Recomeço
by Mary Spn
Summary: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? **AU**
1. Chapter 1

Recomeço - capítulo 1

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Já eram nove horas e Jensen ainda estava preso no trânsito devido a um acidente. Ligou o som do carro e suspirou, pensando que seria mais um dia daqueles.

Percebendo que realmente iria demorar, pegou seu celular e ligou para Katie, sua secretária...

- Quem é o meu primeiro cliente?

- Bom dia Dr. Ackles! – Veio a voz extremamente simpática do outro lado.

- Bom dia Katie! – Respondeu de má vontade.

- Jensen, você já está atrasado, o Sr. Edward já está esperando faz meia hora.

- Edward? Puta que pariu! Eu estou parado no trânsito, por favor, avise a ele que vou demorar pelo menos mais meia hora, e se não quiser aguardar, marque um horário especial para ele...

- Ok chefinho, mas vê se não demore muito, porque a Sra. Susan está marcada para as dez.

Jensen já estava ficando irritado, não que estivesse ansioso para atender o cliente, afinal Edward era um ex-alcoólatra problemático, mas realmente detestava atrasos, e como Edward era um cliente vip, que pagava muito bem, o mínimo que poderia exigir seria pontualidade no atendimento.

Chegou ao consultório ofegante, se recompôs, ajeitou sua gravata e chamou Katie...

- E então?

- Bom, o Sr. Edward foi embora, não muito contente, mas transferi a consulta dele para amanhã.

- A Sra. Susan ainda está dentro do horário, é a sua próxima cliente.

- Ok, só me diz que você não agendou ninguém para hoje a tarde, eu estou um caco, precisando urgente de um descanso...

- Infelizmente querido, você tem trabalho hoje a tarde. Têm um horário marcado as três horas na residência da Sra. Sharon Padalecki.

- O que?

- Ela disse que não pode ser vista entrando em seu consultório, e que paga o que for preciso, mas exige sigilo absoluto.

- Paga o que for preciso, é? Interessante... E o que ela é? Uma viúva mal amada e problemática, por acaso?

- Eu verifiquei. Ela não é viúva, Jensen. E o seu marido Sr. Gerald, é proprietário de uma rede de lojas famosíssima no mundo inteiro.

- Então qual é o problema desta mulher? Não saber onde gastar o dinheiro que tem?

- O problema não é com ela, mas sim com o filho de 26 anos. Está me parecendo ser mais um daqueles filhinhos de papai entediados, com manias suicidas...

- Suicida, é?

- E reincidente... Parece que tentou pela segunda vez.

- Estes são os piores. O dinheiro tem mesmo que valer a pena.

Assim que terminou de atender seu último cliente da manhã, Jensen foi até o seu apartamento. Era espaçoso e confortável, Jensen gostava muito do lugar, mas sentia-se muito só quando estava ali. Pensou se não seria hora de se mudar, afinal de contas, aquele lugar trazia muitas lembranças... Lembranças boas, como as do início de seu casamento, e lembranças ruins, como as brigas, a traição, e o pedido de divórcio...

Verificou seus recados na secretária eletrônica, onde havia dois de sua ex-esposa Daneel, o lembrando que os papéis do divórcio estavam prontos, e que seu advogado o procuraria para assinar.

Que merda de psicólogo eu sou, tentando resolver os problemas de outras pessoas, enquanto não consigo sequer dar um jeito em minha própria vida? Nem um casamento consegui manter! - Jensen pensava, enquanto estava sentado no escuro em sua sala enorme, e vazia...

A tarde se dirigiu para o endereço informado, para falar com a tal senhora Sherri.

Trabalhar lhe fazia muito bem, mantinha sua mente ocupada, sem tempo para pensar em bobagens, e para se sentir só ou depressivo. Desta forma se sentia útil, era um psicólogo muito bem renomado, afinal de contas, a grande maioria de seus pacientes saía de seu consultório curado. Além do que, Jensen gostava realmente do que fazia.

Mas como tudo tinha um preço, sabia que o seu amor e dedicação ao trabalho, havia lhe custado o seu casamento. No início Daneel vivia reclamando da sua falta de tempo, da sua extrema dedicação aos seus pacientes, mas Jensen, na época, não dava muita importância as reclamações.

Com o tempo ela deixara de reclamar, saíam muito pouco, e o distanciamento só foi aumentando. A intimidade foi diminuindo, assim como o sexo e as conversas. Por muitas vezes pareciam dois estranhos dormindo na mesma cama... E o pior é que Jensen só foi perceber tudo isso quando a perdeu... Foi traído e humilhado... mesmo assim voltaria para ela correndo se ela assim quisesse. Não havia lhe dado nenhuma chance de se redimir, de tentar consertar o estrago, simplesmente juntou suas coisas e se foi... Partiu com outro sem sequer olhar para trás...

Chegando ao endereço informado, Jensen foi atendido por uma governanta, que o conduziu até o escritório. A casa era enorme, e fascinante...

Aguardou uns vinte minutos até que a Sra. Sharon o recebesse.

- Dr. Ackles, realmente tive boas referências a seu respeito, dizem que usa de métodos... não muito convencionais...

- E qual seria o problema?

- O meu filho, como eu relatei a sua secretária, tentou suicídio pela segunda vez...

- E a senhora sabe me dizer o motivo?

- Bom, ele é... digamos... homossexual. E há uns quatro meses, ele sofreu um acidente de automóvel, onde ele sobreviveu, mas o seu... digamos... amante, acabou falecendo.

- Que tragédia!

- Um mês após o acidente, ele tentou pela primeira vez... tomou uma grande quantidade de anti depressivos, eu o encontrei estirado no chão da sala, espumando pela boca, inconsciente. E há duas semanas, minha empregada o encontrou na banheira, com os pulsos cortados. Desta vez ele quase obteve sucesso... mais cinco minutos e...

- Onde ele está agora? Eu posso vê-lo?

- Ele está em uma clínica de repouso, eu decidi interná-lo depois da última tentativa, não sabia mais o que fazer.

- E esta clínica... tem seus próprios psicólogos?

- Eu quero que ele seja atendido pelo melhor, apesar dele ser... bom, apesar de tudo, ele é meu único filho, nosso único herdeiro e eu quero que ele tenha o melhor tratamento possível. Ele vai permanecer na clínica, mas é o senhor quem vai comandar todo o tratamento, já está tudo acertado.

- Ok, eu vou precisar do endereço da clínica, e o nome do médico que o atendeu.

- Sr. Ackles, apenas para lembrar, isto precisa ser mantido em sigilo absoluto. Seria uma vergonha para o nome da família se isto tudo vazar... Acho que o senhor me entende, não é?

- Sim senhora, como quiser.

- O senhor será devidamente recompensado por isso.

No dia seguinte, Jensen entrou em seu consultório um pouco mais animado...

- Katie, eu vou precisar de no mínimo duas horas, duas tardes por semana para o novo paciente. Começando por hoje, e por tempo indeterminado, ok?

- Ok, Doutor... seu pedido é uma ordem!

- Engraçadinha...

- E então? Conheceu seu mais novo paciente suicida?

- Ainda não, só a mãe. Ele está internado em uma clínica de repouso, e adivinha o motivo de tanto segredinho?

- O que?

- Ele é fru-ti-nha!

- O que? Eu não acredito Jensen! Você é um psicólogo! Fazendo piada com uma coisa dessas, fala sério!

- Eu só estou brincando Katie, óbvio que eu não tenho nada contra, mas parece que a mãe... Bom, a maior preocupação dela é zelar pelo nome da família, e como ele é o único herdeiro...

- Pobre garoto!

- Você deveria ter visto, Katie... eu pensei que ela fosse ter um infarto só em ter que dizer a palavra "homossexual", dá para acreditar?

- Pois é, não dá pra acreditar que hoje em dia as pessoas ainda tenham tanto preconceito.

- Parece que o amante, namorado, ou sei lá o que for, morreu em um acidente, e depois disso o garoto surtou... Agora eu estou curioso para saber a versão dele da história. Isso está me cheirando a problema, Katie...

- Também acho.

- É um risco pegar este tipo de caso, se o cara tenta novamente e consegue se suicidar, minha reputação vai pra lama.

- É, e se ele já tentou duas vezes, provavelmente vai tentar a terceira.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver... É para isso que eu sou pago, não é? E nesse caso, muito bem pago Katie, muito bem pago. E, por favor, este assunto morre aqui.

- Ok. Ah, Jen, a sua esposa ligou.

- Ex-esposa.

- Ok, a sua ex-esposa ligou, disse que precisa falar urgente com você.

- Eu já sei o que ela quer, mas eu não vou assinar os papéis, não vou atirar ela nos braços do outro de uma vez...

- Você acha que vale a pena brigar por isso?

- Eu a quero de volta Katie, é tudo o que eu mais quero agora...

- Boa sorte, patrãozinho!

- Obrigado. Agora manda o Sr. Edward entrar, quero que esse dia passe bem rápido.

- Ansioso para ver o novo paciente?

- Eu diria curioso. Não sei por que, mas estou extremamente curioso para conhecê-lo...

Chegando a tarde, Jensen se dirigiu a Clínica, e primeiramente foi conversar com o médico que havia iniciado o tratamento, Dr. Jeffrey.

Se apresentaram, e o Dr. Jeffrey lhe entregou a ficha do paciente, onde continham todas as informações que precisava, sobre a medicação que estava tomando e sobre o estado do paciente.

- Dr. Jeffrey, e como ele está agora?

- Ele está sendo mantido sedado grande parte do tempo. Mas mesmo quando não está sedado, não responde ao tratamento.

- Como assim?

- Ele não tem nenhuma reação. Não falou uma palavra desde que entrou na clínica. Fica o tempo todo só lá sentado, olhando para o nada, come muito pouco, as vezes caminha pelos corredores, ou pelo jardim, mas não interage com ninguém. É como se ele estivesse em um mundo totalmente a parte...

- A medicação não ajudou em nada?

- Não, até agora nada.

- E por que os sedativos?

- Porque ele não dorme, fica agitado a noite inteira, anda de um lado para o outro.

- Então não seria melhor medicá-lo somente a noite?

- Bom, isso são normas da clínica. Eu sou funcionário, então tenho que cumprí-las. Mas como agora ele é seu paciente, fica a seu critério daqui para frente.

- Ok Doutor. Muito obrigado pelas informações.

- Eu pedi para levarem ele até a sala de visitas. Você pode vê-lo lá.

- Obrigado.

Jensen se dirigiu até a sala, ficando realmente surpreso com o que viu.

Sharon havia lhe mostrado uma foto do seu filho, que não se parecia nada com a imagem que via a sua frente...

Na foto era um jovem saudável, sorridente, e até bonito para um homem, Jensen poderia dizer. Mas o que estava sentado a sua frente estava magro, abatido, com o olhar sem foco... Parecia agitado, mexia com as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, e algumas vezes balançava seu corpo, involuntariamente.

Jensen sentou no sofá a sua frente, com apenas uma mesinha de centro os separando.

Pôde perceber que seus dois pulsos estavam enfaixados, e provavelmente por isso seu rosto parecia muito pálido, devido a grande perda de sangue.

- Olá, você deve ser o Jared, não é? - Jensen iniciou a conversa, um tanto apreensivo - Eu sou o Dr. Jensen, Jensen Ackles, e eu serei seu novo psicólogo daqui por diante, é um prazer conhecê-lo.

Jensen estendeu a mão em cumprimento, mas como era de se esperar, não obteve resposta, o garoto não teve nenhuma reação, sequer levantou o olhar.

- Ok. Então Jared, meu primeiro passo será cortar os sedativos. Para eu poder te ajudar, você terá que cooperar comigo, e a forma mais fácil seria se me falasse a seu respeito. Mas tudo há seu tempo... Eu presumo que as coisas não devam estar sendo fáceis pra você, alguns problemas são realmente difíceis de contornar, mas eu estou aqui apenas para te ajudar. Por hoje eu já vou indo embora, só queria mesmo que você se acostumasse comigo, mas quando eu voltar em dois dias, nós iremos conversar a respeito. Então é isso... Até mais, Jared!

Jensen saiu dali completamente frustrado. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum olhar. Mas sabia que o garoto estava consciente dos fatos, então o estaria ouvindo. Alguma hora ele teria que se abrir, e Jensen não desistiria tão cedo.

Chegou em casa quando já estava anoitecendo, comeu um sanduíche, tomou um banho e se jogou na cama, cansado. Seu celular tocou novamente e era Daneel...

- Oi.

- Oi Jen, que história é essa de não querer assinar os papéis? Por que dificultar as coisas desta forma?

- Dan, eu preciso te ver novamente, nós precisamos conversar...

- Jensen, nós não temos mais nada para conversar, tudo já foi dito... Não tem mais volta, Jen! Deixa eu seguir minha vida...

- Você está enganada, por favor, me dê mais uma chance!

- O meu advogado vai até o seu consultório amanhã, por favor assine os papéis, é tudo que eu peço.

- Dan! – Mas Daneel já havia desligado.

Jensen suspirou com tristeza, pensando no que tinha feito com a sua vida...

Não conseguiu dormir, logo seus pensamentos voltaram para seu novo paciente. Aquilo sim era intrigante... Como um garoto de 26 anos resolvera desistir da vida daquela maneira? Por causa da morte do namorado? Será que o amor fazia aquilo com as pessoas? Já tinha visto vários pacientes depressivos por perderem alguém, mas nunca teve um caso como este, e isto com certeza iria lhe tirar o sono...

* * *

Continua...

Uma nova Padackles no pedaço!! rsrs

Para quem leu até aqui, muitíssimo obrigada! E por favor, gostaria de saber sua opinião...

Beijinhos!!


	2. Chapter 2

Recomeço - capítulo 2

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

* * *

Jensen chegou ao seu consultório pela manhã, após mais uma noite mal dormida, e o advogado de Daneel o estava esperando.

Apenas por educação, o convidou a entrar em seu consultório e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

- Sr. Ackles, a pedido de sua ex-esposa, aqui estão os papéis do divórcio que o senhor precisa assinar.

- Pode deixar aí – Jensen disse lançando o olhar em direção a mesa a sua frente.

- Bom, eu vou deixar para que o senhor tenha tempo de analisar, e volto em dois dias para levá-los.

- Eu vou precisar de mais tempo, sou um homem ocupado.

- Sr. Ackles, só espero que não dificulte as coisas, se ela levar para o litigioso, as coisas ficarão muito mais complicadas.

- Agora se o senhor não se incomoda, eu tenho um paciente esperando.

- Ok, eu vou aguardar a sua ligação então, tenha um bom dia.

Jensen bufou assim que o advogado deixou a sala, Daneel parecia mesmo irredutível, tinha que pensar em um jeito de reverter a situação, precisava vê-la pessoalmente. Tinha certeza que ela ainda sentia algo por ele, afinal, três anos de casamento não se jogam fora assim, do dia pra noite.

Bom, de nada adiantava ficar se martirizando, tinha trabalho a fazer, então ligou para Katie, pedindo que mandasse o primeiro paciente entrar.

Jensen ouviu seu paciente durante quarenta minutos, estava difícil se concentrar. Volta e meia sua mente divagava ou para o seu problema com Daneel, ou para o seu paciente suicida. Estava tentando achar uma estratégia de fazê-lo falar. Teria que conseguir isso hoje, de qualquer forma, caso contrário, seria um caso perdido. Como poderia ajudar sem sequer saber o que aconteceu? Quais eram os motivos? A mãe tinha falado muito pouco, também sequer parecia interessada nos motivos do filho, estava mais preocupada em se livrar logo do problema.

Jensen almoçou com Sebastian, um de seus melhores amigos, e que também era psicólogo. Comentou o caso com ele, apenas por comentar, mas o amigo também ficou curioso, nunca havia presenciado um caso assim.

Chegando a tarde, se dirigiu ansioso para a clínica. Encontrou Jared sentado em um banco no jardim, pelo menos o lugar era mais agradável do que aquela sala fechada onde o vira da última vez. Estava sentado, imóvel, olhando em direção a um grupo de pacientes que estavam sentados na grama, um pouco mais a frente.

- Olá Jared, estou aqui novamente. Creio que você deva se lembrar de mim, eu sou Jensen, o seu psicólogo.

Como Jensen já esperava, o garoto não teve nenhuma reação, sequer desviou o olhar do grupo de pessoas.

- O dia está agradável hoje, você quer caminhar um pouco por aí? Parece que não - Jensen bufou, desanimado.

- Jared, eu conversei com sua mãe a seu respeito, ela me contou sobre suas duas tentativas de suicídio. Mas ela não entrou em detalhes, acho que nem ela mesma sabe o motivo que te levou a fazer isso. De qualquer forma, eu levantei todas as informações possíveis até agora, e eu sei que isso deve ser um assunto delicado, mas eu só pude chegar a conclusão de que tem algo a ver com o acidente que você sofreu, ou a sua perda, talvez.

Pela primeira vez, Jensen pôde notar uma mudança de comportamento, sentiu Jared ficar tenso e desconfortável ao ouvi-lo mencionar o acidente.

- Jared, eu preciso, por favor, que você fale comigo. Eu sei que você está completamente lúcido e que está me ouvindo, então por favor, eu só vou poder te ajudar se eu souber seus motivos, se eu conhecer a sua história.

A paciência de Jensen já estava se esgotando, não sabia mais que argumentos usar, e esta já era a sua segunda tentativa frustrada.

- Ok, o negócio é o seguinte: Você não é obrigado a falar comigo, a escolha é sua. Mas apenas para seu conhecimento, se algum dia você quiser sair desta clínica, mesmo que seja para chegar lá fora e se matar, você só vai conseguir sair daqui com a minha autorização. Então... eu sugiro que você coopere. Se eu desistir de você, você vai ficar a mercê dos médicos da clínica, que irão te entupir de remédios para que você não incomode, afinal eles não estão nem aí se você vai melhorar ou não. Bom, agora que você já está a par da situação, e como eu vejo que hoje não teremos nenhum progresso, eu vou embora. Mas volto em dois dias pra te ver novamente.

Jensen já ia se virando para ir embora, quando foi surpreendido...

- E por que você não desiste de uma vez?

- Como? – Jensen não pode conter um sorriso de satisfação, afinal tinha funcionado.

- Por que você não desiste já? Você sabe perfeitamente que a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando sair daqui é finalizar o que eu comecei, então não perca o seu tempo.

- Eu nunca desisto antes de tentar.

- O dinheiro que a minha mãe está te pagando, pelo menos vale a pena?

- Vale sim, mas isso não é uma questão só de dinheiro para mim.

- Não? Então o que é? – Pela primeira vez Jared olhou Jensen nos olhos.

- É um desafio - Jensen disse o encarando.

- É uma furada, isso sim, e não vai ser legal pra sua carreira, acredite.

- Então, já que eu pude perceber que você sabe falar, nós podemos conversar agora?

- Não, eu já falei o suficiente por hoje.

- Não o suficiente para mim...

- Eu não vou te falar sobre a minha vida, esquece... Eu nem te conheço!

- Então, eu vou me apresentar... Meu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles...

- Eu já sei o seu nome, que é bem estranho por sinal.

- Tenho 30 anos, sou psicólogo, gosto de ler, de jogar golfe e de dormir, não sou fã de outros esportes.

- Você é casado?

- O que?

- Você usa uma aliança.

- Eu estou me divorciando.

- Então por que ainda usa?

- Eu não estou aqui pra falar da minha vida.

- Ela deve ter te chutado...

- Jared, por favor, vamos voltar ao...

- Te trocou por outro?

Jensen ficou totalmente tenso neste momento, este garoto estava mesmo conseguindo lhe tirar do sério.

- Me desculpe.

- Como?

- Me desculpe, deve ser um assunto delicado pra você, você até tirou seu ar arrogante da cara.

- E então, nós podemos conversar ou não?

- Hoje não, a minha cabeça está doendo.

- Quer que eu receite alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Você está dormindo bem?

- Só com remédios.

- Eu vou cortar os remédios para dormir então, você precisa tentar dormir por conta própria.

- Ótimo, facilite a minha vida...

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer... te ajudar!

- Quem disse que eu quero a sua ajuda?

- O que eu sei, é que você é um jovem de 26 anos, que tem toda uma vida pela frente. E que por pior que sejam os problemas, sempre há uma solução. E acredite, tentar suicídio não é a resposta.

- Você conseguiu alguma solução para o seu casamento?

- O que?

- Você conseguiu uma solução? Ou o seu manual de psicologia não ensina a lidar com os próprios problemas?

- Eu já vi que não teremos progresso hoje, eu volto daqui a dois dias, quem sabe você mude de idéia até lá.

- Desista, Jensen... Para o seu próprio bem.

- Até mais, Jared! Tenha um bom dia!

Jensen saiu dali com um misto de sentimentos. Aliviado, por ter conseguido fazê-lo falar... e incomodado, afinal o garoto era esperto, sabia onde cutucar para lhe tirar do sério... Este realmente iria dar trabalho. Mas Jensen não estava disposto a desistir, iria pagar para ver quem dos dois conseguia ser mais teimoso.

Na sexta a noite Jensen foi com alguns amigos a um bar, depois de muita insistência deles, dizendo que Jensen precisava se divertir e esquecer a Daneel.

Ele sabia que essa parte era impossível, mas mesmo assim foi, e até que a noite foi divertida. O problema é que acabou bebendo demais, e a ressaca no dia seguinte foi de matar...

- Jensen, você é um exemplo de psicólogo! Se os seus pacientes te vissem assim! Resolvendo os problemas afogado em tequila – Sebastian ria da cara do amigo, enquanto lhe preparava um chá.

- Acho que vou adotar este método, depois de algumas doses de tequila, a maioria deles me contaria até os seus segredinhos mais sujos.

- Isso seria covardia. Mas e aí, algum progresso com seu garoto suicida?

- Nem me fale, este caso está me tirando o sono... Eu consegui que ele falasse comigo, mas acho que vai dar trabalho arrancar alguma informação útil dele.

- E desde quando Jensen Ackles desanima tão fácil?

- Eu não desanimei, só estou meio desarmado, sabe... Mas logo eu penso em alguma coisa...

- Mas Jensen, e a festa de hoje ainda está de pé?

- Eu não sei, depois dessa ressaca...

- Ah, qual é, Jen? Acho que você está com medo de cruzar com a sua ex por lá.

- Mais ou menos... O problema é que se ela for, vai estar acompanhada dele, e eu não sei se vou conseguir me controlar diante disso. Uma coisa é saber que ela está com outro, outra coisa é vê-los juntos.

- Se fosse com um paciente seu, o que você aconselharia fazer?

- Eu diria pra dar um tiro no cara, e sequestrar a garota – Jensen disse brincando.

- Você não anda armado, anda?

- Bem que eu deveria, mas não cheguei a este ponto ainda.

- Autocontrole Jensen! Afinal, você é um psicólogo, você consegue!

- Sim, agora some daqui que eu preciso de umas horas de sono se quiser sair hoje a noite.

- Ok amigão, te vejo mais tarde! – Sebastian disse e foi embora.

Jensen se jogou de volta na cama, tentando dormir...

Chegando a noite, Jensen vestiu seu melhor terno, afinal era uma daquelas festas beneficentes chatíssimas, onde haveria um bando de gente granfina e sem graça, mas isso fazia parte de seu convívio social, não tinha como escapar.

Logo na entrada, encontrou Kim e Sebastian, para seu alívio, pois detestaria ter que circular sozinho pela festa, ainda mais porque a maioria dos presentes eram casais.

Foram até sua mesa, que já estava reservada, e Jensen acabou pedindo um uísque, porque definitivamente não dava para agüentar uma festa daquelas sem beber.

Passado pouco mais de uma hora, Jensen se dirigiu ao banheiro, e no caminho, acabou se confrontando justamente com o que mais temia. Daneel e seu novo companheiro, Christian, que era um famoso cirurgião plástico. Não era amigo de Jensen, mas eram do mesmo meio social, então já haviam se esbarrado em várias festas e eventos. Sinceramente, Jensen não sabia o que Daneel tinha visto naquele cara, pois para ele, era um tremendo de um idiota arrogante.

Sentiu um frio na barriga quando Daneel se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo, claro que apenas por educação, e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho decotado, e Jensen sentiu vontade de pegá-la pelo braço e a arrastar para fora dali, mas teve que se conter, afinal um vexame em público não seria algo lá muito legal para a sua carreira como psicólogo.

- Olá Jensen, creio que você já conheça o Christian – Daneel disse com um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Claro, como não haveria de conhecer? – Jensen responder sarcástico.

- Eu ouvi falar muito de você, Jensen – Christian disse provocando.

- Espero que tenha ouvido falar bem – Jensen disse sorrindo para Daneel, com vontade de pular em seu pescoço.

- O que mais poderia ser? – Christian respondeu com sarcasmo – É só uma pena que você não saiba cuidar bem de suas coisas.

- Escuta aqui seu cretino! – Jensen disse nervoso e já ia pra cima do cara, quando Sebastian o puxou pelo ombro o tirando dali.

- O que você estava pensando, Jensen? Quer acabar com a sua carreira?

- Ele estava me provocando! Exibindo ela como se fosse um prêmio!

- E você caiu na dele direitinho! Vem, vamos embora, já chega de festa pra você!

- Eu quero ficar um pouco mais...

- Nada feito... Cara, eu não sei o que está havendo com você. Você era a pessoa mais centrada que eu conheci, e agora... olha pra você! Tendo ataque de ciúmes em público, querendo puxar briga! Acho que você está precisando de férias! Urgente!

- Ok, vamos embora. Mas sem essa de férias, você sabe muito bem que eu não posso tirar férias logo agora.

- Você pode sim, só não quer.

- Eu acabei de assumir a responsabilidade por um maldito paciente suicida. Pôrra Sebastian, é uma vida que está em jogo!

- Tá, tudo bem, agora você vai se dedicar de corpo e alma nesse caso, e assim que este paciente tiver alta, você não escapa, você vai tirar férias, nem que seja na marra!

* * *

Continua...

Obrigadinha a todos que leram até aqui...

Se não for pedir demais, deixe sua review aí!! Eu vou ficar muito feliz!!

Beijinhos!!


	3. Chapter 3

Recomeço - capítulo 3

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Depois de se despedir de Sebastian, Jensen dirigiu direto para o seu apartamento. Estava se sentindo um lixo... pisado, humilhado. Ver Daneel com aquele sujeito arrogante havia realmente mexido com os seus nervos.

Sentou novamente na sala, no escuro, se odiando por ser tão fraco. Por que não conseguia simplesmente esquecê-la e seguir em frente? Por que só tinha enxergado o quanto ela era importante em sua vida depois de perdê-la?

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do apartamento, e sabia que seria mais uma daquelas noites insuportáveis em que passaria rolando na cama, sem conseguir dormir.

Não, realmente esta não seria... Foi até o armário do banheiro e pegou um frasco de remédios para dormir, que mantinha ali apenas para casos de emergência, e este era um deles, então colocou dois comprimidos em sua mão, e com isso acabou se lembrando de Jared... Teve que sorrir imaginando o quão mal ele deve ter passado após ingerir todos aqueles comprimidos. Cada doido com a sua mania! – Jensen pensou e então engoliu os comprimidos, indo deitar em seguida.

Na segunda feira o dia custou a passar, Jensen atendeu alguns pacientes pela manhã, e tinha a tarde livre, então como este caso o estava deixando ansioso, se dirigiu um pouco mais cedo para a clínica.

Tirou um tempinho para conversar novamente com Jeffrey, e também conversou com uma enfermeira, muito simpática por sinal. Precisava saber como andava o comportamento de Jared quando ele não estava por perto. Para sua decepção, as coisas não haviam melhorado, Jared continuava se isolando, sem falar com ninguém.

Jensen andou mais um pouco pela clínica, não queria se mostrar ansioso para o paciente, e só então foi até Jared, que estava novamente sentado no jardim.

- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos – Jensen disse se aproximando.

- Você realmente não iria querer saber...

- Está olhando o que?

- Tem um bocado de gente doida aqui.

- Você acha? – Jensen riu...

- Ta vendo aquela garota ali? – Ela chora o tempo todo, enquanto a outra mais velha fica consolando... O outro cara ali, ele repete a mesma frase o tempo inteiro...

- Você gosta de observar as pessoas?

- E tem outra coisa pra eu fazer aqui?

- Você tem seus privilégios, Lap Top, acesso a internet, jogos...

- Isso enjoa...

- É, você tem razão.

- Eu vou ficar assim, se ficar aqui por muito tempo?

- Assim como?

- Como eles?

- Provavelmente não, essas pessoas já deviam ter algum distúrbio quando vieram pra cá.

- Hmm.

- Como você se sente hoje?

- Péssimo. Eu passei o fim de semana sem dormir, o que você acha?

- Bom, dependendo da sua cooperação, eu posso voltar a receitar os remédios para dormir.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa... Você não é psicólogo? Então como é que você controla a minha medicação?

- Na verdade, eu esqueci de te informar que além de psicólogo, eu também sou psiquiatra, tenho as duas formações, apesar da psicologia ser a minha especialidade.

- Hmm.

- E por isso sim, sou eu quem vai controlar a sua medicação.

- Legal, então você vai usar de chantagem? Vai fazer jogo sujo comigo?

- Não, se você colaborar, com certeza não.

- Você é esperto.

- Então, você quer me falar sobre a sua vida, hoje?

- Não, você quer me falar sobre a sua?

- Jared, não sei se você percebeu, mas o psicólogo aqui sou eu, e é você quem precisa de ajuda.

- Eu não preciso de ajuda, eu só preciso sair daqui.

- Então coopere!

- O que você quer saber?

- Você pode começar por onde quiser, ou então que tal me dizer o motivo para querer desistir da vida aos 26 anos de idade?

- Eu só não quero mais viver! É uma escolha minha!

- E como é que alguém faz uma escolha dessas?

- É bem simples... Não tem mais nada neste mundo que me faça querer continuar, será que é tão difícil de entender?

- E isso é pelo fato de você ter perdido o seu namorado?

Jared demorou para responder, quando levantou o olhar, estava com os olhos marejados.

- Eu vivia por ele, e... agora... acabou. Acabou, então... Droga! Por que as coisas tem que ser assim? Por que ele morreu e não eu?

- Você quer me contar sobre o acidente? Como foi que aconteceu?

- Não.

- Você estava dirigindo?

- Não.

- Jared?

- Estava tudo errado... tudo errado! Era eu quem deveria estar dirigindo, e não ele. Todo santo dia era eu quem dirigia aquele maldito carro, então por que justamente aquele dia eu...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês naquele dia? Alguma briga, ou algo assim?

- Não, estava tudo bem.

- Conte-me o que aconteceu então...

- Eu não...

- Jared, por favor... conte-me o que aconteceu, a partir do momento em que você acordou naquela manhã.

- Eu não sei no que isso pode ajudar...

- Por favor Jared, vamos lá... já é um começo.

Jared encarou Jensen por algum tempo, decidindo se falava ou não... Era intrigante, não sabia o que exatamente, mas tinha algo naqueles olhos verdes que o fazia se sentir seguro, que inspirava alguma confiança...

- Eu tenho mesmo que fazer isso? – Jared suplicou.

- Sim.

- Você não vai desistir mesmo?

- Não.

Jared bufou...

- Naquele dia... nós acordamos cedo, e... bom, o Jason sempre levantava primeiro, depois me chamava, então nós saímos pra correr no calçadão da praia, como fazíamos todos os dias.

- E?

- Você quer saber tudo?

- Tudo.

- Tá, que saco! Depois da corrida, nós voltamos pra casa, tomamos um banho juntos, e... você sabe... Então depois eu me vesti e fui pra cozinha fazer o café, enquanto ele se aprontava, ele levava horas, sabe – Jared disse sorrindo pela primeira vez – E, depois tomamos uma xícara de café, e ele me pediu para revisar o artigo que ele tinha corrigido a noite. Então eu tive a infeliz idéia de ler no caminho, enquanto ele dirigia. - Jared parou, e ficou pensativo por algum tempo, novamente com aquele olhar perdido, sem foco, como na primeira vez em que Jensen o vira.

- E depois disso? – Jensen não podia deixá-lo voltar a estaca zero, tinha que fazê-lo falar – Jared?

- Hmm?

- E depois, no caminho, o que aconteceu?

- Ele... ele dirigiu e eu fui lendo, e... eu tive que rir, porque ele não tinha alterado quase nada, então ele me perguntou como estava, e eu disse que estava um pouco melhor. Aí ele arrancou o texto da minha mão e disse que eu era um péssimo mentiroso...

_Flashback on..._

- Então amore, o que você achou? – Jason perguntou ansioso...

- É, melhorou um pouquinho – Jared disse segurando o riso...

- Me dá isso aqui! Cara, você é um péssimo mentiroso!

- Ok, está uma droga! Você não modificou quase nada!

- Fala sério Jay! Eu fiquei até as duas da manhã revisando essa droga, enquanto você dormia.

- E por que não me chamou?

- Por que aí sim que eu iria passar o resto da noite sem dormir – Jason disse colocando a mão sobre a coxa de Jared.

- Você é um tarado, isso sim! E acho melhor você refazer, eles não vão publicar isso...

- Você é que é um leitor muito exigente, onde foi que eu errei?

- Eu sou o melhor crítico da sua coluna... Não era pra você ser imparcial? Pelo que me falou, era só pra fazer um comparativo, mas do jeito que você escreveu, até uma criança de oito anos vai perceber que você estava contra o Bush. Sinceramente, política não é o seu forte.

- Magoei agora! – Jason disse fazendo biquinho, e Jared teve que rir. – Mas tudo bem, hoje eu tenho a tarde livre, posso revisar. E a noite, eu sou todo seu...

- Oh, finalmente uma boa notícia...

_Flashback off._

- Depois disso, nem sei direito, a gente estava rindo de uma música tosca que estava tocando no rádio, e então, sei lá, foi tudo muito rápido. Nós estávamos passando em cima de uma ponte, e um caminhão vindo não sei de onde veio pra cima do nosso carro, que bateu primeiro na lateral da ponte, e então despencou, mergulhando no rio... Como a porta tinha sido arrancada, ele afundou muito rápido. Eu estava consciente, não estava muito machucado, então soltei o meu cinto de segurança, e tentei soltar o Jason, mas a perna dele estava presa embaixo do painel, estava prensada, e eu não consegui soltá-lo...

- E aí?

- Aí eu... eu já estava sem ar, então, olhei pra ele, fazendo sinal que eu não conseguia soltá-lo, ele mandou que eu saísse, eu fiz que não, então eu me prendi de volta no cinto e ia ficar lá, ia morrer junto com ele, como deveria ter sido... Eu não sei como, nem de onde ele tirou forças, mas ele soltou meu cinto e me empurrou para fora do carro, e nisso eu já senti alguém me puxando para cima, deveria ser algum mergulhador de resgate, ou algo assim. E depois disso eu não me lembro de mais nada, acordei no hospital dias depois...

- Eu sinto muito...

- Então por que... me diz... por que o Jason fez isso? Eu.. eu só... queria ter morrido com ele... Isso é pedir muito?

- Se ele fez isso, é porque queria que você vivesse, Jared! Você já pensou a respeito disso?

- Eu o odeio por isso! Ele não podia me deixar aqui, sozinho, ele não podia! - Jared dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu sei que é muito difícil perder alguém, mas a vida continua. O tempo faz milagres Jared, acredite, ele cura tudo...

- Você não entende, não é? Eu não quero mais viver essa droga de vida!

- Mas você tem que tentar, mesmo que seja difícil.

- Tentar o que? O que me restou pra tentar? Os amigos? A minha família? Você bem viu que droga de família eu tenho. Se for pra viver com os meus pais, eu prefiro passar a vida toda nesta clínica...

- E os amigos? Não valem a pena?

- Os amigos só trazem lembranças dele... Não adianta as pessoas me consolarem, dizerem eu sinto muito, se ninguém pode trazê-lo de volta... Ninguém pode!

- Não, ninguém pode trazê-lo de volta, mas as pessoas podem te dar forças para continuar sem ele...

- Eu não quero continuar!

- Eu tenho certeza, e aposto todas as minha fichas que você vai encontrar um motivo para continuar... é só dar tempo ao tempo.

- Você vai perder!

- Posso até perder, mas vou perder tentando. Eu nunca desisto!

- Grande coisa!

- Ele era jornalista?

- Era.

- Onde?

- Ele tinha uma coluna fixa no New York Times, e também em uma revista de esportes.

- E você, o que fazia além de ser crítico? – Jensen disse rindo...

- Eu trabalho, ou trabalhava... cara, eu abondonei meu emprego! – Só agora Jared tinha se dado conta - Em uma empresa de publicidade. Fazia campanhas pra revistas e alguma coisa de comerciais pra TV também.

- Parece ser interessante... Você não pretende voltar?

Jared apenas o olhou, indignado.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir?

- Ok, então vamos continuar de onde paramos...

- Chega! Jensen, chega! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso.

- Então você pode me falar sobre outras coisas...

- Eu não quero falar mais nada! Por que você não vai embora?

- Pra você se fechar novamente em seu mundo? Não, nós ainda temos tempo hoje...

- Então por que você não vai se f... Por que você não vai ver outro paciente? Alguém que esteja interessado?

- Porque eu estou sendo bem pago para estar aqui, então tenho que fazer jus ao que ganho...

- Que saco!E seu eu te pagar o dobro do que ela, você me libera daqui?

- Eu não sei se você está ciente, mas no momento, você não pode fazer nada sem a autorização da sua mãe, nem mesmo mexer em sua conta bancária.

- O que? E ela pode fazer isso?

- Ela conseguiu um laudo psiquiátrico, alegando insanidade mental temporária, e com um bom advogado, ela pode sim...

- Eu não acredito!

- Jared, você tentou suicídio pela segunda vez, em menos de quatro meses...

- E por isso eu sou considerado doido?

- Eu não usaria esses termos.

- Claro, você é certinho demais pra falar isso, mas é o que você pensa.

- Talvez você queira me falar algo sobre a sua infância...

- Tava demorando pra vir com esse papo!

- Você estava indo tão bem até antes, Jared... Vamos lá...

- Eu estou cansado de falar de mim, por que você não me conta alguma coisa da sua vida?

- Porque eu não...

- O que você faz, além de infernizar a minha vida com perguntas?

- Ok, se isso te deixa feliz... Eu atendo vários pacientes em meu consultório durante o dia, e a noite eu geralmente fico em casa, ou leio, ou saio com meus amigos. Nas quintas eu tenho aula, estou fazendo uma especialização em psicologia comportamental, e em algumas tardes eu venho até esta clínica, com esperança de que você coopere com o tratamento, mas geralmente saio daqui frustrado.

- E como vai o seu casamento?

- Isso não vem ao caso.

- Eu falei um tempão sobre a minha vida pessoal, agora é sua vez de falar da sua...

- Não Jared, não é assim que a coisa funciona.

- Eu só vou responder suas perguntas daqui pra frente, se você responder as minhas...

- Isso não é um jogo.

- Mas pode se tornar um.

- Você tinha muitos amigos quando...

- Jensen, é a minha vez agora, eu não estava brincando - Jared disse o interrompendo.

- O que você quer saber afinal?

- Foi ela quem te largou?

- Foi, isso te deixa feliz?

- Não, mas eu já imaginava, só queria confirmar.

- Imaginava por que?

- Porque... você parece estar sofrendo com alguma coisa. Você ainda a ama?

- Sim Jared, eu ainda a amo.

- E você quer voltar com ela?

- É o que eu estou tentando fazer...

- E por que ela te largou? Você é do tipo que cuida melhor do carro do que da mulher? Ou ela arranjou outro garanhão?

- Isso não tem graça... Mas digamos que eu cuidava melhor dos meus pacientes do que dela, e só percebi a burrada depois que a perdi.

- Típico...

- Você está passando por algo parecido.

- Não, o Jason tinha todo o meu amor e toda a minha dedicação enquanto estava vivo.

- Que bom pra você, menos um motivo para se sentir culpado.

- Eu não me sinto culpado.

- Então, vocês eram o casal perfeito?

- Com certeza. Nós éramos o que alguns chamam de "almas gêmeas". Agora você entende porque eu não quero continuar? Nunca... nunca mais eu vou encontrar alguém assim...

Jensen ficou pensativo por alguns minutos... estava entrado em território desconhecido...

- Agora você já pode ir embora Jensen, e já que eu fui um menino bonzinho, por favor deixe a prescrição dos remédios, se eu não dormir mais uma noite, vou acabar enlouquecendo de vez...

* * *

Continua...

Nota: Muito obrigada a EmptySpaces pela dica sobre Psiquiatra / Psicólogo, é sempre bom ter alguém atenta aos detalhes. Beijinhos!!

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui, e principalmente obrigada pelas reviews! É muito importante saber sua opinião!

Beijos!!

**Ah, para quem assistiu a primeira ou segunda temporada de Brothers and Sisters, eu pensei no Jason Mccallister (interpretado pelo ator Eric Winter) ao criar o namorado falecido do Jared. Ele é um gato, foi namorado do Kevin na série, só sem aquele lance de ser padre, é claro... rsrs


	4. Chapter 4

Recomeço - capítulo 4

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jensen foi para casa intrigado, depois da sua conversa com Jared... Que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Desde quando falava da sua vida pessoal para os seus pacientes? Aquele garoto, além de suicida e extremamente teimoso, tinha também o poder de mexer com a cabeça das pessoas, só podia ser isso – Jensen pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro dentro do seu apartamento.

- Almas gêmeas - Jensen riu – Desde quando existe esse negócio de casal perfeito? Até parece! Jared, você não passa de um romântico sonhador! – Jensen falava sozinho, e quando se deu conta disso, começou a achar que a loucura era contagiosa, então foi para o banho, tentando relaxar.

Depois de se vestir, foi até a sala e verificou as mensagens na secretária eletrônica, onde novamente havia uma de Daneel, querendo saber se os papéis já estavam assinados, duas mensagens de Katie, avisando sobre as consultas do dia seguinte, e uma da Sra. Sharon, pedindo que retornasse a ligação, pois queria saber como andava o tratamento do seu filhinho.

Jensen suspirou cansado, pelo visto amanhã seria um dia cheio...

Chegou cedo ao consultório, e não parou um minuto até a hora do almoço, quando aproveitou seu tempo livre e ligou para Daneel, precisava tomar alguma atitude, não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas como estavam...

- Alô.

- Oi, Dan, é...

- Jensen, o que foi agora? Os papéis já estão assinados?

- Não, na verdade... eu preciso conversar com você antes.

- Jensen, por favor!

- Olha Dan, é só uma conversa, ok? Você pode jantar comigo hoje? Assim nós podemos acertar algumas coisas.

- Está bem, Jensen... mas é só um jantar, ok? Não pense que...

- Eu não estou pensando nada, juro! É apenas um jantar.

- Ok, até a noite, então!

Jensen desligou e quase deu pulinhos na cadeira, isso não significava nada, mas já era um começo, afinal...

Em seguida ligou para a Sra. Sharon, dando informações sobre o progresso do tratamento de Jared, que na verdade Jensen não sabia se podia considerar aquilo um progresso, mas de qualquer forma mentiu para tranquilizar a madame.

Saiu para almoçar quando já eram duas horas da tarde, e então depois de passar em seu apartamento para um banho, se dirigiu novamente a clinica, e desta vez encontrou Jared em seu quarto, que era uma instalação bem confortável, onde também havia um sofá, e uma mesinha onde Jensen pôde deixar suas coisas.

Jared estava sentado na cama quando ele entrou, um tanto desanimado...

- Eu estava torcendo para que você não viesse hoje.

- Mesmo? Estranho, porque eu voltei a conversar com a sua mãe, e ela me disse que você normalmente fala muito, ou falava, antes do acidente. Então, eu estava imaginando... como você consegue ficar por tanto tempo sem falar com ninguém aqui? Pensei que talvez você estivesse ansioso pra falar comigo...

- Ansioso?

- Sim.

- Hah... Uma coisa é conversar com alguém que você gosta, outra é responder a um batalhão de perguntas a um estranho qualquer.

- Oh, mas eu não sou mais um estranho qualquer, desse jeito você me magoa! – Jensen disse se fazendo de vítima.

Jared riu...

- E se você resolvesse falar por si mesmo, eu não precisaria fazer tantas perguntas.

- Claro.

- Mas já que eu sei que você não vai falar, eu vou retomar de onde paramos.

- Típico. O que você quer saber agora?

- Eu quero que você me conte o que aconteceu na noite anterior ao acidente.

- Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar...

- Conte-me, por favor...

- Na noite anterior – Jared fez uma pausa, pensando - Bom, no final da tarde eu peguei o Jason no trabalho, e fomos direto para casa... Ficamos conversando um pouco, e pelas sete a irmã dele com o namorado apareceram lá. Então pedimos pizza e ficamos lá conversando, comento e bebendo vinho. Lá pelas dez eles foram embora, então nós deitamos no tapete da sala, para corrigir o artigo que ele tinha escrito.

- Sobre o que era o artigo?

- Política. Era pra ser um comparativo, alguma coisa sobre o Bush e o Obama, mas ele... bom, ele sempre escrevia sobre esportes, isso ali era um quebra galho para um amigo dele que estava doente, então... ficou um desastre. Ele colocou muito da sua opinião pessoal onde não era para colocar. Então nós ficamos algum tempo ali lendo e relendo, e nada...

_Flashback on_

- E aí? – Jason perguntou ansioso.

- E aí o que?

- Diz logo, amore mio! O que você achou? Está uma porcaria, né?

- Eu não diria uma porcaria, mas... quase uma...

- Não Jay, lê de novo, eu tenho certeza que eles vão gostar...

- É porque você está bêbado! – Jared disse rindo - Eles não querem saber a sua opinião, era pra ser só um comparativo, mas... se você tem certeza, então manda ver!

Jason gargalhou...

- Eu não tenho mais certeza de nada, eu já bebi muito vinho pra saber o que estou fazendo.

- Talvez você precise de um pouco de inspiração – Jared disse chegando mais perto e beijando seus lábios.

- Definitivamente, isso é tudo o que eu preciso! – Jason disse sorrindo e rolando para cima de Jared, ainda deitados no tapete...

_Flashback off_

- E depois... daquilo... eu fui dormir, e ele ainda ficou acordado, teimando com o artigo.

- Ok. E vocês sempre se entendiam tão bem?

- Geralmente.

- Nunca tinham problemas?

- Eu não diria problemas, mas algumas vezes nós não entrávamos em um consenso.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo... há uns dois anos, nós tiramos férias juntos, e ele queria ir para o Rio de Janeiro, no Brasil, enquanto eu queria ir a Paris, então...

- E quem deu o braço a torcer?

- Nenhum dos dois, nós fomos para Amsterdã. – Jared disse rindo.

- E brigaram por causa disso?

- Não, claro que não.

- Jared, qual era a idade dele?

- 33.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estavam juntos?

- Há mais de quatro anos.

- E antes disso, o que você fazia?

- Como assim?

- Você estudava? Trabalhava? Tinha outro namorado? O que você fazia?

- Eu... eu estava no último ano da faculdade, e já trabalhava na agência de publicidade na época.

- Namorava?

- Não, quero dizer, eu saía com uma e outra garota, mas nunca namorei por muito tempo. Nunca por mais de três meses, eu acho.

- Garota?

Jared bufou e revirou os olhos...

- Eu não era gay antes dele, e também nunca me apaixonei antes.

- Hmm... interessante! E a sua vida antes dele, era boa, não era?

- Era um saco! Eu já te disse que depois do que eu vivi com ele, eu não quero mais viver de outra forma, não quero mesmo!

- Ok, mas as suas duas tentativas de acabar com a sua vida deram errado, você não acha que talvez é por algum motivo? Talvez ainda não seja a sua hora?

- Por favor, Jensen! Não vem com esse papo furado!

- Se eu te liberasse daqui hoje, o que você faria? Forca? Tiro, ou o que?

- Forca é uma coisa muito cruel, eu olhei um vídeo e... Putz! É terrível. Mas um tiro, quem sabe...

- Você teria coragem de puxar o gatilho? Porque suas duas outras tentativas falharam...

- A última teria dado certo, não fosse a empregada voltar na hora errada.

- Ou na hora certa.

- Tanto faz. Mas quase consegui. Remédios nunca mais, passei mal por mais de uma semana depois daquilo. E os meus pulsos ainda dóem também.

- Está vendo? E se você errar o tiro? Pode ficar com sequelas pelo resto da vida.

- Eu posso contratar um assassino profissional, eles não erram.

- Você é maluco.

- Devo ser, senão não estaria em um manicômio.

- Desculpe, foi força de expressão... Mas isso aqui não é um manicômio, é uma clínica de repouso.

- Dá no mesmo, só tem maluco aqui.

- Eu já disse que só depende de você querer sair daqui.

- Claro... Só depende de mim...

- E depois do acidente? Conte-me o que você se lembra, do que aconteceu exatamente depois do acidente.

- Eu só me lembro de ter acordado no hospital, já tinham se passado uns cinco dias, inclusive o corpo dele já tinha sido enterrado. Acho que eu estava dopado antes disso, porque não me lembro de nada.

- Provavelmente sim.

- Eu ainda sentia um pouco de dor, e tinha uns ferimentos leves, mas estava bem, então fui liberado para ir pra casa. Eu fui levado para a casa dos meus pais, na verdade eu estava pouco me importando, eu só queria ficar sozinho, então eu passava o dia todo trancado no quarto. Eu soube que os meus amigos vieram me ver, mas eu não queria ver ninguém, então, como minha mãe também não foi muito cordial, eles acabaram desistindo.

- Continue...

- O médico tinha receitado uns remédios, caso eu não conseguisse dormir, deveria tomar um comprimido a noite, então eu pensei que se tomasse a cartela inteira, talvez eu dormisse para sempre. Era tudo o que eu queria... Então naquele dia eu disse pra minha mãe que precisava ir buscar umas coisas no meu apartamento, ela quis ir comigo, mas eu insisti dizendo que precisava ficar um tempo sozinho lá. Ela concordou, então eu fui até lá, entrei até a sala, mas não tive coragem para entrar no quarto. Eu queria acreditar que a qualquer hora ele iria surgir por aquela porta, e que tudo não iria passar de um pesadelo – Jared parou, pensativo...

- E depois?

- Então eu me sentei no tapete da sala, e eu estava sentindo... muita raiva, eu não conseguia aceitar, eu nem pude me despedir dele, e... eu não conseguia chorar, eu só... só sentia um vazio dentro de mim, um desespero... E eu só queria que tudo acabasse, então eu tomei todos os comprimidos de uma vez só. Eu continuei ali sentado, aí comecei a sentir uma moleza no corpo, uma sensação muito ruim, eu não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos, então eu me deitei, fechei os olhos, e...

- E?

- Acho que a minha mãe desconfiou de alguma coisa e foi atrás de mim. Eu acordei no hospital novamente no dia seguinte. Meu estômago doía o tempo todo e eu não parava de vomitar... horrível. Nunca tente se matar tomando comprimidos!

- Eu vou me lembrar disso. Mas e aí? Você voltou novamente para a casa dos seus pais?

- Sim, mas desta vez com direito a alguém me vigiando o tempo todo.

- Você pediu por isso.

- Não, eu não pedi.

- Mas mesmo assim você tentou novamente.

- Claro, já tinham passado três meses, então eles acharam que eu não ira tentar mais nada, e baixaram a guarda. Eu anotei todos os horários do pessoal da casa, da empregada, e quando ela saiu no fim da tarde, eu sentei na banheira, pois pensei em poupar a Bethy de ter que limpar o sangue todo do chão depois...

- Até que você é um suicida bem organizado, pensou em tudo.

- Eu tive bastante tempo para planejar. Aí eu peguei a lâmina e cortei o pulso direito primeiro... Cortei com cuidado, para não machucar muito, senão não ia conseguir cortar o outro depois. Mas consegui... É meio assustador no início, ver todo aquele sangue, mas eu não voltei atrás, fiquei lá, fechei os olhos, e... Acordei com o barulhinho do monitor cardíaco, todo entubado, numa cama de hospital. Eu me desesperei então, não podia acreditar no que tinha saído errado desta vez...

- E o que deu errado?

- Depois fiquei sabendo que a empregada voltou porque esqueceu sua bolsa, e como não me viu pela casa, foi até o meu quarto, então viu que a porta do banheiro estava trancada, chamou, e como eu não respondi, ela chamou o segurança que arrombou a porta. Coitada, eu não queria que ela me encontrasse ali daquele jeito, imagina o susto, e ela sofre do coração, foi parar no hospital.

- Pra você ver como as suas decisões afetam também as outras pessoas.

- E daí? Você acha que eu estava me importando? Eu só queria morrer, caralho!

- E nos três meses que se passaram entre uma tentativa e outra? O que você fez?

- Nada, eu só fiquei lá, no meu quarto...

- E sua mãe não procurou ajuda? Você não teve acompanhamento médico, nada?

- Jensen, eu não sei se você não entendeu ainda, talvez eu tenha que desenhar pra você... Mas a minha mãe não está nem aí para o que acontece comigo... Ela só não quer problemas, então enquanto eu estava lá, quieto no meu quarto, ou enquanto eu estiver aqui nesta clínica, sem causar problemas pra ela, está tudo ótimo. Por isso eu sei que não adianta nada eu ficar falando com você, porque ela vai me manter aqui pelo maior tempo possível.

- Então talvez esse seja um bom motivo para você ajudar com o tratamento e melhorar logo.

- O que?

- Se você estiver curado, você mesmo vai poder correr atrás do prejuízo, requerer a sua liberdade de volta.

- Jensen?

- O que?

- Você já amou alguém de verdade?

- Eu fui casado há três anos, lógico que já amei.

- Casamento não quer dizer nada... Meus pais são casados há trinta anos, e isso não quer dizer que ele se amam, só é conveniente pra eles.

- Jared, eu ainda amo a minha esposa.

- E como era o casamento de vocês?

- Como assim?

- Eu só quero confirmar uma coisa... Vocês saíam bastante juntos?

- Dificilmente... Bom, ela gostava muito de... compras, e eu não tinha paciência, sabe, pra ficar horas no shopping e esse tipo de coisa.

- Então vocês sempre faziam programas distintos?

- Algumas vezes nós... saíamos para jantar, algumas festas, esse tipo de coisa.

- Hmm, ok.

- Satisfeito?

- Ainda não. E vocês conversavam bastante?

- Depende... algumas vezes sim, mas as vezes, sei lá... a noite eu ficava lendo ou vendo TV, enquanto ela ficava pendurada no telefone com as amigas.

- Então você ainda a ama?

- Sim.

- E o que você pretende fazer a respeito?

- Eu vou me encontrar com ela hoje a noite, talvez uma boa conversa conserte algumas coisas.

- É, talvez... Quando existe algo pra ser consertado.

- Como?

- É que... deixa pra lá.

- Eu quero saber, fale...

- Você não parece ser apaixonado por ela.

- Hah... Jared, você não sabe nada sobre mim!

- Sobre a sua vida não, mas se tem algo que eu sei identificar, é quando alguém está apaixonado, o que não é o seu caso.

- Eu não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo...

- Você provavelmente estava confortável com seu casamento, e quando acabou, ficou um vazio, foi uma mudança para a qual você não estava preparado.

- Oh, claro, e quem está dizendo isso é a pessoa que mais entende de mudanças que eu conheço.

- Eu não disse isso, eu só quis dizer o que parece... que você e ela já não eram muito ligados.

- Isso deve ser uma coisa boa não é? Pelo menos eu não sou tão dependente dela a ponto de querer me suicidar, não é mesmo? - Jensen disse com sarcasmo e raiva, alterando a voz.

Jared ficou em silêncio, encarando Jensen com o olhar assustado e perdido ao mesmo tempo.

- Olha Jared, me desculpe, ok? Mas eu acho que isto não está funcionando. Nós não estamos chegando a um entendimento. Eu tenho um amigo que é um excelente psicólogo, e eu vou indicá-lo a sua mãe, tenho certeza que ele vai tratar muito bem de você.- Jensen disse enquanto se levantava do sofá e ajeitava seu terno para ir embora.

Jared estava muito quieto, remexendo as mãos em sinal de nervosismo, de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão.

- Eu... eu sabia que você ia desistir! – Jared disse com os olhos marejados, enquanto se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Jensen ali sozinho...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que leram até aqui!

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!


	5. Chapter 5

Recomeço - capítulo 5

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jared saiu do quarto sem mesmo saber que direção tomar, só sabia que precisava sair dali, precisava ir para longe de Jensen. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, sentia vontade de chorar, mas como sempre, não conseguia... Suas mão tremiam, e aquela sensação havia voltado com toda a força, aquela vontade de morrer, de que o mundo acabasse, pois quem sabe assim aquela dor que sentia acabasse também.

Afinal, quem aquele maldito psicólogo achava que era para falar daquela forma? Ele sequer o conhecia, tinham apenas conversado algumas vezes, o que ele achava que sabia da sua vida? Não sabia de nada, ele jamais iria entender a dor que estava sentindo, a angústia que era acordar todos os dias, tendo que continuar vivendo... E tudo o que conseguia sentir agora era raiva... raiva de Jason por ter morrido, e por não tê-lo deixado morrer junto no acidente, raiva da sua mãe por tê-lo enfiado nesta maldita clínica, raiva das pessoas a sua volta, porque simplesmente seguiam suas vidas, como se nada tivesse acontecido... E agora também sentia raiva de Jensen...

Se já não bastasse a dor que sentia antes, agora também se sentia um fracassado... Quem é que tenta suicídio por duas vezes e continua vivo? Nem sequer para isso tinha tido competência, e agora estava ali... nesta maldita clínica, sem nem mesmo saber se algum dia sairia dali. Sabia que tinha feito mais uma burrada, tinha provocado Jensen até o limite, tinha decidido provocá-lo até fazê-lo desistir. E sabia muito bem onde cutucar, o que para falar a verdade tinha sido bem mais fácil do que imaginava. Mas agora pensando bem, já estava se arrependendo do que tinha feito, pois sabia que sua mãe não iria desistir, e com certeza ela iria mandar outro psicólogo para substituí-lo, o que podia ser muito pior. Jensen pelo menos não era nenhum velho ranzinza, e era até uma pessoa agradável, apesar de tudo...

Jensen saiu da clínica com um misto de sentimentos... Sentia raiva, porque desta vez, tanto Jared como ele haviam extrapolado o limite médico x paciente. E também se sentia triste porque ao chegar ali hoje estava bem esperançoso, achou que as coisas finalmente começariam a deslanchar.

Frustrado seria a palavra certa para o que estava sentindo, frustrado por ter demonstrado fraqueza diante de seu paciente. Devia ter ignorado o que Jared falou, e não ter reagido daquela maneira "Dependente a ponto de querer se suicidar"... Isso tinha sido o cúmulo... Jamais poderia ter dito uma coisa dessas para o garoto, por mais que fosse verdade, ou não, talvez... Jensen se deu conta de que ainda não tinha uma opinião formada sobre o seu paciente. As poucas vezes que tinham conversado não eram nem de longe suficientes para conhecer o perfil de Jared.

O que Jensen não conseguia se conformar, era de como as coisas estavam lhe fugindo do controle. Sempre fora um profissional extremamente competente, sempre seguiu rigorosamente suas regras e limites, apesar de não utilizar os métodos convencionais que os outros psicólogos usavam com seus pacientes. Jensen sempre procurava se colocar no lugar deles, e fazia o possível para minimizar o sofrimento das pessoas da maneira que podia.

Seus argumentos sempre eram infalíveis, até hoje, pelo menos. Porque Jared era um caso a parte. Desde o primeiro dia em que colocou os olhos no garoto sabia disso, sabia que não iria ser fácil, mas mesmo assim aceitou o desafio. E agora, por não conseguir controlar suas próprias emoções, principalmente quando se tratava de Daneel, tinha posto tudo a perder.

Sabia que esta coisa toda de separação, havia mexido muito com a sua cabeça, talvez precisasse mesmo de umas férias, para colocar a cabeça em ordem. Pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida profissional, sentiu-se um fracassado, e estava profundamente envergonhado pela sua atitude perante o seu paciente. Achou que não teria mais como voltar atrás, afinal Jared provavelmente perdera a confiança nele, se é que tinha alguma.

Do carro mesmo, Jensen ligou para Sebastian, e então foi até a sua casa, precisava conversar com alguém.

Assim que Jensen entrou, Sebastian notou que havia algo de errado...

- Ei amigão, o que fizeram com você?

- Olha, eu... não sei o que está havendo comigo... Cara, eu acabei de explodir com um paciente.

- De onde você está vindo?

- Da clínica.

- Oou! E você escolheu logo o seu paciente suicida para explodir?

- Qual é? Eu não escolhi, ok? É que... o cara me tirou do sério, só isso...

- E como ele conseguiu essa façanha? Tirar Jensen Ackles do sério?

- Eu não sei, simplesmente não sei, ele começou a se abrir mais, claro que só respondendo ao que eu pergunto, mas já estava mais confiante, entende?

- Mas isso é uma coisa boa, não é?

- Claro que é... mas, ele rodeia e... quando eu me dou conta, sou eu quem estou falando da minha vida pra ele...

- O que?

- Então? Já viu uma coisa dessas? É no mínimo um absurdo!

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi... Seu paciente está brincando de psicólogo com você?

Jensen riu sem humor...

- É mais ou menos isso...

- E ele conseguiu fazer você falar?

- Conseguiu.

- Eu preciso conhecer esse cara! Jensen, você não fala da sua vida nem pra mim que sou seu melhor amigo!

- Não é bem assim... Eu só... respondi algumas coisas que ele questionou, mas o problema é que ele ficou tipo... me analisando, entende? E ele acha que sabe tudo sobre o amor... coitado! Só porque ele e o falecido namorado viviam feito um casal de coelhos...

- Casal de coelhos? – Sebastian gargalhou – Jensen, você está interessado na vida sexual de um paciente gay?

- Eu não estou interessado! É só que... eu questionei os últimos acontecimentos, queria saber se tinha acontecido algo que pudesse fazê-lo se sentir culpado, pelo acidente, ou sei lá... alguma briga ou desentendimento entre os dois.

- E achou alguma coisa?

- Não. Ou ele é um excelente ator, ou estava tudo 100% bem entre eles, eu diria até mais que isso, e definitivamente, toda história que ele me conta, ou acaba em sexo, ou então começa...

- Isso te incomoda?

- Claro que não, aliás, eu nem deveria estar comentando isso com você.

- Qual é Jensen? Eu sei que é tudo sigiloso, mas nós sempre trocamos idéias sobre os paciente, eu não vejo problemas nisso...

- É, eu sei...

- E sabe Jen, quem sabe seja uma boa idéia você pegar umas dicas com ele...

- Cala a boca! – Jensen disse bravo.

- E agora?

- Eu quero que você assuma...

- O que?

- Sebastian, essa foi com certeza a maior mancada que eu dei na minha vida profissional. E eu não sou assim, você me conhece! Mas eu ferrei com tudo, entende?

- Jensen, não dá...

- Só me escuta... Eu sei que o tempo que eu passei com ele foi pouco, eu nem cheguei a formar um perfil dele ainda, estava sendo difícil arrancar alguma coisa, sabe? Mas eu estava convicto que ia conseguir.

- E então por que quer desistir?

- Eu não quero! Mas é isso que eu estou tentando te explicar... O que eu fiz hoje... eu explodi com ele, eu disse umas coisas que eu não diria nem para uma pessoa que está completamente bem, quanto menos para alguém que está passando pelo que ele está. Eu... eu demonstrei fraqueza, desequilíbrio, e não podia! Eu tinha que fazer ele confiar em mim, e acabei fazendo o contrário. Eu tinha que ser a pessoa mais sensata e centrada da dupla, entende?

- Jensen, agora me escuta você... Você pisou na bola, ok? Todo mundo faz isso algum dia. Mas não quer dizer que você não possa voltar atrás e consertar! Eu conheço você desde a faculdade, e sei o quão competente você é...

- Mas Sebastian, ele deve estar me odiando...

- Pensa bem, Jensen... você me contou que o cara estava se isolando completamente, não falou com ninguém antes de você.

- Certo.

- Você conseguiu fazer ele se abrir, não importa os argumentos que tenha utilizado, mas isso quer dizer que de alguma forma ele confia em você. Eu posso até ir lá, ou algum outro profissional que a família dele escolher, mas vai tudo voltar a estaca zero, entendeu? Você só precisa ir lá, se desculpar, ter uma conversa franca com ele, eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu não sei...

- Mas você precisa tentar. Eu sei que esse seu lance com a Daneel está te afetando, mas você não pode deixar isso interferir no seu trabalho. E se a forma de você fazer com que ele se abra, for falando da sua vida também, vai fundo... utiliza esta ferramenta, basta ignorar o que ele diz, e não perder a cabeça por causa disso.

- É, você está certo.

- Eu sempre estou certo, Jensen!

- Cala a boca, seu cretino!

- Jensen... definitivamente você precisa de férias.

- Eu sei disso.

- Ou de uma boa noite de sexo – Sebastian disse zoando.

- Só se eu der muita sorte hoje...

Jensen voltou para seu apartamento, e se jogou por alguns minutos em sua cama, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos, mas agora tinha que se concentrar em Daneel, afinal teriam um encontro dentro de poucas horas...

Tomou um banho demorado, tentando relaxar um pouco, depois procurou por uma roupa adequada, olhou-se várias vezes no espelho para ter certeza de que estava tudo ok, passou o perfume que ela gostava, e depois ficou andando de uma lado para o outro dentro do quarto, esperando pela hora do seu encontro.

Não queria desviar o pensamento disso, sua prioridade agora era resolver o seu problema com Daneel, os outros que se danassem. Se Jensen não se conhecesse tão bem até poderia acreditar nisso, porque bem lá no fundo sabia que a sua vontade era de correr de volta até a clínica e consertar a burrada que havia feito. Mas isso podia esperar, afinal, Jared teria que perceber que era Jensen quem estava no controle, e não o contrário.

Eram nove horas e Jensen se dirigiu até o apartamento de Daneel, e dali seguiram para o restaurante. Ela como sempre estava lindíssima e muito elegante num vestido preto decotado. Jensen pensou se ela se vestia daquela forma para provocá-lo, mas acabou não chegando a uma conclusão.

Conversaram sobre trivialidades, enquanto bebiam vinho, Daneel estava muito agradável e sorridente, e Jensen estava começando a ficar ansioso com a situação, até que ela entrou no assunto esperado...

- Você não vai mesmo assinar os papéis, não é Jensen?

- Não.

- E por que não?

- Porque eu quero, e sei que mereço mais uma chance – Disse suavemente, segurando sua mão.

- E o que eu quero, não importa pra você?

- Claro que importa, e eu não estaria me opondo se soubesse que você está realmente feliz com aquele cara.

- Aquele cara tem nome, Jensen!

- Eu sei, mas você sabe a minha opinião em relação a ele.

- Nós terminamos.

- O que?

- Não deu certo, você tinha razão a respeito dele.

- Mas então...

- Então?

- Mais um motivo pra você não recusar o meu pedido.

- Não é tão fácil, Jensen! Se não deu certo antes, por que você acha que agora vai dar?

- As pessoas mudam, Dan... Eu posso mudar. Eu sei muito bem onde eu errei, e sei que posso consertar.

- Eu... eu preciso pensar, ok? Isso não é algo que se decida assim, de uma hora para outra.

- Ok, você tem o tempo que precisar, eu vou esperar por você.

Ao levar Daneel para casa, se despediram com um selinho demorado, Jensen teve vontade de agarrá-la, mas achou que teria mesmo que dar um tempo a ela, forçar as coisas não ajudaria em nada.

Voltou para seu apartamento esperançoso, acreditando mesmo que desta vez as coisas seriam diferentes, tinham tudo para dar certo, bastava ajustar alguns ponteiros. Jogou-se cansado na cama, e dormiu profundamente...

Pela manhã, Jensen tomou um banho e em seguida ligou para Katie, pedindo que cancelasse os primeiros pacientes da manhã, afinal tinha algo de extrema urgência para resolver.

Jensen chegou cedo na clínica, checou o prontuário para ver se estava tudo ok com o seu paciente, conversou com a enfermeira de plantão, e então foi a procura de Jared, o encontrando novamente no jardim, sentado na grama, encostado em uma árvore.

- Agradável aqui, não é? – Jensen tentou uma aproximação, e então se sentou no chão ao lado de Jared.

- Cuidado, vai sujar o seu terninho na grama – Jared disse com sarcasmo – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu já falei pra você que eu nunca desisto antes de tentar?

- Engraçado, não foi o que me pareceu na sua última visita.

- Eu estava só testando você - Jensen disse brincando.

- Claro... Mas você realmente não devia ter voltado, sabe... cedo ou tarde você vai perceber isso...

- Agora, falando sério, Jared...Eu quero que você saiba que eu não desisti de você, nem nunca vou desistir...

- É uma pena...

- Eu sei que você deve estar sentindo raiva de mim, e eu tenho plena consciência de que eu agi de uma forma muito errada com você, e por isso eu peço desculpas.

Jared apenas riu...

- Eu sei que devo ter te decepcionado, e você tem todo o direito de não querer falar comigo, mas se mesmo assim você ainda permitir que eu continue o seu tratamento, eu estarei aqui.

- É o que você quer?

- Sim, e eu sei que posso te ajudar, e também sei que posso fazer isso melhor do que qualquer outro profissional, mas para isso você precisa querer também Jared...

- Ta.

- O que?

- Tudo bem... se é pra ficar respondendo a essas baboseiras, eu prefiro que você continue do que outro idiota pior...

- Bom, se isso é uma forma de dizer que sim, pra mim está ótimo.

- Mas hoje não.

- Por que?

- Eu não quero falar sobre a minha vida hoje...

- Tudo bem, já que estou em dívida com você, eu vou te dar essa chance.

- Até parece...

- Jared, tem alguém que... algum amigo seu com quem eu possa falar? Alguém que te conheça bem, e que não seja da sua família?

- Esquece Jensen, você não vai infernizar os meus amigos com as suas perguntas...

- Eu não vou infernizar ninguém, eu prometo. Eu só gostaria de ter mais um ponto de vista, só isso. Mas tudo bem, eu posso perguntar a sua mãe para me indicar alguém.

- O que? A minha mãe não conhece os meus amigos...

- Então me diga você.

- Puta merda! Isso é necessário mesmo?

- Sim.

- Eu acho que... a Meg não vai se importar em responder as suas perguntas... Só não dá muita corda pra ela, tá? Senão ela vai falar por dois dias inteiros...

Jensen riu...

- E quem é a Meg?

- É a irmã do Jason, ela que esteve lá em casa na noite anterior ao acidente.

- Hmm... interessante. E vocês são amigos? Ela te conhece bem?

- Sim, ela... é quem melhor me conhece, eu acho...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

E aí, estão curtindo a história?... Não?

Clica aí e deixa a sua opinião, é rapidinho!! rsrs

Beijos a todos que leram até aqui! Obrigada!!

Mary.


	6. Chapter 6

Recomeço - capítulo 6

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Quanto mais tempo Jensen passava com Jared, mais curioso ficava a seu respeito. Achou que falando com alguém que o conhecesse bem desvendaria alguns mistérios, mas já tinha percebido que a família não ajudaria muito, então resolveu ligar para a tal Meg...

- Alôô – A garota atendeu bocejando...

- Meg?

- Se você ligou para o meu celular, devo ser eu mesma, não é?

- Desculpe, é... eu sou Jensen, Jensen Ackles, sou o psiquiatra e psicólogo que está tratando do seu amigo Jared no momento.

- Meu Deus! Não me diz que ele tentou outra vez?

- Não, não... o Jared está bem, na medida do possível.

- Oh, que alívio... mas ele continua internado no hospício?

- Ele está internado em uma clínica de repouso, não em um hospício.

- Dá no mesmo, não dá?

- Não, existe uma grande diferença.

- Tá, mas você não me ligou pra me ensinar a diferença entre um e outro... então, o que você quer? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu bebê?

- Seu bebê? Ah... não, eu só preciso saber... você o conhecia bem? Eram amigos?

- Sim.

- E você teria algum tempo disponível? Eu gostaria de conversar com você pessoalmente, se for possível.

- Ah... Cara, vai ser difícil esta semana... Eu tenho provas na faculdade... Mas espera, amanhã as dez da manhã, pode ser? Eu preciso ir ao apartamento dele pegar umas coisas, você poderia me encontrar lá.

- Ok, para mim está ótimo. Jensen desligou o telefone e suspirou aliviado... A garota tinha uma personalidade e tanto, pelo visto... Nem se espantava que era amiga de Jared...

No dia seguinte, as dez em ponto Jensen a estava esperando em frente ao prédio. Novamente teve que remarcar alguns pacientes para encaixar os horários, mas isto era sua prioridade agora. Estava decidido e não desistiria de Jared tão cedo.

Logo em seguida Meg chegou... Uma loira bonita, com os cabelos compridos até o ombro e repicados, usando umas roupas que Jensen consideraria um tanto extravagantes, e maquiagem um tanto dark demais para o seu gosto, mas tinha um rosto angelical, e era mesmo bonita a sua maneira.

- Háh... então você é o Jensen! – Meg disse estendendo a mão.

- Sim, eu mesmo, e você deve ser a Meg – Jensen disse apertando sua mão em cumprimento.

Meg sem ser nada discreta, olhou de cima em baixo, o analisando.

- Hmm, engomadinho como eu imaginei...

- O que?

- Nada... Vem, vamos subir.

Entraram no elevador e subiram até a cobertura, Jensen esperou Meg abrir a porta, e então ficou um tanto surpreso ao entrar no apartamento. Era bastante amplo, com os móveis e a decoração de muito bom gosto, parecia um lugar muito aconchegante...

Quando chegou na sala, ficou ainda mais deslumbrado com a vista da sacada... Fazia frente para a avenida beira mar, tinha uma visão incrível do mar. Um lugar que sem dúvida, Jensen gostaria de morar.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando percebeu que Meg lhe falava alguma coisa...

- Você gostou do lugar?

- Sim, e a vista daqui é mesmo incrível.

- O Jason sempre dizia que este apartamento tinha a cara do Jared. Esta é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui, depois do... depois do que aconteceu com o meu irmão. É um tanto sinistro olhar esse apartamento assim... vazio, silencioso... Tenho a impressão que se eu fechar os olhos, eu posso ouvir o meu irmão cantarolando alguma coisa, ou xingando com o computador, e as risadas do Jared...

- Meg, eles eram um casal feliz?

- Se eram felizes? Eles pareciam duas crianças quando estavam juntos... sempre brincando um com o outro, rindo, tinha muita cumplicidade entre eles, sabe. Bom, eu diria que sim, que eles eram muito felizes.

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu irmão.

- Tudo bem, eu já estou conformada agora, sabe... Apesar de... Bom, acho que a gente nunca se acostuma com isso, não é? Eu ainda sinto muito a falta dele... Dos dois na verdade, já que o Jared tomou chá de sumiço...

- Leva algum tempo, mas você se acostuma.

- Isso é o psicólogo falando? – Meg riu – Sabe, uma coisa que me marcou muito, e que eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, foi o dia que o meu irmão chegou lá em casa, todo sorridente, e me abraçou, dizendo: Meg, eu encontrei o homem da minha vida!

Jensen riu...

- Aí eu perguntei: Sim, e cadê ele, então? Vocês não estão namorando? E ele disse: Não, ele não sabe ainda que é o homem da minha vida, eu acabei de conhecê-lo correndo na praia, mas isso é só uma questão de tempo - Bom, dois meses depois eles estavam namorando, e mais três meses depois compraram este apartamento e moraram juntos por quase quatro anos, dá pra acreditar?

- As vezes as coisas dão certo, não é?

- Eu namorei durante oito meses com um cretino, e já não suportava mais olhar pra cara dele... Por falar nisso, diz pro Jay que eu terminei com o Freddy. Ele vai dar pulos de alegria e dizer que ele me avisou, eu sei! Caramba, eu vou ouvi-lo da próxima vez, não é que ele sempre acerta?

- Meg, o que você pode me falar sobre o Jared?

- Eu não sei... eu não consegui falar com ele depois do acidente. Ele não quis me receber, não atendeu minhas ligações, não respondeu meus e-mails. Aliás, eu estou puta com ele por isso!

- Mas o que eu quero saber é de antes do acidente. Como ele era?

- Ah, ele era... Bom, o Jared é uma pessoa incrível. Ele sempre foi muito alegre, sempre rindo e fazendo as pessoas rirem perto dele. Muito amigo, companheiro, aquele tipo de pessoa com que você pode contar pra tudo, sabe?

- Ele tinha muitos amigos?

- Sim, muitos... Eu acho que não tinha uma criatura no mundo que não gostasse dele. Ele adora os animais, principalmente os cães, gosta de correr, de jogar futebol, de nadar. Lê muito, é muito inteligente, é do tipo que faz as coisas com paixão, e era apaixonadíssimo pelo meu irmão. Você quer saber mais alguma coisa?

- São muitas qualidades, mas ele tinha algum defeito, pra você?

- Se tinha? Putz! Ele tinha uma mania irritante de implicar com os meus namorados, parece até que ele era o meu irmão, e não o Jason. E era teimoso, do tipo que quando encasqueta com alguma coisa, é difícil alguém fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Bom, mas você já deve ter percebido isso, não?

- É, eu acho que sim – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Claro que o Jason sempre acabava conseguindo convencê-lo, mas acho que só ele mesmo...

- E você acha que ele era um tanto... dependente do seu irmão?

- Dependente?

- É, eu digo, emocionalmente falando.

- Ah, não... o Jay era muito independente, além do mais o Jason viajava bastante, ele também, eles tinham uma relação bem tranquila.

- Hmm.

- Você está procurando um motivo, não está?

- Mais ou menos.

- Sabe que eu não consigo entender? Se você conhecesse o Jared... Bom, era a última coisa que eu poderia esperar dele, sabe... esse tipo de atitude.

- Você disse que não conseguiu falar com ele depois do acidente?

- Não, a megera manteve ele dopado até que o Jason fosse enterrado. O meu irmão era um jornalista bem conhecido, sabe... eu não diria famoso, mas quase. Provavelmente ela não quis que o filhinho dela fosse visto no enterro. Ela sempre foi contra o relacionamento deles, mas o Jared não estava nem aí. Acho que ela aproveitou que ele estava vulnerável e o levou pra sua casa. Vaca nojenta!

- Interessante...

- Eu só não entendo o por que do meu bebê não ter recebido ninguém, sabe... Nem mesmo eu! – Meg disse com os olhos marejados – Ele te disse por que fez isso?

- Não.

- Mesmo que tivesse dito, você não me diria, não é?

- Não.

- Eu imaginei.

- E eu posso ir vê-lo? Lá na clínica?

- As visitas foram proibidas.

- Que merda!

- Mas eu posso dar um jeito, só tenho que falar com ele antes.

- Mesmo?

- Se você não se importar de entrar lá como minha assistente...

- Eu não me importo... Caralho! Eu nem acredito!

- E se você prometer se comportar, e não falar nenhum palavrão enquanto estiver lá.

- Ah, claro... desculpe!

- Ok, então eu já vou indo... Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Valeu!

- Até mais.

- Ah, Jensen?

- Hmm?

Então Meg se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo estralado na bochecha...

- Manda esse beijo pro meu bebê...

Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e apenas balançou a cabeça, indignado...

- Eu vou dizer a ele que você mandou.

- Valeu! – Meg disse rindo, enquanto observava Jensen sair pela porta...

Jensen saiu dali e foi almoçar com Katie, assim já poderia ficar a par de algumas coisas sobre o consultório, que nunca tirava tempo para sentar com ela para verificar.

Passou em casa rapidamente e ligou para Daneel, no que combinaram de saírem novamente na sexta. Jensen voltou para o consultório a tarde de alma lavada, estava contente como não se sentia há tempos. Parecia que as coisas finalmente estavam começando a melhorar.

Apenas quando chegou na clínica ficou um tanto desanimado, ao perceber que Jared havia se fechado novamente.

Jensen se aproximou e começou a conversar com ele, mas não obteve resposta, Jared apenas olhava para o nada, mas Jensen sabia que ele o estava ouvindo.

– Tudo bem, já que você não está a fim de falar hoje, eu vou falar um pouco sobre mim, quem sabe você não se anime um pouquinho com a minha vida maravilhosa... Eu sou do Texas, tenho 30 anos, e como você já sabe, eu sou formado como Psiquiatra e como Psicólogo. Por que eu escolhi esta profissão? Bom, eu nunca gostei de ver as pessoas sofrerem, desde criança eu era conhecido como o conselheiro da família. Se alguém tinha algum problema, seja lá qual fosse, eu sempre tentava ajudar. E era bom nisso! Quando eu entrei na faculdade eu tive certeza absoluta de que era isso o que eu queria pra minha vida, eu achava que podia fazer alguma diferença, sabe? E acho que fiz, e continuo fazendo... Eu me casei com 27 anos, não tenho filhos, e como você sabe, estou tentando me reconciliar com minha ex-esposa. Hoje mesmo consegui falar com ela e marcamos um encontro para sexta. Acho que isso já é um progresso, sendo que há alguns dias atrás ela nem queria olhar pra minha cara... O que você acha?

Jared não se conteve e deu uma risadinha...

- Agora você quer a minha opinião?

- Se isso fizer você se sentir bem.

- Bom, talvez eu estivesse enganado.

- Enganado com o que?

- Eu não estava conseguindo entender o por que de você querer reatar com ela, se afinal de contas vocês nem tinham muita afinidade.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão? – Jensen resolveu dar corda, para fazê-lo falar, sabia que bastava ignorar qualquer coisa que Jared dissesse, estava no controle agora.

- Talvez a relação de vocês seja baseada em sexo.

- Como?

- Alguns casais tem uma química natural... Ela talvez seja o tipo que faz você ficar louco de desejo, ou algo assim. Vocês são do tipo que vivem se pegando por aí? Em qualquer hora, qualquer lugar... este tipo de coisa?

- Jared, me desculpe, mas eu realmente não vou falar da minha vida sexual para você.

Jared ficou apenas encarando Jensen por algum tempo, e Jensen se sentiu desconfortável, como se estivesse sendo visto através de um raio-X.

- Eu não acredito!

- O que?

- Não me diz que vocês eram daqueles casais que fazem sexo uma ou duas vezes por semana antes de dormir?

- Eu já disse que não vou falar sobre isso – Jensen disse no tom mais calmo que pode.

- Então vocês eram mesmo! Engraçado, porque quando eu te vi outro dia, eu achei que...

- Que?

- Sei lá, que você era do tipo... deixa pra lá, melhor eu não falar - Jared riu.

- Eu acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto.

- Tudo bem, mas vai por mim... você vai se arrepender.

- Do que?

- Ela vai acabar voltando, e você loguinho vai se dar conta de que foi um erro. Cara, você precisa viver alguma coisa mais intensa, algo que te faça tremer na base, sabe? Não essa vidinha morna que você teve com ela.

- Você acha? – Jensen já tinha que fazer um esforço um pouquinho maior agora para se controlar.

- Depois que você se casou com ela, nunca mais transou com outra pessoa?

- Não, eu sempre fui fiel, você tem algo contra isso?

- Não, muito pelo contrário, depois que eu fiquei com o Jason, nunca mais nem pensei em sair com outra pessoa... Só que era diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Nós só transávamos por vontade, por desejo, e nunca pra cumprir com a obrigação. Sabe aquela necessidade de tocar, de ser tocado, e não estou falando só do orgasmo em si, mas aquela coisa de você conhecer o corpo do outro melhor do que o seu próprio, aquela coisa de se sentir desejado, amado, e... – Jared parou por um instante, e Jensen percebeu que ele tinha ficado com os olhos vermelhos depois de falar isso, então disfarçou – Então, você falou com a Meg?

Jensen teve que rir da sua súbita mudança de assunto...

- Sim.

- E como ela está?

- Conformada, mas um tanto chateada com você.

- Eu imagino... ela deve ter me xingado pacas, né?

- Só um pouquinho... Ela pediu pra te avisar que terminou com o namorado. E que você tinha razão mais uma vez.

- Eu não acredito! Então ela ainda estava namorando aquele idiota?

- E... bom – Jensen riu – Ela mandou um beijo também, e quer te ver...

- Ela pode?

- Eu posso dar um jeito, se você quiser...

- Eu não sei, eu...

- Talvez seja bom você conversar com alguém, que não seja somente eu... Algum dia você vai ter que encarar os fatos, Jared, não vai conseguir se isolar do mundo pra sempre...

- Eu sei...

- E então?

- Ta, pode ser...

- Posso marcar para algum dia da semana que vem?

- Ok! – Jared disse bufando – Agora você já pode ir, eu já falei que chega por hoje.

- Sim, só que você falou apenas sobre os meus problemas, quando eu voltar, nós vamos falar dos seus...

* * *

Continua...

***

Obrigadinha a todos que estão acompanhando, e como sempre... reviews me deixam extremamente feliz!!

Beijinhos!!

***

RubyWinchester,

Fico feliz que esteja gostando, e realmente, a Daneel que se cuide, se quiser manter o seu homem!! rsrs

Beijos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Recomeço – capítulo 7

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

A noite de Jensen havia sido como esperava... Saíram para jantar, beber e dançar um pouco, e a noite terminou no apartamento de Daneel...

- Jen, eu estou achando você tão... diferente!

- Diferente como? Para melhor, ou pior? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso.

- Melhor! Sem dúvida, muito melhor!

- Ufa! Fiquei com medo, agora...

- Parece que você... sei lá... me olha de um jeito diferente... Está mais sedutor, eu não sei explicar direito, mas tem algo em você que eu não via antes – Daneel dizia abraçada ao seu pescoço...

- Eu sou louco por você, Dan! – Jensen disse enquanto deslizava as mãos pelo seu corpo, ainda por cima do vestido. Então fez um caminho de volta pelas suas coxas e ao chegar ao quadril, a ergueu, fazendo-a entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura.

Continuaram nesta posição, se beijando, e Jensen seguiu uma caminho até o quarto, a deitando na cama com delicadeza. Parou alguns segundos apenas para olhá-la, para só então partir para o ataque... Foi tirando suas peças de roupa uma a uma, tocando e beijando cada pedacinho de pele exposta... sentindo suas curvas, seu cheiro, sua textura...

Jensen não sabia por que, mas neste instante lembrou-se de Jared, da forma apaixonada como ele descrevia o ato em si, do que ele falou sobre conhecer o corpo do outro melhor do que o seu próprio, sobre a forma de amar e se sentir amado, e Jensen de repente se tocou que esta não era a melhor hora de pensar em um paciente, então voltou a se concentrar no que estava fazendo, e realmente procurou conhecer cada centímetro daquele corpo que tanto desejava... Prestou atenção em cada gemido, cada expressão de seu rosto, cada movimento... E desta forma a amou como nunca tinha feito antes... de uma forma carinhosa e selvagem ao mesmo tempo... se deliciando com os gritos e gemidos de prazer de sua amada...

Depois de exaustos, permaneceram na cama, e Daneel deitou a cabeça em seu peito...

- Amor, isso foi... perfeito! – Daneel disse e o puxou para mais um beijo.

Jensen apenas sorriu satisfeito, e acabaram adormecendo assim.

Ao acordar, Jensen percebeu que Daneel estava no chuveiro, então foi sorrateiro até lá, onde fizeram amor mais uma vez antes dele sair para o trabalho.

Jensen atendeu alguns pacientes pela manhã, fez uma pausa para o almoço e para rever com Katie alguns assuntos do seu consultório, e a tarde foi novamente até a clínica.

Chegando lá, como de costume, conversou primeiramente com a enfermeira, e com mais um atendente, para saber se Jared tinha tido algum progresso. Depois disso se dirigiu para o jardim, e cumprimentou o moreno que o ficou observando de uma forma um tanto incômoda, até que esboçou um sorriso, que Jensen se lembrava de ter visto apenas uma ou duas vezes desde que o conheceu.

- Uau! Pelo visto alguém se deu bem ontem a noite!

- Está tão óbvio assim? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Se está? Cara, você está parecendo um adolescente depois de transar pela primeira vez! - Jared gargalhou, tirando uma com a cara de Jensen.

- Ok, hoje você pode me zoar o quanto quiser, eu não vou me importar desta vez.

- Me desculpa Jen, mas é que... eu não pude resistir! - Jared sem se dar conta estava segurando no seu ombro, mas retirou a mão assim que percebeu.

- Tudo bem! Sabe... é a primeira vez que eu vejo você rindo pra valer desde que eu te conheci.

- É, mas você já acabou com a minha alegria, bem rapidinho... Agora vai começar a seção de perguntas do dia?

- Tudo bem, eu vou te dar uma chance desta vez... Vamos falar só de coisas boas hoje...

- Então me conta...

- Contar o que?

- Como foi? Vocês se reconciliaram pra valer?

- Eu estava me referindo a você. Mas eu acho que sim, nós ainda estamos em casas separadas, mas é só uma questão de tempo até tudo se ajeitar.

- E você está feliz?

Jensen ficou quieto por algum tempo, pensativo...

- Demorou muito pra responder!

- Eu estou sim.

- Isso é ótimo, eu fico feliz por você! - Jared disse animado.

- Agora nós já podemos voltar ao assunto central?

- Qual deles?

- Você.

- Hmm... Eu não tenho nada de bom pra te falar - Jared disse triste.

- Me conta sobre algum momento feliz da sua vida, algum momento marcante...

- Eu estou meio cansado de ficar falando nele o tempo todo.

- Você ainda não me contou como vocês se conheceram...

Jared ficou pensativo por algum tempo, com um meio sorriso no rosto...

- Foi na praia, eu corria todos os dias cedinho no calçadão, estava morando a duas quadras dali na época. Eu já tinha cruzado com ele algumas vezes, mas nunca tínhamos nos falado... Aí um dia ele me acompanhou e pediu se podia correr comigo. Nós conversamos e, em poucos dias nos tornamos amigos...

- Amigos?

- É, amigos. Grandes amigos. Nós saíamos bastante juntos e eu nem sequer desconfiava que ele era gay... Até o dia em que...

- O que? Ele te agarrou? - Jensen perguntou brincando.

- Mais ou menos. Nós tínhamos acabado de correr, e tinha um quiosque ali perto, onde a gente parava pra descansar e beber água, então naquele dia fazia calor e eu entrei no mar, pra nadar um pouco. Ele ficou por ali fazendo hora, e quando eu saí da água ele veio até mim, e...

- E?

- Me beijou.

- Assim, do nada?

- Sim, ele era meio maluco as vezes, ele fazia o que dava na telha, sabe? Não ligava muito para o que os outros iriam falar. Mas por sorte era bem cedo, e não tinha quase ninguém na praia.

- E você? Qual foi a sua reação? – Jensen estava muito curioso agora.

- Eu... eu fui pego de surpresa e, quando eu me dei conta, estava beijando ele também. Aí eu literalmente fugi dali, e evitei falar com ele nos dias seguintes. Nem fui correr por uma semana. Eu não sabia como olhar pra cara dele depois disso, era muito esquisito...

- E o beijo, foi ruim?

- Se você me perguntasse naquele dia eu diria que sim. Mas foi bom, muito bom... Tanto que eu ficava pensando nisso o tempo todo. E isso me assustava pra caramba na época. Se alguém me dissesse uns dias antes que algum dia eu iria beijar um homem, eu chamaria no mínimo de louco. Mas depois, essa idéia já não era mais tão ruim...

- E depois? O que aconteceu?

- Como eu não apareci mais na praia e não atendi as suas ligações, na outra semana ele apareceu na minha porta... Pediu desculpas, disse que tinha se precipitado, mas que não estava arrependido. Aí ele confessou que era gay, e que desde que me conheceu ele sonhava com aquilo, e quando ele me viu sair do mar... todo molhado, ele não resistiu.

- E você?

- Eu fiquei de boca aberta, sem saber o que falar, imagina a situação! – Jared riu com vontade – Depois eu disse que não tinha nada contra, mas que eu não curtia essas coisas, então nós continuamos a ser amigos. Mas eu não resisti por muito tempo, sei lá, talvez eu não fosse tão hétero quanto eu pensava, então eu acabei cedendo aos encantos dele... E foi a melhor coisa que eu fiz na minha vida.

- Eu estive na sua casa, espero que você não se importe.

- Esteve?

- Foi o único horário que a Meg tinha pra me receber, e ela estava indo lá pegar algumas coisas...

- Hmm... Tudo bem. Eu sinto falta de lá... cara, eu quero muito sair daqui!

- Para fazer o que lá fora?

- Eu não vou pular do prédio, pode ficar frio!

- São dez andares...

- Do jeito que eu sou azarado, é capaz de eu me estatelar no chão e ainda ficar tetraplégico...

Jensen deu risada...

- Jared, você me contou tudo o que aconteceu depois do acidente... agora eu gostaria de saber o que você sentiu - Jensen rodeou, mas chegou onde queria.

- Como?

- O que você sentiu depois que acordou no hospital, ou enquanto estava na casa da sua mãe... Você chorou? Sentiu dor? Desespero? Tristeza? Você consegue me descrever o que você sentiu?

- Eu não sei, eu... eu não chorei, eu só sentia um vazio... e raiva, muita raiva.

- Raiva?

- Sim.

- Você sabe me dizer do que? Ou por que?

- De tudo... Eu tive raiva de mim mesmo, por ainda estar vivo, tive raiva do Jason por ter me deixado, tive raiva dos meus pais... porque eles... eles simplesmente ignoraram o que eu estava sentindo... era como se o Jason nunca tivesse existido... E eu senti raiva de todo mundo, porque a droga do mundo continuava sem ele...

- Eu soube que você tem muitos amigos, amigos verdadeiros... Eu só não entendo por que você se isolou na casa dos seus pais? Por que não quis receber ninguém? Nem mesmo a sua cunhada? Ela me pareceu bem chateada com isso...

- Jensen, você não entende, não é? Eu tinha tomado uma decisão, assim que eu saí do hospital. E eu não queria que nada nem ninguém me fizesse mudar de idéia. Que nada interferisse, entendeu?

- Então você acha que se você falasse com os seus amigos, eles teriam feito você mudar de opinião?

- Eu não sei, mas... talvez eu perdesse a coragem de fazer o que tinha que ser feito.

- Você deve ter um bom anjo da guarda! Você estava mesmo decidido a acabar com a própria vida, não é?

- O que você acha? – Jared perguntou irônico.

- E agora?

- E agora o que?

- O que você sente a respeito? Você ainda sente raiva?

- Só algumas vezes.

- Quando, por exemplo?

- São só umas crises, uma ou duas vezes por semana, sei lá...

- E o que você sente nestas crises?

- Vontade de... não sei... de morrer, de ficar sozinho, de que o mundo acabe! Parece... eu não sei explicar... dá um vazio aqui dentro, um aperto no peito, parece que eu não vou poder mais respirar... é uma agonia muito grande...

- Jared, se isso acontecer com maior freqüência, eu preciso saber... Talvez eu precise ajustar a sua medicação.

- Não! Não... eu não quero mais remédios. Os que eu tomo já me deixam meio zonzo... por favor!

- Eu vou manter como está por enquanto, mas eu quero que você me chame... Quando tiver uma nova crise, eu quero que você peça pra me chamarem, não importa a hora, está bem?

- Aham...

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo...

- Você acha que isso... que isso tudo vai passar algum dia?

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. E eu estou aqui pra te ajudar com isso. Sabe Jared, eu acredito que o fato de você ter atropelado algumas etapas, tenha te prejudicado mais do que ajudado.

- Como assim?

- Talvez não tenha sido culpa sua, afinal quando você recobrou a consciência no hospital já tinham se passado cinco dias, inclusive o Jason já havia sido enterrado, mas você não se permitiu sentir dor, você focou todas as suas energias em acabar com seu sofrimento, e da forma mais difícil.

- Me pareceu a mais fácil na época...

- E agora?

- Agora eu já não sei mais... eu não sei se eu teria coragem...

- Então eu acho que já avançamos um passo... E eu fico muito feliz por isso...

- Grande coisa! – Jared disse irônico.

- Quando eu voltar da próxima vez, eu vou trazer a Meg. O nosso segundo passo vai ser fazer você parar de se isolar.

* * *

Continua...

Meus amores, meu muitíssimo obrigada a quem está acompanhando.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas, mesmo que seja para criticar! Eu simplesmente adoro saber a sua opinião!

Desejo a todos um Feliz Natal, e um excelente 2010!

Até janeiro!!

Beijos, Mary.


	8. Chapter 8

Recomeço – capítulo 8

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

O único dia que Meg tinha disponível era sexta feira, então logo pela manhã Jensen saiu de casa quase correndo, tinha perdido a hora, e havia combinado de pegá-la logo cedo para irem até a clínica. Não era do seu feitio se atrasar, mas como havia dormido no apartamento de Daneel, acabou esquecendo de colocar o relógio para despertar.

Estacionou em frente ao prédio que Meg informou, e disse que estaria esperando em frente, mas nada... ela não estava ali. Então Jensen sentiu um certo desânimo, pensando que talvez ela pudesse ter desistido, quando uma moça ruiva bate no vidro do carro...

- Helô!! Vai abrir esta porta pra mim, ou não vai?

Jensen saiu do carro e ficou parado, boquiaberto...

- O que foi agora? Não estou apresentável, como você queria?

Jensen jamais a teria reconhecido daquela forma... Meg estava com os cabelos lisos e ruivos, vestindo uma saia comportadíssima com um terninho preto, a maquiagem leve, e estava realmente muito, muito bonita. Um contraste com o visual que ele tinha visto da primeira vez.

- Ora, ora... quem diria! Se a minha assistente visse você agora, com certeza iria ficar com ciúmes...

- Então você gostou, não foi? – Meg disse sorrindo.

- Ruiva?

- É a minha versão que o meu bebê mais gosta. Agora vamos? Eu estou ansiosa...

- Vamos... Agora eu fiquei curioso... Qual é a sua cor natural?

- Loura... Mas o look do outro dia não era natural. Eu sou uma predadora, então o meu visual varia conforme a presa, entendeu?

- E para quem era o visual da semana passada?

- Ah, era um carinha novo lá no prédio, mas eu já desisti dele, não vale a pena...

- Rápido, não?

- Olha, as pessoas são cheias de defeitos, isso é normal, mas beijar mal é um defeito imperdoável pra mim, então...

Jensen deu risada...

- Cara... eu estou muito nervosa!

- Por que?

- Não sei... faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo... Eu talvez não consiga... não chorar na frente dele, sabe?

- Acho que isso não é problema. Ele está bem, Meg. O único problema é que ele está se isolando muito, eu acho que vai ser bom pra ele conversar com algum amigo... E até chorar, se for o caso... O que ele não pode é ficar reprimindo o que sente...

- Isso me corta o coração... Pensar em todo o que ele passou, e sozinho... Se pra mim já foi difícil...

- Algumas pessoas levam mais tempo para superar, e no caso dele, ele tentou se livrar da dor da pior forma, mas ele vai se levantar. Eu já estou bem otimista quanto a isso.

- Você é um cara legal.

- Eu só estou fazendo o meu trabalho, como qualquer outro faria.

- Claro, qualquer outro profissional levaria uma amiga camuflada de assistente para ver um paciente em uma clínica. Fala sério Jensen! Você não precisa bancar o modesto pra cima de mim...

- Meg, eu anotei algumas coisinhas básicas, caso de alguém te fizer alguma pergunta, para que você não fique em uma situação embaraçosa, já que está se passando por minha assistente.

- Cara, você pensa em tudo, não é? Relaxa! Vai dar tudo certo! Eu tenho jogo de cintura.

- Eu espero que sim, você sabe que se a família dele desconfiar, eu estou demitido.

Ao entrarem na clínica, depois de Jensen a apresentar a recepcionista e aos atendentes que estavam ali como sua assistente, os dois passavam pelos corredores, quando de repente Meg estaqueou e ficou ali parada, olhando ao redor...

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Este lugar... é meio assustador, não é? Quero dizer... é muito luxuoso, e tudo, mas não deixa de ser assustador.

- Eu não sei, eu já estou acostumado, para mim me parece bem normal, tem um jardim do outro lado, uma área enorme, acho até que é bem agradável.

- Aham... porque você não vive aqui não é? Eu não consigo imaginar o meu bebê trancafiado num lugar desses – Meg disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Meg... se você não quiser ver ele hoje, nós podemos voltar um outro dia.

- Não! Não... eu quero! Só me dá uns minutos, tá! Não quero que ele me veja com essa cara de choro...

- Ok, você pode sentar um pouco ali, enquanto eu falo com a enfermeira, ok? Eu já volto – Jensen disse indicando um banco no final do corredor.

Jensen voltou dez minutos depois e Meg já estava com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hmm... melhor assim!

- Mas por dentro eu ainda estou desmanchando.

- Tudo bem. O quarto dele é aqui. Eu só quero cinco minutos pra ver como ele está primeiro, depois eu te chamo, ok?

- Ok.

Jensen bateu e entrou no quarto, Jared estava sentado na ponta da cama, parecia nervoso.

- Hey! Como você está hoje? Tudo bem?

Jared ficou encarando Jensen por algum tempo, antes de responder.

- Eu estou bem. A Meg, ela... ela desistiu de vir, não é? – Jared disse um tanto angustiado.

- Não, na verdade ela está aguardando ali no corredor. Eu só quis me certificar de que você não tivesse mudado de idéia primeiro.

Jared suspirou aliviado...

- Tudo bem, não vai dar pra fugir disso a vida toda, não é?

- Eu posso chamá-la?

- Espera! – Jared disse nervoso, apoiando o rosto entre as mãos.

- Jared... Não tem do que você ter medo – Jensen disse apertando a mão em seu ombro de uma forma carinhosa - Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Ta, eu sei... Você já pode chamá-la se quiser.

Jensen saiu pela porta e Jared se levantou, sentindo suas pernas tremerem.

Assim que Meg entrou, deixou cair a prancheta de assistente que estava segurando, e correu para abraçá-lo. Jared a ergueu do chão, abraçando apertado, depois a desceu de volta, olhando para o seu rosto, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Essa sua versão ruiva com os cabelos lisos eu ainda não conhecia – Jared disse forçando um sorriso, e passando a mão pelos seus cabelos.

- Bom, ruiva é porque você gosta... e os cabelos lisos é porque o senhor certinho ali queria que eu parecesse uma assistente comportada – Meg disse rindo, se referindo a Jensen que os observava da porta.

- É, parece que ele conseguiu então!

- Eu vou dar um tempo pra vocês, mas vou estar nos corredores, qualquer coisa é só me chamar – Jensen disse e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Uau! Que gato esse seu psicólogo! Você dá sorte até nisso Jay!

- Você acha mesmo que eu dou sorte em alguma coisa? – Jared perguntou triste.

- Me desculpa! Eu não quis...

- Tudo bem, Meg. Me conta alguma coisa boa, vai? O que você anda aprontando?

- Quase nada, sabe... a faculdade está terminando, e isso tem ocupado quase todo o meu tempo. Eu estava caçando um carinha novo lá do meu prédio, mas... fala sério! Quando eu finalmente consegui ficar com ele, foi uma decepção! Acho que eu vou virar freira...

- Claro, eu acho que é a melhor opção! – Jared disse rindo – Você sempre teve um gosto terrível para namorados.

- Óbvio né! Os caras mais legais e mais gatos era o meu irmão quem pegava! – Meg disse brincando, mas se arrependeu ao ver Jared ficar triste de repente.

- Meg, como estão os seus pais? Eles devem estar me odiando...

- Oh, meu bebê, é claro que não! Você sabe o quanto ele te amam... Eles estão morrendo de preocupação, só isso...

- Eu fui um idiota egoísta, não é? Eu só pensei em mim mesmo, não fui nem visitá-los depois de tudo.

- Sim, você é um bastardo egoísta.

- É por isso que eu te amo, você sempre me diz a verdade.

- Mas nós te amamos mesmo assim. E eu imagino o quão difícil deve ser isso tudo que você está passando. Mas você não está sozinho nisso, viu? Você nunca esteve! Eu não entendo por que você fugiu de todo mundo desse jeito?

- Meg eu... eu só queria acabar com a dor que eu estava sentindo, só isso... E não queria que ninguém me atrapalhasse.

- Ótimo! Porque com certeza se você conseguisse se matar, os meus pais, eu e os seus amigos, e até a megera da sua mãe, todos iriam se sentir melhor, não é? Você é mesmo um egoísta, sabia? E eu devia te dar uma surra! E tomara mesmo que você fique mofando nesta clínica pelo resto da vida!

Jared sentou novamente na cama, com os olhos marejados...

- Desculpa! Eu só estou descontando a minha raiva, Jay... Eu sei que você teve seus motivos, mas é que... Eu tive tanto medo de perder você também! Tive tanto medo! Não faz mais isso com a gente, nem consigo mesmo, Jared... promete?

- Eu não tive muito sucesso, tive? Eu fracassei até nisso. E agora, como você disse... provavelmente vou mofar nesta clínica pelo resto da vida.

- Se isso for impedir você de tentar novamente, desta vez eu vou ter que concordar com a megera...

- Eu não vou tentar novamente!

- E você acha que convence quem? Hein? O idiota do seu psicólogo?

- Não, na verdade ele vai ser o mais difícil de convencer...

- Só espero que ele seja mesmo firme, e que não caia na sua conversa fiada, e nem nesse olharzinho de cãozinho sem dono.

- Agora você parece o Jason falando...

- Eu também sinto falta dele, meu bebê... As vezes nem parece ser verdade!

- Sabe que as vezes... as vezes eu me sinto bem aqui... Parece que nada disso é real, entende? Eu... eu não sei como vai ser depois... se eu vou conseguir voltar a ter uma vida normal quando sair daqui...

- É claro que você vai! Jay, você só está assustado... mas você é forte, eu sei! E você vai conseguir superar isso algum dia... Vem cá, deita aqui um pouco, eu acho que você está precisando de um colinho, e a Meg está aqui pra te consolar, tá bom?

Jared deitou com a cabeça em seu colo, e não pode evitar as lágrimas... pela primeira vez depois da morte de Jason conseguiu colocar para fora o que sentia... chorava e soluçava feito criança, enquanto Meg chorava junto, lhe acariciando os cabelos.

Quando Jensen voltou ao quarto, Jared havia pegado no sono, e Meg ainda chorava, lhe fazendo carinho, então levantou da cama com cuidado para não acordá-lo...

- Vamos embora?

- Jensen, você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Ele vai sim Meg, ele vai sim. Mas não tem como fugir da dor, ele vai ter que ser forte e encarar o que aconteceu.

- Ele chorou tanto, Jensen! Eu juro que nunca vi ele assim, tão derrubado! Se você conhecesse ele antes, ficaria espantado também... sempre tão alegre, tão cheio de vida...

- Meg, quando ele for sair da clínica, o que talvez não demore muito, você sabe que o apoio dos amigos vai ser fundamental para que ele volte a ser o que era... E é muito bom que ele tenha alguém como você ao seu lado.

- Você não tem medo de que quando ele sair da clínica, ele... tente outra vez?

- Eu estou trabalhando para que isso não aconteça. Mas não tem como garantir que ele não volte a fazer. Eu só não acho que manter ele internado por muito tempo resolva alguma coisa. Ele precisa voltar a ter convívio social, precisa voltar a ter vontade de viver, de seguir em frente. E na clínica com certeza isso não vai acontecer.

Jensen estacionou em frente ao prédio, onde agradeceu e se despediu de Meg, voltando então para o seu consultório.

Quando Jared acordou, já passava do meio dia, e ao perceber que Meg não estava mais ali, voltou a sentir aquela solidão devastadora...

- Olá, finalmente você acordou! – Nancy disse com um sorriso.

- Que horas são? – Jared perguntou bocejando.

- Uma da tarde.

- Caramba! Como foi que eu dormi tanto? Faz tempo que a Meg saiu daqui?

- A assistente do Dr. Jensen? – Nancy disse rindo – Já faz umas três horas, mas eu recebi ordens dele para deixar você dormir o tempo que precisasse.

- Oh, como o Doutor Jensen é bonzinho! – Jared disse com ironia.

- É, até que você tem sorte, sabia? Ele é o médico mais bacana que eu já vi passar por aqui. Além de bonitão.

Jared riu – Engraçado, você é a segunda pessoa que me diz isso hoje.

- Quem era a garota? Alguma pretendente sua? – Nancy perguntou brincando.

- Ela era irmã do meu... Ela era minha cunhada.

- Ah, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem.

- Ela deve ser uma pessoa especial pra você...

- Ela é, mas por quê você acha isso?

- Bom, você já está aqui há dois meses, e é a primeira vez que fala comigo... Se ela conseguiu isso, então deve ser mesmo uma pessoa especial!

Jared sorriu envergonhado...

- Me desculpe! Eu geralmente não sou assim mal educado, mas é que...

- Está tudo bem. Sério... Eu entendo o que você está passando. Eu já passei por isso, e se fechar para o mundo parece tornar as coisas mais fáceis, não é? Mas acredite... não é a solução.

- E qual é a solução?

- Não existe uma fórmula... Só o tempo cura tudo, tudo que eu consegui fazer foi encarar a dor e seguir em frente, mesmo não tendo vontade. Mas deu certo, a vida sempre continua...

- Infelizmente...

- Não fale desse jeito, você é tão jovem ainda... tem tanta coisa boa te aguardando pela frente...

- Se tem, eu não consigo visualizar...

- Mas você vai, é só dar tempo ao tempo... Agora eu preciso ir ver os outros pacientes, qualquer coisa pode me chamar, ok?

- Obrigado.

Jared deitou novamente na cama pensando no que Nancy tinha dito... Por que todo mundo dizia que o tempo curava tudo, e para ele as coisas só pareciam cada vez pior? Por que esta maldita dor não ia embora nunca?

Afundou a cabeça no travesseiro e voltou a dormir tranquilamente, como há muito tempo não dormia...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews, please! Façam o meu dia feliz, é só clicar aí e deixar a sua opinião!

Beijos!!


	9. Chapter 9

Recomeço – capítulo 9

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Na sexta a noite Jensen foi até um bar para encontrar-se com Sebastian, não estava em seus planos para a noite, mas como o amigo insistira muito, acabou cedendo.

Além deles, foram mais três amigos da faculdade. Conversaram, beberam e riram muito, e a noite acabou sendo bem relaxante para todos.

No fim da noite restaram apenas Jensen e Sebastian na mesa do bar, então a conversa acabou se tornando um pouco mais íntima...

- Então Jen, você não me falou mais sobre aquele seu paciente suicida, como andam as coisas?

- Ah, o Jared... Bom, acho que hoje tivemos um grande progresso. Não posso afirmar ainda, mas eu aposto todas as minhas fichas que sim.

- Aí está o Doutor Jensen, operando milagres! – Sebastian disse rindo.

- Eu só faço o que posso... o que está ao meu alcance, mas tem dado certo até agora. Apesar de ter um longo caminho pela frente ainda.

- E você e a Daneel? Ainda estão em clima de lua de mel?

Sebastian notou que Jensen baixou o olhar ao ouvir falar nela...

- Está tudo bem entre nós.

- Então por que esta cara? Alguma coisa errada?

- Não, é só que...

- Jen, você sabe que pode se abrir comigo, não é? E eu nem vou te cobrar a consulta!

- Eu sei sim, mas é que... Não há nada de errado. Nós temos saído bastante, conversado, o sexo está melhor do que nunca...

- E então? Não era isso o que você queria?

- É esse o problema! Era tudo o que eu queria... Então por que... merda! Por que eu não estou me sentindo feliz?

- Você não...

- Ela tem sido muito atenciosa, parece que realmente está tentando mudar, eu também estou me dedicando mais a ela, mas eu estou sempre com a sensação de que tem algo errado, sabe? De que falta alguma coisa, e eu não faço idéia do que possa ser.

- Talvez você não a ame como achou que amasse... Talvez você só sentisse falta da sensação de segurança que o casamento lhe dava.

- Sebastian, não me venha com esse papo de psicólogo pra cima de mim, ok? Tem que ser outra coisa. Eu devo estar sendo afetado pela paranóia dos meus pacientes, só pode ser isso. Acho que eu preciso mesmo de férias.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Qual é o paciente que está afetando a sua sanidade? Hein, Doutor Jensen?

- Não é isso... É só que... eu acho que já bebi demais! Essa pôrra toda está mexendo com a minha cabeça!

- Por que você não me conta? Lembra? Amigos!!

- Não é nada, é que... você começa a ouvir umas histórias, e... E começa a se questionar... Será que o amor é mesmo só isso? Eu sempre achei que a amasse, e agora eu já não tenho tanta certeza... Droga! Ele... confunde a minha cabeça!

- Você está falando do Jared?

- Esquece, cara... Eu devo estar enlouquecendo... Eu estou com a mulher que amo, e eu sou muito feliz, é isso!

- Nossa! Agora você me convenceu! – Sebastian disse ironizando.

- E quem é você pra falar de mim, afinal? A sua vida também é uma droga!

- Não, a minha vida não é uma droga. Eu me divorciei por escolha minha, quando a coisa não deu certo, eu pulei fora... não fiquei insistindo no mesmo barco furado.

- Claro, você é sempre tão sensato!

Sebastian riu...

- Não Jen, você é quem sempre foi o cara sensato da dupla, esqueceu? Mas isso já faz algum tempo!

- É, eu sei disso, mas eu preciso ir agora, a Daneel está me esperando.

- Você sabe que horas são? Não por nada, mas acho que ela não deve mais estar te esperando.

- Merda! Não é que eu me esqueci completamente! Bom, eu vou ter que esperar até amanhã e enfrentar a fera...

- Boa sorte, meu amigo!

Jensen voltou para o seu apartamento, tomou um banho demorado para relaxar, e foi se deitar. Ficou por algum tempo pensando sobre o que tinha conversado com Sebastian, e então pensou em Jared... Em como aquele sujeito o deixava cada vez mais curioso com sua história. Pensou em como seria viver um amor tão intenso quanto o que ele viveu, de chegar ao ponto de querer desistir da própria vida...

Pensou que Jared deveria ser bem maluquinho, agia por impulso, fazia o que queria sem pensar muito nas conseqüências. Ao contrário de Jensen, que pensava mil vezes nas consequências antes de tomar qualquer decisão. As pessoas são mesmo um mistério a ser desvendado! Jensen concluiu antes de pegar no sono...

Despertou pela manhã com a campainha tocando, e ao abrir ainda sonolento, ficou surpreso ao ver que era Daneel.

- Cansei de esperar por você ontem a noite, Jen!

- Oi, eu... é... entra!

- Onde você esteve? – Daneel perguntou enquanto se sentava no sofá macio.

- Eu saí com uns amigos, e acabei me demorando além da conta, me desculpe!

- Hmm... e por acaso o Sebastian era um deles?

- Era sim, por que?

- Eu detesto aquele sujeito! Sempre levando você para o mal caminho!

- Ele é um ótimo cara, Daneel, é só implicância sua!

- Ok, eu não quero brigar com você por causa dele. Eu estava pensando que nós poderíamos... sei lá, passar o fim de semana juntos.

- Claro, pra mim está ótimo, eu só preciso tomar um banho agora, me dá só uns minutinhos...

- Tudo bem, eu vou fazer um café para você enquanto isso.

Daneel passou praticamente o fim de semana inteiro no apartamento de Jensen, e estava sendo muito bom, estavam praticamente em clima de lua de mel. Jensen procurou se desligar de seus problemas, ou melhor, dos problemas dos seus pacientes, e dedicou o máximo da sua atenção a ela, conversaram bastante, e como era de se esperar, acabaram novamente na cama...

No domingo a noite, depois de fazerem amor, permaneceram abraçados na cama... Jensen estava muito quieto, pensativo...

- O que deu em você, amor?

- Por que?

- Ficou tão calado, de repente!

- Dan, eu estava pensando... Era assim no começo, não era?

- Como?

- Quando nos casamos... talvez não "assim" mas, havia muito desejo, não havia?

- Eu acho que sim... mas por que isso agora?

- É que... eu não gosto de deixar nada pendente, e já que nós estamos recomeçando...

- Você está querendo bancar o psicólogo pra cima de mim? Ou isso é algum tipo de terapia de casais? – Daneel disse brincando.

- Eu só estou querendo entender, Dan... Onde foi que nós erramos? Onde foi que a coisa toda se perdeu? Nós... nos amávamos e era muito bom, eu me lembro. Mas, com o tempo... sei lá, algo se quebrou, e eu só gostaria de entender quando e por que.

- Não sei Jen, mas talvez quando você passou a achar que os seus pacientes eram mais interessantes do que eu... E a dedicar mais tempo a eles do que a mim...

- Eu também não sei, Dan... mas acho que isso começou um pouco antes... Talvez na época em que você tinha persistentes crises de enxaqueca, cada vez que eu tentava me aproximar, e que mesmo eu te pedindo um milhão de vezes para procurar tratamento médico, você insistia que não era necessário. Talvez por que elas não existissem realmente...

- Eu não acredito que você...

- E então, depois de eu ser rejeitado por muitas e muitas vezes, aí sim, acabei desistindo de tentar, e passei a me dedicar cada vez mais aos meus pacientes... Algo que me ajudava a me sentir útil, e diminuía a minha frustração.

- Então em resumo, a culpa foi toda minha?

- Não, a culpa foi de nós dois, mas eu ainda estou querendo entender... Você tinha um amante na época?

- O que?

- Tinha? Eu não estou te julgando, Dan... Eu só gostaria de recomeçar do zero, sem haver nada pendente entre nós.

- Não Jensen, claro que não!

- Ok - Jensen suspirou cansado.

- Sabe amor, eu estou chegando a conclusão de que a gente se entende melhor na prática, do que na teoria... Você não concorda? – Daneel disse enquanto se sentava no quadril de Jensen, se insinuando...

E depois de se amarem mais uma vez, Daneel adormeceu, mas Jensen continuou acordado na cama, pensativo... Já não estava mais tão seguro de si, era melhor ir devagar, para não acabar se machucando mais uma vez.

Na verdade não tinha certeza de ter feito a escolha certa. Talvez Daneel nunca o tivesse amado de verdade, talvez o casamento, e agora o retorno, só lhe fossem convenientes, já que as coisas não tinham dado certo com Christian.

Como percebeu que de forma alguma conseguiria pegar no sono, Jensen levantou e foi para a sala, onde juntou todas as anotações que havia feito sobre um de seus pacientes, e começou a ler cada uma delas com atenção, para ver se não tinha deixado nada passar. Jared era muito imprevisível, precisava estar sempre preparado, e com uma carta na manga para qualquer eventualidade. A medida em que lia, foi fazendo mais algumas anotações, e quando percebeu já estava quase amanhecendo, então voltou para a cama para tentar dormir um pouco.

Na segunda feira Jensen deixou Daneel de volta em seu apartamento, e seguiu para o seu consultório.

Verificou a sua agenda com Katie, atendeu alguns pacientes, e perto do meio dia, recebeu uma ligação um tanto interessante da clínica onde Jared estava internado. Resolveu o assunto por telefone, mas a tarde de qualquer jeito teria que ir lá para ver Jared, onde acabaria matando a sua curiosidade.

Teve boas notícias ao falar com a enfermeira Nancy, que lhe contou que Jared parecia bem mais disposto, e que finalmente estava conversando com as outras pessoas da clínica, inclusive com ela. Jensen ficou realmente feliz com a notícia, afinal isso já podia ser considerado um grande progresso.

Encontrou Jared no quarto, concentrado em alguma coisa no seu notebook.

- Hey, como é que estamos hoje? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso.

Jared apenas o olhou por algum tempo, como se estivesse analisando alguma coisa, e Jensen não sabia por que, mas aquele olhar realmente o perturbava.

- Na mesma, não é? Entediado... puto... e de saco cheio! - Jared disse de mau humor.

- Eu também estou ótimo – Jensen disse brincando.

- Não é o que parece.

- E o que parece?

- Você entrou aqui com o seu sorriso mais forçado, sinal de que alguma coisa não está bem.

- E o que você está fazendo? – Jensen disse mudando de assunto.

- Estava olhando os e-mails...

- Alguma coisa interessante?

- Eu não tive coragem de abrir.

- Nenhum deles?

- Não, eu exclui todos sem ler. A maioria era de logo depois do acidente, eu posso imaginar o que continha neles...

- Ok, eu tive duas notícias interessantes hoje... Uma é que você finalmente parou de se isolar, o que eu fiquei muito feliz em saber.

- A Nancy é uma fofoqueira – Jared disse com um sorriso.

- Ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- É, eu sei.

- Mas tem outra coisa... Hoje pela manhã me ligaram daqui, dizendo que um amigo seu estava ameaçando colocar fogo na clínica se não o deixassem ver você...

- O que?

- Você tem idéia de quem seja?

- Ameaçando colocar fogo na clínica? – Jared riu – Só pode ser o Chad!

- Quem é o Chad?

- Um grande amigo.

- Você nunca falou dele pra mim.

- Eu não falei sobre nenhum amigo pra você, até agora você só me perguntou sobre o Jason.

- Ok, então você quer me falar sobre o Chad?

- O que ele fez, afinal? Desistiu e foi embora?

- Eu falei com ele ao telefone, e disse que se ele quisesse te ver, teria que conversar comigo primeiro.

- Qual é, Jensen? Agora você já está apelando... Usando de chantagem até com os meus amigos?

- Ele concordou, vai até o meu consultório amanhã pela manhã. Mas antes eu gostaria que você me falasse dele. Quando vocês se conheceram? São amigos de infância?

- Eu o conheci há pouco mais de três anos, em uma festa.

- Que tipo de festa?

- Uma festa do jornal que o Jason trabalhava... Ele foi premiado por um artigo que escreveu, e eles deram uma festa por isso.

- Fale-me sobre essa festa...

Jared revirou os olhos e bufou...

- Você não se cansa mesmo, não é? Ok... Nós estávamos morando juntos há uns três meses, e foi a primeira vez que nós fomos juntos a um evento assim, sabe? Eu estava nervoso... esse lance todo ainda era meio estranho pra mim.

- E como foi?

- Foi... incrível. O Jason estava bem tranquilo, ele não ligava pra nada mesmo, mas quando eu cheguei lá, eu fiquei surpreso... Eu fui recebido como... Sei lá, parecia que todo mundo já me conhecia há tempo, eu me senti muito a vontade, e na verdade eu não conhecia ninguém ali, além dele. No fim da festa, não deu nem tempo da gente esperar chegar em casa pra... Nada, esquece...

Jensen riu...

- Então o Chad já era amigo do Jason?

- Não, eles só trabalhavam juntos, o Chad só fazia uns bicos lá uma vez por semana, na época.

- Mas foi o Jason quem apresentou vocês?

- Sim, e sabe quando você conhece alguém, e logo vê que tem muita afinidade? Foi assim com o Chad. Nós conversamos muito aquela noite, e logo nos tornamos muito amigos.

- E depois disso, ele e o Jason também se tornaram amigos?

Jared riu...

- Não.

- Estranho, não é?

- Era meio que... intriga da oposição - Jared disse sorrindo.

- Ciúmes?

- O Jason jamais admitiria, mas era sim.

- O Chad, ele é...

- Só meu amigo, nada mais. Sempre foi assim. Mas o Jason achava que ele tinha outras intenções comigo, eu não sei por que...

- E você tem certeza que ele não tinha?

- Absoluta. O Chad só saía com mulheres, e nunca demonstrou nenhum outro tipo de interesse em mim.

- Ok, e você gostaria de vê-lo?

- Sim.

- Então eu falo com ele amanhã, e marco algum dia para ele vir aqui.

- O que você quer com ele, afinal?

- Jared, eu estou trazendo visitas para você por minha conta e risco, você não acha que o mínimo que eu posso querer, é conhecer estas pessoas antes?

- Ok. Mas vê se manera, tá! Eu não quero ser zoado pelo resto da vida por causa disso.

- Prometo que eu vou tentar! – Jensen disse rindo.

* * *

Continua...

Beijinhos, e obrigadinha a todos que estão acompanhando!!

Mary.


	10. Chapter 10

Recomeço – capítulo 10

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Na terça feira, Jensen recebeu Chad em seu consultório logo pela manhã.

- Hey, então você que é o médico de malucos?

- Bom dia, eu sou o Doutor Jensen. Sou psiquiatra e psicólogo.

- Eu sei, me desculpe... só estava brincando - Chad disse sem graça.

- Ok, sente-se, por favor.

- Então... eu vou poder ver o Jared ou não?

- Eu preciso saber algumas coisas primeiro.

- Tipo o que?

- Tipo... qual é a relação que você tem com o meu paciente?

- Nós somos grandes amigos, só isso.

- Você também era amigo do falecido namorado dele?

- Do Jason? Não. Quero dizer, eu não tinha nada contra ele, mas ele não ia muito com a minha cara, eu acho.

- E por que?

- Porque... eu não sei, acho que era tipo... ciúmes ou algo assim.

- E ele tinha motivos para isso?

- O que? Não!

- Você e o Jared saíam bastante juntos?

- Algumas vezes, acho que pelo menos duas vezes por mês, a gente saía pra tomar cervejas, e bater um papo.

- O Jason ia com vocês?

- Não, geralmente íamos só nós dois, mas as vezes o Jason arranjava uma desculpa e aparecia no bar.

- Ele fazia o tipo possessivo? Ou ciumento, com o Jared?

- Não, eu não posso dizer isso, a relação deles era bem tranquila. Ele confiava no Jared, dava pra qualquer um notar isso. Acho que era meio que uma implicância só comigo mesmo.

- E você? O que você pode me dizer sobre o Jared?

- Bom, ele... é um amigão, do tipo que você sempre pode contar pra qualquer coisa. Sempre alegre, rindo e fazendo os outros rirem, era o meu melhor amigo, sem dúvida. Ou ainda é, não sei, eu não consegui falar com ele depois do que aconteceu. Nem consegui engolir essa história de tentativa de suicídio... Parece que estamos falando de outra pessoa, e não do Jared.

- E não existia mesmo nenhum outro tipo de interesse seu para com ele?

- O que? Claro que não! – Chad disse e desviou o olhar – Cara, sinceramente, isso aqui já está parecendo mais uma investigação criminal, eu não vejo no que isso pode ajudar.

- Qualquer informação sobre o Jared pode ajudar.

- Mas esta pergunta não é sobre o Jared, é sobre mim. Eu vou poder ver ele, afinal?

- Ok, você pode falar com a minha secretária e agendar um horário, eu vou te levar para vê-lo. Espero que você não se importe em se passar por um estudante de medicina, afinal as visitas estão proibidas.

- Isso vai ser engraçado, mas não, eu não me importo.

- Até mais então, e obrigado pelas informações.

- Ok, até mais.

Chad saiu pela porta e Jensen ficou pensando a respeito... Será que tinha exagerado nas perguntas? Talvez sim, mas não tinha nada de errado em matar um pouquinho da sua curiosidade, não é mesmo? – Jensen pensou com um sorriso.

Não havia escapado do seu poder de observação os olhos brilhando, e a empolgação com que Chad falava sobre Jared...

- É Jared, acho que o seu namorado tinha razão, tem mais interesse da parte dele do que só amizade – Jensen resmungou sozinho.

- Deu pra falar sozinho agora, Jensen? Cuidado hein! A loucura pode ser contagiosa.

- O que você quer, Katie? – Jensen perguntou assustado, não a tinha visto entrar.

- Quem era o gatinho que acabou de sair daqui? Seu novo paciente?

- Não, mas você achou mesmo ele bonito?

- Se achei? Aff...

- Tem mais algum paciente me esperando?

- Ah, tem sim, o Sr. Alfred, posso mandar entrar?

- Pode sim, por favor.

Quarta feira, no final da tarde, Jensen buscou Chad para irem até a clínica. Conseguiu para ele um jaleco e credenciais dos estudantes de medicina da Universidade, e com isto conseguiu fazê-lo entrar facilmente na clínica.

Jared o estava esperando no quarto, onde teriam mais privacidade...

- Chad!

- E aí meu irmão! – Chad disse o abraçando apertado.

- Só podia ser você querendo por fogo na clínica, não é?

- E você duvida que eu faria mesmo?

- Não, eu não duvido.

- Mas e aí? Como você está?

- Não adianta eu mentir pra você, dizendo que estou bem, não é?

- Não, isso aqui deve ser um saco... Você já sabe quando vai poder sair?

- Acho que não tão cedo.

- Mas você não pensa mais em...

- Não, claro que não!

- Isso não está me parecendo muito convincente, sabe?

- Eu não vou tentar de novo!

- Ok, e o que foi aquilo afinal? Cara, você tentou se matar feito mulherzinha! – Chad disse zoando.

- Chad, eu sou gay, não preciso me preocupar com isso, esqueceu? – Jared disse rindo – E você queria o que? Que eu me enforcasse?

- Talvez, isso seria uma coisa mais de macho... Jay, não foi engraçado, sabia? Caralho, o que você tinha na cabeça? O Jason no seu lugar, já teria superado tudo e já estaria em outra faz tempo!

- É, eu sei disso – Jared disse com os olhos marejados – Ele sempre foi mais forte que eu.

- Seu idiota! É claro que ele não teria superado e muito menos estaria em outra, eu falei isso da boca pra fora, você sabe que eu só falo merda... Mas cara, você não está sozinho nisso, por que não nos deixou ajudar?

- Eu não queria ajuda, Chad. Só queria que tudo acabasse...

- E agora?

- Eu estou me ferrando aqui, você não acha que já é punição suficiente?

- Mas você quer ajuda agora? Ou você ainda pensa em...

- Eu estou me tratando, ok? Estou tomando remédios e fazendo tudo o que o Jensen me manda...

- Por falar no seu médico... Um tanto curioso ele, não?

- Nem me fale! Mas o que ele perguntou pra você?

- Nada demais – Chad disfarçou – Cara, a galera toda te mandou um abraço, disseram que estão com saudades, e eles nem acreditaram que eu viria mesmo aqui.

- Você sempre foi meio maluco mesmo...

- Jay, não por nada, mas quem está num hospício é você! – Chad disse zoando.

- Obrigado por me lembrar, eu quase tinha me esquecido disso.

- Infelizmente, o tempo de vocês acabou – Jensen entrou no quarto, os interrompendo.

- Ok. Jay... se cuida cara! E vê se toma juízo.

- Pode deixar.

- E se precisar de uma ajudinha pra fugir daqui, pode contar comigo – Chad disse brincando e piscando para Jensen, que o olhou de cara feia.

- É bom saber disso, acho que eu vou precisar – Jared disse rindo.

Jensen levou Chad para casa, e voltou ao seu consultório, quando soube que a Sra. Charon, mãe de Jared havia ligado querendo falar com ele.

Jensen retornou a ligação um tanto apreensivo, torcendo para que a mulher não tivesse descoberto sobre as visitas, senão com certeza estaria demitido. E isso não seria nada bom. O tratamento finalmente estava progredindo, e seria uma péssima hora para recuar. Charon agendou uma hora para que Jensen fosse até a sua casa, então no final da tarde, conforme combinado, Jensen estava lá.

- Doutor Jensen, eu gostaria de saber sobre o tratamento do meu filho, como andam as coisas?

- Já estamos tendo algum progresso, apesar dele ter se mostrado um tanto difícil e teimoso no início, agora o tratamento tem progredido conforme o esperado.

- Ele lhe falou sobre o motivo?

- Ele só achou que fosse a maneira mas fácil e mais rápida de acabar com a dor.

- E o senhor acha que ele vai tentar novamente?

- Eu estou trabalhando para que isto não aconteça, mas não posso afirmar isso.

- Como ele está? Eu pensei em ir vê-lo, mas não sei como ele iria me receber.

- Ele está um tanto aborrecido, entediado, acho que para uma pessoa ativa do jeito que ele parecia ser, aquela clínica pode não estar lhe fazendo bem.

- Mas o que o senhor sugere? Eu não posso vigiá-lo 24 horas por dia, como vou saber que ele não vai fazer nenhuma besteira?

- Eu sugiro que ele seja preparado aos poucos para sair de lá. E quando ele sair, vai continuar com a medicação, vai continuar indo ao meu consultório duas vezes por semana, ou mais, se achar necessário, e vai precisar muito do apoio da família e dos amigos. O restante... ninguém vai poder garantir que ele não faça alguma besteira, nós vamos ter que confiar nele.

- Mas isso é muito arriscado, não?

- Sra. Charon, o Jared precisa voltar a ter convívio social, ele não pode ficar isolado naquela clínica por muito tempo, isso não o está ajudando. Pelo que eu soube, ele tem muitos amigos, e voltar a conviver com eles vai fazer com que ele sinta vontade de continuar a viver novamente.

- Amigos... este é que é o problema! E quem me garante que quando ele sair de lá ele não vai se envolver com algum outro aproveitador feito aquele Jason, ou sei lá qual era no nome dele...

- Eles eram felizes juntos, não eram?

- Sr. Jensen, o meu filho estava se relacionando com um homem! Um jornalistazinho de quinta categoria! Isso era ser feliz? O Jared podia escolher a mulher que quisesse, ele é bonito, inteligente, bem sucedido, por que ele teve que se envolver logo com aquele sujeito?

- A felicidade pode se apresentar de diversas formas, muitas vezes o que parece bom para os pais, pode não ser bom para os filhos.

- Eu sei o que é bom para ele, Sr. Jensen! E tudo bem, quando o senhor achar que ele estiver pronto para sair de lá, eu vou concordar, mas se ele fizer alguma besteira, saiba que a responsabilidade será toda sua. Tenha um bom dia!

Charon saiu da sala, deixando Jensen pasmo...

Quando chegou em casa, retirou o terno e afrouxou a gravata, jogando-se cansado no sofá, e só então percebendo que Daneel estava ali.

- Oi amor, eu senti saudades, onde você esteve até agora?

- Eu tive que ver a mãe de um paciente, e acabou demorando mais do que o esperado.

- E por que você não esquece um pouco os seus pacientes e vem tomar um banho comigo, hein? – Daneel disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

- Dan, eu estou com um problemão para resolver agora, isso fica para mais tarde, tá legal? – Jensen disse levantando do sofá e indo para seu escritório.

Ligou seu lap top e começou a reler os arquivos sobre Jared. Saiu da casa de Charon sentindo um ódio mortal. O filho precisava de ajuda, tinha recém tentado suicídio pela segunda vez, e a maldita estava preocupada se ele iria voltar a se relacionar com homens quando saísse de lá. E ainda jogou a responsabilidade dos atos de Jared para cima de Jensen. Ele estava fazendo o melhor que podia, mas ninguém podia garantir que Jared não fosse tentar suicídio mais uma vez. Jensen ficou se sentindo de mãos atadas, seria sua a decisão de tirar ou não Jared daquela clínica. Teria que ter uma conversa franca com seu paciente, e dependendo desta conversa, começaria a prepará-lo para voltar a vida.

- Então vai ser assim?

- O que? – Jensen perguntou se dando conta de que Daneel estava a sua frente.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse me prometido que iria mudar. Que eu seria prioridade em sua vida.

- E você não tem sido? Eu não passei o fim de semana inteirinho com você? Não fiz todas as suas vontades? O que mais você quer? – Jensen perguntou impaciente.

- Eu quero que você esqueça que é um médico, ou psicólogo quando está comigo. Quero que você seja somente meu.

- Eu não me lembro de nós termos combinado de nos ver hoje.

- Eu pensei que você fosse ficar feliz. Não era o que você queria? Que eu voltasse a viver com você?

- Tudo bem Dan, eu não estou reclamando. Mas eu tenho um paciente, um garoto de 26 anos, que tentou suicídio por duas vezes, e agora está nas minhas mãos mantê-lo ou não internado em uma clínica. É uma responsabilidade muito grande Dan, e eu sei que ele só conta comigo para ajudá-lo, porque a família dele... bom, deixa pra lá, mas eu preciso revisar algumas anotações e ligar para o Sebastian, então se você puder me dar licença por algumas horas...

- Jen, por que você perde o seu tempo com algo assim?

- Como?

- Se o cara quer se matar, compre uma arma pra ele! Qual é? Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir salvá-lo?

- Dan, quando eu entrei nesta área, foi porque eu acreditava realmente que podia fazer diferença, que podia ajudar as pessoas. E eu continuo acreditando nisso. E eu acredito sim que posso ajudá-lo, e é isso que eu estou fazendo.

- Ok, eu vou sair com umas amigas então! Já não suporto ouvir você falando de trabalho. Tenho mais o que fazer do que perder o meu tempo aqui, enquanto você perde o seu com quem não vale a pena.

- É o melhor que você pode fazer agora, Dan... Por favor.

Daneel saiu do escritório batendo a porta com força. Jensen suspirou cansado, já estava ficando farto disso tudo, mas em instantes se acalmou e voltou sua atenção para o seu trabalho...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Viky:** Adorei seu segredo...rsrs. E você tem razão, tem muitos outros momentos pra se viver.

Obrigada por ler e comentar! Um abraço carinhoso!!

**Annys Rose:** Obrigada querida!! Só não vai ter uma crise de ansiedade, ok!! Beijos!

Aos demais: Muito obrigada pelas reviews, espero ter respondido a todos.

Beijokas!!


	11. Chapter 11

Recomeço – capítulo 11

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jensen esperou dois dias para voltar a clínica, e depois de pensar muito sobre o assunto, resolveu que o melhor que poderia fazer agora era ser franco com Jared. A decisão de tirá-lo ou não da clínica poderia ser tomada a partir desta conversa.

Jensen realmente acreditava qua Jared só seria curado quando voltasse ao convívio social. Na verdade se dependesse dele, jamais teria sido internado, mas como a família só procurou a sua ajuda quando as coisas já tinha ido longe demais, talvez esta fosse uma solução.

Ao entrar na clínica estava nervoso, como há muito tempo não se sentia perante um paciente. Jared causava este efeito nele, e se Jensen parasse para pensar, gostava de estar ali, as horas que passava na clínica com Jared eram no mínimo interessantes, mas não sabia dizer o por que.

Aquele garoto realmente o deixava curioso, e Jensen se pegava fazendo a ele muito mais perguntas sobre a sua vida pessoal do que faria a qualquer outro paciente. Pensou que se tivessem se conhecido em outra ocasião, talvez pudessem ser grandes amigos, afinal aquele garoto de sorriso sincero e olhar de cãozinho sem dono, sabia ser uma pessoa bem agradável quando queria.

Encontrou Jared sentado no jardim, e afrouxou um pouco a gravata ao sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Olá - falou tentando desligar-se dos pensamentos.

- Oi.

Jensen ficou algum tempo em silêncio, olhando os outros pacientes que estavam ali.

- Você não está legal, não é? – Jared perguntou o olhando de cima em baixo.

- Só um pouco cansado.

- Cansado de mim?

- Não, acho que eu não vou me cansar de você tão fácil. Eu só estou com algumas dúvidas, e por isso preciso conversar com você.

- Pode falar...

- Jared, aquele dia em que a Meg esteve aqui, eu soube que você chorou muito...

- Eu estava com dor de barriga.

- Jared, por favor, sem gracinhas hoje, tá legal?

- Por que? Você nunca teve uma dor de barriga que te deu vontade de chorar? – Jared perguntou brincando.

- Eu vou ter uma daqui a pouco, se você continuar a me provocar.

- Você está bravo hoje! O que aconteceu? A patroa dormiu de calça jeans?

Jensen não se conteve, e teve que rir...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo, né Jared! Eu te conto tudo sobre mim e a patroa uma outra hora, tá legal? Agora eu gostaria de saber sobre você – Jensen disse voltando a ficar sério.

- Ta, eu chorei, e o que tem isso?

- O que fez com que você chorasse? A presença da Meg? Alguma lembrança?

- Eu não sei. Ver a Meg me fez lembrar de muitas coisas...

- Como o que?

- Daquela noite em que ela esteve lá em casa, antes do acidente. Estava tudo tão bem, tão perfeito, e de repente tudo acabou. E ver ela fez tudo parecer tão... real, fez eu me dar conta que ele se foi mesmo, eu que eu vou ter que continuar sozinho, e então me bateu um desespero... sei lá...

- Então você finalmente se permitiu sentir o que você vinha impedindo o tempo todo...

- Eu... acho que sim – Jared disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E você se sentiu melhor depois disso?

- De alguma forma, parece que eu tirei um peso das minhas costas. Mas ainda dói muito.

- Ainda vai doer por algum tempo. Mas você é forte, vai conseguir lidar com isso. E quanto ao Chad?

- O que tem ele?

- Foi bom pra você voltar a ver um amigo? Fez você se sentir melhor?

- Foi muito bom vê-lo, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não sei... me fez pensar em tudo que eu deixei pra trás, no tempo que eu perdi aqui nesta clínica, e agora...

- E agora?

- Tem tanta coisa que eu preciso fazer, e eu estou aqui, sem poder fazer nada.

- O que você pretende fazer, quando sair daqui?

- Voltar pra minha casa, em primeiro lugar. Eu sinto falta da minha casa.

- Pra casa dos seus pais?

- Não, claro que não! Para o meu apartamento...

- E o que mais?

- Você quer uma lista?

- Me diz...

- Você está um saco hoje! – Jared bufou – Ok, eu quero ir ver os pais do Jason, quero... visitar o túmulo dele, quero rever os meus amigos, voltar a trabalhar, se bem que pra isso eu vou ter que arranjar outro emprego, já que eu abandonei o meu. Mas...

- Mas o que?

- Não sei, ao mesmo tempo dá um medo, eu não sei se vou conseguir...

- Você vai sim, você só vai ter que se focar em uma coisa de cada vez, e não querer resolver tudo o que tem pendente em um dia só, eu tenho certeza que você consegue.

- Como você pode ter certeza? Se nem eu mesmo tenho?

- Você é forte Jared, muito mais forte do que pensa. O único erro foi você ter focado a sua energia em algo que só serviu pra te destruir, mas você pode reverter isso tudo, basta você querer.

- Acabou?

- Ainda não. Eu estava pensando que você nunca me falou sobre o seu pai. O que ele pensa a respeito disso?

- Meu pai vive viajando... ele não se importa muito.

- Isso te chateia?

- Não, eu não sei se já te falei, mas eu trabalhei na empresa dele por seis meses.

- Trabalhou?

- Sim, eu até comecei faculdade de administração na época.

- E o que aconteceu? Não deu certo?

- Eu descobri tanta coisa a respeito dele enquanto estava lá, tanta falcatrua, tantos negócios sujos envolvendo o nome da empresa, que me desanimou. E depois... eu acabei descobrindo que ele tinha uma amante, com quem ele vivia há quase dez anos. Eu não sei se a minha mãe não sabe mesmo, ou se sabe e faz de conta que não. Resolvi não me meter nisso, e caí fora de lá o mais rápido que pude.

- E ele sabe que você sabe disso?

- Sabe. Eu confrontei ele uma vez. Nós discutimos, e... desde lá mal nos falamos.

- E sobre o seu relacionamento com o Jason? Ele também era contra?

- Ele nunca me disse nada, mas um dia eu fui visitá-los e ouvi sem querer ele e a minha mãe conversando. Eu ouvi ele dizer que ela devia deixar eu viver a minha vida, e não se meter, e teve uma vez que ele encontrou com o Jason em uma festa, e conversou com ele numa boa, já a minha mãe nem olhava pra cara dele.

- Sua mãe me parece uma pessoa difícil.

- Jensen, você já se relacionou com um homem alguma vez?

- O que?

- É só uma pergunta.

- Não, eu nunca me relacionei com nenhum homem.

- E você já pensou como a sua família iria reagir se você por acaso fizesse isso?

- A minha família, apesar de um tanto conservadora, tem a mente bem aberta para esse tipo de coisa. Acho que eles iriam com certeza estranhar muito, mas acabariam aceitando.

- Então esse tipo de coisa nunca passou pela sua cabeça?

- Não, é... eu... acho que não.

- Você nem nunca imaginou como seria? Dar uns amassos, sei lá... beijar... sentir a língua de outro homem na sua boca?

- Não, eu... nunca imaginei. – Jensen disse completamente sem graça.

- Você provavelmente lavaria sua boca com ácido se isso acontecesse, não é? – Jared disse rindo.

- Talvez não chegasse a tanto – Jensen respondeu nervoso, forçando um sorriso.

- Desculpa Jensen, eu só estava brincando com você.

- Sem problemas. Sabe, agora eu já estou visualizando melhor o que os seus amigos descrevem sobre você.

- Aff... só espero que eles tenham falado coisas boas.

- Bom, eu só conversei com dois deles, mas você pode ter certeza que sim, dá pra ver que eles adoram você.

- É algo inevitável... as pessoas que me conhecem, sempre acabam se apaixonando. Nem você vai conseguir viver sem mim depois que esta droga acabar – Jared disse brincando.

Jensen deu risada...

- Jared... o que aconteceu entre você e o Jason, foi tudo muito rápido, não foi? Logo que vocês se conheceram ficaram juntos, e em pouco tempo também foram morar juntos. Como, ou quando você soube que o amava?

- Eu não sei, mas desde o começo foi algo muito forte, ele mexia comigo de uma forma que... Bom, eu nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. E então um amigo dele estava vendendo aquele apartamento, e era tipo... o lugar dos meus sonhos, e acho que dele também, mas eu sempre quis morar na praia, então como nenhum de nós tinha nada a perder, resolvemos morar juntos de uma vez. E deu certo...

- Como você o enxergava? Ele era um cara perfeito? Não tinha nenhum defeito?

- Qual é, Jen! Todo mundo tem defeitos...

- E que defeitos ele tinha? Você pode descrever alguns?

Jared riu...

- Ele... cantava muito mal, e apesar disso vivia cantando... no chuveiro, ou quando acordava pela manhã, e era terrível. Era teimoso, e atrapalhado. Ele vivia perdendo as coisas, como carteira, chaves, celular, e no início ele vivia me culpando... Onde você colocou minhas chaves? Por que tirou a minha carteira do lugar? Até o dia em que eu comecei a sacaneá-lo, escondendo as coisas... Levou menos de um mês pra ele perder a mania, e começar a guardar cada coisa em seu lugar – Jared disse rindo.

- Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas você já está conseguindo falar nele sem dificuldades.

- E isso é bom ou ruim?

- É muito bom, sinal de que está começando a superar. Jared, se você olhar para trás agora, o que você sente em relação ao que você fez?

- Você não quer mudar de assunto?

- Não, é aqui mesmo que eu queria chegar.

- O que você quer saber afinal? Se eu me arrependo do que fiz?

- Pode começar por aí.

- Sim, eu me arrependo... se da primeira vez, quando eu tomei aqueles remédios, eu tivesse pulado do prédio em seguida, não estaria passando por nada disso agora.

Jensen apenas o encarou sério, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu estou brincando, Jensen! Cara, você ficou branco agora, estou vendo que esta brincadeira vai me custar mais alguns meses aqui neste inferno, não é?

- Você chegou a cogitar esta idéia?

- Qual?

- De pular do prédio?

- Jensen, eu só estava brincando, ok? Eu não vou pular do prédio. E eu me arrependi sim, já fazem seis meses, e... olha o que eu fiz da minha vida... Vai levar um bom tempo pra eu poder recuperar o que eu perdi. Meu emprego, meu amigos... eu aposto que alguns vão se afastar, achando que eu sou um pirado. E eu devo ser mesmo, não é? E o pior de tudo é que também perderam a confiança em mim. Você viu a Meg? Eu sei que ela me perdoou, mas ela sempre vai ficar desconfiada, com medo que eu tente outra vez. Nunca mais vai ser como antes.

- Você vai conseguir recuperar tudo aos poucos, inclusive a confiança, eu tenho certeza.

Jared ficou encarando Jensen por algum tempo...

- Vocês aprendem isso na faculdade?

- O que?

- Esse truque... sei lá, você tem um jeito de falar as coisas...

- Que jeito? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Não sei, mas... eu sempre acabo acreditando no que você fala. Eu devo estar mesmo pirado. Ou vai ver são os remédios que você me faz tomar.

- Ou talvez seja simplesmente porque você confia em mim.

- E por que eu confiaria em você? Eu mal te conheço!

- Hmm... talvez porque eu seja um cara legal – Jensen disse brincando.

- Sabe, o seu senso de humor melhorou muito de uns tempos pra cá. Acho que a sua ex está te fazendo bem.

- Eu não estou tão certo disso. Mas quanto a minha mudança de humor, o fato de você estar cooperando com o tratamento tem ajudado bastante. Você parecia irredutível no começo.

- Sabe aquele dia em que você surtou, e que foi embora daqui? Bom, depois daquilo eu percebi que você também era humano, e que tinha seus próprios problemas, com os quais não conseguia lidar. Eu gostei mais de você depois disso. Não me parecia mais tão "perfeito".

- Mesmo? É bom saber que isso serviu pra alguma coisa boa, então. Porque eu me senti péssimo por ter feito aquilo.

- Você deve ser um psicólogo muito bem recomendado, não é? Eu fiquei admirado pelo fato da minha mãe ter te contratado, você sendo assim tão novo.

- Eu tenho uma boa experiência. Jared, eu vou ser bem sincero com você... A sua mãe jogou a responsabilidade de tirar ou não você da clínica pra cima de mim, mesmo não sendo eu quem internou você aqui.

- Típico.

- Você vê agora o tamanho da encrenca em que eu me meti? Como eu vou ter certeza de que se eu te tirar daqui, você não vai tentar suicídio novamente?

- Você não vai. Hoje ou daqui a seis meses, não faz diferença... Você nunca vai ter certeza disso.

- Obrigado por me lembrar disso.

- Mas você pode confiar em mim.

- Confiar em você?

- Sim.

- Mesmo que isso coloque em risco toda a minha carreira, tudo pelo qual eu batalhei nos últimos dez anos?

- Por que não?

Jensen riu...

- Ok. Eu vou confiar em você, Jared. Mas não pense que você vai se livrar de mim tão cedo. Você vai ficar aqui mais alguns dias, e eu quero que você se prepare psicologicamente para o que vai enfrentar lá fora, e quando estiver lá, vai continuar com a medicação e eu vou querer ver você no mínimo duas vezes por semana em meu consultório. Isso te anima?

- Sair daqui? Me anima, mas... ao mesmo tempo...

- Dá medo, não é? Isso é normal, o medo é mais uma etapa que você vai ter que enfrentar, mas se você já passou pelo pior, eu não acho que você vá ter muita dificuldade com o que está por vir. Eu volto em três dias, se quiser falar comigo antes disso, é só me ligar que eu venho até aqui, ok? Até mais...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Reed Clow** - Sim, os amigos serão muito importantes no restabelecimento do Jared. Realmente a fase de encantamento passou, o Jensen já está começando enxergar a Daneel de outra forma. Espero que goste da continuação. Obrigada por ler e comentar!! Beijokas...

**Annys Rose** - Que bom que não vai ter crise... k k k. Espero que goste da continuação. Beijokas!!

**_Obrigada a todos que leram, e reviews são sempre bem vindas!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Recomeço – capítulo 12

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Os três dias seguintes foram de pura tortura para Jared... Passou a maior parte do tempo tentando planejar o que faria quando finalmente saísse dali, mas sabia que no fundo, estava mesmo era morrendo de medo.

Ficar confinado nesta clínica estava sendo um saco, mas tinha que admitir que lhe dava uma falsa sensação de segurança, como se estivesse livre dos problemas que tinha lá fora. Sabia que tinha muito a enfrentar, mas como Jensen havia falado... uma coisa de cada vez.

Não adiantaria de nada entrar em pânico, já era hora de encarar a realidade. Também já não aguentava mais permanecer ali, sem ter o que fazer, esperando pelas poucas horas em que Jensen aparecia ali para conversarem.

No começo tinha detestado a forma como Jensen o cercava de perguntas, a todo o momento querendo saber coisas sobre a sua vida pessoal, algo que era só dele e de Jason, e tinha que ficar dividindo com um sujeito arrogante que mal conhecia. Aquele sujeito certinho, sem nenhum fio de cabelo fora do lugar, sempre vestindo terno e gravata, o que Jared tinha que admitir que lhe caíam muito bem, e curioso... curioso demais.

Jared simplesmente adorava tirá-lo do sério, ver ele perder aquela pose de nerd, ver ele se irritar, mesmo querendo de todo o jeito disfarçar, e tentar manter o controle.

Fazê-lo sorrir então, tinha se tornado o passatempo favorito de Jared. No começo era mais difícil, mas agora Jensen parecia mais leve, mais aberto de alguma forma. Jensen era uma pessoa no mínimo interessante, e Jared pensou que se tivessem se conhecido de outra forma, em outra ocasião, talvez pudessem ter sido bons amigos.

Daneel não havia mais ligado, nem procurado por Jensen, e este estava se sentindo tremendamente mal por tê-la dispensado aquela noite. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça, bela tentativa de reconciliação ele estava fazendo.

Resolveu ligar para ela, e conseguiu convencê-la a vir até o seu apartamento. Conversaram e acabaram se entendendo, fizeram amor e passaram a noite juntos. O mesmo na noite seguinte, mas de repente, Jensen passou a perceber um enorme vazio dentro de si. Um vazio que não era mais preenchido com a presença dela. Achou que deveria estar ficando louco, pois ter ela de volta era tudo o que queria, e agora se dava conta de que muitas vezes preferia ficar sozinho a ter a companhia dela.

Jensen tentava ouvir o noticiário, enquanto Daneel falava o tempo todo sobre vestidos e sapatos, e mais outras coisas que Jensen não havia prestado atenção.

Não falava mais sobre o seu trabalho, nem fazia qualquer comentário sobre seus pacientes quando estava com ela, deixava que ela conduzisse o assunto, mas já não estava mais aguentando tudo isso. Jensen estava percebendo cada vez mais que não tinham assuntos em comum, tudo o que ela falava era sobre compras, moda e sobre a vida de suas amigas.

O que tinha acontecido com aquela garota inteligente que Jensen conhecera? Ou será que só agora ele estava percebendo como ela era de verdade? Jensen tinha cada vez mais dúvidas, e isso o estava tirando do sério. Fora que ela implicava cada vez que ele saía para se encontrar com seus amigos, principalmente com Sebastian. Não sabia por que, mas Daneel o detestava, e fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro cada vez que ele vinha visitá-los.

Jensen também percebeu que não estava sendo ele mesmo quando estava com ela. Tinha que fazer um esforço enorme para ser o que ela esperava de um bom marido, e isso não era nem um pouco saudável, já não sabia mais se realmente valia a pena.

Depois de um dia extremamente cansativo, ouvindo problemas e mais problemas dos seus pacientes, Jensen resolveu parar num bar antes de ir para casa, precisava de uma boa dose de uísque, e se desse sorte, acabaria encontrando um outro amigo para jogar conversa fora.

Não foi exatamente um amigo que ele encontrou, mas até que lhe rendeu uma conversa interessante, apesar de só servir para piorar a sua situação.

- Ora, ora... Que surpresa encontrá-lo por aqui, Doutor Jensen! – Christian falou com ironia.

- Eu posso dizer o mesmo – Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Qual é Jensen? Vai dizer que você ainda me odeia? Você já tem ela de volta, não tem? Senta aí, eu vou te pagar uma bebida, vamos conversar um pouco.

- Eu sinceramente não tenho nada contra você, a não ser o fato de você a ter exibido como um troféu, quando finalmente conseguiu o que queria.

- Eu era louco por ela, Jensen, e vocês já não estavam bem fazia tempo. Qualquer um podia ver isso.

- Mas o que você quer comigo, afinal? – Jensen estava curioso.

- Só queria saber como vão as coisas. Não muito bem, pelo que parece. Já perdeu o encanto, não é?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Esse é o efeito que a Dannel tem nas pessoas, ela é sedutora, e acaba conseguindo tudo o que quer, mas depois que você passa a ver o que ela realmente é...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Por que você acha que ela me largou e voltou correndo pra você, Jensen? Por que ela descobriu que te amava? – Christian riu sem humor.

- Por que você acha?

- Tire suas próprias conclusões, o engraçado é que ela tomou esta decisão logo depois de saber que tem uma paciente me processando por erro médico, e que eu posso perder metade do que eu tenho neste processo.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Que você passou a ser bem mais interessante do que eu depois disso.

Jensen bebeu seu uísque em silêncio, pensativo. Por que será que isso não o surpreendia? Nem o abalava?

Voltou para casa e sentiu-se aliviado ao ouvir a mensagem de Daneel na secretária eletrônica dizendo que não viria esta noite. Precisava mesmo ficar sozinho para colocar as idéias em ordem.

Ao chegar na clínica, Jensen entrou no quarto, vendo Jared de pé ao lado da janela. Estava de costas, Jensen não podia ver seu rosto, então se aproximou, a ao fazer isso sentiu-se sendo prensado contra a parede, e as mãos grandes de Jared lhe agarrando pela cintura...

- Então Jen, você queria mesmo sentir como é beijar um homem? – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, e no instante seguinte já estava invadindo sua boca com a língua, num beijo de tirar o fôlego...

Jensen sentou na cama assustado, com a respiração ofegante... Que pôrra tinha sido aquilo? Sonhando com um homem? Ainda por cima seu próprio paciente? E o pior de tudo é que ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que estava excitado...

- Qual é, Jensen? Isso só pode ser brincadeira! Você deve estar ficando louco! – Jensen resmungou sozinho, indo para o chuveiro tomar um banho frio.

E desde quando havia reparado nas mãos de Jared? Jensen balançou a cabeça, indignado, sentindo a água fria em seu corpo, imediatamente acalmando seus ânimos.

Com certa dificuldade, voltou a dormir depois do banho, e logo pela manhã ligou para a Sra. Sharon, combinando sobre a saída de Jared da clínica. Sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar nisso, mas não tinha outra coisa a fazer, a não ser confiar em Jared.

Ao entrar na clínica, teve que rir sozinho, lembrando do sonho da noite anterior, e sentiu um certo nervosismo ao se aproximar de Jared.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Jared perguntou ao ver que Jensen estava estranho.

- Hã? Oh, sim, claro – Jensen respondeu nervoso.

- Tem certeza? Parece que você vai ter uma ataque a qualquer momento.

- Eu estou bem, foi só... uma noite mal dormida.

- Hmm, por falar em noite mal dormida, você ainda não me contou como é que vai o seu casamento.

- Ah, você não esquece mesmo, não é? Tudo bem, eu prometi... As coisas não vão lá muito bem. Quero dizer, está tudo bem, mas eu é que ando com algumas dúvidas, então...

- Dúvidas? Mas não era o que você queria?

- Era, mas... Sabe quando você acha que conhece uma pessoa, e de repente percebe que ela não é nada daquilo que você pensava ser?

- Sinistro...

- Você acha que as pessoas podem mudar tanto assim?

- Depende, eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu acho que as pessoas até podem mudar alguns hábitos, mas o que elas realmente são, dificilmente muda. O que pode ter mudado é a sua forma de enxergar as coisas.

- Eu gosto da sua forma de pensar. De repente até você pode ter razão...

- Eu sou um sábio as vezes – Jared disse dando risada.

- E modesto também – Jensen disse rindo também.

- E então? Eu vou sair? – Jared perguntou sério desta vez.

- Daqui a um mês, quem sabe...

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Estou - Jensen respondeu com um sorriso – Hoje a tarde a sua mãe vem te buscar.

- Sério? Mesmo? – Jared perguntou aliviado – Mas, espera... ela te falou alguma coisa? Eu não vou ter que ficar na casa dela, vou?

- Eu acho que sim.

- Ah não, fala sério! – Jared falou desesperado.

- Jared, tenta ficar lá por alguns dias, depois você usa seu jeitinho para convencê-la a deixar você sair de lá, é mais fácil.

- Hmm, com a minha mãe eu já esgotei a quota, não sei se algum jeitinho ainda funciona com ela. Mas tá, acho que ainda é melhor do que ficar aqui.

- Mas e então, como você se sente?

- Ansioso...

- Só ansioso?

- Acho que sim, por que?

- Por nada. Bom, eu preciso ir agora, já deixei a receita dos seus remédios na recepção, e quero ver você no meu consultório dentro de três dias.

- Vou ter que continuar tomando os remédios mesmo?

- Com certeza. E Jared, não esqueça o que eu te falei... uma coisa de cada vez. E boa sorte, lá fora.

- Valeu! Eu não vou esquecer.

Depois que Jensen saiu, Jared andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto, ansioso, até que Sharon finalmente chegou. Jared não pode deixar de ficar feliz em vê-la, pois no momento isto significava a sua liberdade. Ela se aproximou e o abraçou, emocionada...

- Oh meu filho... Como é que você está?

- Bem, eu acho - Jared respondeu dando de ombros.

- Você está tão magrinho, não cuidaram bem de você aqui? – Sharon disse apertando suas bochechas.

- Mãe, não exagera, tá. Eu estou bem.

- Ok, e então? Pronto pra voltar pra casa?

- Já estava bem na hora, né?

- Você devia ter pensado nisso antes de fazer besteira. – Sharon disse de cara feia.

- Já vai começar o sermão? – Jared bufou.

- Não, eu não vou. Acho que você já teve tempo o suficiente para se arrepender. Espero que tenha criado juízo. Agora vamos.

Jared fez uma careta atrás dela quando Sharon lhe deu as costas para sair, e quando ela se virou para ele novamente, deu seu sorriso mais cínico.

Nancy que estava na porta, teve que se segurar para não dar risada.

Jared se despediu de Nancy, de Jeffrey e de mais alguns atendentes com quem teve mais contato, e ao chegar no carro, teve uma sensação estranha, uma espécie de pânico tomou conta dele. As lembranças do acidente vieram a sua mente, então encostou-se no carro, respirando fundo para se acalmar.

- Jared, está tudo bem com você? - Sharon perguntou preocupada.

- Sim, eu só preciso de um minuto – Jared mentiu.

Estava suando frio, e suas mãos tremiam, mas mesmo assim fez um esforço enorme e entrou no carro, sentando no banco do carona. Não iria deixar o medo tomar conta, se não enfrentasse agora, sabia que as coisas só iriam piorar. Pensou que era um tanto longe para ir para casa a pé, então teve que rir de si mesmo pela idéia.

- Tudo bem mesmo? – Sharon queria se certificar – Podemos ir?

- Sim, tudo ok, podemos ir...

* * *

Continua...

Beijokas a quem leu até aqui...

**_Reviews são sempre bem vindas!!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Recomeço – capítulo 13

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Ao chegar na casa de sua mãe, Bethy foi a primeira a vir correndo abraçá-lo, e Jared até se sentiu mal, pensando que tinha sido ela quem o encontrou sangrando na banheira, e ainda por cima teve que ser hospitalizada.

Mas tudo bem, se desculparia depois, e pelo visto ela já tinha superado isso, pois falava sem parar, e havia preparado uma porção de biscoitos e doces que ele mais gostava. Jared agradeceu, pois todo tempo que estava na clínica, tinha que seguir a dieta de lá, e como doces não faziam parte do cardápio, estava praticamente tendo uma crise de abstinência.

Depois de se empanturrar de bolo de chocolate, que era o seu preferido, Jared foi até o seu quarto, notando logo de cara a ausência de chaves nas portas, tanto do quarto quanto do banheiro.

- Maravilha! - Resmungou sozinho – Privacidade zero!

Tomou um banho e depois jogou-se na cama, então lembrou do seu celular que deveria estar por ali em algum lugar. Encontrou-o na gaveta, e conectou o carregador, para então ligar para Meg.

- Jay, é você mesmo? – Meg perguntou depois de olhar várias vezes para o visor, para se certificar que era mesmo o seu número.

- Não, é a minha assombração, Meg...

- Dá pra ver que está melhorando mesmo, já voltou a ser idiota como sempre!

- E você sempre tão gentil! - Jared disse zoando.

- Quem levou o seu celular? O Jensen? – Meg perguntou animada.

- Sabe de onde eu estou ligando, Meg? Da casa da minha mãe.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer, você não está brincando comigo, está? - Meg perguntou voltando a ficar séria.

- Não, eu não estou brincando desta vez.

- Então... meu Deus! Não acredito! Eu estou indo até aí Jay...

- Não! Meg, espera!

- O que foi?

- Eu não quero que você venha aqui.

- O que? Mas por que? – Meg perguntou magoada.

- Meg, não fica chateada, eu também quero muito te ver, mas eu quero dar o fora daqui o quanto antes, então eu tenho que fazer meio que uma moral com a minha mãe.

- Ok, eu sei que não sou bem vinda pra ela...

- Desculpe Meg, mas...

- Não precisa se desculpar, só me avisa assim que você voltar pra casa, ok? Eu quero muito te ver, eu amo você, Jay!

- Também te amo, Meg. E eu te ligo assim que der.

No final da tarde, assim que chegou de viagem, o Sr. Gerald, pai de Jared entrou no quarto...

- Hey!

- Oi pai.

- O que você andou aprontando com a gente, hein moleque? É muito bom ter você de volta. – Gerald disse o abraçando, o que Jared achou muito estranho.

- É bom estar de volta.

- E como você está? Espero que esteja conseguindo superar tudo isso – Estava sendo sincero, apesar de nunca se entenderem, tudo que queria era ver o filho recuperado.

- Eu estou bem, eu acho...

- Que bom que você decidiu ficar aqui em casa.

- Eu não decidi... E por falar nisso, eu preciso da sua ajuda. – Jared não podia perder a oportunidade.

- Como assim?

- Pra convencer a Sra. Sharon a deixar eu voltar para o meu apartamento.

- Mas, sozinho? Eu não sei se isso vai ser uma boa idéia.

- Eu não posso ficar aqui pai, você sabe que isso não vai dar certo.

- Mas Jared, eu não...

- Eu não vou mais fazer nenhuma besteira, ok? Vocês tem que confiar em mim.

- Eu vou pensar a respeito, mas não sei se posso fazer muita coisa.

- Obrigado.

Jared passou a noite quase sem conseguir dormir, matutando sobre um jeito de dar o fora dali. Não tinha nenhum argumento para convencer a sua mãe, mas decidiu que voltaria para seu apartamento com ela querendo ou não.

Na manhã seguinte, mal tinha acordado e sua mãe já veio lhe apurrinhar...

- Jared, chegou visita pra você.

- Visita? - Jared estranhou, afinal ninguém sabia que tinha voltado ainda.

- Sim, a Samantha.

- Mãe, eu não acredito que...

- Jared, você por favor venha até a sala para recebê-la, e seja cordial com ela, é o mínimo que você pode fazer. – Sharon disse em tom um tanto autoritário.

- Você vai ficar me dando ordens, agora?

- Não é uma ordem, é só um pedido.

- Claro... Ok, eu vou recebê-la – Jared disse com sarcasmo.

- Mas Jared... – Sharon não chegou a completar a frase, porque Jared já tinha saído em direção a sala.

- Oi Jared! Que saudades! – Samantha disse enquanto o abraçava.

Jared apenas deu um sorriso forçado e nada falou, sentando no sofá em frente a ela.

- Sua mãe me falou que você esteve internado, por problemas com estresse, você já melhorou?

- Sim, eu já estou ótimo – Jared respondeu lançando um olhar fulminante para sua mãe, que apareceu na sala neste instante.

- Ah, que bom, então talvez você queira sair comigo hoje a noite, podemos ir a um barzinho, ou a minha casa, quem sabe...

- Claro, por que não? – Jared estava sendo o mais cínico que conseguia.

- Bom, eu vou deixar vocês dois a sós, com licença – Sharon disse e se retirou da sala, se dando por satisfeita.

- Jared, é... Faz tanto tempo, não é? Quase cinco anos... Por onde você andou este tempo todo? Depois que nós terminamos o namoro eu nunca mais te encontrei em nenhuma festa, ou nos lugares que você frequentava...

- É que eu... Bom, eu conheci um cara, e acabei me apaixonando...

- Um cara?

- Sim, um cara. Então, eu morei com ele por quase quatro anos, e há alguns meses nós sofremos um acidente de carro, onde ele morreu. Depois de algum tempo eu surtei, então cortei os meus pulsos, e acabei sendo internado num hospício. Agora estou de volta...

- Você está brincando, né?

Jared não respondeu, apenas lhe mostrou as cicatrizes em seus pulsos.

- Oh, meu Deus! Eu não acredito que... – Samantha parecia chocada.

- Resumindo, isso é tudo o que eu fiz depois que nós terminamos.

- Puxa, eu não... eu não... Bom, eu preciso ir agora, a minha mãe está me esperando. Eu vejo você um outro dia, Jared – Samantha disse indo em direção a porta.

- E quanto a hoje a noite, nós não vamos sair?

- Hoje? É, eu... lembrei que já tenho um outro compromisso, me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, sem problemas...

Samantha se despediu, e Jared fechou a porta e se encostou nela, dando risadas.

- Jared, cadê a Sam? – Sharon perguntou ao voltar para a sala e encontrar Jared sozinho, lendo...

- Ela... já teve que ir.

- Mas, tão cedo? E então, vocês vão sair mesmo hoje a noite?

- Não, ela já tinha outro compromisso.

- Você não disse nada de inconveniente a ela, não é?

- Claro que não! Até fui gentil demais. - Jared mentiu, sabia que Sam era a nora dos sonhos de sua mãe.

- Hmm, vai entender essas garotas! – Sharon disse e saiu, se dando por vencida.

No dia seguinte, Jared decidiu que era hora da verdade, não importava o que sua mãe dissesse, estava disposto a enfrentar.

Sharon estava na sala lendo, quando Jared resolveu confrontá-la.

- Mãe, o que foi feito do meu carro?

- Deu perda total, o novo está na garagem.

- E as chaves?

- Ali na gav... O que você pensa que vai fazer? - Sharon perguntou, se dando conta das intenções do filho.

- Eu vou voltar para o meu apartamento.

- Não, você não vai! Você não está bem ainda para morar sozinho...

- Quem te disse isso? O Jensen?

- Jared, você vai ficar aqui em casa, e está decidido! - Tentava usar de todos os argumentos, queria o filho por perto para poder vigiá-lo.

- Mesmo? E por quem? Eu vou de qualquer jeito, você querendo ou não. Se é o que você quer, então mande me colocarem numa camisa de força, e me levarem de volta pro hospício, porque de outra forma você não vai me impedir.

- Você não vai levar o carro! – Sharon tentou usar de chantagem.

- Tudo bem, eu pego um táxi.

- As chaves do apartamento estão comigo, esqueceu?

- Tudo bem, a Meg tem uma cópia, e o porteiro também. – Jared disse e saiu da sala, deixando sua mãe resmungando sozinha.

Arrumou suas malas, chamou um táxi e foi, deixando sua mãe ainda lhe fazendo ameaças no portão de casa.

Jared ligou para Meg no caminho, e esta já estava lhe esperando na portaria do prédio quando ele chegou.

- Você é mesmo maluco, né Jay! – Meg xingou enquanto o abraçava – Eu não acredito que você está de volta!

- Nem eu, Meg... nem eu.

- Como você conseguiu convencê-la?

- Eu não consegui. Mas eu não ligo. Só estou sem carro e sem grana, mas eu deixo você me sustentar por enquanto.- Jared disse brincando.

- Vai ser um prazer! – Meg disse enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

Jared sentiu um friozinho na barriga quando entrou, ao mesmo tempo em que era muito bom, também era estranho estar ali de volta.

- A Bethy deixou tudo limpinho e organizado, do jeito que você gosta. Jared, não fica tristinho, vai... Vai dar tudo certo, eu tenho certeza – Meg disse ao ver que Jared estava com os olhos marejados.

- Eu sei, é só... difícil ver esse lugar assim... tão vazio...

- Você vai superar, meu bebê, só vai doer um pouquinho no começo, depois passa...

Jared teve que rir do jeito da Meg...

- Você vai se cansar de bancar a minha babá.

- Ah, não vou não. E agora? O que você quer fazer?

- Você me leva até lá?

- Agora? Você tem certeza? - Meg perguntou com receio.

- Sim, o quanto antes, melhor.

- Mas Jay...

- Meg, eu sei o que estou fazendo, ok? Eu vou ficar bem, eu só preciso ver.

- Ok, de qualquer jeito eu tenho o celular do Jensen... pro caso de você surtar!

- Você não existe, Meg! – Jared disse rindo.

Como Jared insistiu, Meg o levou até o cemitério onde Jason havia sido enterrado.

Jared ficou a uma certa distância, e ao ver o nome dele gravado na lápide, voltou a sentir um desespero enorme, era tudo tão real agora, tinha um vazio enorme no peito, e por um momento achou que não fosse mais capaz de respirar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e Jared respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, enquanto Meg depositou algumas flores ao lado da lápide.

- Você está bem, Jay? – Meg perguntou preocupada.

Jared não falou nada, só fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Eu vou te deixar um pouco sozinho, te espero lá no carro, ok?

- Uhum, obrigado.

Jared se aproximou devagar, sentindo seu coração apertar ainda mais...

- Eu... eu sei que eu demorei pra vir, é que... na verdade eu fui um covarde... Se você visse o que eu fiz da minha vida depois que você... Bom, você ficaria decepcionado. Fazem mais de seis meses, e foi só a minha vida que parou, o restante continua como se nada tivesse acontecido... isso é tão injusto, não é? Mas talvez não seja tarde para recomeçar... já que a minha vida continua mesmo... E o pior é que eu nem sei por onde começar, eu ainda me sinto perdido sem você. Aquele apartamento parece tão vazio agora... De qualquer forma eu vou tentar, se vai dar resultado ou não, você vai saber. E eu devo mesmo ter pirado, para estar aqui conversando com uma lápide, mas, que se dane! Eu ainda penso em você o tempo todo. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora, a Meg está me esperando...

Jared enxugou as lágrimas e voltou para o carro, em silêncio. Meg dirigia a caminho de casa, não conseguia ver seu amigo assim, tão arrasado...

- E aí? – Tentou puxar conversa para tentar animá-lo.

- E aí o que? – Jared saiu de seus devaneios.

- Você está quieto...

- Nada, é só que... as vezes eu ainda esperava que fosse tudo um pesadelo, mas nada mais real do que olhar para aquele túmulo, não é?

- É, você tem razão. Mas vem cá... vocês dois estavam tendo uma conversa e tanto, né Jay? – Meg disse zoando.

- Vai a merda, Meg! Eu me empolguei! – Jared disse rindo também.

- Deu pra perceber.

- Acho que é disso que eu sinto mais falta... de conversar com ele.

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Ele me ouvia Meg, e nem se aborrecia porque eu falava demais - Jared disse rindo.

- Se este era o preço a pagar pra te levar pra cama...

- Meg!

- Eu estou brincando, Jay! Estava com saudades de zoar de você. Agora eu já posso, né?

- Não, não pode!

- Posso sim!

- Não!

- Ah, que sem graça! Mas e agora, o que você quer fazer?

- Só voltar pra casa.

Mal entrou em casa, o celular de Jared tocou...

- Oi Chad!

- Então é verdade que você saiu da clínica?

- Sim, faz dois dias.

- E você não ia me ligar? – Chad parecia mesmo irritado.

- Claro que eu ia, eu acabei de chegar ao meu apartamento agora.

- E ia me ligar quando, daqui a uma semana?

- Chad, por favor, não faz tanto drama, tá? – Jared disse bufando.

- Ok, se você não se importa nem um pouco, por que eu deveria me importar, não é? - Chad falava magoado.

- Chad, eu ia te ligar daqui, de casa, pois na casa da minha mãe você sabe como as coisas funcionam.

- Mas para a Meg você ligou.

- Vai ter uma crise de ciúmes, agora?

- Vai se ferrar, Jay! Amanhã cedo eu vou aí. Até mais.

Jared teve que rir... Chad sabia ser um porre quando queria.

Meg passou o resto do dia ali, assistiram a um filme, a noite comeram pizza e pipoca, e conversaram muito. Meg lhe colocou a par de tudo o que aconteceu com ela e com seus amigos durante o seu período de "férias", como ela dizia.

O celular tocou novamente, e Jared riu vendo que Chad já estava ligando pela terceira vez...

- Oi, sou eu de novo.

- Eu sei! – Jared respondeu aborrecido.

- É... o que você está fazendo?

- Eu estou... sentado no parapeito da varanda, contando os carros lá em baixo.

- Isso não tem graça, Jay! – Chad respondeu bravo.

- Não tem graça é você ficar me ligando a cada 15 minutos, pra saber se eu estou tentando me matar ou não.

- Não é nada disso, imbecil! Eu só estou preocupado com você.

- Valeu Chad, mas eu já tenho a Meg aqui de babá, que não larga do meu pé.

- Ah, bom. Mas qualquer coisa é só me ligar, ok?

- Beleza, até mais.

Jared de repente se deu conta de que já era tarde, e Meg sequer tinha mencionado o fato de ir embora dali.

- Meg, não por nada, mas já é quase meia noite.

- E daí?

- E daí que... você não tem nada pra fazer? Na sua casa?

- Ah não, nada de importante, eu estava pensando se aquele quarto de hóspedes ainda está habitável.

- Não Meg, nem pensar! Você não vai dormir aqui hoje.

- Nossa, quanta gentileza sua!

- Meg, eu só vou dormir, ok? Você não saiu do meu pé um minuto desde que eu cheguei aqui, e eu realmente preciso ficar sozinho.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Tenho.

- Promete que me liga se precisar de alguma coisa? Qualquer coisa, se você se sentir sozinho, se quiser conversar... a qualquer hora, tá. Mesmo que eu esteja dormindo.

- Eu prometo, Meg. Eu vou ficar bem.

Assim que Meg saiu, Jared encostou-se na porta, suspirando... Finalmente poderia ficar sozinho... Era hora de enfrentar seus demônios, ou melhor, seus fantasmas.

Foi até a varanda, e encostou-se no parapeito, olhando para baixo... Sentiu um frio na barriga com o pensamento que lhe ocorreu, então voltou para a sala e trancou a porta... Isso realmente não seria uma boa idéia.

Olhou ao redor, sentindo todo aquele silêncio, todo aquele vazio. Achou que nunca iria se acostumar com isso. A saudade o atingiu em cheio. Tinha tantas lembranças ali... Se o tapete da sala pudesse falar, com certeza reclamaria - Jared riu sozinho com o pensamento. Em seguida foi até o quarto, abriu a porta devagar, sentindo novamente aquele aperto no peito, então deitou na cama e olhou para o porta retratos no criado mudo.

- Está sorrindo por que? Isso é tudo culpa sua! Você deve ter sabotado minhas tentativas de suicídio. Idiota!

Então se abraçou ao travesseiro, que ainda tinha o cheiro dele, e chorou até acabar adormecendo...

* * *

Continua...

Este capítulo foi todinho do Jared, sorry! Mas eu não podia cortar a história pela metade. Prometo que o Jensen volta no próximo, ok?

Beijokas!!

_**Vicky: **_Obrigada por suas reviews carinhosas... Pois é, nosso bichinho está livre agora. E o pé na bunda não vai demorar muito, ok!! Beijos!!

**_Obrigada a todos que leram, e reviews são sempre bem vindas!!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Recomeço – capítulo 14

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Jared ainda dormia a sono profundo, quando sentiu alguém o chacoalhando...

- Jay!

- Acorda Jay! Mas que diabos...

- Jay!

- Cala essa boca amor, ainda tá cedo! Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho. - Jared resmungou manhoso, enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

- Amor?

- Hmmm... é você! – Jared disse decepcionado ao ver que era Chad - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Quem você pensou que fosse?

- Hã? Deixa pra lá...

- Cara, eu toquei a campainha umas cinquenta vezes, como você não acordou? Você está chapado?

- Eu não sei, faz dias que eu não dormia direito. Como você entrou aqui?

- Eu pedi a chave para o porteiro, achei que você tivesse...

- Morrido?

- É, eu sei lá. Que merda, Jay! Você me deu um susto, cara! – Chad disse ao sentar na beirada da cama, bufando.

- Chad, eu acho que você precisa ser internado, urgente. Você já está ficando paranóico desse jeito.

- Ta, me desculpa! Eu vou parar com isso, prometo! - Chad falou fazendo cara de arrependido.

- Ok – Jared finalmente se levantou.

- Você dormiu com roupa?

- Queria que eu dormisse pelado?

- De calça jeans?

- Ah, é que eu acabei pegando no sono sem querer. Mas o que você faz aqui tão cedo?

- São onze horas, eu pensei em almoçar com você.

- Almoçar?

- É, pessoas precisam comer, lembra? - Chad falou como se explicasse algo a uma criança.

- Mas eu nem acordei ainda!

- Só o seu cérebro ainda não, mas o seu corpo já.

- Engraçadinho, eu vou tomar um banho. Não vai querer vir junto também, vai? Eu posso morrer afogado no chuveiro - Jared perguntou brincando, enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Até que não seria uma má idéia – Chad resmungou sozinho – Se isso não fosse me fazer perder um amigo...

Depois de alguns minutos, Jared saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos e vestido só com um roupão, e Chad teve que se segurar para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

- O que você quer comer? – Jared perguntou enquanto se vestia sem nenhuma cerimônia na sua frente.

- O que? – Chad estava completamente distraído, concentrado em evitar ter uma ereção na frente do seu melhor amigo - Ah, pode ser... sei lá, comida mexicana?

- Eu odeio comida mexicana.

- Desde quando? Você ia de vez em quando a um restaurante Mexicano com o Jason, você mesmo me falou uma vez.

- Porque ele gostava, e não eu.

- E você comia só porque ele gostava? Eu não acredito...

- Chad, você nunca fez nada que não gostasse, só para agradar a sua namorada? E a gente ia o que, uma vez a cada dois meses, eu podia fazer esse sacrifício.

- Cada doido com a sua mania...

- E por falar nisso, você ainda está namorando com a Deby?

- Não, nós terminamos há quase seis meses, logo depois que... que você...

- Melhor a gente pedir a comida Chad, está me batendo a fome agora. E você paga, porque eu estou sem grana.

Chad foi embora no meio da tarde, e o Pai de Jared apareceu, lhe trazendo as chaves do carro que o motorista havia deixado na garagem do prédio. Também lhe deixou dinheiro e prometeu tentar convencer Sharon a desbloquear suas contas.

Seu pai sabia ser uma cara legal quando queria, tinha que admitir.

Logo que seu pai saiu, o telefone tocou...

- Ainda estou vivo, Chad! – Jared atendeu, achando que era o loirinho novamente.

- Como assim, ainda estou vivo?

- Ah, Jensen! – Jared riu – Me desculpe, eu achei que fosse o Chad novamente.

- Ok. Eu liguei pra casa da sua mãe e uma tal de Bethy me falou que você já tinha fugido de lá, só queria saber como você está.

- Bem, eu acho. E não dava pra ficar lá, sem condições. Eles tem que rever o conceito de quem precisa de um hospício naquela casa.

Jensen deu risada do outro lado da linha.

- E como foi o seu primeiro dia sozinho?

- Sozinho quase nada, porque a Meg e o Chad não me deixam, mas foi tudo ok. Ontem fui visitar o túmulo dele no cemitério, e se eu sobrevivi a isso, então o resto é fichinha.

- Eu imagino que deva ter sido difícil...

- Muito. E depois... Bom, deixa pra lá.

- Pode me falar, Jared, eu tenho tempo.

- Esse apartamento. Eu quero muito ficar aqui, mas... tem tanta lembrança. Acho que eu vou trocar os móveis ou sei lá, mudar alguma coisa, pra ficar menos... a cara dele, sabe?

- Pode ser uma boa idéia, se isso fizer você se sentir melhor. Agora lembra do que eu te falei? Uma coisa de cada vez, vai com calma.

- Eu lembro disso o tempo todo.

- Ótimo, agora eu tenho que desligar, porque tem um paciente me esperando, mas se precisar conversar, ou qualquer outra coisa, você pode me ligar a qualquer hora, ok?

- Se eu precisar de qualquer coisa? Tipo... qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Depende no que você está pensando.

- É que eu ando meio em falta, sabe... de repente se você pudesse dar uma mãozinha. – Jared disse e gargalhou em seguida.

- Infelizmente, acho que não vou poder te ajudar nisso. – Jensen disse rindo também.

- Ok, então pode ir cuidar dos seus outros pacientes, eu já te dei trabalho demais.

- É sempre um prazer. No bom sentido! – Jensen se corrigiu, entrando na brincadeira – Até mais, Jared!

Assim que Jensen desligou, o telefone voltou a tocar, era Meg desta vez...

- Oi Jay, firme e forte ainda? Está sobrevivendo sem mim?

- Perfeitamente.

- Engraçadinho! Jay, eu estava pensando... agora que nós dois estamos solteiros, nós podíamos sair por aí pra pegar uns gatinhos, o que você acha?

- Você está brincando, né? – Jared perguntou incrédulo.

- Estou sim, me desculpe. Mas até que não seria uma má idéia.

- Esquece, Meg, você está ficando louca.

- Olha Jay... eu sei que não está sendo fácil pra você, mas já fazem quase sete meses, e sabe... um pouquinho de contato humano, pra não dizer claramente "sexo" vai te fazer bem.

- Meg, você não acha mesmo que eu vou sair por aí caçando homens pra transar, acha?

- Mulheres então? Você não se decidiu ainda?

- Não decidi o que?

- Pra que time você joga!

- Eu não acredito que nós estamos mesmo tendo esta conversa. – Jared disse indignado.

- Ta, esquece. Mas você não vai querer virar um Monge, vai?

- Meg, eu... Eu nunca pensei nisso antes, na verdade eu nunca precisei pensar nisso, e agora isso meio que me assusta.

- Ok, sem grilo Jay, mas qualquer dia desses você vai sair comigo, querendo ou não.

A noite Jared deitou na cama, pensando no que Meg tinha dito. Sabia que ela tinha toda razão, e sabia melhor ainda que precisava desesperadamente de uma boa noite de sexo. Mas era mesmo muito, muito estranho pensar em sair e arranjar alguém pra transar.

Depois de quatro anos vivendo apenas com Jason, agora essa idéia meio que o assustava. Nem sabia mesmo se era gay, tinha se apaixonado por Jason, e isso tornava as coisas mais fáceis, mas a idéia de sair com outro homem era uma coisa no mínimo estranha.

Jared escorregou sua mão pelo seu peito e abdômen nus, a colocando por dentro de sua boxer branca, a única peça de roupa que vestia no momento. Tocou seu membro, pensando que desde que Jason se fora, nem isto tinha feito mais, não conseguia pensar em ninguém que lhe despertasse desejo, e pensar em Jason nesta hora, seria algo um tanto mórbido.

Pensando nisso, usou a outra mão para alcançar o porta retratos que tinha ao lado da cama.

- Melhor você não ver isso – Disse virando o porta retratos para o outro lado.

Tentou pensar em alguma das suas ex namoradas, mas logo desistiu, tentando pensar então em algum homem que o atraísse, o que estava sendo outra tentativa frustrante, até se lembrar de Jensen, da sua voz rouca, daquele sorriso que lhe alcançava os olhos, daquela boca obscenamente perfeita, daquele corpo incrivelmente esculpido... O efeito fora imediato... Resolveu deixar de lado o fato de ser esquisito se masturbar pensando em seu terapeuta, e mandou ver, massageando seu membro com vontade até gozar com força, sujando sua mão e abdômen.

Ficou ainda algum tempo deitado na mesma posição, com a respiração ofegante, então foi tomar um banho e voltou para a cama, completamente relaxado.

- Desculpa por isso, mas com você aí me olhando o negócio não ia mesmo funcionar. – Jared disse recolocando o porta retratos na posição, e dormindo logo em seguida.

Dois dias depois Jared tinha consulta, era a primeira vez que ia ao consultório de Jensen. Enquanto esperava, conversou um pouco com Katie, e achou a loira muito simpática e divertida.

- Olha só, feliz feito um passarinho fora da gaiola! – Jensen disse brincando quando Jared entrou no consultório.

- Cuidado, essa sua frase pode ter duplo sentido! - Jared falou rindo.

- Desculpa, eu esqueci que pra você tudo pode ter duplo sentido.

- Eu gostei da sua secretária...

- Você não cantou ela, cantou?

- Por quê? Você está com ciúmes? De mim ou dela? - Jared teve que rir da própria palhaçada.

- Eu vejo que você deve estar bem mesmo, pelo menos o seu humor mostra isso.

- Nem tanto, eu só gosto de tirar você do sério de vez em quando.

- E o que você tem aprontado? Já fez algo do que tinha planejado?

- Eu ainda... meio que estou de férias, sabe? Até agora, além de fugir da casa da minha mãe, eu só fui visitar o túmulo dele, e ver alguns amigos.

- E como foi?

- Foda! Nada mais real e assustador do que olhar para um túmulo, não é? Mas eu sobrevivi...

- E em casa? Como está se sentindo?

- É muito estranho, ficar sozinho naquele apartamento. A gente conversava muito, e fazia tudo juntos, e agora... Bom, talvez algum dia eu me acostume, né?

- Você não tem saído com ninguém?

- Tipo... namoro?

- Sim, namoro ou paquera...

- Não, acho que ainda não me acostumei com a idéia.

- Nem sexo?

Jared riu...

- Não, nem isso. Eu sempre fui meio... Eu nunca curti muito esse negócio de fazer sexo só por fazer, sabe? Como a Meg diria... eu sou um romântico incorrigível – Jared disse rindo.

- É mesmo? Então você está só mandando ver sozinho, por enquanto.

- Pior que nem isso eu estava conseguindo fazer, até ontem. Sabe, quando você não consegue se concentrar em ninguém pra dar um incentivo...

Jensen riu...

- E a internet? Não ajuda nessas horas?

- Não sou ligado, sei lá, eu acho muito artificial.

- Mas então, em quem você pensou?

- O que? – Jared perguntou espantado.

- Ontem... Em que você pensou enquanto... você sabe...

Jared não pode evitar uma gargalhada, nervoso.

- Cara, como essa conversa foi parar aqui? – Jared balançou a cabeça, indignado.

- Foi só uma pergunta...

- Jensen, você já me colocou em todo tipo de situação, mas esta sem dúvida é a mais constrangedora de todas.

- Qual é o problema? Você já me contou muito mais sobre a sua intimidade, inclusive eu sobre a minha, o que tem de errado em falar nisso?

- É que... é melhor você não saber disso. Definitivamente, é melhor não. – Jared falou sério desta vez.

- Vamos lá, Jared! Me conta! – Jensen insistia, estava realmente curioso.

- Eu... é... Não, você não vai gostar de saber.

- Não tem problema, seja lá o que for, pode me falar.

- Ok... Eu pensei em você.

- O que? É... – Jensen limpou a garganta – Isso é sério?

- Aham.

Jensen ficou encarando Jared de boca aberta, como se tivesse visto uma assombração por algum tempo, sem dizer nada.

- Eu... é... eu lembrei que tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco, e vou acabar me atrasando. Eu já tenho que ir! – Jared disse se levantando e já estava na porta quando Jensen saiu do transe e se deu conta disso.

- Não! Espera, Jared! - Mas já era tarde, Jared já tinha saído quase correndo pela porta.

Jared nem esperou o elevador, desceu os quatro andares de escada quase correndo. Entrou no carro, e mal conseguiu colocar a chave na ignição, de tanto que suas mãos tremiam.

- Droga, Jared! Droga! Mas que merda foi essa? Você podia ter mentido, falado qualquer coisa, mas não, tinha que falar logo a verdade pra ele. E agora, como eu vou olhar pra cara dele novamente? Por que eu não consigo mentir para aquele desgraçado? – Jared xingava sozinho, então socou o volante, esperou se acalmar um pouco, e deu partida no carro, indo para casa.

Jensen ainda ficou pensativo por algum tempo, tentando digerir a informação. Então se amaldiçoou por ter deixado Jared ir embora daquele jeito. Deveria ter falado alguma coisa. Mas falar o que? Tinha sido pego de surpresa, na verdade não estava preparado para isso...

* * *

Continua...

Vocês devem ter percebido que estou postando em tempo récorde, não é? Aproveitando este momento de inspiração, e fazendo meus queridos leitores felizes. Ou dando uma canseira neles, talvez!! rsrs

Espero que estejam gostando do rumo da história, e para quem está esperando pegação, vai ter que ter só mais um pouquinho de paciência, ok? Prometo que vai valer a pena...

Beijokas a todos, e obrigada por estarem acompanhando!!

* * *

_**Vicky:**_ Concordo com você que a Samantha vai precisar de um psiquiatra, mas não o Jensen, não é? Ele é todinho do Jared... rsrs

E nada de fazer pressão, tudo a seu tempo... Apressadinha!! rsrs. Beijokas!!


	15. Chapter 15

Recomeço – capítulo 15

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jared estava parado na areia, descalço, olhando o mar, quando sente o celular vibrando no bolso da bermuda. Ao ver que era Jensen no visor, seu coração acelerou, e voltou a sentir um certo nervosismo. Depois da merda que havia dito no seu consultório, era um tanto estranho falar com ele agora.

- Oi Jensen! – Tentou não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

- Oi Jared, tudo bem com você?

- É, tudo.

- Eu fiquei preocupado, depois que você saiu quase correndo do meu consultório hoje pela manhã.

- Ah, é que eu tinha mesmo um compromisso. – Jared mentiu.

- Ok, claro. Só não esqueça de agendar outra consulta para daqui a três dias.

- Não dá pra demorar um pouquinho mais? – Não custava tentar, mas era difícil argumentar com Jensen.

- Não, eu falei a cada três dias. Você não vai querer fugir de mim agora, vai? – Jensen teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve.

- Fugir? Não, eu nunca fujo. – Tentou parecer convincente.

- Ok, que barulho é esse? Onde você está?

- Na praia. É a terceira vez que eu venho aqui e não tenho coragem de entrar na água. É assustador. Eu nadava quase todos os dias aqui.

- Você já ouviu falar da síndrome do pânico? Pode ter sido causada pelo susto do acidente.

- Nah, eu posso superar isso... Aconteceu o mesmo da primeira vez que eu entrei no carro, lá na clínica.

- Então você vai entrar no mar agora? – Jensen perguntou preocupado.

- Não, vai ficar para uma próxima. Quem sabe na quinta ou sexta vez eu entre – Jared falou rindo.

- E cadê a sua auto confiança? – Jensen perguntou brincando.

- Você é meu terapeuta, não devia rir da minha cara! – Jared se fez de zangado – Uma coisa de cada vez, você quem falou!

- Ok, você venceu desta vez. E vê se quando resolver entrar na água, não vá sozinho. Vê se cria juízo!

- Agora você parece a minha mãe falando. Cara, eu estava pensando... E se me der uma crise de pânico na hora de fazer sexo? Já pensou? Aí a minha reputação já era.

Jensen gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

- Então reze pra isso não acontecer.

- Era só o que me faltava...

- Vai dar tudo certo, Jared, eu tenho que desligar agora. Qualquer coisa me ligue.

Jensen ficou pensando em Jared com um sorriso bobo no rosto, quando Katie entrou em seu consultório...

- Terra para Doutor Jensen Ackles! – Katie disse brincando.

- O que é, Katie?

- Não tem mais nenhum paciente esperando, estou dispensada?

- São só quatro horas, Katie!

- Ah, Jensen, deixa de ser um chefe ranzinza, vai? Me libera mais cedo hoje?

- Ok, eu também já estou indo, então.

- Ah, hoje finalmente eu conheci o seu garoto suicida. Que desperdício um homem daquele tentar se matar, fala sério! Sabe, eu posso cuidar dele se você quiser...

- Deixa de ser assanhada, Katie, e não se esqueça que ele é nosso paciente. Comporte-se!

- Mas ele é muito gostoso, Jensen! E simpático, e aquele sorriso... aff!!

- Katie!

- Ok, já vou indo. Até amanhã.

Como iria sair do consultório mais cedo, Jensen pensou se ligaria para Daneel, mas resolveu que não, então ligou para Sebastian, e foi até a sua casa para conversarem.

Depois de tomarem algumas cervejas, Jensen resolveu desabafar um pouco...

- Sebastian, olha só... Eu acho que fiz uma besteira enorme.

- De qual delas você está falando? – Sebastian perguntou brincando.

- Eu estou falando sério, cara. É esse meu lance com a Daneel. Não está dando certo, eu acho.

- Eu não vou nem opinar, Jensen. Você sempre soube o que eu pensava em relação a isso.

- Ok, mas... Você me conhece, sabe o quanto eu sempre prezei esse negócio de casamento. Cara, os meus pais são casados há mais de 30 anos, e ainda se amam, e vivem super bem. Eu sempre acreditei que o meu casamento fosse pra vida toda, isso é frustrante.

- Seria para a vida toda se tivesse amor. Mas pra mim, sei lá... Eu acho que você nunca amou a Daneel de verdade, e vice versa. Você gostava dela, eu sei, e ela é uma mulher linda e atraente, mas você acabou casando mesmo por puro comodismo. Eu sei que você sempre gostou de ter tudo planejado, e nunca curtiu mudanças radicais na sua vida, mas já está mais do que na hora de você correr atrás da sua felicidade.

- É, você tem razão. Senão qualquer dia eu vou estar velho e ranzinza, e ainda me lamentando por isso.

- Bom, ranzinza você já é. - Sebastian disse brincando.

- Obrigado pelo apoio contínuo.

- De nada.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa acontecendo...

- O que é?

- Eu ainda não estou pronto pra falar disso com ninguém. Na verdade, nem para admitir pra mim mesmo ainda.

- Ok, mas eu acho que você está precisando se soltar um pouquinho. E eu sei exatamente onde te levar. – Sebastian falou erguendo as sobrancelhas e lançando um olhar malicioso para Jensen.

- Ei, só vamos com calma, ok?

Sebastian levou Jensen a uma boate, estava lotada e o cheiro de cigarro era insuportável.

Pediu uma garrafa de uísque e começaram a beber, e lá pelas duas da madrugada Jensen já estava completamente bêbado.

Acordou pela manhã sentindo frio, então notou que estava nu. Percebeu que a cama era completamente estranha, e só então olhou para o lado e viu que não estava sozinho. Havia uma garota de cabelos longos pretos, pele bronzeada, e um corpo escultural, pelo menos a parte que estava visível, ao seu lado na cama. Jensen não fazia nem idéia de quem era, então se levantou devagar, sentindo sua cabeça latejar, vestiu suas roupas, e se mandou dali, se amaldiçoando por ter seguido as idéias de Sebastian.

Quando entrou em seu apartamento Daneel o estava esperando.

- Oi – Disse na maior cara de pau.

- Onde e com quem você passou a noite, Jensen? – Perguntou espumando de raiva.

- Eu, é... é uma longa história. – Jensen disse se largando no sofá.

- É melhor mesmo você ter uma boa explicação para isso, senão...

- Senão?

- Senão está tudo acabado entre nós.

- Daneel, eu sinto muito, mas eu acho mesmo que isso tudo foi um erro.

- O que?

- Nós. Esta tentativa de retorno, isso... Não está sendo bom pra nenhum de nós. Eu não estou sendo eu mesmo, você está fazendo um esforço enorme. Isso não tem que ser assim. Deveria ser uma coisa natural...

- Mas é, Jensen! Eu não sei aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu quero dizer que acho melhor nós seguirmos nossas vidas separados, dar um tempo, sei lá. – Jensen tentava encontrar as palavras certas, mas sua dor de cabeça não ajudava.

- Olha aqui, Jen. Eu vou esperar você curar esta ressaca para nós conversarmos de verdade. Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Eu sei exatamente o que estou falando, Dan.

- Isso só pode ser influência daquele seu amigo, não é? Foi com ele que você saiu pra encher a cara? Com o Sebastian?

- Ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Dan. E eu estou cheio de ouvir você falar do meu melhor amigo desse jeito. Agora me deixe sozinho, vai? A minha cabeça está explodindo.

- Eu vou sim, mas eu volto, Jensen. Eu não vou desistir de você assim tão facilmente.

Daneel saiu batendo a porta com extrema força, fazendo a cabeça de Jensen doer mais ainda. Tomou alguns comprimidos, e se enfiou na cama pelo resto da manhã.

Jared continuou indo as sessões de terapia no consultório de Jensen, e nenhum dos dois tocou mais "naquele" assunto, então as coisas tinham voltado ao normal entre eles.

Duas semana depois, finalmente Jared aceitou o convite de Meg para saírem.

Foram a um barzinho bem movimentado, com música ao vivo, onde Jared reencontrou vários dos seu amigos. Foi uma noite muito divertida, apesar de Meg pegar o tempo inteiro no seu pé.

- Jay, olha aquela loira, ela está te encarando há um tempão. Por que você não vai lá falar com ela?

Jared lançou um olhar fulminante para Meg, que sorriu sem graça.

- Ok, esquece. Eu só estava tentando ajudar.

Depois de mais algum tempo, quando Jared voltava do banheiro, a loira o abordou pelo caminho. Começaram a conversar, e acabaram indo para fora do bar dar uns amassos.

Meg já estava comemorando, quando viu Jared voltando para o bar sozinho...

- E aí? Cadê a loira?

- Não deu liga, Meg. Sei lá, ela até era interessante, mas... Faltava alguma coisa.

- Aham, eu sei o que faltava. Mas talvez naquele moreno ali encostado no balcão, não falte a tal "coisa". – Meg disse zoando – Ele te olhou de cima em baixo quando você passou. É só ir lá e pegar.

- Isso seria muito estranho, Meg. Não vai dar certo.

- É uma pena que você não possa beber, eu queria te dar um porre e aí sim, a coisa ia rolar.

- Você está mais preocupada do que eu.

- Claro, sou eu que aturo o seu mau humor... e nada como uma boa transa pra levantar o astral.

Jared rolou os olhos e bufou.

Um pouco mais tarde Chad também apareceu no bar, e já estava um pouco grogue pela bebida. Conversaram e riram um bocado, principalmente da cara de Chad, quando o loirinho pediu que Jared o levasse para casa, já que havia bebido demais.

Jared se despediu dos amigos e de Meg, e foi levá-lo para casa, afinal não seria mesmo legal deixar seu amigo ir sozinho para casa depois de beber tanto.

Assim que entrou no apartamento de Chad, e fechou a porta, Jared se sentiu sendo prensado contra ela. Foi pego completamente de surpresa por Chad o agarrando pela cintura e o beijando, sem lhe dar tempo sequer para pensar.

Jared correspondeu ao beijo, mas quando se deu conta do que estavam fazendo, tentou parar...

- Chad, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Tentava falar enquanto Chad quase devorava o seu pescoço.

- Qual é Jay? Não é hora de pensar nisso agora! – As mãos ágeis de Chad já estavam explorando a pele de Jared por debaixo da camisa, o fazendo soltar um gemido baixinho.

- Mas... espera! – Jared ainda tentava se desvencilhar das mãos e da boca do amigo.

- Jay, eu sei que neste momento você quer isso tanto quanto eu, dá pra sentir isso aqui em baixo – Chad dizia ao tocar a ereção de Jared por cima do jeans – Então cala essa boca e me beija!

Chad mal acabou de falar e voltou a beijar Jared com paixão, explorando cada pedacinho daquela boca que tanto desejava.

Neste momento Jared já não pensava mais, pelo menos não com a cabeça de cima, então acabou se entregando aos beijos e carícias sem qualquer pudor.

Se atracaram num beijo, e sem parar os amassos, seguiram até a cama, com suas roupas ficando espalhadas pelo caminho.

Ao chegarem diante da cama, Jared caiu deitado nela, com Chad por cima de seu corpo, e neste momento ambos já estavam nus.

Chad trilhou um caminho com sua língua quente pelo peito e abdômen de Jared, até chegar em seu membro, o instigando com sua língua.

Quando Chad fez o caminho de volta, o moreno rapidamente inverteu as posições, se deitando entre as pernas do amigo.

Chad alcançou camisinhas e lubrificante na gaveta, enquanto Jared explorava o seu corpo com a boca e com as mãos. Jared não queria pensar, porque surtaria se pensasse que era Chad, o seu melhor amigo ali, debaixo de seu corpo. Mas afinal de contas, estava sendo muito bom, era muito bom ter alguém novamente em seus braços, sentir o contato com o corpo quente e gostoso do loirinho.

Após colocar lubrificante em seus dedos, Jared introduziu um e depois outro dentro de Chad, que contorceu seu corpo pela invasão. Jared sentiu vontade de rir nesta hora, observando as expressões de prazer e de dor do seu amigo. Mas assim que entrou com seu membro, sua vontade não era de rir, mas só de entrar naquele corpo apertado o mais fundo possível, movimentando seu corpo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte em busca de mais e mais prazer...

Chad gemia e resmungava coisas desconexas ao mesmo tempo, movimentando seu quadril ao encontro de Jared, e agarrando suas pernas com força em volta de sua cintura. Não demorou muito para atingirem o orgasmo, então ficaram algum tempo na mesma posição, recuperando o fôlego. Jared saiu de cima de Chad e retirou o preservativo, então Chad se deitou de costas para ele, se aconchegando em seu corpo...

Jared acordou de madrugada, se aconchegando ainda mais ao corpo quente que estava colado ao seu, lhe dando um beijo suave nos ombros. Só então olhou ao redor e se deu conta de onde e com quem estava...

- Puta que o pariu!! – Xingou baixinho.

Jared saiu da cama devagar, não queria que Chad acordasse neste momento. Sentiu um desespero se abater, quando se deu conta que tinha mesmo acabado de foder o seu melhor amigo...

Tentou encontrar suas roupas no escuro, e sentiu uma necessidade enorme de falar com alguém. Então pensou em ligar para Meg...

- Não, a Meg vai me matar se souber o que eu fiz – Jared resmungou para si mesmo, então pensou em Jensen...

- Jared? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jensen perguntou preocupado, ao acordar com seu celular tocando e ver que era Jared.

- Aconteceu, eu estou ferrado, Jensen! – Jared falava baixinho.

- Espera, você está em casa?

- Eu estou aqui, na casa do Chad. Jensen, eu... Pôrra... eu transei com ele!

- O que?

- Espera, eu estou tentando vestir as minhas calças aqui!

- Jared, você...

- É o que eu estou tentando te dizer! E agora, o que é que eu faço? Isso é como cometer incesto, cara... Droga! Onde estão os meus sapatos?

- Onde você está?

- No quarto dele, onde você acha? Eu não consigo encontrar meus sapatos, minha roupa ficou pela casa inteira...

- E por que está falando assim baixo?

- Porque o Chad está dormindo, e eu não quero que ele acorde.

- Espera, você vai sair daí assim? Sem falar com ele?

- Lógico! Eu não posso falar com ele agora, o que você quer que eu diga? Foi bom pra você, amor? – Jared disse sarcástico.

Jensen gargalhou do outro lado da linha.

- Jared, você não existe... Eu não acredito que você me liga as quatro da manhã para isso.

- Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu poderia ligar sempre que precisasse, não importando a hora.

- Mas não precisava levar tão ao pé da letra! - Jensen se fez de bravo.

- E pra quem mais eu iria ligar? A Meg vai me esfolar vivo quando souber!

- E eu vou dar todo apoio a ela!

- Espera, você deveria dizer algo pra fazer eu me sentir melhor, e não pra me ferrar de vez!

- Jared, que barulho foi esse?

- Merda, eu derrubei alguma coisa aqui... Está escuro, caralho! E eu não acho o interruptor... pronto, achei meus sapatos, eu estou vazando agora...

- Nossa, que atitude adulta! Você me surpreende!

- Vai zoando com a minha cara, Jen! – Jared dizia enquanto entrava no elevador - Experimenta acordar pelado na cama do seu melhor amigo pra você ver...

Jensen gargalhou do outro lado...

- Pronto, já cheguei no meu carro... que alívio! Jen, desculpa eu te acordar a essa hora cara, foi mal. Mas você não me ajudou em nada mesmo, então eu te conto o resto no seu consultório, valeu? Até mais...

Jensen desligou o telefone ainda dando risadas, mas então a verdade o atingiu como uma facada... O que estava sentindo em relação ao que Jared havia lhe contado não era nada normal. Por que diabos tinha ficado tão incomodado com isso?

* * *

Continua...

Sei que muitos não vão curtir este rala e rola do Jay e do Chad, mas eu não podia perder esta oportunidade, adoro aquele loirinho!! Sorry!!

Obrigada e beijokas a quem está acompanhando. Amo vocês!!

* * *

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

**_Vicky: _**Sim, você foi muito boazinha, continue assim, querida!! rsrs. O Jay correu do Jensen, mas o nosso doutor mais fofo não deu moleza pra ele, não é?? Beijokas!!

**_Reed Clow:_** É melhor preparar mesmo o balde de água fria, a coisa está esquentando. E pelo que você pode ver agora, o Chad já começou a apimentar as coisas. Enquanto o Jensen não se decide, ele não perdeu tempo!! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

_**Amanda:**_ Não morra do coração! Por favor!! Beijinhos, e obrigada por comentar!


	16. Chapter 16

Recomeço – capítulo 16

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Quando Jared entrou em seu apartamento, estava furioso consigo mesmo. Se a sua vida já estava complicada, agora mesmo tinha acabado de ferrar com tudo. Como iria encarar Chad depois daquilo? Não conseguia nem entender quando aquilo tudo tinha começado, o que dera em Chad para agir daquele jeito? Ou será que...

- Puta merda! – Jared resmungou e chutou a lateral da cama com raiva, então sentou-se nela e encarou o porta retratos ao lado.

- Não adianta me olhar com esta cara, eu já sei o que você iria dizer... "Eu te avisei", não é? É, eu sei... mas como é que eu nunca percebi nada antes? E como ele ficou este tempo todo sendo meu amigo, quando... Não, não pode ser!

Jared então tirou suas roupas, tomou um banho, e se jogou na cama, tentando dormir.

Acordou perto do meio dia, e Meg apareceu por ali, tinha comprado o almoço, mas Jared mal tocou na comida.

- Jay, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Perguntou ao perceber que Jared estava estranhamente mudo.

- Não, nada.

- Aham.

- Ok, você quer saber, eu transei com o Chad! - Jared disse bufando.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

- Espera Jay, mas, então... desde quando vem essa tara pelo seu amigo?

- Meg, fala sério, eu nunca senti nenhuma tara por ele. Foi ele quem me agarrou, e quando eu vi... Bom, eu também sou de carne e osso, não é?

- Mas você não pensou nas consequências disso?

- Não por nada Meg, mas nessa hora fica meio difícil pensar em alguma coisa. - Jared disse revirando os olhos.

- Com a cabeça de cima, você quer dizer, né? Pôrra Jay, eu pensei que você fosse um cara mais esperto. Isso provavelmente vai ferrar com a amizade de vocês. Sem falar que...

- Que?

- Então provavelmente o Jason tinha razão em ter ciúme dele. - Meg disse contatando algo óbvio.

- Mas como eu não percebi nada, Meg? Será que eu sou tão tapado assim?

- Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Valeu, Meg. - Jared disse de mau humor.

- E agora? Você pretende fazer o que?

- Não sei, é estranho pra cacete, nem sei como vou olhar pra ele depois disso.

- Vocês tem que conversar, Jay...

- Eu sei. Mas não hoje, ok? Hoje eu só quero morrer...

- Não fala uma merda dessas! - Meg disse brava.

- Ta, eu só estava brincando, deixa de ser histérica!

Depois da ligação de Jared no meio da noite, Jensen não conseguiu mais pegar no sono. Por que o simples fato de saber que Jared tinha transado com Chad o incomodava tanto? Fazia dias que se pegava pensando demais no moreno, lembrando dele a qualquer hora do dia, e isto o estava intrigando, e muito...

Mais uma vez sentia que estava perdendo o controle sobre si mesmo, o que era perigoso, muito perigoso. Isso o fazia se sentir inseguro, e era tudo o que não precisava agora.

Depois de toda a confusão que tinha sido a sua tentativa de reatar o seu casamento, agora sentir-se atraído, ou seja lá o que for por um cara, e ainda por cima seu paciente, era algo simplesmente inaceitável.

Se resolvesse se envolver, além de ser algo completamente estranho, afinal Jared era um homem, e que homem! Estaria também violando o código de ética, afinal um médico jamais deveria envolver-se emocionalmente nem fisicamente com um paciente. Era uma situação pra lá de complicada, não conseguia sequer definir o que estava sentindo.

Só sabia que se pegava por muitas vezes contando as horas para que Jared aparecesse em seu consultório, com aquele sorriso que contagiava a todos, fazendo com que Jensen se sentisse novamente um adolescente.

Jensen sempre fora muito centrado, gostava de ter sua vida planejada, gostava de ter total controle sobre os seus atos e suas emoções, mas agora estava se vendo numa situação desesperadora, e não queria nem pensar onde isso tudo ia dar.

Daneel havia ligado várias vezes, querendo conversar, querendo que ele voltasse, mas sinceramente Jensen não se sentia nem um pouco tentado. Daneel já fazia parte do seu passado, não tinham mais nada em comum, não a queria mais fazendo parte de sua vida.

Já era quase noite quando Chad ligou...

- Oi.

- Hey Jared, é... acho que nós precisamos conversar. - Chad disse receoso.

- Chad, se for sobre ontem a noite, eu não quero falar sobre isso, não ainda...

- Ok, você quem sabe, eu não vou forçar a barra, eu só espero que você não deixe de falar comigo por isso.

- Não, é claro que não. Eu só não consegui entender o que aconteceu ainda. Eu preciso de um tempo.

- Ta, pra mim tudo bem, mas cara... eu estou decepcionado...

- Sério? Foi tão ruim assim? - Jared perguntou curioso.

Chad gargalhou do outro lado da linha...

- Ruim? Você tá brincando, né? Mas é que eu não sabia que você fazia o tipo cafajeste, que transa com alguém e sequer liga no dia seguinte. - Chad disse brincando. Achou que era o melhor a fazer para quebrar o gelo entre eles, afinal de contas, não queria por nada no mundo perder a amizade de Jared.

- Ah, Chad, fala sério! Você praticamente me estuprou! – Agora Jared já tinha entrado na brincadeira.

- Mas você não reclamou nem um pouco ontem a noite. – Chad disse com sarcasmo.

- Eu também não sou de ferro, né!

- Ok, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Acho que eu não preciso te pedir desculpas, não é? Afinal não foi uma coisa assim tão ruim o que eu fiz com você.

Desta vez foi Jared quem gargalhou.

- Não, não precisa.

- Ok, então quem sabe algum dia a gente converse a sério sobre isso, agora eu tenho que desligar, meus pais estão vindo pra cá. Que saco!

- Ok, então divirta-se com eles, até mais!

Jared suspirou aliviado, não tinha sido tão ruim afinal. Mas sabia que algum dia teriam que conversar pra valer sobre isso. Só não se sentia pronto ainda. Tinha medo de saber os reais motivos de Chad, e de não saber lidar com isso. Só tinha que agradecer por Chad ser esta pessoa incrível, que sabia o compreender como ninguém.

Jared passou o fim de semana em casa, apesar de Meg e seus outros amigos ligarem o tempo todo o convidando para sair, não sentia vontade para nada.

Na segunda feira tinha consulta marcada com Jensen, e apesar de gostar muito da companhia e de estar com Jensen, resolveu cancelar. Não estava com nenhuma disposição para ir lá e ficar falando do que sentia, afinal nem ele mesmo sabia o que estava sentindo. Andou pelo apartamento, angustiado, então resolveu sair um pouco, fez umas compras e logo voltou para casa.

Guardou as coisas na cozinha, e a angústia logo voltou... Olhou ao redor, sentindo o desânimo tomar conta. Foi para a sala e parou diante da estante, onde havia um porta retratos com uma foto dos dois, na neve, havia sido tirada durante uma viagem ao Canadá. Tinha sido um dia muito feliz, e as lembranças ainda machucavam tanto...

Então Jared se deu conta do porque estava sentindo toda esta angústia...

- Será que eu estou enlouquecendo? – Jared falava encarando a foto de Jason - Isso é tão injusto, não é? E eu pensei que nunca mais fosse voltar a sentir isso por alguém. Agora eu fico aqui pensando nele, e... mesmo sendo a coisa mais impossível do mundo, e mesmo que eu saiba que isso vai me fazer sofrer pra caramba, eu me sinto bem com isso. Faz eu me sentir vivo de novo, sabe? – Jare deixou as lágrimas correrem por sua face – Eu fico pensando... Será que é errado? Eu sei que é injusto, afinal, por que as coisas tinham que terminar desse jeito pra você, e eu estou aqui... pensando em outra pessoa. Não é que eu tenha te esquecido, eu nunca vou te esquecer, mas... De alguma forma eu vou ter que seguir em frente, não é? Se eu pudesse ter você de volta... as coisas eram tão fáceis entre nós... e agora eu... eu odeio ficar neste apartamento vazio... eu sinto falta de ouvir você cantando aquelas músicas horríveis no chuveiro, eu sinto falta das suas coisas espalhadas pela casa...

- E eu odeio tudo isso! – Jared praticamente gritou a última frase e socou a estante, jogando vários objetos que tinha nela no chão.

Depois disso, deitou encolhido no sofá, chorando compulsivamente.

O telefone tocava, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de levantar dali, só queria esquecer que o mundo existia lá fora.

Algumas horas depois, a campainha tocava insistentemente, e como quem estava ali parecia que não ia desistir tão cedo, Jared resolveu atender...

Meg entrou no apartamento, e ficou horrorizada, vendo que vários objetos que antes estavam na estante da sala, agora estavam quebrados ou espalhados pelo chão.

- Jay... O que aconteceu por aqui?

- Nada, eu só não suportava mais ver cada coisa no seu devido lugar. Assim como eu deixo as coisas, elas ficam ali, arrumadinhas. Eu detesto isso. – Jared disse se atirando de volta no sofá.

- Ah. Jay, se você quiser passar uns dias lá em casa...

- Eu não quero, Meg. Eu estou bem aqui.

- Não é o que parece!

- Mas eu estou.

- Quer que eu fique aqui com você, então?

- Não, eu estou bem aqui sozinho.

- Claro. Então você não precisa de nada? Nem de um cafuné?

- Bom, isso eu não vou recusar. – Jared disse rindo e deitou com a cabeça em seu colo.

Meg ficou por algum tempo ali sentada, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, até que Jared pegou no sono, então levantou e arrumou a bagunça que estava na sala. Estava realmente muito preocupada, então resolveu pedir ajuda...

- Alô.

- Jensen? Oi, é a Meg.

- Oi Meg, tudo bem com você? – Jensen perguntou, estranhando a ligação.

- Mais ou menos, Jensen. Eu estou preocupada com o Jared.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bom, eu... Talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas... Bom, eu vim até o apartamento dele, e está uma bagunça aqui. Ele quebrou alguns objetos, tinha uma porção de coisas espalhadas pelo chão, como se ele tivesse tido um acesso de raiva, sabe. E ele estava lá, deitado no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E ele te falou o que aconteceu?

- Ele disse que não suportava mais ver tudo arrumadinho, que as coisas ficavam da forma que ele deixava. Sabe como ele é, né? Só me enrolou e não explicou nada.

- Você deixou ele sozinho?

- Não, eu ainda estou aqui no apartamento dele. Ele dormiu, parecia cansado, então eu resolvi te ligar.

- Você fez bem, Meg. Eu vou até aí.

Uma hora depois, Jensen chegou, deixando Meg mais aliviada.

- Oi Jensen, que bom que você veio.

- Ele ainda está dormindo? – Jensen perguntou, olhando ao redor.

- Sim, eu acabei de arrumar a bagunça. Eu estou muito preocupada. Tenho tanto medo que ele...

- Meg, isso que aconteceu não é nada fora do comum, sabe. Eu até já estava esperando que isso acontecesse.

- Mesmo?

- Desde que ele voltou, as coisas estavam meio calmas demais. Ele estava enfrentando tudo bem demais pro meu gosto. Alguma hora isso tudo teria que vir a tona.

- Bom, se você está dizendo...

- Eu vou esperar ele acordar, e conversar com ele, se eu achar necessário, posso aumentar a medicação. Eu mesmo tinha estranhado que ele cancelou a consulta hoje, devia ter mesmo algo de errado.

- Ok, eu já vou indo então. Obrigada Jensen...

- Não precisa me agradecer, e pode ficar tranquila, qualquer coisa eu te ligo depois.

Jensen ficou observando Jared dormir. Estava encolhido no sofá, parecia uma criança até quando dormia, e Jensen se pegou sorrindo ao pensar nisso.

Andou pela sala, pra matar tempo enquanto esperava Jared acordar, então parou diante do porta retratos na estante. Os dois pareciam mesmo muito felizes. E tinha que admitir, com uma pontada de ciúmes, que Jason até que era um cara bonitão.

- Então você é o culpado por este estrago todo? Hã! E agora eu que tenho que concertar as coisas, não é? – Falou olhando para Jason no porta retratos, e então riu pela atitude. Andava mesmo tendo umas atitudes bem estranhas ultimamente.

- Jensen? Com quem você estava falando?- Jared falou sentando no sofá e estranhando a presença de Jensen ali.

- Ah, desculpe, eu estava falando no celular. Te acordei?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê a Meg? - Jared falou bocejando.

- Ela já foi, e como você fugiu da consulta hoje, eu resolvi fazer a domicílio.

- Ela te ligou, não foi? É uma metida mesmo...

- Ela estava preocupada, Jared.

- É, acho que eu assustei ela um pouco.

- Você quer me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não dá pra esquecer isso? Eu só fiquei com raiva! Caramba, será que vocês nunca sentiram raiva por nada na vida?

- Então eu não preciso me preocupar com isso?

- Não, claro que não.

- E isso vem desde quando? Na última consulta você me pareceu bem.

- Desde o fim de semana, eu acho que fiquei muito tempo sozinho aqui dentro.

- Talvez você devesse procurar se manter mais tempo ocupado, ou sair mais...

- Eu sei, na semana que vem eu começo a trabalhar, vai ser muito bom ter algo útil pra fazer.

- É mesmo? E onde?

- Vou voltar para o meu antigo emprego. Eu fui lá buscar meus documentos e umas coisas minhas que tinham ficado lá, e o meu chefe pediu se eu queria voltar, eles tem uma campanha grande, parece que é uma marca de tênis famosa, eu vou trabalhar nela.

- Olha só, você deu sorte então! E está animado com isso?

- Claro, eu gostava muito de trabalhar lá, vai ser muito bom voltar. Jensen, tem outra coisa que está me incomodando...

- O que é?

- Eu fui ver os pais do Jason.

- E como foi?

- Triste. Eles choraram muito, eu também, e me senti super mal por não ter ido lá antes, eles me tratam como um filho, mas... tem uma coisa que me deixou intrigado.

- O que é?

- Esse apartamento. Eu e o Jason compramos juntos, a metade era dele, então eu me ofereci pra comprar a parte dele, sabe... eu não queria sair daqui.

- E?

- Os pais dele não aceitaram, quero dizer, eles me disseram que o apartamento já é meu. Que um dia o Jason falou que se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele, a parte dele no apartamento deveria ficar pra mim.

- Mas o que tem de errado nisso?

- Quem é que com 33 anos de idade fala uma coisa dessas? Tipo... pensar em se acontecesse algo a ele, isso não é estranho?

- Sei lá... mas isso não é bom?

- É esquisito... não que esse dinheiro vá fazer falta pra eles, eles são ricos, mas, é muito estranho ele ter falado isso dois meses antes do acidente.

- Coincidências acontecem Jared, é melhor você não se preocupar com isso.

- É, você tem razão...

Jensen riu...

- Ótimo Jared, mas então, se você voltar a se sentir mal, ou sei lá, sentir raiva ou qualquer coisa, me liga, ok? Não precisa me ligar só quando acorda pelado na cama do seu amigo. – Jensen disse brincando e tentando animar Jared um pouquinho.

- Nem me lembre disso, eu quase surtei.

- Vocês já conversaram depois disso?

- Mais ou menos, só por telefone. Mas qualquer dia teremos que conversar, ainda é bem estranho pensar nisso. O Chad é como um irmão pra mim.

- Vocês são adultos, podem superar isso numa boa.

- Eu não sei não. O Chad tem idade mental de 12 anos, e eu de 13, acho que vai ser difícil. – Jared disse rindo.

- Ok, acho que eu já posso ir embora, não é?

- Não sei, a não ser que você queira dormir aqui. A minha cama é bem grande, eu não me incomodo em dividir com você – Jared disse brincando.

- Olha, depois do que você fez com o seu amigo, eu acho melhor não arriscar. Não se esqueça, eu quero você no meu consultório em três dias, sem falta!

- Você me quer? Ok, eu estarei lá.

- Vejo que o seu senso de humor já voltou. Até mais, Jared. - Jensen saiu do apartamento rindo.

Jared o acompanhou até a porta e depois foi para a cama dormir, já se sentia bem melhor agora.

Três dias depois, conforme combinado, Jared foi até o consultório de Jensen, e desta vez parecia bem mais animado.

- Gostei de ver, está parecendo bem mais animado hoje – Jensen disse com um sorriso.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim.

- Parou de encasquetar com as coisas?

- Sim, eu estou tentando não pensar muito, só deixar as coisas rolarem... E está funcionando.

Conversaram sobre outras coisas triviais, até que Jensen cutucou em algo que o faria se arrepender depois...

- Tem algo diferente em você hoje, só não sei dizer o que é.

- Diferente?

- É, sei lá, um brilho a mais no olhar, eu não via isso antes...

- Jensen, você já se apaixonou pra valer alguma vez? - Jared perguntou curioso.

- Eu... já, claro que já.

- Daquela paixão, sabe... que faz você ficar bem idiota, quando você sente um certo nervosismo, e dá aquele friozinho na barriga quando pensa na pessoa, já?

- Bom, desse tipo... acho que uma vez, uma garota da faculdade fazia eu me sentir assim. Acho que eu morreria por ela na época. Mas depois eu acabei descobrindo que ela era uma vagabunda, e que saía com metade dos caras da minha classe, aí o encanto acabou. – Jensen disse sorrindo com a lembrança. Mas por que a pergunta, você está sentindo algo assim?

- Eu só preciso confirmar, mas tenho quase certeza. Cara, isso é muito bom! - Jared disse suspirando.

- Sim, quando se é correspondido é muito bom. - Jensen concordou.

- Eu acho que mesmo sem ser correspondido é bom. Mesmo que seja algo... absurdamente impossível, ainda assim é muito bom. Faz a gente se sentir vivo...

- Eu realmente não pensei que o Chad conseguiria te fisgar assim tão rápido – Jensen falou um tanto sério demais.

- Não é o Chad... Eu gosto muito dele, mas é só amizade mesmo.

- Ok, quem sabe na próxima consulta você me conta quem é.

- Só tem uma coisa me deixando encasquetado, e eu não gosto de me sentir assim. Eu sempre prefiro ter certeza das coisas, do que ficar na dúvida. Bom, de uqalquer forma eu já vou indo...

Jared se levantou para ir embora, mas parou a caminho da porta.

- Do que você tem dúvida, e como pretende esclarecer? – Jensen perguntou ficando de pé, e se encostando na escrivaninha.

- Você provavelmente não vai gostar de saber. - Jared disse se aproximando novamente.

- E o que eu...

Mas Jensen não chegou a completar a frase, pois Jared rompeu a distância entre eles, e quando Jensen percebeu estava sendo beijado, sentiu a língua do moreno tocar seus lábios, pedindo passagem, e Jensen sem se dar conta correspondeu. O beijo foi suave no início, então foi se aprofundando, e enquanto sua língua explorava a boca de Jensen, suas mãos lhe apertavam a cintura por cima da camisa, puxando em seguida ela de dentro da calça, então podendo lhe tocar por baixo dela, sentindo a pele quente e macia...

Nesta hora Jensen já estava praticamente deitado sobre a escrivaninha, tendo o corpo de Jared contra o seu, ambos já excitados, e o beijo só foi interrompido quando necessitaram de ar. Neste momento Jensen se deu conta do que estava acontecendo e distanciou Jared, mas não pararam de se encarar por nenhum segundo, com as respirações ofegantes. Até que Jared quebrou o silêncio...

- Desculpe Jensen, eu só... precisava ter certeza...

Jared disse e se recompôs, tirando sua jaqueta e a carregando pendurada no braço, em frente a sua cintura, para que ninguém percebesse o quanto as coisas estavam animadas lá em baixo, e então saiu pela porta, deixando Jensen completamente sem ação...

Depois de alguns minutos, Katie entrou pela porta...

- Jensen, o que houve com o Jared? Ele saiu quase correndo daqui...

- Hã? - Jensen perguntou quando se deu conta que Katie tinha falado alguma coisa.

- O que houve com o... Jensen, se eu não te conhecesse há tanto tempo, podia jurar que vocês dois acabaram de dar uns amassos aqui dentro. - Katie disse com os olhos arregalados, ao ver que Jensen estava com a roupa desarrumada e com os lábios vermelhos.

- Fala sério, Katie! - Jensen disse bravo - Tem mais algum paciente esperando?

- Não, nenhum.

- Ok, você já pode ir então, eu vou ficar mais alguns minutos.

Jensen sentia-se incapaz de se mover da cadeira, seu coração ainda pulava dentro do peito, e ainda podia sentir o gosto de Jared em sua boca...

* * *

Continua...

Será que agora a coisa vai esquentar entre os Js?

Obrigadinha a quem está acompanhando!! Beijos!!

* * *

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

_**Amanda:**_ Que bom que você gostou da relação "rápida" com o Chad, acho que muita gente não aprovou. Fico feliz em saber que você é apaixonada pela fic, obrigada!! Beijokas!!

_**Vicky:**_ Sim, o coração do suicida mais gostoso do Universo está bem disputado!! Você não esperava o Jared ser o "ativo"? Aham!! Queria ver ele de quatro, né, safadinha!! rsrs. Querida, se eu fizesse ele ter um ataque de pânico na hora, seria maldade pura, não é? Acho que ele já tem problemas que chega, coitado! Beijinhos, e até o próximo!!


	17. Chapter 17

Recomeço – capítulo 17

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Assim que Jared entrou em seu apartamento, encostou-se na porta, e não pode deixar de sorrir. Estava se sentindo feito um adolescente que acabara de dar o primeiro beijo...

Se fechasse os olhos, ainda podia sentir o gosto de Jensen, a maciez dos seus lábios, o corpo firme sob o seu... Jared foi então para o quarto e se atirou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

- Acho que eu bati o meu recorde em fazer asneiras esta semana. Primeiro eu transei com o Chad, e agora eu acabo de agarrar o Jensen no seu consultório. O cara deve estar surtando neste momento, e eu estou muito, muito ferrado. Se bem que... ele não pode dizer que não gostou, porque já estava bem animadinho também. Eu tive vontade de jogá-lo em cima daquela mesa e... Melhor não falar, você deve estar se revirando no caixão agora... Se você conhecesse o Jensen, com certeza ia rir da minha cara. Ele é totalmente o seu oposto, eu nem sei como fui gostar dele. Ele é todo certinho, eu não me espantaria se ele me dissesse que dorme de terno e gravata, e acho que é isso que torna ele ainda mais sexy... Porque eu morro de vontade de amassar ele todo e de conferir o que ele tem debaixo daquela roupa engomadinha. Pôrra... eu devo estar enlouquecendo mesmo. Também, esperar o que de alguém que conversa com um porta retratos? Vou tomar um banho, pra ver se a minha sanidade volta...

Uma hora depois, Jensen ainda estava sentado em seu consultório, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Olhou em volta, assustado... Parecia que um furacão tinha passado por ali. Tinha papéis espalhados pelo chão, e ao olhar para si mesmo, se deu conta de que estava com a roupa toda amassada, e completamente desarrumado.

Foi para o banheiro e tentou se recompor, em vão. Olhou-se no espelho e tocou seu lábio, lembrando do beijo... e ficou sentindo um certo medo da sua reação. Simplesmente não havia conseguido resistir, sentir as mãos de Jared o agarrando pela cintura, o corpo forte dele praticamente em cima do seu, sentir o toque de seus lábios, e sua língua atrevida explorando sua boca, tinha sido... Não sabia nem como explicar, jamais tinha sentido algo parecido antes, jamais tinha se excitado desta forma, e isso o assustava, e muito...

Jensen pegou suas coisas e foi para o carro, sem saber que rumo tomar. Se fosse para casa, com certeza ficaria pensando no ocorrido, e isto não seria nada bom. Precisava agora de uma boa dose de uísque, precisava tirar o maldito Jared Padalecki da cabeça.

Parou no bar que geralmente frequentava com seus amigos, e encontrou Tom e Steve por lá.

Pediu uma dose de uísque e bebeu quase em um único gole. Tom falava alguma coisa e ria o tempo todo, mas Jensen nem querendo conseguiria prestar atenção na conversa deles, pois sua cabeça estava bem longe dali. Pediu mais uma dose, quando viu que seus amigos o encaravam como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

- Jensen, o que deu em você? – Tom perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim? Por que? – Jensen perguntou nervoso, com medo que alguém tivesse notado alguma coisa.

- Você está aí há pelo menos meia hora, e não disse uma palavra até agora, parece que está em outro mundo, cara. – Tom disse e Steve concordou, dando risadas.

- Ah, me desculpem, é que... foi um dia ruim, só isso. – Jensen forçou um sorriso – Mas eu já tenho que ir.

Jensen pagou a conta e saiu quase correndo do bar. Tudo que menos queria era conversar, ou ter que dar satisfações de suas esquisitices para os seus amigos.

Dirigia a caminho de casa, impaciente, não suportava sentir-se assim, inquieto, inseguro... Gostava de tudo preto no branco, mas desde que conhecera Jared, sua vida tinha mudado de alguma forma, já não era mais o mesmo.

Fez o retorno, sem querer saber se era certo ou não, não era hora para pensar nisso, precisava ter certeza.

Jared saiu do banho, e vestiu apenas um roupão, jogando-se novamente na cama. Se espreguiçou e pensou em pegar algum livro para ler, quando ouviu a campainha tocando.

- Pôrra, só não seja o Chad, por favor. – Resmungou sozinho antes de chegar na porta.

Tomou um susto ao abrí-la e se deparar com Jensen. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.

- J-Jensen, é... entra! – Jared finalmente conseguiu falar.

Jensen já estava se arrependendo de ter ido até ali, mas quando Jared fechou a porta e parou diante dele, vestindo apenas um roupão branco, com os cabelos molhados e despenteados, Jensen acabou esquecendo completamente do que tinha vindo fazer.

- Jared, eu... é... agora sou eu quem precisa ter certeza...

Então Jensen se aproximou, colocando Jared contra a porta, e lhe beijou, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Atacou seus lábios cheio de desejo, brincando com a língua do moreno, e sentindo suas mãos rápidas já entrando por dentro de sua camisa.

Sentiu Jared soltar um gemido de satisfação, e rapidamente inverter as posições, encostando Jensen contra a porta desta vez, e lhe arrancando o paletó com apenas um movimento.

Sem interromper o beijo, Jared já arrancava a sua gravata, e abria os botões da sua camisa, enquanto explorava cada pedacinho do seu pescoço com beijos e mordidas, fazendo Jensen estremecer.

Jensen havia notado que Jared gostava de dominar, mas não ia reclamar disso agora, pois estava simplesmente se deliciando com os avanços do mais novo.

Só então Jensen se deu conta de que não havia se movido até agora, parecia paralisado pelo prazer e pelas sensações que Jared estava lhe proporcionando. Colocou então suas mãos por dentro do roupão do moreno, contornando sua cintura, sentindo o quanto seus músculos eram firmes, e percebeu que Jared estava apenas com uma boxer por baixo do roupão. Tocou seu peito e seu abdômen, deslizando as mãos então para as costas, enquanto Jared o puxava com firmeza pelo quadril, o fazendo sentir o quanto estava duro...

A camisa de Jensen já estava no chão, e o moreno já lutava para abrir seu cinto e sua calça, enquanto seguiam o caminho até o quarto.

Jensen podia sentir Jared sorrindo entre os beijos, e isso lhe causava arrepios. Ver Jared sorrir era com certeza uma das coisas que mais lhe atiçavam a imaginação, ainda mais "aquele" sorriso safado que ele lhe lançava de vez em quando.

Pararam diante da cama, e Jensen finalmente jogou o roupão de Jared para longe, tocando seus ombros com as pontas dos dedos, e o observando com desejo. O corpo de Jared era simplesmente perfeito, o loiro tinha que admitir.

Jared jogou Jensen sobre a cama macia, pegou na gaveta um tubo de lubrificante e preservativos, e tratou de deitar o porta retratos de Jason, antes de arrancar a calça e os sapatos do loiro, ficando os dois apenas de boxer, para então se deitar sobre ele.

Jensen arfava, sentindo o peso do moreno sobre si, e gemia cada vez que Jared pressionava seu quadril contra o dele, completamente sem controle.

Jared explorava seu corpo com a língua, seu pescoço, peitoral, parando em seus mamilos, e brincando com a ponta da língua até vê-los enrijecidos. Foi descendo com a língua pelo abdômen definido de Jensen, enquanto sua mão acariciava a ereção do loiro por cima da boxer.

Jared estava se deliciando com seus gemidos, então foi tirando sua boxer devagar, tomando o membro pulsante de Jensen em sua mão, o instigando, para depois passar a língua pela glande e por toda sua extensão, para em seguida abocanhá-lo por completo, sentindo Jensen gemer mais alto e arquear seu corpo pelo prazer.

Enquanto o chupava com vontade, Jared dobrou uma das pernas de Jensen, e colocando lubrificante em seus dedos, o penetrou com um deles, sentindo Jensen mover seu corpo, provavelmente pelo desconforto inicial.

Como o loiro não reclamou, nem o mandou parar, Jared continuou com o movimento, logo introduzindo um segundo dedo. Moveu-os para dentro e para fora com precisão, sabendo exatamente como e onde tocar, e logo os gemidos do loiro eram mais de prazer do que de dor.

Jared tirou o membro de Jensen da boca e foi subindo, depositando beijos e lambidas por seu peito, até chegar novamente em seus lábios.

Pensou que poderia passar o resto da sua vida apenas beijando aqueles lábios tentadores, então afastou as pernas de Jensen, se posicionando entre elas, colocou rapidamente o preservativo e mais lubrificante, posicionando seu membro na entrada apertada do loiro. Assim que forçou a entrada, sentiu Jensen se agarrar com força, cravando as unhas em suas costas.

Conforme ia entrando, Jensen ia arqueando o corpo, e Jared sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo neste momento, então foi entrando bem lentamente, deixando que Jensen se acostumasse com a sensação.

Quando já estava completamente dentro, esperou mais um pouco, sem deixar de beijar o loiro por um minuto, e quando o sentiu relaxar, começou com os movimentos de vai e vem, lentamente, e aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos de Jensen iam aumentando.

Logo os dois se movimentavam em um só ritmo, e Jensen buscava mais e mais contato com o corpo de Jared, o envolvendo com suas pernas, e gemendo mais alto cada vez que o membro do moreno tocava sua próstata.

Nunca pensou que dor e prazer podiam estar em tamanha sincronia, e também neste momento já não conseguia mais pensar, estava só se deixando levar pelas insanidades do moreno, se entregando de corpo e alma ao prazer e as sensações que lhe proporcionava.

Jamais sentira algo tão intenso, e ouvir os gemidos de Jared, misturado com algumas palavras desconexas, só o fazia ficar mais e mais louco de prazer.

Seu pênis era pressionado pelo abdômen de Jared se esfregando contra o seu, cada vez que o moreno dava suas investidas, sempre mais forte e mais rápido, até que Jensen chegou ao limite, despejando seu líquido quente sobre seu abdômen e o peito de Jared. O moreno gozou logo em seguida, sentindo o corpo de Jensen estremecer sob o seu.

Jared praticamente desabou sobre o corpo de Jensen, ainda beijando seu pescoço e seus lábios. Logo saiu de dentro dele e se livrou do preservativo, abraçando o loiro, e tentando recobrar o fôlego. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas permaneceram nos braços um do outro até caírem no sono.

Quando Jared acordou pela manhã, bufou desanimado ao perceber que estava sozinho. Levantou da cama nu, e andou pelo apartamento, mesmo sem esperanças de encontrar Jensen por ali.

Voltou para o quarto e desabou na cama, desanimado, então voltou a erguer o retrato de Jason no criado mudo.

- O que você me diz disso, hein? Absolutamente normal ele ter fugido, não é? Afinal eu também fugi só quando você me beijou a primeira vez. Talvez eu devesse ter pegado mais leve com ele, sei lá, deixado ele ser o ativo... Mas também ele não reclamou, e cara... o Jensen é muito gostoso! Pior é que se eu bem conheço ele, ele deve estar surtando agora, afinal, eu ferrei com a sua vida certinha. Será que o fato dele ser um psicólogo torna as coisas mais fáceis? Porque agora provavelmente vem aquele monte de dúvidas, será que ele vai saber lidar com isso melhor do que eu? Para mim até que foi fácil, ou talvez eu não fosse tão hétero quanto pensava – Jared riu sozinho depois disso – Bom, eu só posso esperar pra ver no que vai dar. Se ele não cancelar minha consulta, eu falo com ele em três dias...

Jared foi para o chuveiro, pois lembrou que tinha combinado de acompanhar Meg numa ida ao shopping, o que seria uma chatice, porque sabia que Meg levaria horas escolhendo roupas, para então pedir sua opinião, e se ele dissesse que não gostava, ela ficaria emburrada como sempre, e sem falar com ele por alguns dias. Típico - pensou. Mas desta vez não tinha Jason para livrar sua pele, teria que ir mesmo.

Jensen acordou em seu apartamento perto do meio dia, após acordar de madrugada e fugir do apartamento de Jared, o que por falar nisso, Jensen pensou que Jared deveria ter quatro braços e quatro pernas, pela forma que estava enroscado em seu corpo quando acordou. Era no mínimo estranho acordar nu, ao lado de um homem nu, que por sinal era seu paciente, e tinha quase dois metros de altura, e ainda sentindo uma dorzinha incômoda em seu traseiro, que não lhe deixaria esquecer por dias a besteira que havia feito.

Jensen se amaldiçoou por ter seguido seus instintos, e não sua razão na noite anterior. Agora a merda estava feita, como iria encarar Jared depois disso? Como iria tratá-lo como um simples paciente, depois de terem transado? Como poderia tratar dos problemas de Jared, se ele mesmo estava criando um ainda maior? E ainda por cima, sequer conseguia lidar com os seus próprios problemas neste momento.

Seu desespero era cada vez maior, mas de vez em quando, esquecia completamente a razão, e se pegava lembrando dos toques e das sensações que o moreno o tinha feito sentir. Tinha que admitir que tinha sido bom, muito bom... Se pudesse esquecer a sua consciência e seu profissionalismo por um momento, poderia dizer que tinha sido a melhor transa da sua vida, e que talvez algum dia pudessem repetir a dose. Mas como se tratava de Jared, a coisa se tornava bem mais complicada. Deveria cuidar de seu paciente, e não foder com ele, literalmente falando.

Sua cabeça agora era pura confusão, então Jensen resolveu viajar para Dallas, pensando que visitar os seus pais o distrairia neste final de semana, evitando assim pensar o tempo inteiro em seu maldito paciente.

Não funcionou exatamente como Jensen queria, mas de qualquer forma foi muito bom rever seus pais e seus irmãos.

Na segunda feira, ligou para a secretária de Sebastian, e uma hora depois apareceu em seu consultório.

- Jensen, eu realmente não acredito que você marcou uma consulta.

- Eu já te disse, agora eu preciso de um psicólogo, e não de um amigo.

- Mas você sabe que pode ter os dois, a hora que quiser. Cada dia eu tenho mais certeza de que você está ficando maluco, Jen.

- Isso porque você ainda não ouviu o que eu tenho pra te falar.

- Ok, então vamos lá. Por onde você quer começar?

- Eu posso me deitar no divã? Eu não acredito que você ainda tem um divã no seu consultório – Jensen disse zoando.

- Eu tenho alguns pacientes antigos, que se sentem mais confortáveis com ele.

- Ok - Jensen disse deitando no divã e se espreguiçando - Você sabe que tudo que é dito aqui é sigilo absoluto entre médico e paciente.

- É claro que eu sei disso, idiota!

- Só para constar. Bom, eu vou começar pela tarde de ontem.

- O que aconteceu de tão especial?

- Eu fui beijado por um homem. Aliás beijado não, foi mais que isso, ele praticamente me deu uns amassos.

- O que? - Sebastian perguntou quase engasgando.

- Você não deveria demonstrar tanta indignação, esqueceu? Eu sou seu paciente agora.

- Ok, então, continue por favor.

- E eu gostei.

- O que?

Jensen balançou a cabeça...

- Ok, me desculpe. Prossiga por favor.

- Eu... ele me beijou, e me agarrou pela cintura, e estava praticamente em cima de mim, e eu correspondi, e pior... fiquei excitado!

- Meu Deus amado! – Sebastian exclamou de boca aberta.

- Cara, você está sendo um péssimo psicólogo.

- E você logo vai precisar de camisa de força, mas continue... E depois?

- E depois, eu fiquei pensando... Puta merda, o que foi isso? E aí... sabe quando você precisa ter certeza de alguma coisa? Eu precisava ir até o fim, saber o que era aquilo que estava sentindo.

- Jensen, você não...

- Mais a noite, eu bebi duas doses e fui até a casa dele. Minha intenção era conversar, mas aí...

- Mas aí? – Sebastian estava curioso.

- Quando eu cheguei lá, ele estava muito gostoso e sexy, tinha acabado de sair do banho, e estava vestindo apenas um roupão. Eu me atraquei com ele num beijo, e em pouco tempo nós estávamos na cama.

- Caralho Jensen! E como foi?

- Foi... bom, muito bom. Acho que a melhor transa da minha vida - Jensen disse suspirando.

- Uau! E você ficou por cima, ou por baixo?

- Isso não vem ao caso, Sebastian! - Jensen disse irritado.

- Eu não acredito! Você ficou por baixo, Jensen! – Sebastian não pode conter uma risada.

- Eu não falei isso!

- Cara, eu te conheço... Se você tivesse sido o ativo, não iria hesitar em falar, você se entregou agora...

- Ok, mas que diferença isso faz? O fato é que... Eu transei com um homem. E gostei! Isso me torna... gay?

- A palavra te assusta?

- Eu não sei, acho que tudo me assusta agora...

- Ei, e quem é o cara?

- O que?

- Com quem você transou?

- Essa é a pior parte... Eu transei com o Jared, e ele acha que está apaixonado por mim. O que eu faço agora?

- O Jared, você diz... o suicida?

- Esse mesmo.

- Cara, você já ouviu falar em um tal... código de ética?

- Sebastian, você não precisa me lembrar disso!- Jensen estava bravo agora.

- Ok, e o que você pretende fazer?

- Eu não sei, eu... vou ter que falar com ele, isso não pode voltar a acontecer. Ele deve estar confundindo as coisas.

- Isso vai ser complicado.

- Nem me fale!

- Mas e quanto a você?

- O que tem eu?

- Vai sobreviver sem sexo selvagem com um garanhão, daqui pra frente?

- Deixa de me zoar, cara! A coisa é séria. Foi bom, mas eu não vou sentir falta disso, eu ainda prefiro as mulheres.

- Sei...

- Eu estou falando sério!

- Eu sei!

- E então, o que você como psicólogo recomenda?

- Tenho duas sugestões: Uma é você ir até uma dessas "casas de família" e transar com umas três putas ao mesmo tempo, até enjoar. E outra... aluga um pornô gay, e dá-lhe cinco contra um a noite inteira, até se acabar. – Sebastian disse e caiu na gargalhada.

- Cara, você é um péssimo profissional, deveriam caçar a sua licença... Fala sério!!

* * *

Continua...

Enfim o que todos esperavam, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijokas!!

_**Nota: **_A morte do Jason foi realmente um acidente, acho que eu confundi a cabeça de alguns, a mãe do Jared é uma chata, mas ela não provocou o acidente, ok? Nem o pai. O meu lado sádico e cruel eu deixei todo em "Vítima do Acaso", apenas para esclarecer.

_**Respondendo as reviews:**_

_**Amanda:**_ Eu enlouqueço os leitores?? rsrs. Isso é bom, não é?? Só não se anime, estou conseguindo postar rápido porque ando inspirada, mas isso logo acaba, infelizmente. Beijos, e obrigada por comentar!!

_**Vicky:**_ Ah, eu que sou tarada e pervertida, é? Fala sério, todo mundo estava esperando rolar algo no consultório!! E sim, o Jensen doi envenenado, e não existe um anti soro para Jared Padalecki... Beijokas!! E até o próximo!


	18. Chapter 18

Recomeço – capítulo 18

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Na terça feira, como não recebeu nenhuma ligação do consultório de Jensen cancelando ou transferindo a consulta, Jared foi lá no final da tarde, em sua hora marcada. Conversou um pouco com Katie antes de entrar no consultório, tentando se acalmar um pouco, porque querendo ou não, estava nervoso, não sabendo qual seria a reação de Jensen.

Ao entrar, Jensen o cumprimentou normalmente, então ficaram alguns segundos apenas se olhando, naquele silêncio constrangedor.

- Eu pensei que você fosse cancelar a minha consulta. - Jared finalmente falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, eu não costumo misturar assuntos pessoais com profissionais.

- Hmm.

- Mas e então, como você tem passado? – Jensen perguntou casualmente.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso?

- Isso o que?

- Fazer de conta que nada aconteceu?

- Olha, eu... Ok, se você quer mesmo falar sobre isso, por mim tudo bem. Eu cometi um erro, Jared, e espero que você entenda que...

- Um erro?

- É completamente contra as regras, se envolver com um paciente. Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando fui até lá e...

- E você nunca faz nada fora das malditas regras, Jensen? Você não consegue pelo menos uma vez tentar relaxar e deixar as coisas acontecerem?

- Isso é muito mais complicado do que você imagina.

- É mesmo? Porque para mim pareceu tudo bem simples. Nós somos adultos, não somos?

- Eu só acho que você está confundindo as coisas.

- E o que é que eu estou confundindo? - Agora Jared estava curioso.

- Você ficou por mais de dois meses preso naquela clínica, e a única pessoa com quem você conversava, e que tinha mais contato era eu, e você estava muito abalado, e carente, e...

- Jensen, por favor, se você não consegue admitir o que está sentindo, por mim tudo bem, dane-se! Mas não vem com essa psicologia pra cima de mim, porque eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto, e não tenho problemas em admitir isso.

- O que você acha que está sentindo, não...

- Eu não acho, Jensen. Eu tenho certeza. - Jared o interrompeu - E é até engraçado, porque eu pensei que nunca mais fosse sentir algo assim por alguém. Mas você não precisa se preocupar, porque eu não vou tentar suicídio só porque você não quer nada comigo. Se não é a sua praia, tudo bem. Mas você ficar aí com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, não engana ninguém Jensen, nem a si mesmo. E para quem não é chegado, você me pareceu... bem animadinho aquela noite.

- Eu já disse que foi...

- Um erro. Eu sei.

- Jared, me desculpe, eu...

- Jensen, eu já enfrentei algo muito pior, sinceramente, um pé na bunda não vai me derrubar tão fácil. Você pode ficar tranquilo quanto a isso. Eu já vou indo, acho que não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui.

Jensen não conseguiu dizer mais nada, estava tão confuso que acabou deixando Jared ir embora deste jeito.

Jared chegou em casa e se atirou no sofá. Nunca quis criar expectativas, sabia que nunca teria uma chance com Jensen, mas constatar a verdade machucava muito. Por que o amor só fazia as pessoas sofrerem? Talvez a culpa fosse toda de Jason - Jared pensou. Com ele as coisas sempre foram tão fáceis, eram felizes, e agora estava provando o outro lado do amor, do amor não correspondido.

A campainha tocou, e Jared foi atender desanimado, sentindo um alívio ao ver que era Meg. Apesar de não querer conversar, a companhia dela sempre lhe fazia bem.

- Jay, você não vai acreditar! Sabe aquele moreno que eu te falei na semana passada? Então, ele está fazendo uma matéria comigo na faculdade, e eu acabei descobrindo que o cara é um tremendo galinha. Até uma professora da faculdade ele já pegou! E ela é casada, Jay! Olha que absurdo! E as meninas ficam todas se derretendo pra cima dele, sabe, já está se achando um garanhão. – Meg falava sem parar, e Jared mesmo querendo, não conseguia prestar atenção.

- Jay?

- Hmm?

- Está tudo bem com você? Você ouviu o que eu falei?

- Que o cara é um garanhão? Sim, eu ouvi.

- Jay!

- Desculpa, Meg, eu... Eu só preciso de um colinho, tá? Me desculpe!

- Ok, então deita aqui que a Meg faz um cafunézinho, tá bom? O que fizeram com o meu bebê? Hein?

- Nada, eu vou ficar bem, Meg... Eu sempre fico.

Jensen voltou para casa, e ficou surpreso ao se deparar com Daneel em seu apartamento.

- Daneel, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como você entrou? - Jensen perguntou aborrecido.

- Eu tenho a chave, querido. Esqueceu? Fiquei com saudades. - Daneel falou e abraçou Jensen, tentando beijá-lo em seguida.

- Espera! O que você está tentando fazer?

- Jen, eu... eu ainda amo você.

- Não Daneel, na verdade você nunca me amou. E você sabe que eu não quero mais nada com você. Por que insistir no assunto?

- Ok, você está mesmo irredutível, não é? Então vamos fazer o seguinte... Vamos sair um pouquinho, beber alguma coisa, nós temos muito o que conversar, Jen. Amigavelmente. O que você me diz?

- Sair?

- Aham, como amigos. - Daneel deu seu melhor sorriso inocente.

- Ok, nós vamos sair, mas não pense que...

- Shhhh, não diz mais nada, apenas vamos.

Jared acabou cochilando no sofá, e quando acordou, Meg estava toda animada...

- Eu já sei o que fazer para acabar com esse baixo astral...

- O que?

- Vamos sair, Jay. Chega de ficar enfiado neste apartamento, você precisa se divertir um pouco, e eu sei exatamente onde nós vamos.

- Meg, não por nada, mas da última vez que nós saímos, eu acordei nu na cama do Chad.

- Controle-se Jay! E agora a culpa é minha? Fala sério!Sossega esse pinto!

Jared riu - Ok, nós vamos... Mas sabe o que é pior de tudo? Não poder tomar nem uma cerveja. Isso é pra foder com qualquer um... Ainda mais hoje!

Meg o levou a um barzinho no centro da cidade, um ambiente mais calmo desta vez. Encontraram com alguns amigos e Jared até conseguiu se distrair um pouco. Pelo menos conseguiu ficar por algumas horas sem pensar em Jensen, o que já era alguma coisa. Meg era sempre muito animada, e conseguia levantar o seu astral.

Até claro, Jared levantar e dar de cara com o casalzinho mais adorável que ele poderia encontrar por ali... Jensen e Daneel. Jared sentiu um aperto no peito, e uma súbita vontade de sumir dali, mas não queria dar bandeira, então voltou a se sentar, e tomou água, tentando se acalmar.

Jensen ainda não o tinha visto, até cruzar o olhar com Meg, que abanou para ele assim que o viu.

- Jay, você viu quem está ali? O seu psicólogo fofíssimo. Que sem sal a mulherzinha dele, não?

- Eu vi sim. – Jared respondeu desanimado, não querendo prolongar a conversa, e agradeceu por não ter contado a Meg sobre o seu lance com Jensen.

Jensen viu Meg abanar, e acenou de volta, percebendo então que Jared estava com ela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar, e uma súbita vontade de ir embora dali, mas neste momento de distração, do nada, Daneel o beijou.

Havia sido pego completamente de surpresa, mas Jensen se livrou dela assim que pode, e assim que se virou, seu olhar cruzou com o de Jared, que o observava do outro lado do bar. Jensen se amaldiçoou por isso, maldita hora em que aceitou sair com Daneel. Não queria de forma alguma magoar Jared, mas sabia que agora já era tarde.

- O que você está fazendo, Dan? Isso é o que você chama de encontro amigável? - Jensen disse nervoso.

- Ele pode ficar melhor, se você for comigo ao meu apartamento, você não imagina as loucuras que eu quero fazer com você. – Daneel disse se insinuando.

- Eu acho que não fui bem claro ainda. Eu não quero mais nada com você Daneel, nem beijo, nem sexo, nada! Acabou!

- Você vai se arrepender por isso, Jensen! Isso não vai ficar assim, pode ter certeza. Eu odeio você! – Daneel falou e saiu do bar, deixando Jensen sozinho na mesa.

Jensen olhou ao redor e não viu mais Jared por ali, então seguiu até o banheiro, o encontrando lá. Jared estava secando as mãos, e o encarou pelo reflexo do espelho.

- Pelo visto, você já tem diversão garantida para esta noite – Jared disse com sarcasmo.

- Jared, eu...

- Então é isso o que você pretende fazer? Vai voltar pra sua querida mulherzinha, só pra fugir de mim? – Jared de virou e sorria com indignação.

- Eu não estou fugindo de você.

- Não? Então você quer dizer que a minha presença não te incomoda nem um pouco? - Jared disse se aproximando - Quer dizer que se eu chegar bem próximo, você não vai sentir nada? Nada mesmo? - O moreno provocava.

Jensen recuou um passo para trás, mas se viu encostado no balcão do banheiro, com Jared perigosamente perto.

- Hein Jensen? Me diz? – Jared falava quase num sussurro, com seus lábios cada vez mais próximos dos de Jensen, que estava completamente sem reação, com a respiração ofegante, e seu coração querendo pular do peito.

- Foi o que eu pensei - Jared disse se afastando, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, então se virou e foi embora, deixando Jensen ali parado, completamente sem reação.

Quando Jared foi para casa, já se sentia bem mais confiante. Parou diante do porta retratos na estante da sala, sorrindo.

- Eu não quero me gabar, mas... eu acho que o Jensen já está no papo. Vai ser meio complicadinho, sabe? Ele é muito confuso, não sabe direito o que quer, sem contar que ele é psicólogo, e por isso eu sei que ele jamais vai assumir um romance gay. Eu sei que eu estou completamente ferrado, mas se eu puder ter ele, mesmo que seja só aqui dentro deste apartamento, eu topo.

Na manhã seguinte Jared acordou cedo, correu como fazia todas as manhãs, e foi para o trabalho. Era o terceiro dia, e ainda era um pouco estranho, mas já estava se acostumando com o ritmo novamente. O importante é que tinha muitos amigos por lá, e muito trabalho, e isso mantinha a sua mente ocupada, assim conseguia não pensar em Jensen o dia inteiro. Agora a noite, as coisas já ficavam mais difíceis.

No final da tarde, logo que chegou em casa, recebeu a visita inesperada da sua mãe.

- Mãe? – Jared falou espantado assim que abriu a porta.

- Oi meu filho, eu também estou feliz em te ver! – Sharon disse de cara feia, mas em seguida sorriu e o abraçou.

- Hmm, ok.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Mas... daqui a pouco vão entrar os caras com a camisa de força?

- Vejo que você continua engraçadinho.

- O que traz você aqui?

- Será que eu não posso mais visitar o meu único filho?

- Pode, eu só estranhei, depois de tanto tempo, ter a honra da sua visita novamente. – Jared disse sarcástico.

- Foi você quem fugiu lá de casa, não se esqueça disso. E o que você tanto olha? Tem algo de errado comigo?

- Eu só estava observando... você é uma gatona ainda, sabia?

- Para com isso, Jared! Não tem graça.

- É sério, mãe. Você é muito bonita, e seria mais ainda se sorrisse de vez em quando.

- Você acha?

- Acho. E também acho que você deveria arranjar um amante.

- O que? Você está louco? - Sharon ficou indignada.

- Mãe, você não imagina como uma noite de sexo selvagem pode mudar a vida de alguém...

- Meu Deus, filho!Isso é coisa de se dizer pra sua mãe? Perdeu a vergonha? Se é que algum dia teve alguma.

- Eu estou falando sério! Se você não quer arranjar um amante, então deveria coltar a tentar com o papai. Compre uma lingerie sexy, e manda ver!

- Acho que eu já vou embora!

- Ta, parei... Mas ainda acho que você deveria seguir os meus conselhos...

- Já chega, sim?

- Ok!

- E você? Não tem visto mais a Samantha?

- Mãe, eu não quero nada com ela. Você sabe que eu curto "outra praia".

- Mas, você tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Nenhuma chance de mudar de idéia? - Sharon perguntou esperançosa.

- Definitivamente, não.

- E você já tem outro namorado?

- Estou a caminho.

- Minha nossa! Você não cria juízo.

- Eu sou feliz assim, quando é que você vai aceitar isso?

- Você é feliz? Mas então, e toda a fortuna que eu e o seu pai construímos, vai ficar para caridade. Não vamos ter nenhum neto para herdar.

- Pra começar, você e o papai não construíram coisa alguma, ele herdou tudo do vovô. E se o problema for um herdeiro... já está resolvido.

- Ele não é meu filho, Jared.

- Mas o Jeff é filho do papai. Uma hora você vai ter que aceitar isso. E ele não é gay, pensa pelo lado bom... esposa, netos...

- Você sabia que ele está trabalhando na empresa? No lugar que deveria ser seu?

- É mesmo? Mas ele não estava na Suíça?

- Ele acabou de voltar, formado em finanças.

- Isso é ótimo, não é? Pelo menos vai estar apto a assumir os negócios da família.

- É você quem deveria assumir, Jared!

- Eu não quero nada disso, mãe. Já deixei isso bem claro. Eu tenho um emprego, e gosto do que faço. Eu sou feliz assim.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você.

- Basta me deixar em paz.

- Por falar nisso, eu não falei mais com o seu médico, você tem ido as consultas?

- Sim, a cada três dias. – Jared disse bufando.

- Ótimo. E está tomando seus remédios direitinho?

- Estou sim, mamãe – Agora já estava sem paciência.

- É tão bom ver você assim de novo! Falando bobagens, fazendo idiotices, mas sendo o meu filhinho de sempre. Uma pena você ter saído lá de casa.

- Você acha?

- Eu já desisti de tentar fazer você mudar de idéia. Parece que você sempre faz o oposto do que eu quero.

- Impressão sua, mãe. – Jared sorriu debochado.

- Ok, eu já vou indo. Vê se não esquece que tem família, e venha nos visitar, seu desnaturado! – Sharon disse lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu vou sim, estou com saudades do bolo de chocolate da Betty.

- Seu interesseiro! – Sharon sorriu finalmente.

- E mãe, não esqueça dos meus conselhos. Muito sexo selvagem!

Sharon revirou os olhos e saiu, indignada, e Jared ficou rindo sozinho, adorava provocar sua mãe...

* * *

Continua...

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**_Alexia,_**

Sim, o Jared está deixando o Jensen maluquinho. Jared bottom? Será?? Realmente as cenas de humor tornam a fic mais leve, eu adoro escrevê-las. É muito bom saber que está gostando, obrigada! Beijos!!

_**Amanda,**_

Continua com a reza, que por enquanto a inspiração não parou. Agora o que me falta é tempo. Só não vai rezar para eu perder o emprego! rsrs (brincadeirinha). Obrigada por ler e comentar. Beijos!!

_**Reviews??**_


	19. Chapter 19

Recomeço – capítulo 18

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho?

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jensen estava sozinho em seu apartamento, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso. O que estava sentindo era algo completamente novo, e ainda o assustava. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared por um minuto, achou que deveria estar mesmo ficando louco. Lembrou-se da forma com que Jared se aproximou no banheiro do bar, de como se sentiu completamente vulnerável.

Não conseguia pensar direito quando Jared se aproximava daquele jeito. Só de olhar para aqueles olhos, sentir seu corpo tão próximo, seu cheiro, fazia Jensen perder completamente a sanidade. Aliás já havia perdido a sanidade quando foi até o apartamento de Jared aquela noite.

Se deixou ser conduzido pelo moreno, completamente entregue, não conseguiu resistir aos beijos e aos toques, querendo cada vez mais e mais. Lembrou-se da sensação de ter sido penetrado, e mesmo sendo algo completamente novo, não sentiu medo, pelo contrário, sentiu uma certa curiosidade para saber onde aquilo o iria levar. Tudo o que queria naquela noite era sentir, se entregar, e tinha sido intenso e prazeroso demais, isso não podia negar.

Se pegou sorrindo ao lembrar de como Jared era uma pessoa encantadora. Desde o início, quando o conheceu, já o achou intrigante demais. Havia algo nele que mexia com Jensen no fundo de sua alma. E agora estava se tornando algo muito maior. Ficava contando os dias para que o moreno aparecesse em seu consultório, com aquele sorriso sincero, todo covinhas, com aquele olhar de filhotinho perdido, mas que na verdade de perdido não tinha nada, porque já tinha notado que Jared sabia muito bem o que queria. Que apesar de ter demonstrado fragilidade depois dos acontecimentos, ele agora já era muito seguro de si.

E Jensen gostava disso. Gostava da forma que Jared enxergava as coisas, talvez porque ele era o seu oposto, não sabia, mas as coisas pareciam bem mais fáceis se enxergasse a maneira dele. Ele tinha um jeito leve e alegre que contagiava, tinha tanta energia, e Jensen se sentia muito bem na sua presença. Podia passar horas e horas conversando com ele sem se cansar. Então chegou a conclusão que definitivamente... estava muito, muito ferrado.

Já era noite, e Jared estava concentrado em algumas idéias para o comercial em que estava trabalhando, quando a campainha tocou.

- Que puta mania que todo mundo tem de vir aqui sem avisar, ta parecendo a casa da sogra! – Jared resmungava enquanto ia a caminho da porta.

Ao abrir, ficou imóvel e mudo por alguns instantes, era tudo o que não esperava neste momento.

- Eu estava esperando você me ligar, mas como não ligou, eu estou aqui.

- Ah, ok, entra Chad! – Jared disse um tanto nervoso, lhe dando passagem.

- Como é que você está?

- Bem.

- Eu soube que você voltou a trabalhar.

- É, eu voltei.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, sem saber o que dizer um ao outro.

- Eu... eu não queria que as coisas ficassem desse jeito, sabe. Eu não sei o que me deu naquele dia, eu... Jared, eu não vou mentir pra você, eu sempre quis, eu não sei desde quando, mas acho que foi logo que eu te conheci. – Chad dizia com os olhos marejados – Mas eu sabia que você e o Jason se amavam, eu sabia que nunca teria uma chance, então eu me contentava em ter você apenas como amigo. Acontece que naquela noite eu bebi demais, e tudo veio a tona. Eu pensei... que se dane! Você estava sozinho e eu também, por que não tentar?

- Chad...

- Espera, Jay. Deixa eu terminar. Eu não vou te pedir desculpas, porque acho que não fiz nenhum mal a você, mas eu não queria que você me evitasse e que fugisse de mim desse jeito. Eu pensei que talvez você... estivesse disposto a me dar uma chance. Eu queria muito saber o que você pensa a respeito disso, Jared. Me desculpe, mas não dava mais pra esperar.

- Chad, eu... sinceramente, eu não fiquei chateado, e também não tive a intenção de me afastar. Mas eu não consigo olhar você de outra forma, que não seja como meu amigo, ou meu irmão, eu não sei. Eu não te procurei antes, porque eu não sabia o que dizer, ou como dizer, mas eu acho que estou apaixonado por alguém. Eu sempre pensei que isso nunca mais fosse acontecer, mas aconteceu, rápido demais até, mas é algo que... que não dá para evitar.

- Apaixonado? Mas... quem é?

- Eu acho melhor não...

- Não me contar? Você não confia mais em mim, Jay? Acha que eu vou atrapalhar? – Chad estava visivelmente chateado.

- Não, é claro que não. Mas Chad, eu não me sinto pronto pra falar sobre isso ainda, e também é uma espécie de amor platônico, portanto eu entendo muito bem o que você está sentindo.

- Ok, quer dizer que estamos no mesmo barco furado, então.

- Acho que sim.

- Você não vai mesmo mudar de idéia, não é? - Chad falou desanimado.

- Não, Chad. Mas se você ainda quiser continuar a ser meu amigo, como antes... eu vou estar sempre aqui.

- Claro que sim, eu... eu só preciso de um tempo pra botar as idéias em ordem, mas eu não quero perder a sua amizade, cara, de jeito nenhum.

- Ótimo. Bom, eu só não vou te oferecer uma cerveja, porque eu não posso beber, então...

- Sem problemas, eu já vou indo mesmo. E Jay... Se cuida, ok?

- Valeu, Chad, até mais.

Jared fechou a porta e suspirou... sabia que a amizade deles nunca mais ia ser a mesma. Percebeu então que sentia muita falta de Chad, do seu amigo Chad.

Na sexta feira tinha consulta novamente, no final da tarde. Jared ficou algum tempo pensando se deveria ir ou não, afinal não tinha mais clima para ficar conversando com Jensen sobre a sua vida, já que Jensen agora fazia parte de 90% dos seus pensamentos. Acabou decidindo por ir, mas provavelmente seria a última vez.

- Hey! - Jared entrou apreensivo.

- Olá Jared, como você tem passado? - A pergunta de sempre.

- Ótimo - Jared falou fazendo cara de desanimado.

- Estou vendo – Jensen riu.

- Jensen, eu estive pensando... esta é a última vez que eu venho aqui me consultar.

- Jared, espera, você não pode interromper o tratamento deste jeito, é muito cedo ainda.

- Cara, isso não faz mais sentido, eu vir aqui a cada três dias, e ficar falando da minha vida pra você, não dá mais.

- Ok, você pode vir só uma vez por semana então. - Jensen tentou argumentar.

- Isso não muda nada, Jen.

- Então eu vou ter que te indicar outro profissional. Eu não posso te liberar ainda, isso não é assim tão simples.

- Você é um pé no saco! - Jared disse bufando.

- Sim, eu sou.

- Eu já posso ir, agora?

- Você está brincando, não é? Jared, na verdade eu quero tentar algo diferente hoje.

- Opa! Eu estou sempre disposto a tentar coisas diferentes – Jared disse com um sorriso safado, já mudando de humor.

Jensen deu risada.

- É, eu sei. Na verdade eu quero trocar de lugar com você.

- Você quer inverter as posições? Tudo bem, eu sou uma pessoa versátil. – Jared disse entusiasmado.

- Jared, eu estou falando sério. Eu quero que você se sente aqui no meu lugar hoje, você vai ser o psicólogo e eu o paciente, nós precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

- Não sei por que, mas eu estou começando a gostar da idéia. Então pula pra lá – Jared disse enxotando Jensen da sua cadeira.

Jensen então sentou na poltrona que era destinada aos seus pacientes.

- Sabe, eu comecei a gostar da idéia do divã do Sebastian, tenho que admitir que é bem mais confortável.

- E quando foi que você deitou no divã do Sebastian?

- É melhor pular esta parte. - Jensen disse sem graça, afinal era melhor Jared não saber disso.

- Eu não estou gostando disso – Jared disse de cara feia.

- Ok, nós já podemos começar.

- Sabe que eu sempre gostei desse negócio de brincar de médico quando eu era criança? As minhas primas é que reclamam comigo hoje em dia... Ok, desculpa, o negócio é sério, né? - Jared disse ao ver a cara de reprovação de Jensen, então limpou a garganta e continuou – Então Jensen, como você está se sentindo hoje? – Desta vez Jared falou sério demais, imitando Jensen, mas não se conteve e começou a rir.

- Eu estou me sentindo... um pouco confuso.

- Confuso ainda por causa do seu casamento? Ou ex casamento, ou sei lá o que?

- Não, este problema já foi descartado.

- Não foi o que me pareceu na terça a noite. Quando você estava atracado com a sua ex lá no bar.

- Eu só saí com ela como amigo, Jared. Mas ela me enganou, e acabou me beijando. Mas eu já deixei bem claro que não quero mais nada com ela, só espero que ela tenha entendido o recado, e desistido de uma vez.

- Então por que você está confuso? Porque colocou a sua sexualidade em cheque aos 30 anos, ou porque descobriu que não consegue controlar a atração que você sente por um determinado paciente? - Agora Jared estava se aproveitando da situação.

- Você definitivamente não serve para ser um psicólogo.

- Não?

- Não. Você precisa ir devagar, ir rodeando aos poucos, até chegar aonde quer. Não pode ser direto desse jeito.

- Ah, essa coisa de rodeios não é comigo, eu prefiro ir direto ao ponto. Agora para de me enrolar e responde o que eu perguntei...

- Bom, quanto a sexualidade, eu não sou preconceituoso, e não tenho problemas com isso, apesar de nunca sequer ter me imaginado fazendo... sabe, com um homem. Já quanto a suposta atração por um determinado paciente, é uma coisa bem mais complexa.

- O quanto complexa?

- Pra começar, o fato dele ser meu paciente já é um problema, mas digamos que eu não me importasse com isso, e estivesse disposto a burlar as regras... Mesmo assim ainda seria um problema. Eu levei quase dez anos me dedicando a estudar e me empenhando para ser o melhor no que eu faço, para chegar onde eu cheguei, e querendo ou não Jared, as pessoas ainda tem muito preconceito. Se eu assumisse um relacionamento como esse, pelo menos metade dos meus clientes não entrariam mais por aquela porta.

- É, nisso você tem toda razão. Por exemplo, a Sra. Padalecki jamais teria te contratado se você fosse gay.

- Está vendo o meu dilema?

- Esse é o pior dos seus problemas, Jensen?

- Você acha que é pouco?

- Você não precisa assumir, ou sair por aí contando pra todo mundo que é gay. Isso é uma questão de opção. Eu conheço muita gente que vive assim, dentro do armário, e isto não é necessariamente um problema.

- Para mim talvez não, mas para alguém que teve um relacionamento como o que você teve por quatro anos, isso não deve ser nada fácil.

- E se eu estiver disposto a encarar?

- Eu não quero magoar você Jared, acho que você já teve uma boa quota de sofrimento, não precisa de mais.

- E qual é a diferença entre eu sofrer depois, se as coisas não derem certo, ou agora, com a sua rejeição? E por que você pelo menos não tenta? Não nos dá uma chance?

- Eu não quero alimentar a sua esperança.

- Sinto muito, mas é meio tarde pra isso agora. E eu não sou nenhuma criança Jensen, eu sei muito bem o que eu quero, e o que eu vou enfrentar.

- Jared, eu não posso...

- Jensen, eu não estou pedindo pra você casar comigo, eu não sei do que você tem tanto medo...

- Eu tenho medo de que as coisas não dêem certo, tenho medo de te magoar, e de acabar descobrindo mais tarde que não é isso o que eu quero. – Jensen agora já estava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro, nervoso.

- Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema? Você pensa demais, você deveria agir mais, e pensar menos.

- Eu sei.

- É, e eu não sirvo mesmo para ser psicólogo.

- Por que você chegou a esta conclusão?

- Porque eu estou com vontade de te sacudir, pra ver se eu consigo enfiar alguma coisa nesta sua cabeça. – Jared disse se aproximando.

- Será que adiantaria? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso.

- Não, você é um caso perdido. Mas eu sou louco por você assim mesmo...

Jared se aproximou ainda mais e tocou o rosto de Jensen com a mão, fazendo um leve carinho, e como este não recuou, Jared aproximou seus lábios, e Jensen correspondeu ao beijo sem hesitar. Jensen tinha que admitir que amava a forma como Jared o beijava, jamais tinha sentido algo assim com alguma mulher. A forma como sua língua atrevida explorava sua boca, a forma como o deixava completamente sem fôlego, e mesmo assim querendo sempre mais.

Quando se deu conta, já estava sentado sobre a mesa, e as mãos de Jared apertavam sua cintura por dentro da camisa, deixando marcas, o puxando mais próximo e colando seus corpos.

Já estava novamente quase deitado sobre a mesa, quando percebeu o que estava para acontecer...

- Espe... espera aí... Cara, quantas mãos você tem? – Jensen perguntou segurando as mãos de Jared, e o obrigando a parar.

- Você sempre tem que cortar o meu barato? – Jared resmungou, com a respiração ofegante, não acreditando que Jensen tinha resolvido parar logo que as coisas começaram a esquentar.

- Você que é muito afobadinho! Pelo amor de Deus, deixa eu respirar! Eu preciso dispensar a Katie...

E Jensen ia sair pela porta, então se virou, ao ouvir Jared dar risadas...

- O que foi agora?

- Você não vai sair desse jeito, vai? – Jared perguntou ainda rindo, então Jensen finalmente viu o seu estado... Gravata torta, camisa fora da calça e toda amassada, sem contar o volume em suas partes baixas que já estava bem notável.

- Puta merda! Desse jeito você acaba comigo. Acho melhor eu ligar. – Jensen não se conteve e teve que rir também.

- Katie? É... tem mais algum paciente me esperando? - Jensen tentava falar sério ao telefone.

- Não chefinho, o Jared era o último.

- Ok, você já pode ir então.

- Tem certeza que não vai mais precisar de mim? – Katie provocou.

- Não Katie, você está dispensada.

Jensen desligou o telefone e respirou fundo, olhando para Jared...

- Acho melhor nós terminarmos esta conversa em outro lugar...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?? Acho que mereço, né?

Beijokas!!


	20. Chapter 20

Recomeço - capítulo 20

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Ainda estavam no consultório, quando o celular de Jensen tocou.

- Alô! – Atendeu impaciente, se amaldiçoando pelo celular ter tocado justo numa hora dessas.

- Sim. Qual hospital?

- Ok, já estou indo.

Olhou para Jared, que o esperava pacientemente, mas não conseguiu ler a sua expressão.

- É uma paciente minha, acabou de ter uma crise e foi internada, eu preciso ir até o hospital.

- Tudo bem. Eu já vou indo. – Jared pegou seu casaco e já ia saindo.

- Jared, é... eu te procuro assim que sair de lá, ok?

- Ok. - Jared respondeu sem realmente acreditar.

Jensen se recompôs e foi até o hospital, enquanto Jared voltou ao seu apartamento. Ligou a TV para passar o tempo, mas não conseguia sequer prestar atenção na programação. Jensen o deixava apreensivo, não sabia o que esperar. Quando achava que ele ia finalmente ceder, algo acontecia para atrapalhar.

Não o julgava por atender a sua paciente, muito pelo contrário, sabia que era o seu trabalho, sua prioridade, mas apostava que Jensen ia aproveitar a situação para fugir novamente. Apostava quase todas as suas fichas que ele não iria sequer ligar depois que saísse do hospital. Era melhor mesmo não alimentar esperanças. Jensen era sem dúvida um caso complicado.

Já passava da meia noite quando Jared resolveu ir dormir. O último fiozinho de esperança de que Jensen ainda aparecesse por ali já tinha acabado.

- Puta vidinha complicada essa! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando achei que ele... - Jared falava novamente com o porta retratos, quando foi interrompido pela campainha tocando. Sentiu seu coração disparar na mesma hora. - Ele ainda vai me fazer ter uma ataque cardíaco, acho que eu vou me juntar a você antes do que imaginava.

Jared abriu a porta e deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Será que eu ainda sou bem vindo? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo, meio sem graça, e Jared lhe deu passagem – Desculpe a demora.

- E como é que foi lá? Deu tudo certo?

- Sim, ela é um caso complicado. Sofre de transtorno do pânico, ela até estava indo bem, mas ficou alguns dias sem tomar a medicação, então as crises voltaram.

- Pelo visto você só tem pacientes complicados. – Jared falou brincando.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Jensen disse rindo, e se sentando no sofá.

- E agora, ela já está bem?

- Está dormindo sob o efeito de calmantes. E por falar nisso, eu pensei que fosse encontrar você dormindo já.

- Que nada, eu ainda estava aqui teimando.

- Achou que eu não viria?

- Sinceramente? Eu duvidei...

Jensen se levantou e parou diante de Jared.

- Onde foi que nós paramos, mesmo?

- Bom, quando você me interrompeu, eu estava praticamente em cima de você. Quer continuar a conversa dalí?

- Hmm, mais ou menos.

Então desta vez foi Jensen quem se aproximou, olhando Jared nos olhos, e selou seus lábios, iniciando um beijo doce, suave, mas logo se tornando urgente e cheio de desejo. Pararam só quando necessitaram de ar, então Jared puxou Jensen pela camisa a caminho do quarto. Pararam em frente a cama, e um despiu a camisa do outro, com pressa. Logo caíram deitados na cama, com Jared se deitando sobre Jensen, e continuaram aos beijos e carícias. As mãos ágeis do moreno percorriam o corpo de Jensen, e logo desceram para tratar de abrir o botão e o zíper de sua calça, enquanto sua boca explorava o pescoço do loiro. Neste momento Jensen inverteu rapidamente as posições, olhando Jared nos olhos.

- Desta vez sou eu quem dita as regras! – Falou com a voz rouca, próximo ao ouvido de Jared.

- E eu devo ficar com medo? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso safado.

- Eu posso ser bem perigoso, quando quero...

- Hmm... e eu estou começando a gostar disso...

Jensen riu e passou a beijar o lóbulo de sua orelha, passando então para o pescoço, beijando e mordendo de leve, lhe causando arrepios. Desceu pelo peito, sugando um dos mamilos e depois outro, ouvindo Jared gemer baixinho a cada movimento. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo de Jared, sentindo a pele macia e quente, sentindo cada músculo, e gostando muito de tudo aquilo.

Percorreu sua barriga com a língua, então se demorou um pouco mais por ali, percebendo ser o ponto fraco de Jared, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de arrancar sua calça e boxer. Parou um instante para observar o corpo nu de Jared, deitado ali, com a respiração ofegante, completamente excitado e todinho a sua mercê... Era a visão do paraíso, disso Jensen tinha certeza. Tirou o restante de sua própria roupa, então tomou o membro pulsante de Jared em sua mão, e passou a massageá-lo, vendo o moreno fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás, ofegando.

Logo Jensen voltou a se deitar sobre Jared, movimentando seu corpo, esfregando suas ereções, enquanto beijava seus lábios com desejo... Então deitou ao seu lado, e virou Jared de bruços, trilhando um caminho com sua língua pelas costas do moreno, mordendo de leve e a arranhando com os dentes.

Sua mão escorregou pelas nádegas, sentindo a pele lisa, apertando e arranhando de leve, então tomou o tubo de lubrificante que já estava sobre a cama, e colocou em seus dedos, e enquanto voltou a beijar o pescoço e os ombros de Jared, dobrou uma de suas pernas para ter melhor acesso, e o penetrou com um dedo... Jared soltou um gemido abafado, sentindo a dor e o desconforto iniciais, afinal fazia muito tempo que não era tocado desta forma...

Jensen introduziu mais um dedo, e logo os gemidos do moreno eram mais de prazer do que dor, então Jensen colocou rapidamente um preservativo, e substituiu seus dedos pelo seu membro, que estava totalmente duro, pedindo por atenção.

Jared era apertado e quente, e o prazer de estar dentro dele, e de ouvir seus gemidos cada vez que ia e vinha, estava levando Jensen a loucura. Aumentou a força de suas estocadas, e levou sua mão livre até o membro de Jared, o masturbando ao mesmo tempo. Seus corpos suados se encaixavam perfeitamente, embalados no mesmo ritmo.

Jared agarrou suas mãos nos lençóis, e gemia mais alto cada vez que Jensen atingia sua próstata, o fazendo delirar de prazer. O moreno não demorou a gozar, lambuzando os lençóis e a mão de Jensen, que também gozou logo em seguida, dentro do moreno. Jensen tombou seu corpo em cima de Jared, e depositou suaves beijos em seus ombros e pescoço. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentia completo com alguém, se pudesse, permaneceria dentro de Jared para sempre.

Jensen saiu devagar de cima de Jared e retirou o preservativo, o jogando no chão ao lado da cama. O moreno se virou, o encarando, e o beijou novamente, pensando que poderia passar o resto da vida apenas beijando aqueles lábios.

- Eu sabia que ia ser assim. – Falou olhando Jensen nos olhos.

- Assim como?

- Perfeito! – Jared disse com um sorriso.

- É, modéstia a parte, eu sou bom no que faço! – Jensen disse brincando e levou um soco de leve no braço.

- Convencido!

Jensen então tocou de leve o queixo de Jared, acariciando seu maxilar, e o beijou novamente...

- Você também é perfeito... Acho que eu nunca senti algo assim... tão intenso.

Voltaram a se beijar até necessitarem de ar, então quando o sono já estava tomando conta, Jared se virou de costas para Jensen, e puxou seu braço pela sua cintura, sendo envolvido num abraço...

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até Jared falar, meio sonolento...

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Não foge de mim esta noite não, ta?

Jensen nada respondeu, apenas abraçou Jared ainda mais apertado, e assim dormiram até amanhecer.

Jared suspirou com tristeza ao acordar e ver que Jensen não estava mais ao seu lado, então tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um roupão, e tomou um susto quando foi até a cozinha, seguindo o cheirinho de café, e abriu um sorriso enorme ao encontrar Jensen ali sentado, lendo um jornal.

- Oh... finalmente acordou!

- Cara, são oito horas! É praticamente madrugada ainda. - Jared resmungou, mas no fundo podia gritar de felicidade por Jensen ainda estar ali.

- Eu concordo, mas é que eu tenho que ir até o hospital, ver a minha paciente.

- Agora?

- Aham... quando você for cantar outro médico, lembre-se disso... Não temos horários...

Jared deu risada.

- Eu vou me lembrar, mas você é o único médico que me interessa no momento.

- É bom saber disso. - Jensen disse sorrindo - Agora eu preciso ir.

Jensen foi saindo, e então voltou ao lembrar de algo...

- Jared, é... Você tem planos para o fim de semana?

- Não.

- Bom, eu... daqui a uma hora eu vou estar livre, então pensei... Se você quiser que... - Jensen estava se enrolando todo, não sabia como dizer.

- Se eu quiser...

- Sei lá, talvez a gente possa fazer alguma coisa juntos, mas só se você quiser, é claro – Jensen dizia todo sem graça, e Jared estava achando isso a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

- Então eu posso... planejar alguma coisa? Tipo, pro fim de semana todo?

- Claro, eu volto assim que puder.

Jared percebeu que Jensen estava meio encabulado, sem saber direito o que fazer, então se aproximou e o beijou, tirando todo o seu fôlego e a sua sanidade.

- Agora você já pode ir – Jared falou quando parou o beijo, em busca de ar.

- O que? Ah, claro! – Jared teve que rir, Jensen parecia desnorteado.

Quando Jensen saiu, Jared teve vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria, então pegou o porta retratos da estante e o beijou.

- Finalmente as coisas estão dando certo! Mas é bom eu nem me empolgar muito, porque... Foda-se! Agora eu já me empolguei, não adianta mais...

Colocou o porta retratos de volta no lugar e pegou o telefone...

- Pai? É... tudo bem por aí?

- Jared? Meu Deus! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Gerald perguntou preocupado.

- Não, não, ta tudo bem.

- Você precisa de dinheiro?

- Não pai, a mamãe já liberou minhas contas, e eu já estou trabalhando, esqueceu?

- Então o que foi desta vez?

- Caramba, será que eu não posso ligar pra saber como o senhor está?

- Jared... Você nunca liga! - Gerald bufou...

- Ta bom, então... A casa de campo ainda existe, ou foi vendida? Aquela no lago...

- Ta vendo? Eu sabia que você queria alguma coisa!

- Ok, você venceu.

- Ela existe sim, por que?

- E está habitável?

- Sim, a Helen ainda toma conta dela, é só ligar antes de ir pra lá.

- E você me empresta? - Jared perguntou na maior cara de pau.

- Isso depende...

- Depende do que?

- Quem você quer levar pra lá? Alguma garota?

- Você não vai gostar de saber...

- Sim, eu já me arrependi de ter perguntado. Pega a chave aqui com a Betty, porque eu e sua mãe estamos indo para o aeroporto dentro de meia hora.

- Você e a mamãe? Juntos? - Jared estranhou.

- Sim, nós vamos para Veneza, voltamos em 15 dias.

- O que?

- Nós estamos tentando... sabe...

- Então, será que ela ouviu meus conselhos? – Jared gargalhou.

- O que?

- Nada, deixa pra lá. Boa viagem pra vocês.

- Ok, e você vê se toma juízo.

- Eu sempre tenho juízo, pai! – Jared desligou o telefone ainda rindo.

Quando Jensen voltou uma hora depois, Jared já tinha arrumado uma mala com o necessário para irem.

- Demorei?

- Mais ou menos. Tudo bem por lá?

- Sim, tudo sob controle. – Então Jensen olhou curioso para a mala que estava no meio da sala – Vejo que você... Aonde nós vamos, mesmo? - Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Nós vamos... – Então Jared parou no meio da frase, olhando Jensen de cima em baixo – Jensen, você deve ter algo em seu guarda roupas que não seja roupa social, não é? Tipo... jeans, camiseta.

- Bom, eu... – Jensen coçou a cabeça – Acho que não.

- Ok, então nós temos que fazer uma parada antes. Sem problemas... Onde está o seu carro?

- Estacionado na rua, aqui em frente.

- Então coloca ele na garagem, nós vamos com o meu.

- E por que não vamos com o meu?

- Eu não confio em você dirigindo.

- E eu devo confiar em você? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Claro! Você é meu psicólogo. Você tem que me dar apoio moral. - Jared se fingiu de sério.

- Eu estou vendo tudo! – Jensen balançou a cabeça indignado, mas obedeceu – Ainda acho que estou me metendo numa fria.

- Relaxa, Jen! – Jared gargalhou – Sua vida vai mudar muito daqui pra frente.

- Disso eu não tenho a menor dúvida – Jensen disse mais para si mesmo do que para Jared ouvir.

A primeira parada foi rápida, na casa dos pais de Jared para pegar a chave. Jared foi correndo e não levou mais de cinco minutos. Já na segunda, Jensen ficou indignado. Jared o levou a uma loja, disse que Jensen ia precisar de algo mais confortável para vestir no lugar aonde iam.

- Oi Lauren, tudo bem com você? – Jared cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto, uma garota muito bonita que trabalhava na loja. Pareciam ser amigos – Jensen pensou.

- Oi menino, que saudades! Há quanto tempo você não aparece por aqui?

- Há quase um ano, eu acho.

- Então, resolveu finalmente vir as compras?

- Eu não, na verdade, o meu amigo aqui – Jared tocou no ombro de Jensen – Ele está levando a namorada a um acampamento, e acho que ele não pode ir vestido desse jeito, não é? – Jared falou e fez uma careta, sentindo vontade de rir da cara de Jensen, que não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Definitivamente, não. – Lauren falou, analisando Jensen da cabeça aos pés com um sorriso - Sabe Jare, eu vou adorar fazer isso! – Cochichou apenas para Jared ouvir.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me obrigar a... - Então Jensen parou, vendo que Jared estava se segurando para não rir – Jared, você vai acabar me deixando louco deste jeito!- Jensen terminou sorrindo, não tinha como ficar bravo com o moreno, ainda mais com ele sorrindo daquele jeito.

Lauren voltou com várias calças jeans, camisetas e camisas menos formais do que as que Jensen usava, então Jensen fez uma cara feia para Jared, e entrou no provador.

Cada vez que ele saía do provador com uma roupa diferente, Lauren só faltava se derreter, porque babando com certeza já estava – Jared pensou, quase arrependido de ter trazido Jensen ali.

Jared tentou ser o mais discreto possível, fazendo apenas sinal de positivo ou negativo com as mãos, quando Jensen o olhava esperando por aprovação. Afinal, tinham que parecer apenas amigos, não poderia se esquecer disso.

Quando Lauren foi até o depósito buscar alguns casacos, Jared aproveitou e espiou para dentro do provador.

- Meu Deus Jensen, e tenho que ter muito auto controle pra não te prensar contra essa parede e te foder aqui mesmo, dentro deste provador – Jared disse baixinho, agarrando Jensen pela cintura e selando seus lábios.

Jensen deu risada - É melhor você sair daqui, antes que eu acabe ficando duro, e aí sim vou ficar numa situação constrangedora... seu tarado! - Jensen disse rindo e empurrando Jared para fora do provador. Quando Jared o deixou sozinho, Jensen ficou pensando que até uma coisa simples como comprar roupas, ficava bem mais divertida e interessante quendo Jared estava ao seu lado. Definitivamente estava muito ferrado...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews?? (Elas me deixam tão feliz!!)

**Respondendo a review:**

_**Alexia**_: Você estava curiosa pela "conversinha" deles, está ai... espero que tenha gostado. Você acha mesmo que alguém vai atrapalhar?? Será?? (malvada!! rsrs). Beijos! E obrigada por acompanhar!


	21. Chapter 21

Recomeço - capítulo 21

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jensen ficou surpreso ao chegarem, a casa era em estilo rústico, cercada por árvores, um jardim enorme e muito bem cuidado na frente, e nos fundos, a menos de cinquenta metros da casa, havia um lago enorme. A vista dali era incrível, além do que, dentro da casa havia todo luxo e conforto possíveis.

- Isso é pra ser uma casa de campo? – Jensen perguntou espantado quando entrou.

- Meio exagerado, né? Frescuras da minha mãe.

- Eles vêm bastante pra cá? Os seus pais?

- Que nada! Talvez o meu pai vinha com a amante dele, mas a minha mãe quase nunca.

- E você? Já trouxe alguém pra cá? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- Não, você é o primeiro, pode ficar tranquilo. – Jared disse divertido.

- Nem o Jason? – Jensen estranhou.

- Não. Na verdade, na época eu não me entendia muito bem com o meu pai, então também não usufruía de nada que era dele. Mas isso aqui também não fazia muito o estilo dele.

- E faz o meu?

- Não. Mas eu tenho a impressão que você vai gostar. E aqui a gente pode ficar a vontade, não tem vizinhos, nem testemunhas, ninguém.

- Bem pensado.

- Está com fome?

- Na verdade, estou.

- Bom, esse é o único problema aqui, nós vamos ter que cozinhar. O primeiro restaurante fica há 20 quilômetros daqui. Vai querer encarar?

- Se tiver algo aqui, acho que a gente pode se virar. – Jensen disse indo para a cozinha.

Os dois cozinharam juntos, fazendo uma lambança geral na cozinha, mas a comida até que ficou muito boa. Jared fez macarrão, que é a sua especialidade, e Jensen cuidou da salada e da carne.

- Pronto, agora que estamos comidos, você limpa a bagunça, Jen. – Jared disse zoando.

- Oh, eu vou ser sua empregada, agora?

- Não, você vai ser meu escravo! – Jared disse gargalhando, enquanto levava os pratos para a cozinha.

- Nem em seus sonhos, baby! – Jensen disse o acompanhando.

Os dois limparam a bagunça, trocaram de roupas e foram dar uma volta pela beira do lago.

- Esse lugar é mesmo incrível.

- É sim, quando eu era criança nós vínhamos muito aqui. Ali naquela árvore tinha uma corda onde a gente se balançava e caía dentro do lago, era muito divertido.

- Você deve ter feito muitas macaquices quando criança.

- Ei, o que faz você pensar isso de mim? – Jared disse empurrando Jensen pra beira do lago.

- É só olhar pra você que já dá para adivinhar. Você ainda é uma criança grande! E esse lago, a água é limpa? É seguro pra nadar?

- É sim, mas eu não acredito que você vai querer mesmo entrar na água.

- E por que não? Você não quer?

- Não, a água deve estar fria! – Jared disse enquanto subiam no trapiche.

- Fria nada, está fazendo calor hoje. É impressão minha, ou o seu sorriso desapareceu de repente?

- É impressão sua – Jared tentou disfarçar.

- Então, você ainda não teve coragem? Pensei que você tinha dito que podia superar isso.

- É, mas eu não pude, está feliz agora? - Jared fez uma cara feia.

- Tudo bem, eu vou ter que entrar na água sozinho, então. É uma pena...

- Vá em frente, tomara que você congele o seu traseiro, ou melhor, o seu traseiro não, eu prefiro ele quentinho – Jared disse brincando.

Jensen tirou a camisa e os tênis, entrando na água apenas de bermuda, fazendo Jared quase ter um ataque com a visão. Mergulhou e reapareceu alguns metros mais longe, enquanto Jared ficou sentado no trapiche.

- A água está uma delícia, Jared! Tem certeza que não quer tentar? – Jensen provocava.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Mas não era nem a água que estava o atraindo agora, mas sim Jensen sem camisa e todo molhado dentro do lago.

Jensen se aproximou do trapiche, onde Jared estava, usando seu melhor sorriso malicioso...

- Bom, como não tem ninguém por aqui, acho que eu posso ficar mais a vontade – Jensen falou ainda sorrindo e então tirou a bermuda e a boxer, as colocando em cima do trapiche.

Jared o olhava de boca aberta, não acreditando no que estava vendo.

- Isso é golpe baixo, Jen!

- E agora? O que você acha de entrar na água comigo? Ainda está com medo?

- Se eu morrer afogado, a culpa vai ser toda sua! – Jared ficou de pé e tirou suas roupas, ficando completamente nu, e Jensen sentiu um arrepio correr pela espinha com aquela visão.

Se aproximou da beirada do trapiche e pulou dentro da água, mas quando voltou a tona, o pânico voltou, e começou a tremer involuntariamente.

Jensen se aproximou e o segurou pela cintura, preocupado.

- Jared, olha pra mim! – Jared obedeceu, o encarando – Você está seguro agora, só olha pra mim e respira fundo, vai ficar tudo bem, não tem o que temer. Você conhece esse lago como a palma da sua mão, sabe que está seguro aqui. Jared respirava fundo, conforme Jensen pediu, e logo estava mais calmo, parando de tremer.

- Tudo bem, agora?

- Jen, você já pode parar de apertar o meu braço desse jeito. – Jared falou rindo novamente, voltando a se sentir seguro.

- Ah, ok. – Só então Jensen percebeu que estava o segurando apertado demais. – Vamos nadar um pouco? O último a chegar do outro lado é mulher do padre! – Jensen provocou.

Jared gargalhou pela brincadeira infantil, e o seguiu.

- Você quer que eu te deixe ganhar? – Jared perguntou zoando.

- O que? Você acha mesmo que ganha de mim?

- Cara, eu nadava quase todos os dias, e no mar.

- Ok, mas você está fora de forma.

- Então vamos ver.

Jared tomou a dianteira, chegando bem antes que Jensen do outro lado.

- Agora você vai ser minha mulherzinha! – Jared provocou.

- Você é padre, por acaso?

- Eu posso me converter! – Jared puxou Jensen pela cintura, e este circulou suas pernas pelo quadril do moreno, enquanto se beijavam.

Jared o levou até a parte mais rasa, onde podia ficar de pé, e passou a beijar e chupar o pescoço de Jensen, que gemia baixinho, enquanto arranhava suas costas. Jared desceu sua mão, e tomou o membro do loiro, que já estava ficando desperto há essa hora, passando a massageá-lo, fazendo Jensen gemer com mais vontade. Jensen soltou suas pernas da cintura de Jared e também ficou de pé, fazendo o mesmo com Jared. Se masturbaram mutuamente, enquanto exploravam a boca um do outro, num beijo de tirar o fôlego. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelo beijo, e não demorou para gozarem, permanecendo ainda por algum tempo nos braços um do outro.

- Então, não valeu a pena entrar na água? – Jensen perguntou assim que recobrou o fôlego.

- Não tem mesmo como resistir a você. Ainda mais molhado e delicioso desse jeito.

- Acho melhor a gente voltar pra casa agora, já está escurecendo e a água está ficando fria.

Cataram suas roupas e voltaram para casa, onde se amaram na cama macia e quentinha...

- Jared, eu estava pensando... É engraçado como as coisas podem mudar tão de repente. – Jensen falou enquanto descansava deitado no peito de Jared, depois do sexo.

- Do que você está falando?

- Da minha vida. Se alguém me dissesse há um mês atrás que eu estaria na cama com você hoje, com certeza eu mandaria internar.

- E você está arrependido?

- Não! Claro que não, eu só tenho um pouco de medo, porque não sei onde isso tudo vai me levar.

- Eu sei, você gosta de ter o controle sobre a sua vida, não é? Relaxa, Jen... deixa as coisas simplesmente acontecerem...

- Você consegue pensar assim o tempo todo?

- Eu tento não encucar muito com o futuro, principalmente agora, depois de tudo...

- Como assim?

- Olha o exemplo do Jason... Por sorte ele era uma pessoa que fazia tudo que dava na telha, mas mesmo assim, ele tinha planos pro futuro, e olha só... Acabou. De uma hora pra outra, acabou. Então, sem essa de viver cada dia como se fosse o último, claro que não, mas eu procuro fazer tudo que eu quero, sem deixar pra depois.

- Você tem razão. Mas é complicado pra mim. Eu sei que como psicólogo eu deveria ser uma pessoa mais bem resolvida, mas... Sei lá, acho que foi a minha criação. Eu sempre fui muito centrado, muito perfeccionista, e não se muda isso de uma hora pra outra.

- Claro que não, eu até me surpreendi pelo jeito que você está conseguindo levar as coisas.

- É, eu realmente estou tentando mudar. E está me fazendo muito bem, sabe. Um exemplo foi o meu casamento. Quando eu a perdi, eu entrei em desespero. Eu sempre prezei muito essas coisas, sempre achei que casamento seria para a vida toda. E por isso eu fiquei teimando em voltar, e aí fiz o que fiz. Até me dar conta de que tinha sido um erro. Eu sempre tenho que quebrar a cara primeiro, sou um péssimo exemplo.

- Bom, você tinha que ter algum defeito, não é? Ninguém é perfeito. Mas sabe que eu gosto desse seu jeito? Todo certinho... Acho que desde o começo, eu gostava de tirar você do sério, só pra te provocar.

- Eu percebi isso. Eu já tive pacientes de todo o tipo, mas você mexeu comigo desde o início. Você tirou o meu sono algumas vezes, sabia?

- É mesmo?

- Sim, mas eu sempre gostei de um desafio.

- Eu também.

- E o seu último desafio, foi levar o seu psicólogo pra cama?

- Não, isso até que foi fácil. Meu desafio é fazer com que ele se apaixone por mim.

Jensen quieto por algum tempo, sem saber o que dizer, então Jared quebrou o silêncio...

- O que você acha da gente tomar um banho e ir até um barzinho aqui perto?

- Acho que é uma boa idéia. Mas nada de cerveja pra você.

- Isso é pura maldade, sabia? Eu odeio você! – Jared falou brincando enquanto entrava no chuveiro.

Jensen entrou no chuveiro também, e o banho acabou sendo mais demorado que o previsto...

Jared o prensou contra a parede do box, o beijando e explorando o seu corpo. Se esfregaram por algum tempo, roçando suas ereções, até que Jared ficou de joelhos, observando por um momento o membro de Jensen totalmente desperto, e depois o tomando na boca, fazendo movimentos com a língua que deixaram Jensen a beira da loucura. O moreno chupava Jensen com vontade, se deliciando com seus gemidos, enquanto masturbava a si mesmo com a mão livre. Jensen o agarrou pelos cabelos, movimentando seus quadris no mesmo ritmo que Jared, fodendo a sua boca, enquanto gemia e dizia coisas desconexas, até se derramar dentro de sua boca, com um gemido longo. Jared voltou a ficar de pé, ainda se masturbando...

- Deixa que eu termino isso pra você – Jensen sussurrou em seu ouvido, e então passou a masturbar Jared com empenho, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, e dava leves mordidas em seus ombros. Logo Jared também gozou em sua mão, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, tentando recuperar o fôlego...

Depois do "banho" terminado, se vestiram e Jared ficou olhando Jensen, novamente com seu olhar de predador...

- O que foi agora? – Jensen perguntou sem graça, vendo que o outro o observava.

- Nada, é só que você fica muito gostoso desse jeito – Jared falou e se aproximo,u o abraçando e apertando seu traseiro por cima do jeans. – Você não prefere mesmo ficar em casa? – Jared perguntou malicioso.

- Definitivamente, não. E vamos logo, porque se a gente continuar desse jeito, amanhã eu não vou poder sentar.

Jared gargalhou, e seguiu Jensen, contrariado.

O bar ficava um pouco longe, mas valeu a pena, porque era um lugar bem agradável.

- O que você vai querer? – Jensen perguntou.

- Batatas fritas e uma cerveja.

- Engraçadinho!

- Não por nada, Jen, mas algum dia eu vou poder parar de tomar estes remédios?

- Não por nada Jared, mas ainda vai demorar um pouco. – Jensen o imitou, achando graça.

Jared apenas bufou.

- Você pode até achar que não faz diferença, mas não é bem assim. Você pode estar bem agora, mas a qualquer momento pode ter uma recaída, e os medicamentos evitam que isso aconteça.

- E a terapia?

- A terapia serve pra avaliar o seu estado psicológico. Te ajudou, não ajudou?

- Claro, mas... acho que isso não é mais necessário.

- Eu acho que é, sim. E eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você sobre isso. Acho que, devido ao que está rolando entre nós, não é mais aconselhável que eu continue a ser o seu terapeuta.

- Você acha?

- Eu sei que vai ter coisas que talvez você não vai mais querer falar pra mim, mas que talvez seja mais fácil falar para outra pessoa. Jared, eu tenho um amigo, o Sebastian, eu acho que você iria gostar muito do estilo dele.

- É o cara do divã?

- Esse mesmo. – Jensen teve que rir.

- E ele é bonitão? – Jared perguntou zoando.

- Acho que eu vou te indicar alguém mais velho, não sei não, essa sua tara por psicólogos está começando a me preocupar. - Jensen tentou parecer sério.

- Qual é, Jensen? Será que eu sou o único paciente seu, que teve vontade de jogar você em cima daquela mesa, no seu consultório?

- Sim, você é o único. Pelo menos o único que tentou. – Jensen teve que rir.

- É bom saber disso.

Saíram do bar quando já era tarde da noite, e como estavam realmente cansados, foram logo dormir.

Jared adorou acordar pela manhã com Jensen em seus braços, sentindo seu calor, seu cheiro. Logo Jensen também acordou, som aquele sorriso que era só dele.

- Animado hoje? – Jared perguntou, vendo seu sorriso.

- Estou começando a gostar de acordar do seu lado, pelo menos você sempre acorda de bom humor, eu geralmente não.

- Não, é? Mas eu posso fazer você ficar de bom humor. – Jared disse lhe fazendo cócegas. – Jensen, o que você acha de dar uma volta de barco pelo lago?

- Vocês tem um barco aqui? E quem vai dirigir?

- Eu!

- E desde quando você sabe pilotar um barco?

- Faz uns anos já, eu tenho habilitação.

- Engraçado, eu não imaginava.

- Nem eu, mas o Jason teve uma fase de pescador. Aí ele comprou um barco, e pescava todo maldito final de semana. Então eu aprendi a pilotar. Mas por sorte, essa fase só durou uns três meses. Então ele vendeu o barco pela metade do preço que pagou. Um excelente negócio – Jared teve que rir, lembrando.

- Ok, vamos andar de barco então. – Jensen pulou da cama animado.

Deram a volta pelo lago, e a uma certa distância, Jared desligou o motor, parando no meio do lago.

- Por que você parou? – Jensen perguntou inocentemente.

- Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse pilotar um pouco, sabe, você pode sentar aqui no meu colo. – Jared não se aguentou e teve que rir.

- Bom, eu já estou percebendo que deixar você no controle não é uma boa idéia.

- Fala sério, Jen! Bem que você gosta disso, não gosta?

- Quem falou que eu gosto? - Jensen perguntou enquanto sentava no colo de Jared, obediente.

- Você pode admitir, estamos só nós dois aqui – Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto tratava de tirar sua camisa.

Jensen não respondeu, apenas o beijou com paixão, mas no fundo adorava ser manipulado por Jared, apesar de de vez em quando querer tomar as rédeas para si...

* * *

Continua...

Reviews??

**_Respondenso as reviews:_**

**_Alexia:_** Bom, se ele já está apaixonado, ainda está difícil de admitir, não é? Espero que tenha gostado do FDS, e você tem razão, quem é que não baba pelo Jensen? Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

**_Flavia Veloso:_** Sim, os dois são lindos juntos. O Jared tarado? De onde você tirou isso? rsrs Acho que a mãe dele vai dar uma sossegada agora. mas afinal, mãe é mãe, não é?? Beijos, e obrigada pela review!

**_AmandA:_** Então você gostou do Jensen pegar o Jay de jeito? (nossa, quanto J!) Fico feliz que você esteja gostando do rumo da história. Obrigada. Beijos!!

**_WF: _**Só esclarecendo, independente do capítulo, o comentário chega até mim por e-mail, e fica disponível na página de reviews. Se você ainda não conhecia os universos alternativos, seja bem vindo ao nosso mundo, então! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do roteiro e da forma que escrevo, e quanto ao que você escreveu sobre jovens suicidas, você deve ter razão, obrigada pelo comentário. Fiquei muito feliz com sua review, obrigada! Beijos!!


	22. Chapter 22

Recomeço - capítulo 22

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

O fim de semana tinha sido maravilhoso, mas Jared sabia que agora, de volta a realidade, nada seria assim tão fácil. Esse negócio de ficar no armário seria um saco. Jared tinha vontade de gritar para todo mundo que Jensen era seu... mas lógico que não faria.

Continuaram se encontrando geralmente no apartamento de Jared, pelo menos durante a semana, nas noites que Jensen estava livre. Nos finais de semana geralmente iam a algum lugar onde não precisavam ficar se escondendo de ninguém, e por este lado Jared tinha que agradecer por ter uma família rica, pois seus pais tinham casas de veraneio e apartamentos em vários lugares.

Era sábado de manhã, e Jensen tinha um evento sobre psiquiatria em outra cidade, e como Jared ia passar o sábado sozinho, resolveu chamar Meg para almoçar. Fazia tempo que não conversavam direito, e Jared achou que estava mais do que na hora de contar a ela o que estava acontecendo.

Ela já andava rondando há alguns dias, mas não havia perguntado literalmente, então Jared meio que a estava enrolando. Ainda não tinha tido vontade de tocar no assunto, mas agora Meg já estava meio emburrada com ele, e ele sabia exatamente que era este o motivo.

- Puxa Jay, milagres acontecem mesmo, né? – Meg disse assim que entrou em seu apartamento.

- Posso saber por que este sarcasmo todo?

- Quando foi a última vez que almoçamos juntos?

- Vai brigar comigo porque eu não almocei com você? - Jared se fazia de desentendido.

- Não é bem isso o que eu quis dizer. É que você anda todo... cheio de segredinhos pra cima de mim.

- Meg...

- Eu sei que você não tem obrigação nenhuma de me contar nada, mas eu gostava de ser sua confidente, sabe. E eu sinto falta disso.

- Eu também.

- O que?

- Eu também sinto falta disso. Mas é que... aconteceu um monte de coisas, e eu não sei o que você vai pensar a respeito. Eu acho até que você vai me dar uma bronca, ou sei lá...

- Por que você não tenta? Jay... é alguém com quem você está saindo, e não quer que eu saiba, é isso?

- Mais ou menos.

- Olha, eu achei estranho esse lance todo, mas se você quer namorar com o Chad, eu não vou me opor, o amigo é seu, afinal.

- Não é o Chad, Meg. Aliás eu e o Chad estamos mal nos falando. Ele fez de conta que não, mas acho que ele está magoado comigo.

- Então quem é?

- Você... nem desconfia?

- Ai meu Deus! Deixa eu ver... Aquele moreno que trabalha com você? Como é o nome dele? Paul? Eu lembro que você achava ele um gato.

- Meg, por favor! Desde quando eu achava o Paul um gato? Que coisa mais gay! Você está delirando?

- Então não é ele?

- É o Jensen.

- O que?

- Aham.

- O J... o Jensen? Mas... caralho! Ele estava com a esposa esses dias no bar!

- Ex esposa. E ali já tinha rolado... pelo menos uma vez.

- Mas eles estavam se beijando!

- Ela o beijou, Meg! E quer parar de me lembrar disso?

- Mas ele é... Ele é o cara mais hétero que eu já conheci, e ele é todo mauricinho, e todo certinho...

- Meg, eu sei que ele é o meu oposto, mas eu me apaixonei, ok? E ele... ele não é tão certinho assim, ele é muito diferente quando está comigo. Ele é... incrível.

- Oh, que fofo... Você está quase babando agora...

- Vai de foder, Meg! – Jared falou bravo.

- Eu fico feliz, Jay... mesmo! Só não entendi por que ainda não vi vocês juntos até agora. Que espécie de namoro é esse?

- Não é namoro, nós só... saímos de vez em quando. E depois, ele é psicólogo, ele... tem uma reputação a zelar, não dá pra gente sair por aí feito um casalzinho.

- Espera, você está me dizendo que... Vocês vão manter em segredo, é isso?

- Vamos.

- E você concordou com essa merda?

- Na verdade fui eu quem propus.

- Cara, eu não estou te reconhecendo, Jay. Você vai mesmo entrar nesta furada?

- Obrigado pelo apoio, Meg. Está vendo por que eu não te contei antes? - Jared disse magoado.

- Ok. Me desculpe, mas você sabe que eu falo o que penso, então... Sabe o que eu vejo? Tudo bem enquanto é novidade, mas meu amigo, eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão, e eu sei que você não vai aguentar isso por muito tempo. Você já sofreu tanto, e ainda está pedindo por mais...

- É tarde pra eu querer voltar atrás Meg. E eu não vou me estressar pensando no futuro. Vai ser bom enquanto durar.

- E ele? Está apaixonado também?

- Acho que é meio cedo ainda, pra dizer isso.

- Ok.

- Ok. Então para de me olhar com essa cara!

- Que cara?

- A mesma que a minha mãe fez quando soube que eu era gay!

- Não me compara com a bruaca! Credo!

Jared gargalhou...

- Mas então? Vamos sair para almoçar?

-*-*-*-*-*-

Jensen saiu da Convenção cansadíssimo, afinal o seu dia tinha se resumido a ouvir palestras e trocar idéias com outros profissionais da área. Tinha sido muito produtivo, e era essencial para o seu trabalho, mas mesmo assim, tudo o que podia querer agora era um banho relaxante e uma cama macia.

Quem sabe uns braços fortes o envolvendo também, Jensen pensou, e riu sozinho enquanto dirigia. Era com certeza o pensamento mais gay que já tivera em toda a sua vida. Seu sorriso se alargou ao pensar em Jared, e no que ele estaria aprontando a esta hora. Então se deu conta do quanto sentia sua falta, de ouvir suas risadas gostosas, de vê-lo gesticulando e falando sem parar quando se empolgava com alguma coisa, Jared com certeza era uma criança grande.

Era alegre, gentil, e Jensen pensou que podia passar horas e horas conversando com ele sem nunca se cansar. Percebeu que não poderia esperar até chegar em casa, precisava ouvir sua voz, então estacionou o carro no acostamento e ligou...

- Hey!

- Oi! Eu...

- Já com saudades, amor? – Jared perguntou zoando.

- Eu senti falta de ouvir a sua voz.

Quando Jared percebeu que Jensen falava sério, sentiu seu coração querer pular do peito.

- Eu também senti sua falta. Onde você está?

- Ainda tenho que dirigir pelo menos uma hora pra chegar.

- Então por que você não vem direto pra cá? Eu posso ajudar você a relaxar um pouco.

- Relaxar? Puxa! É tudo o que eu preciso no momento, além de um banho.

- Bom, eu posso cuidar disso também. - Jared se ofereceu, malicioso.

- É, a proposta está mesmo tentadora.

- E você está esperando o que?

- Ok, já estou indo!

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Só dirige com cuidado, ok?

- Ok, fique tranqüilo.

Jared desligou o telefone suspirando. Como Jensen podia ser tão fofo e sexy até por telefone?

Olhou ao redor e bufou, percebendo que tinha que arrumar toda a bagunça que ele e Meg tinham feito com a guerra de almofadas. E a danada tinha se mandado e deixado toda bagunça para ele arrumar sozinho. Tinham passado uma tarde muito agradável, foram ao shopping, cinema, e depois ainda passearam pela praia. Fazia mesmo muito tempo que não se divertiam juntos.

Jensen tocou a campainha, sentindo novamente aquele friozinho na barriga. Era assim toda vez que ia se encontrar com Jared, quase não conseguia controlar sua ansiedade. Assim que Jared abriu a porta, o olhando de cima em baixo, com um sorriso pra lá de safado no rosto, Jensen não se conteve, e logo se jogou nos braços do moreno, o beijando como se estivessem há meses sem se ver.

- O que você andou fazendo? Parece que um furacão passou por este apartamento.

- E passou mesmo, um furacão chamado Meg. – Jared falou sem graça, estava tudo mesmo uma bagunça, logo que ia começar a arrumar, Jensen tocou a campainha.

- Ok, fiquei com medo que você me dissesse que era um furacão chamado Chad.

- Jensen, você tem mesmo que me lembrar disso?

- Ok, é melhor deixar pra lá. Me desculpe.

- Senta aqui comigo um pouquinho, quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Jared sentou no tapete, com as costas apoiadas no sofá.

- Aonde você quer que eu sente? – Jensen se arrependeu de perguntar ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Jared.

- Você não devia perguntar uma coisa dessas, se não estiver realmente a fim de ouvir a resposta – Jared gargalhou – Desculpa Jen, senta aqui na minha frente.

- Cara, como é que você trabalha desse jeito, e o que você tem contra uma escrivaninha ou um sofá? – Jensen disse se sentando no chão, entre as pernas de Jared.

- Nada, é só força do hábito. Eu quero que você veja o lay out do comercial que eu estou trabalhando.

- Uau! Ficou muito bom mesmo! Como você fez isso em tão pouco tempo? – Jensen perguntou ao ver as imagens no notebook de Jared.

- Eu passei a madrugada fazendo isso, Jen.

- A madrugada?

- É, por falta de opção. – Jared disse sarcástico.

- Ok, culpado! – Jensen disse se rendendo.

- E como foi a sua convenção? – Jared perguntou fechando o notebook, e passando a massagear os ombros de Jensen.

- Foi bem produtiva, mas muito cansativa. Ninguém merece ouvir palestras em pleno sábado.

- Jen, me conta sobre os seus pacientes, eu tenho curiosidade em saber com o que você lida todos os dias.

- Nah, eu não quero te aborrecer com o meu trabalho.

- Não vai me aborrecer, eu gosto de ouvir você falar sobre isso. Não precisa citar nomes, nem falar de casos recentes, se não quiser.

- Jared...

- Ou você fala, ou eu paro com a massagem. – Jared chantageou, vendo que Jensen estava gostando muito do que ele estava fazendo.

- Ah, é assim, seu chantagista? Tudo bem, eu vou falar, mas depois eu me vingo de você, lá na cama...

Jared deu risadas, e passaram mais algum tempo conversando sobre alguns casos de alguns pacientes que Jensen já tinha atendido. Jared gostava mesmo de ouví-lo falar sobre isso. Sabia que Jensen amava o seu trabalho, e adorava ver o seu entusiasmo ao falar nele.

Depois disso Jared "ajudou" Jensen a tomar um banho demorado, e logo Jensen aproveitou para tocar no assunto que Jared andava fugindo...

- Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, a sua consulta está marcada.

- Que consulta?

- Com o Sebastian.

- Você não desiste mesmo, não é?

- De jeito nenhum.

- Depois eu é quem sou o teimoso.

- Jared, o que eu preciso fazer pra te convencer a ir?

- Bom, isso nós podemos negociar – Jared falou com malícia – Você vai ter que mostrar muitos bons argumentos pra me convencer.

- Acho que isso não vai ser problema – Jensen disse entrando na brincadeira, e derrubando Jared sobre a cama.

-*-*-*-*-

Na segunda feira, logo depois do trabalho, Jared foi até o famoso consultório, mesmo contrariado. Sabia que aquilo tudo seria um saco.

- Olá Jared! – Sebastian estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, e Jared a apertou, com vontade de rir, esperando o famoso "Como você está se sentindo hoje?" que Jensen sempre usava.

- Oh, então este é o famoso divã que o Jen falou. – Jared falou se deitando nele.

- Ele falou do meu divã? – Sebastian se sentou numa poltrona ao lado.

- É, mais ou menos. Acho que ele devia ter um desses no seu consultório. Não, acho melhor não. – Jared disse com um sorriso sacana.

- Bom, eu não vou nem perguntar o que você acabou de pensar.

- É melhor não. Você não iria mesmo querer saber – Jared teve que rir.

- Sabe Jared, eu estava ansioso pra te conhecer.

- E por que? O Jensen... te falou alguma coisa? – Agora Jared é quem estava curioso.

- Sobre vocês? Sim. E eu estava curioso pra conhecer o cara que mexeu tanto com a cabeça dele.

- Eu mexi com a cabeça dele?

- Você sabe que sim.

- Não foi de propósito. – Jared se defendeu, rindo.

- Pois é, eu conheço o Jensen há mais de dez anos, e nunca vi ele tão confuso quanto o dia em que ele veio aqui, e deitou neste divã. Coitado, e ao invés de eu ajudá-lo, eu ainda tirei uma com a cara dele.

- Confuso por que? Isso foi depois que nós...

- Acho que foi o dia que você agarrou ele no consultório.

- Ah, eu não pensei que ele fosse pirar. Mas depois ele ainda foi até a minha casa e... Então no outro dia ele surtou de vez. Bom, isso já era de se esperar.

- O Jensen é incrível para lidar com os problemas dos outros, mas quando se trata dele mesmo... Bom, acho que já chega de falar do Jensen, não é? Afinal o meu paciente é você.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu estava preferindo falar dele do que de mim. Eu não vou ter que começar tudo de novo, vou?

- Não, eu vou te poupar disso, afinal o Jensen já me passou tudo que achava mais importante. E eu tenho todas as anotações dele aqui. Cara, demorou para ele traçar o seu perfil! Será que você é tão misterioso assim? Ele formou umas três teorias antes de definir uma.

- Mesmo? Isso está ficando interessante. E quais são as teorias?

- Bom, isso eu não posso te falar. É sigiloso.

- Que puta sacanagem!

Sebastian riu...

- Ok, agora vamos ao que interessa. Eu vi que você passou por uns maus bocados. Mas resumindo, você viveu um relacionamento de quatro anos com o Jason, aí houve o acidente, e você perdeu a vontade de viver, tentou suicídio por duas vezes, e então foi parar em uma clínica, e consequentemente nas mãos do Jensen.

- É isso aí.

- Como isso soa pra você agora?

- O que?

- A idéia de suicídio. Isso ainda parece tentador pra você?

- Não.

- Não mesmo?

- Não. Eu não teria mais coragem. – Jared falou com sinceridade.

- E a sua vida, já voltou ao normal depois de tudo?

- Bom, eu voltei a fazer tudo que fazia antes, mas acho que voltar ao normal nunca vai voltar.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Em primeiro lugar, tem um vazio aqui dentro, que eu acho que nunca vai sair. As vezes parece que some, mas geralmente quando eu fico sozinho, ele volta com toda força. E ainda é difícil pensar que ele está mesmo morto, e já fazem mais de oito meses, então eu acho que nunca vou me acostumar.

- Você vai sim, com o tempo você se acostuma, você o amava e é absolutamente normal sentir isso.

- O Jensen vai saber disso?

- Do que?

- Do que eu estou falando aqui?

- Não, tudo que você me disser dentro deste consultório fica só entre nós dois, pode ficar tranquilo, como eu te disse, é sigiloso.

- É que... as vezes eu ainda falo com ele.

- Com quem?

- Com o Jason.

- Como exatamente você faz isso? – Sebastian perguntou curioso.

- Geralmente com um porta retratos. Você acha que eu estou ficando louco?

- Isso faz você se sentir bem?

- Sim. É como se... pra ele eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele sempre me entendia, sabe? Mas as vezes é só porque eu me sinto sozinho, e sinto mesmo falta de conversar com ele. Isso é um mau sinal, não é?

- Não necessariamente. Se você está fazendo isso só para suprir uma necessidade, eu não vejo nada de errado, desde que você não esteja fantasiando que ele esteja mesmo ali, ou algo assim. Você não tem nenhum tipo de alucinação, coisas desse tipo, tem?

- Não, eu tenho plena consciência que ele está morto, se é o que você quer saber.

- Ok, então você pode ficar tranquilo, que não está ficando louco ainda. Se algum dia o retrato dele te responder, aí sim você me avisa, que eu vou começar a me preocupar.

- Ok, acho que isso não vai acontecer. Então, você conhece o Jensen há mais de dez anos?

- Sim, nós já somos praticamente casados – Sebastian disse brincando.

- E ele sempre foi assim?

- Assim, como?

- Assim, todo certinho... E sei lá, meio metódico demais.

- Sim, ele sempre gostou de ter tudo sob controle, tudo planejado. Nunca gostou de mudanças radicais, mas mesmo assim nós aprontávamos muito na faculdade. Foram bons tempos. Nós só nos distanciamos um pouco quando ele se casou.

- Mesmo?

- É, a Daneel não ia muito com a minha cara, mas graças a Deus, ou a você, ela já está fora do caminho...

- Assim eu espero – Jared deu risadas – Agora eu vou indo, que você fala demais, já passou da minha hora. – Jared reclamou.

- Eu que falo demais, é? Coitado do Jensen! – Sebastian falou zoando – E vê se cuida bem do meu amigo, não vá deixar ele louco de uma vez...

* * *

Continua...

**_Respondendo a review:_**

_**Alexia:**_ Será mesmo que o Jen vai admitir isto com tanta facilidade? Já teve um Top!Jensen, você ainda quer mais? (gulosa!! rsrs). Pois é garota, e quem não seria tarado pelo Jensen? Beijokas, e obrigada por comentar!

_**Reviews?**_


	23. Chapter 23

Recomeço - capítulo 23

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jared continuou se consultando com Sebastian, geralmente uma vez por semana. Até que acabou gostando bastante dele, apesar de ter detestado a idéia no início. Jensen agora apenas administrava a sua medicação. E claro, também se dedicava a cuidar de sua diversão nas horas vagas...

O fato de continuarem se encontrando as escondidas, não era um grande problema para Jared, pois achava que as horas que passava junto de Jensen compensavam por tudo. Só não gostava de esconder isto dos seus amigos. Ter que mentir, dizendo que estava sozinho já estava se tornando cansativo, e quase já não tinha mais desculpas para inventar, cada vez que o convidavam para sair nos finais de semana.

Para variar um pouco, esta noite Jared havia dormido no apartamento de Jensen. O loiro já tinha levantado, e estava conferindo umas anotações na sala, quando a campainha tocou, era Sebastian.

- Hey! Mas que surpresa, assim tão cedo pela manhã! – Jensen falou espantado.

- Ei cara, está me chamando de preguiçoso? Eu estou indo para o meu curso, e só passei aqui pra te dar um alô.

- Desculpa, é que eu não me lembro de algum sábado que você tenha levantado antes do meio dia.

- E você dorme comigo, por acaso? – Sebastian brincou, se jogando no sofá – E por falar em dormir junto, você passou a noite sozinho?

Jensen revirou os olhos...

- Não, o Jared ainda está dormindo lá dentro.

- Ah...

- E então, como foram as coisas? Vocês dois se entenderam?

- Sim. Foi muito tranquilo, eu gostei dele, é um cara no mínimo interessante de se conhecer.

- E qual foi o seu veredicto?

- Eu acho que ele está bem, Jensen. Está realmente superando as coisas. Só tem uma coisinha que me preocupa.

- E o que é?

- Ele está mesmo apaixonado por você.

- E por que isso te preocupa? – Jensen estava realmente curioso.

- Porque eu te conheço, e sei que você não vai assumir este namoro, se é que dá pra chamar isso de namoro.

- Sebastian...

- Cara, qual é a de vocês dois? Então você sai com os seus amigos e ele com os dele? Até quando você pretende manter assim?

- Não fui eu quem...

- Você sabe muito bem que pelo Jared nada disso precisaria ser segredo, então não venha querer tirar o corpo fora. Você acha mesmo que lá no fundo, ele está levando isso numa boa?

- Foi ele mesmo quem propôs, então pare de me azucrinar! Você quer que eu faça o que?

- Olha Jensen, eu sei o quanto você tem a perder se assumir, eu sei que isso iria arruinar sua carreira, mas honestamente, você não deveria fazer isso com ele.

- Eu sei Sebastian, mas é que... É muito difícil terminar tudo assim, eu gosto de estar com ele, ele me faz bem...

- Te faz bem? O que você sente por ele, afinal?

- Eu... eu não sei direito ainda.

- Então é bom você tomar logo uma atitude, antes que vocês acabem se machucando. É melhor terminar tudo agora, do que deixar ele criar expectativas.

- Eu sei, eu... eu vou tentar fazer isso hoje. Eu sei que é preciso, mas é muito difícil. As vezes eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele.

Jared tinha acabado de acordar, e estava no corredor, a caminho da sala, quando ouviu o final da conversa dos dois. Foi como uma punhalada no coração. Sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e suas mãos começarem a tremer, então tentou se acalmar e voltou para a cama, fingindo ainda dormir.

Chorou baixinho, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Sabia que a situação dos dois era complicada, mas não esperava que Jensen estivesse a ponto de terminar. Não estava preparado para isso.

Sabia que isso também devia ser difícil para Jensen, podia até facilitar as coisas para ele, mas decidiu que não. Se ele quisesse mesmo terminar, então teria que ser homem pra dizer isso na sua cara.

Jared voltou a dormir, e quando acordou Jensen estava deitado ao seu lado, o observando.

- O que foi? – Jared perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Nada, eu gosto de observar você dormir. – Jensen respondeu com um sorriso.

- Credo! Só espero que eu não esteja babando! – Jared disse brincando.

- Não, você consegue ser fofo até dormindo.

- Fofo? – Jared deu risadas. – Isso é meio gay, não é?

- Bom, depois de acordar com um cara de quase dois metros na minha cama, acho que a palavra gay até que vem a calhar.

- Jen, está tudo bem com você?

- Está sim, acho que nunca estive melhor. – Jensen disse e o beijou, rolando seu corpo para cima do moreno.

Jared pensou no que teria feito Jensen mudar de idéia tão rápido, mas sentindo o corpo do loiro em cima do seu, já não conseguiu pensar em mais nada de concreto. Tinha coisas melhores pra fazer agora...

- x -

Alguns dias se passaram, e Jensen estava com um probleminha, ou melhor, um problemão. E não sabia a melhor forma de contar para Jared, pois não contava com que ele aceitasse isso numa boa desta vez.

A noite, quando voltaram de um barzinho, onde fingiram o tempo todo ser apenas amigos, Jensen resolveu que era hora de contar.

- Jen, sinceramente, eu quase não resisti a vontade de te agarrar na frente de todo mundo lá no bar. – Jared disse brincando e o agarrando pela cintura, quando ainda estavam a sós no elevador do prédio.

Mal entraram no apartamento, e Jared já foi arrancando sua camisa, sem dar tempo de Jensen processar qualquer coisa.

- Jare... espera! – Jensen tentava se desvencilhar daquelas mãos que pareciam estar ligadas em 500 volts.

- Esperar o que Jen? Tira logo essa roupa, que eu não aguento mais esperar – Agora Jared já estava abrindo o cinto e o zíper da calça de Jensen.

- Eu... eu preciso mesmo falar com você. – Jensen tentou em vão puxar suas calças de volta, pois Jared neste momento já segurava o seu membro, fazendo uma leve pressão, acabando por deixar Jensen completamente duro.

- Jen, seja lá o que você tem pra falar, precisa mesmo ser agora? – Jared parou com os movimentos e perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Pensando bem, não. Pode ficar pra depois – Jensen puxou Jared mais próximo pela cintura e começou a arrancar suas roupas também.

Quando já estavam completamente nus, Jared deitou Jensen no tapete da sala, e passou a se deliciar com cada pedacinho do seu corpo. Jensen gemia e ofegava cada vez que o moreno sugava seus mamilos ou o seu pescoço, deixando marcas pela pele clara.

Jared então se levantou e sentou no sofá, e puxou Jensen que acabou sentando em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Acariciou suas costas por alguns instantes, e então encheu seus dedos de saliva, e os escorregou entre as nádegas de Jensen, penetrando um dedo, e depois outro, conforme Jensen se acostumava.

Quando o loiro se sentiu preparado, respirou fundo e levantou seu corpo, se posicionando sobre o pênis de Jared, soltando gemidos de pura dor, conforme ia descendo sobre ele.

Jensen parou por um momento, esperando a dor diminuir, enquanto Jared o beijava com paixão, apertando ao mesmo tempo a pele de suas costas. Logo que se sentiu confiante, passou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo, com Jared o puxando com força pela cintura, acelerando os movimentos.

A sensação de ter Jared por inteiro dentro dele deixava Jensen febril, sentindo vontade de gritar cada vez que o moreno arremetia mais fundo dentro de si. Os movimentos foram se tornando mais rápidos e precisos, e Jared simplesmente amava ter Jensen assim, completamente dominado e entregue, rebolando em seu colo e gemendo... Jared engolia seus gemidos com seus beijos, ou então mordia seu pescoço e ombros, querendo devorar Jensen por inteiro.

Sentir-se dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, tocar sua pele, e sentir o cheiro de Jensen, faziam Jared querer sempre mais, o levando quase ao delírio de tanto prazer.

Jared escorregou a sua mão entre os seus corpos suados, e passou a massagear o membro de Jensen, enquanto este continuava subindo e descendo, os levando a loucura.

Logo Jensen gozou, lambuzando ambos os corpos, e Jared o acompanhou, gozando dentro dele. Jensen agradeceu mentalmente por terem decidido passar a transar sem camisinha, porque sentir Jared gozando dentro dele era algo indescritível, tornava tudo ainda mais intenso e prazeroso. Ainda ficaram na mesma posição, abraçados e ofegantes, então Jared lhe deu mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego, para só estão deixar Jensen sair de cima dele.

- Acho que precisamos de um banho – Jensen falou rindo, olhando para o peito e abdômen de ambos.

Depois de transarem mais uma vez no chuveiro, se deitaram na cama, exaustos.

- Agora eu fiquei curioso, Jen. O que você tinha pra me falar?

- Ah, é mesmo, mas não sei se é uma boa hora.

- E antes era? Caramba, você é esquisito as vezes. – Jared disse zoando.

- Jare, eu acho que você não vai gostar de saber, mas eu tenho que te falar.

- Desembucha, Jen! - Jared já estava ficando impaciente.

- No próximo sábado, eu terei uma festa para ir, uma festa de família, sabe...

- Ok, e qual é o problema? Eu nunca reclamei por você sair sozinho.

- A Daneel também vai estar lá.

- O que?

- Acontece que eu e ela somos padrinhos desta garotinha, e... não tem como eu não ir Jare, a menina me adora, e vai ser uma decepção pra ela se eu não for. Eu não te falei antes, porque pensei que devido aos acontecimentos, a Daneel ia desistir de ir, mas ela não desistiu.

- E o que você quer que eu diga, Jen? – Jared perguntou com ironia.

- Que está tudo bem pra você.

- Ok, pra mim está tudo bem. Acho melhor a gente dormir agora, boa noite!

Jared virou para o outro lado, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Só não queria encarar Jensen agora.

Depois disso o clima havia esfriado entre os dois, Jared confiava em Jensen, e queria simplesmente esquecer e deixar pra lá, mas quando se dava conta, os dois já estavam discutindo por qualquer motivo banal.

Na sexta a noite Jensen dormiu sozinho em sua casa, já que no sábado viajaria logo cedo para o Texas. Também achou melhor, porque não queria brigar novamente com Jared, e o clima andava um tanto estranho entre os dois.

Jared também ficou sozinho em seu apartamento, e estava assistindo a um filme quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô! – Atendeu de mau humor, sem verificar o número.

- Jay? E aí cara, tudo bem com você?

- Oi Chad.

- Jay, eu estava pensando... Você tem algum compromisso para amanhã de manhã?

- Amanhã? Não, o Jensen vai a uma festa, e eu... – Então cortou a frase no meio, se tocando da merda que tinha falado.

- O Jensen?

- Eu falei Jensen? – Jared se fez de desentendido - Eu quis dizer a Meg.

- Cara, você sabe que não precisa esconder nada de mim, eu sei que as coisas complicaram, eu ferrei com tudo, mas eu ainda sou seu amigo, não sou?

- É claro que é Chad, mas é que... Tudo bem, é com o Jensen que eu estou saindo, mas isso precisa ser mantido em segredo, ok?

- Ok, você sabe que pode confiar em mim. A minha boca é um túmulo! – Chad disse brincando.

- É, eu sei.

- Mas então, nós vamos jogar futebol, vai todo pessoal lá do jornal, como nos velhos tempos, e eles querem você no time. O que você me diz?

- Futebol? Eu não sei, eu...

- Qual é, Jay? Você não vai querer ficar em casa sozinho esperando pelo Jensen, não é? Eu não estou te reconhecendo!

- É, você tem razão, eu vou sim.

- Tá, então eu passo aí as nove horas.

- Ok, até mais Chad.

Jared desligou o telefone e pensou que era mesmo uma boa idéia, fazia muito tempo que não encontrava o pessoal do jornal, e se ficasse em casa imaginando Jensen Junto com a Daneel naquela maldita festa, com certeza iria surtar.

Conforme combinado, Chad chegou as nove horas, e foram até o campo, onde encontraram com o restante do pessoal.

Jared sentiu uma certa tristeza ao chegar, se dando conta de que Jason não fazia mais parte do grupo, mas Chad logo percebeu e começou a falar merda para animá-lo. Este era o seu velho amigo Chad. E Jared se sentiu aliviado por as coisas estarem voltando ao normal entre eles. Tinha muito medo de que tudo jamais voltasse a ser como antes.

Após o término do jogo, ainda ficaram algum tempo conversando, e apesar de ser a primeira vez que se viam depois do ocorrido, Jared deu graças por ninguém ter comentado a respeito da morte de Jason, porque estas situações ainda o deixavam desconfortável.

O pessoal ia ficar ali bebendo, então Jared e Chad foram embora, mas Chad estranhou quando Jared o levou para um bar, ao invés de irem para casa. O mesmo bar que frequentavam pelo menos uma vez por mês, quando Jason ainda estava vivo.

Sentaram em uma mesa e Jared pediu duas cervejas, ao que Chad ficou olhando espantado.

- Jay, não por nada, mas você não está mais tomando remédios?

- Não, eu parei.

- Mas o Jensen...

- Esquece o Jensen, Chad. Eu não quero pensar nele agora.

- Ok, mas eu ainda acho que você não devia beber.

- Eu sou bem adulto já, pra saber o que eu estou fazendo. Se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem. Eu bebo sozinho. - Jared deu de ombros.

- Você sabe que eu não vou fazer isso.

- Ótimo!

- Ótimo! - Chad ironizou.

- Chad, você se lembra do dia em que você cantou Karaokê aqui neste bar?

- E como eu posso esquecer uma merda daquelas? Você me sacaneou!

- Você é quem perdeu a aposta!

- O que era mesmo? Tequila?

- E quem parasse de beber antes, pagava o mico.

- E você me fez cantar bêbado no Karaokê, cara, eu quase fui apedrejado! – Chad estava quase tendo um ataque, de tanto rir.

- Eu ri muito aquela noite. Jurava que você não ia cantar. Mas até que você foi numa boa.

- Eu estava bêbado, o que é que um bêbado não faz? E pensando bem... eu acho que você trapaceou, você não iria aguentar beber mais tequila do que eu.

- Lógico que eu trapaceei. – Jared confessou.

- Maldito! Eu sabia! E eu passei o domingo vomitando por sua causa.

- Você sempre cai feito um partinho, Chad.- Jared provocou.

- Ei! Não gostei da brincadeira! – Chad disse tentando ficar sério, mas não se aguentou e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu senti falta disso.

- Eu também Jay, eu também.

Tomaram mais algumas cervejas e depois foram até o apartamento de Jared, onde sentaram no sofá e ficaram lembrando e rindo de algumas coisas que haviam aprontado juntos no passado. Já estava anoitecendo quando Jared ouviu a campainha tocar, e foi atender, ainda rindo das piadas de Chad.

- Oi! – Jensen disse com um sorriso, quando Jared abriu a porta, mas este sorriso logo murchou quando o beijou e percebeu o gosto e o cheiro de cerveja em sua boca.

- Mas que diabos você... – Então Jensen entrou e viu Chad esparramado no sofá, ainda rindo de alguma coisa. – Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou furioso.

- Nada amor, eu e o Chad só estávamos lembrando do nosso passado negro. – Jared falava e se matava de rir, e Chad o acompanhava, deixando Jensen ainda mais puto.

Quando Jensen percebeu que não adiantava falar com Jared neste estado, foi pra cima de Chad.

- Você é mesmo um irresponsável, não é?

- Cara, o que foi que eu fiz? – Chad perguntou não entendendo nada.

- Você não sabe que o Jared está tomando medicação? Que ele não pode tomar bebida alcoólica?

- Ele disse que não está mais tomando remédios. E ele não é nenhuma criança, Jensen. Deixa o cara em paz!

- Deixar em paz? Olha o estado dele, seu idiota! - Jensen sentiu vontade de socar Chad neste momento.

Chad só bufou, e não disse mais nada, sabia que a coisa estava preta pro seu lado.

- Vamos Jared, você precisa de um banho. – Jensen disse o apoiando em seu ombro e o levando para o chuveiro – E Chad, nós dois conversamos uma outra hora! – Jensen gritou do corredor, e Chad então pegou sua jaqueta e foi embora.

Jensen o encostou na parede do banheiro, e foi tirando suas roupas, lutando contra as mãos de Jared...

- Você vai tomar banho comigo, amor? – Jared falava com a língua enrolada e tentava agarrar Jensen pela cintura.

- Você vai é tomar um banho frio, e amanhã quando você acordar, nós vamos ter uma conversa séria. – Jensen disse bravo.

- Por que você está brigando comigo? – Jared perguntou fazendo bico, parecendo uma criança, e Jensen teve que segurar a vontade de rir.

Quando finalmente conseguiu tirar suas roupas, Jensen o enfiou em baixo da água fria, e Jared tremia e choramingava, querendo sair, mas Jensen usou toda sua força para segurá-lo em baixo da água o maior tempo possível. Logo Jared conseguiu se soltar, e saiu de baixo do chuveiro, se abraçando a Jensen que tinha apenas tirado o paletó, ainda estava com camisa e gravata.

A imagem de Jared completamente nu e com o corpo molhado, abraçado a ele daquele jeito, certamente o deixaria excitado em algum outro momento, mas com a raiva que estava agora, Jensen só tinha vontade de quebrar o seu rostinho bonito.

O secou, e o colocou na cama, e assim que Jared dormiu, Jensen voltou para a sala, deitando no sofá e suspirando cansado...

Seu dia já tinha sido um saco, tendo que fugir de Daneel o tempo inteiro. Ela não desistia mesmo de provocá-lo e não tinha largado do seu pé. Jensen não via a hora de chegar em casa e se atirar nos braços de Jared. E aí quando finalmente chegou em casa, se deparou com Jared bêbado e ainda por cima na companhia de Chad. Jensen pensou que realmente o universo só poderia estar conspirando contra ele...

* * *

Continua...

_**Respondendo a review:**_

_**AmandA: **_Bom, será que o relacionamento deles vai sair do armário? Acho que está difícil disso acontecer. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!!

* * *

**_Reviews?? Eu amo!!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Recomeço - capítulo 24

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jensen parou na porta do banheiro, sentindo uma certa pena de Jared, que estava agarrado ao vaso sanitário como se este fosse o seu melhor amigo, no momento.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim, de um estômago novo. – Jared disse se levantando e indo escovar os dentes.

Jensen teve que rir.

- Eu não me lembrava mais do que a ressaca faz com as pessoas. - Jared reclamou.

- Foi você quem fez isso a si mesmo.

- Foram só algumas cervejas, Jen! Dá um tempo!

- Mas você está há muito tempo sem beber, e foi logo exagerando.

- Dá pra deixar o sermão para uma outra hora? A minha cabeça está explodindo!

- Não, na verdade não dá. – Jensen disse enfurecido – Onde é que você estava com a cabeça?

- Jen...

- E desde quando você está sem tomar os seus remédios, Jared?

- Só há três dias...

- Três dias? E eu posso saber por que?

- Eu precisava saber como era... ser eu mesmo de novo.

- Os remédios não mudam o que você é, Jared! - Jensen estava mesmo puto agora.

- Sim, agora eu já sei disso.

- E por que você não me consultou antes de fazer esta besteira? Você não pode interromper o tratamento desse jeito!

- Porque você não iria deixar.

- Você é mesmo incrível, eu não sei por que ainda perco o meu tempo...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Só me diz Jared, você fez isso pra se vingar de mim? Por eu ter ido a festa ontem?

- É claro que não! O mundo não gira em torno de você, Jensen. Mas eu acho que você está furioso, não é porque eu bebi, ou porque eu parei de tomar os remédios.

- Não, e então por que?

- Porque eu estava com o Chad.

- Claro, então você quer dizer que eu estava com ciúmes?

- Yep!

- Isso é ridículo! Apesar de eu achar que ele é uma péssima companhia pra você. E ontem ele só provou que é mesmo um irresponsável.

- Ele é um grande amigo, Jen. Você não sabe o que está falando. E fui eu quem levou ele para o bar. E fui eu quem quis beber, ele não teve nada com isso, e sabe por que? Porque eu estava com vontade. Porque as vezes eu gosto de simplesmente fazer o que me dá vontade. Você consegue entender isso, doutor? - Jared perguntou ácido.

- Eu não vou discutir com você sobre os seus amigos, tudo bem, você conhece ele há bem mais tempo que eu. Eu só detesto o fato de você ter feito isso tudo logo quando eu estava longe. E ainda por cima parar de tomar os remédios, Jared... quando você pretendia me contar?

- Sabe o que eu mais odeio disso tudo?

- O que?

- Você não consegue esquecer um minuto sequer que é o meu psiquiatra. Eu só queria que você me visse de vez em quando como o homem da sua vida Jen, e não como seu paciente.

- E sabe o que parece? Que você não precisa mais de mim, nem como seu psiquiatra, e nem na sua vida.

- O que você está querendo com isso? Arranjar uma desculpa?

- Uma desculpa pra que?

- Pra terminar tudo.

- Eu não falei nada disso, Jare. Por favor, não coloque palavras na minha boca.

- Eu ouvi você e o Sebastian conversando aquele dia, na sua casa. Você disse que precisava fazer, só não tinha coragem. Se você estava esperando eu te dar um motivo, vá em frente. Esta é a sua oportunidade...

- É isso o que você quer? Terminar o namoro assim?

- Namoro? De que namoro você está falando, Jensen? – Jared deu risadas.

- Qual é a graça nisso, Jared? – Jensen perguntou sério.

- Nada Jen, isso realmente não tem graça, mas o que você quer que eu diga? Você não consegue sequer dizer o que sente por mim! Se é que sente alguma coisa além de tesão...

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

- Não mesmo?

- É, acho mesmo que eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. – Jensen virou as costas e foi embora, sem sequer olhar para Jared mais uma vez.

Jared chutou a porta com raiva, depois escorregou por ela, até sentar no chão, onde chorou todas as suas mágoas.

No domingo, quando a ressaca já tinha passado, tudo parecia ainda pior. A realidade caiu como uma bomba. Teve vontade de correr até o apartamento de Jensen e se ajoelhar aos seus pés, o implorando para voltar. Mas não ia fazer isso, ainda tinha o seu orgulho, e este estava realmente ferido.

Chad ligou no domingo, para saber se estava tudo ok.

- Não se preocupe, Chad. Está tudo bem – Jared disse pela décima vez.

- Mas Jay, tem certeza? Porque eu posso ir lá falar com o Jensen se você quiser, afinal eu me sinto meio culpado pelo que aconteceu.

- Você não tem culpa de nada, deixa de besteira! Eu e o Jen já estávamos com problemas, e aproveitamos a vazada pra jogar tudo na cara um do outro, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- E agora? O que você vai fazer?

- Eu vou dar um tempo, e depois vejo o que fazer. Por enquanto é melhor deixar as coisas esfriarem.

- Eu sinto muito cara, eu realmente sinto muito, e se precisar de qualquer coisa, me liga, ok?

- Valeu, Chad! Obrigado pela força. Até mais.

- x -

Jensen passou o domingo trancado em seu apartamento. Se deitou na cama e ficou lembrando das noites em que Jared passara ali com ele. Lembrou da sensação de estar em seus braços, do quanto era reconfortante acordar ao seu lado pela manhã, ver aquele olhar sonolento, e mesmo assim com aquele sorriso que fazia Jensen se derreter por inteiro.

As palavras de Jared ainda martelavam na sua cabeça_: "Você não consegue sequer dizer o que sente por mim! Se é que sente alguma coisa além de tesão"._ Não, com certeza não era só tesão. Claro que com Jared tinha sido o melhor sexo da sua vida, e que só de pensar naquele corpo perfeito chegava a sentir um arrepio na espinha, mas não era apenas isso.

Gostava da sua companhia, das suas risadas, de quando ficava emburrado, quando era amável, até mesmo da sua teimosia Jensen gostava. Apesar de serem o oposto um do outro, parecia que se completavam, Jensen podia conversar com ele durante horas a fio, que o assunto não acabava. E o mais importante, podia lhe falar de tudo, desde a sua família até dos seus pacientes, do seu trabalho, do qual Daneel vivia reclamando que não suportava, porque era um assunto maçante.

Jared demonstrava interesse em tudo o que Jensen fazia, e era sincero, as vezes até sincero demais. Jensen já conseguia ler todas as suas expressões, e amava cada uma delas. Amava... será que o que sentia era amor? Estava tudo tão confuso... O que sentia por Jared jamais tinha sentido com alguém, nem mesmo com Daneel nos seus melhores dias.

Jensen sentia um aperto no peito, queria muito ver, falar novamente com Jared, se acertar com ele, mas bem lá no fundo, sentia-se magoado, e não iria dar o braço a torcer tão cedo.

Na segunda feira foi trabalhar desanimado, e por sorte não tinha muitos pacientes para atender. Pegou o telefone na mão algumas vezes, pensando em ligar para Jared, mas sempre desistiu na última hora. Talvez terminar tudo tenha sido a coisa certa a fazer, afinal que futuro teria um relacionamento como esse? Talvez fosse melhor deixar Jared seguir sua vida, como médico, deveria estar ajudando a sanar seus problemas, e não lhe causando mais um.

No fim da tarde, Jensen já estava saindo do consultório, quando recebeu um telefonema que fez seu coração falhar...

- Doutor Jensen, eu preciso da sua ajuda. O Jared tentou novamente! – Era a voz da Sra. Sharon, desesperada.

Jensen desligou o telefone e pegou um táxi rumo ao hospital. Não estava em condições de dirigir, seu coração parecia querer pular do peito, suas mãos tremiam e suava frio, não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Quando chegou na sala de espera, encontrou Sharon chorando, abraçada ao Sr. Gerald.

- Sra Sharon, o que foi que houve? E como ele está? – Jensen perguntou, tentando disfarçar o seu real desespero.

- Oh, Doutor Jensen, obrigada por ter vindo. Ele... parece que não foi muito grave, ele ainda está desacordado, mas apenas fraturou algumas costelas, e tem alguns arranhões superficiais. Também bateu a cabeça, mas pelos exames não houve traumatismo craniano.

- Mas a senhora disse que ele...

- Doutor, ele bateu o carro contra um muro de concreto, aparentemente sem nenhum motivo, simplesmente bateu. O que me leva a crer que...

- Algum vestígio de álcool ou drogas no sangue?

- Nada.

- Houveram testemunhas? Eu não posso acreditar que...

- Não, ninguém.

- Bom, eu acho melhor esperar ele acordar para saber o que houve. - Jensen tentou manter-se calmo.

Neste instante a enfermeira apareceu na sala, informando que Jared estava acordado, e que poderia receber visitas, mas apenas uma ou duas pessoas de cada vez.

Sharon e Gerald entraram, e Jensen permaneceu na sala de espera, ainda não conseguindo digerir aquilo tudo. Podia esperar tudo de Jared, menos uma nova tentativa de suicídio. Não, com certeza Jared teria uma outra explicação para isso. Só teria que esperar para poder falar com ele a sós.

Sharon secou as lágrimas e se aproximaram da cama, Jared parecia abatido, mas estava bem.

- Mãe? O que houve com o garotinho? – Jared perguntou com a voz fraca.

- Do que você está falando, meu filho?

- Do menino, que eu atropelei.

- Jared, você não atropelou ninguém, você bateu o carro sozinho, contra um muro de concreto, não havia mais ninguém envolvido no acidente.

- Mãe, tinha um garoto, ele correu na frente do carro, então eu tentei desviar, e bati... Ele morreu? Fala a verdade, Mãe! – Jared dizia chorando, nervoso.

- Jared, a ambulância chegou minutos depois do acidente, assim como a polícia, que fez o laudo. Realmente não havia mais ninguém além de você – Gerald falou com toda a calma.

- Não, não... eu sei que havia... eu não estou ficando louco! – Jared falava desesperado.

- Filho... Você tentou novamente, não foi? – Sharon falou chorando.

- O que?

- Você pode nos falar, filho. Nós só queremos te ajudar!

- Não! Eu não... Me deixem sozinho, mãe, só me deixem sozinho, por favor! – Jared falou com raiva, chorando.

Os dois saíram do quarto, e depois de ouvi-los, Jensen esperou alguns minutos, e entrou.

Jared olhava para algum ponto fixo na parede, e sequer desviou o olhar quando Jensen entrou.

- O que foi Jensen? Eles mandaram você aqui pra me internar de novo? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico, finalmente encarando Jensen, mas ainda tinha lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Sua mãe me ligou falando do ocorrido, eu vim porque quis.

- Você também acha que eu tentei suicídio?

- Por que você não me conta o que houve?

- E pra que? Se você também não vai acreditar em mim.

- Por que você não tenta?

- Ok... tudo o que eu me lembro é que eu estava dirigindo, e de repente um garotinho atravessou a rua na frente do carro. Eu estava muito rápido, e não dava tempo de frear, então eu joguei o carro pro acostamento, e... bati.

- Como era o garotinho?

- Loiro, devia ter uns cinco anos, eu não sei, não deu tempo de ver direito. Ele estava com uma mulher no outro lado da rua, e de repente ele correu para o meio.

- Como era a mulher?

- Era uma senhora, eu não sei, não reparei muita coisa, foi tudo muito rápido.

- Não havia mais ninguém além deles, que você tenha visto? Alguma testemunha?

- Não.

- Ok.

- Jensen?

- Hmm?

- Eu não tentei suicídio, eu juro! Você acha que eu... que eu estou tendo alucinações? Você acha que eu estou ficando louco? - Jared perguntou desesperado.

- Não, você não está tendo alucinações.

- Mas você acredita em mim? Eu não me importo no que os meus pais, ou os outros pensem. Você acredita em mim, Jensen? - Jared o olhava com aqueles olhos pidões.

- Sim, eu acredito.

A Sra. Sharon entrou no quarto novamente, querendo saber o que Jensen achava disso tudo.

- E então doutor? Foi mesmo uma nova tentativa, ou ele está alucinando?

- Não, ele não está alucinando.

- Então ele tentou mesmo...

- Não. Tem que haver outra explicação. Ele diz que desviou do garoto, então eles podem simplesmente ter ido embora.

- Quem iria embora num momento desses?

- Qualquer pessoa assustada, com medo, e com uma criança de cinco anos igualmente assustada.

- Sinceramente Doutor, eu não acredito nisso! – Sharon disse e saiu.

- Obrigado Jensen, por acreditar em mim. – Jared disse aliviado.

- Tudo bem. Você deveria descansar agora, pode dormir, eu vou ficar por aqui.

Em poucos minutos Jared voltou a dormir. Logo Chad, Meg, e mais três amigos de Jared, que Jensen não conhecia estavam fazendo burburinho na sala de espera, e acabaram sendo expulsos do hospital. Saíram resmungando e Jensen deu risadas, tinham que ser mesmo amigos de Jared.

Logo apareceu uma senhora na sala de espera, procurando pelo moço que havia se acidentado.

Jared arregalou os olhos e sorriu como uma criança quando os dois entraram no quarto.

A senhora segurou sua mão, emocionada.

- É bom saber que ele está bem. – Jared falou, também emocionado, olhando para o garoto.

- Você salvou a vida dele, muito obrigada! Na verdade eu nunca vou poder agradecer o suficiente por isso. Mas e você? Está muito machucado?

- Não, eu estou bem. E obrigado por ter vindo, eles já estavam achando que eu enlouqueci. – Jared falou rindo e sua mãe o olhou sem graça.

- Eu saí de lá porque... tive medo de ser presa, eu não tenho como pagar pelos prejuízos. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter ficado lá.

- Já está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar com nada.

- Obrigado, moço! – O garotinho falou meio tímido, segurando a mão de Jared.

- Ok garoto! Só vê se toma mais cuidado ao atravessar a rua, está bem? – Jared falou sorrindo.

- Ta bom.

Os dois saíam e Jared olhou para os seus pais, com um sorriso vitorioso, Jensen que estava no canto do quarto assistindo a tudo, teve vontade de ir lá e abraçá-lo, tamanha a felicidade e alívio que estava sentindo.

* * *

Continua...

Reviews??


	25. Chapter 25

Recomeço - capítulo 25

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Jared já foi liberado do hospital, e voltou para casa, onde sua mãe o acompanhou. Entraram no apartamento e Jared sentou no sofá, aliviado, afinal tinha verdadeiro horror a hospitais. Logo percebeu que sua mãe estava um tanto estranha, e um pouco calada demais pro seu gosto.

- O que é que está pegando, mãe?

- Como?

- Desembucha, o que foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

- Bom, já que você perguntou... Eu estou um tanto intrigada... O que é que o doutor Jensen fazia dormindo sentado na cadeira, com a cabeça apoiada na sua cama hoje pela manhã, e ainda por cima segurando a sua mão?

- O que? - Jared ficou pasmo, não fazia idéia de que isto tinha acontecido.

- Sim, e quando eu o acordei, ele ficou tão sem graça, que quase saiu correndo dali, sem saber o que falar.

- O Jensen? Você tem certeza? Bom, ele... deve ter pegado no sono sem querer.

- Jared, você não me engana mais desde que você tinha cinco anos. Eu quero a verdade, por favor! - Sharon insistiu.

- Mãe, eu não sei!

- Filho, não me faça de idiota, ok? Vocês estão dormindo juntos?

- O que?

- Meu Deus! Se eu soubesse que ele era gay, jamais o teria contratado! - Sharon estava mesmo indignada.

- Ele não era gay, mãe!

- Não era? Então você... Jared, quando você vai tomar jeito? Tenha dó, ele é o seu médico!

- Você pode ficar tranquila mãezinha, que nós não temos mais nada agora.

- Não?

- Não, já acabou. E por favor, guarde isso em segredo, ok? Você sabe que a carreira dele...

- É, eu sei! - Sharon interrompeu - Bom, vamos pegar as suas coisas, que você vem comigo pra casa.

- O que?

- Você precisa de cuidados, e eu não posso vir aqui o tempo todo. E pelo que você me falou, o seu Doutor já era, então não tem outra pessoa pra cuidar de você.

- Eu não vou, mãe. E para de me tratar feito criança, eu posso me cuidar sozinho. Eu estou bem.

Depois de Sharon se dar por vencida e ir embora, Meg apareceu em seu apartamento, bufando...

- Jay, você sabe que eu fui expulsa do hospital? E tudo por causa do Chad, que não sabe fechar aquela maldita boca grande!

- Eu queria ter visto isso, Meg. – Jared falou debochando.

- Engraçadinho! Bom, eu vou ficar aqui esta noite.

- O que? Mas não vai mesmo!

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinho. Ponto. E assim nós podemos jogar videogame, eu vou te dar uma surra. E prometo não falar em você-sabe-quem, pra não te irritar, ok?

- Ok, se for deste jeito, tudo bem. Pode ficar. Mas quem vai te dar uma surra no videogame sou eu.

- x -

Três dias depois Jared já estava bem melhor, apenas mancava um pouquinho, então chamou um táxi, já que o seu carro estava na reforma, e foi até o consultório de Sebastian.

- Tudo bem com você? – Sebastian perguntou assim que Jared entrou.

- Não.

- É, dá pra perceber. Então você deu um susto na sua família, hein?

- O Jen te contou?

- Sim.

- Acho que uma vez que você pega a fama de suicida, fica pra sempre, não é? Acho que até o Jensen pensou que eu tentei...

- Não, ele sabia que não.

- Cara, eu só tenho feito besteiras ultimamente.

- Eu soube que vocês... terminaram?

- Ele ainda está muito puto comigo? – Jared perguntou curioso.

- Eu não posso me meter Jared, se por um lado você é meu paciente, por outro ele é o meu melhor amigo.

- Ok, você é mesmo um traíra. Mas você acha que é definitivo? Que eu devo desistir?

- Você estaria mesmo disposto a recomeçar?

- Sim.

- Mesmo tendo que continuar a manter o relacionamento em segredo?

- Isso não me incomoda tanto, na verdade. Eu jamais iria querer que ele assumisse e prejudicasse a sua carreira, não tem amor que resista a isso.

- Você é louco mesmo, mas se é assim, então não desista. O Jensen está arrasado. Um de vocês dois vai ter que dar o braço a torcer.

- E por que não pode ser ele?

- Você conhece o Jensen, não conhece?

- E porque ele é um cabeça dura, eu tenho que dar o braço a torcer? – Jared falou indignado.

- Qual é, Jared? Você deixou o cara puto!

- Tudo bem, eu extrapolei. Na verdade eu não sabia que ia ficar tão bêbado, e depois que a primeira palavra foi dita, nós jogamos tudo na cara um do outro.

- E você se arrependeu?

- Do que eu falei? Não. Mas se eu pudesse voltar atrás, eu não falaria, só pra não ver ele ir embora daquele jeito. Ele dormiu lá no hospital, você sabia? Foi a minha mãe que me falou. O Jen é muito fofo. – Jared disse sorrindo.

Sebastian riu.

- Ok, eu sei que isso soou muito gay, mas foda-se! Ele é fofo mesmo.

- E o que a sua mãe falou disso? Ela sacou que tinha alguma coisa rolando entre vocês?

- Sacou, e eu não tive como desmentir, afinal ele se entregou geral. Mas ela não vai criar problemas. Minha mãe mudou muito ultimamente. Está mais acessível, sei lá.

- Isso é bom, não é? Mãe é sempre mãe.

- É, mas ela era um pé no saco. Ela não podia nem ouvir falar no Jason. Eu estava pensando... Cara, é estranho imaginar os pais da gente transando, não é?

- E por que você imagina uma coisa dessas? – Sebastian perguntou indignado.

- É porque eu dei uns conselhos pra minha mãe, e incrivelmente depois disso ela mudou completamente. Acho que ela andava em falta, ou sei lá.

- Você aconselhou a sua mãe a fazer sexo? Cara, você tem problemas...

- Bom, se eu não tivesse, não estaria aqui deitado neste divã, não é mesmo?

- É, você tem toda razão.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Jared ficou trabalhando em casa, afinal no que estava fazendo não havia necessidade de ir até a empresa. Mas do jeito que estava a sua cabeça, até a sua criatividade tinha sido abalada. Pensou que teria que tomar uma atitude, porque se esperasse por Jensen, as coisas iriam mesmo terminar assim.

Levantando os prós e os contras, decidiu que no consultório seria a melhor forma de abordar Jensen, porque se tudo desse errado, pelo menos tinha uma boa desculpa para ir até lá, afinal Jensen ainda era o seu psiquiatra. Decidiu ligar para Katie, antes que acabasse mudando de idéia.

- Consultório, Katie falando!

- Katie, você sempre atende o telefone com toda essa vontade? - Jared perguntou zoando.

- Oi Jared, desculpe, mas a minha cabeça está explodindo. E o meu chefinho está num tremendo mau humor hoje, não tem criatura que aguente ele desse jeito.

- Mau humor, é?

- Aham. Mas o que você quer, afinal?

- Eu preciso que você marque uma consulta.

- Ok, pra quinta está bom?

- Katie, tem que ser hoje, e de preferência o último horário dele.

- Hoje não dá Jared, a agenda dele está mesmo lotada.

- Katie, eu sei que você pode dar um jeito se você realmente quiser.

- E por que eu iria querer? Jared, eu sei que isso vai sobrar pra mim.

- Por favor, é caso de vida ou morte...

- Você está dramático hoje, hein! Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

- Katie!

- Ok, as cinco da tarde então. O que eu não faço por você, não é?

- Eu te amo, Katie! E não fala nada pro Jensen sobre a consulta, senão ele vai cancelar.

Dez minutos antes das cinco, Jared já estava na recepção, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Você vai me deixar tonta desse jeito, Jared. Por que esse nervosismo todo? Vai tentar fazer as pazes?

- O que? Não, quero dizer, não sei do que você está falando.

- Até parece, Jared! Acha que eu não sei o motivo desse mau humor todo do meu patrão? Agora vai lá que ele está esperando o próximo paciente. E avisa ele que eu já estou indo embora. Ah, e boa sorte!

- Valeu, Katie!

Jared ficou muito nervoso ao entrar, principalmente quando Jensen o olhou como se tivesse visto um fantasma.

- Oi,

- Você... tinha consulta marcada? Eu não sabia que...

- Eu marquei de última hora.

- A Katie não me avisou que...

- Eu pedi pra ela não te falar.

- Hmm. Bom, sou eu quem paga o salário dela, mas tudo bem. O que traz você aqui? Melhorou do acidente? – Jensen perguntou com frieza, sem ao menos olhar nos olhos de Jared.

- Eu melhorei sim, eu... – Jared sentia-se desconfortável, já arrependido por ter ido ali.

- Você tem se consultado com o Sebastian?

- Sim, mas eu... na verdade eu vim porque... Porque eu quero voltar a tomar os remédios. – Jared só queria terminar logo, pra sair correndo dali.

- Ah, então agora você resolveu tomar. – Jensen falou com um toque de sarcasmo.

- Você nunca cometeu um erro, Jensen? – Jared perguntou sério, o encarando.

- Já, e muitos.

- Você quer me recomendar um outro psiquiatra também?

- Acho que não vai ser necessário. Aqui está a receita. É só seguir conforme você já vinha tomando, sem interrupções.

- Ok - Jared se levantou, sentindo um nó na garganta. Podia esperar qualquer reação de Jensen, menos ser tratado com tanta frieza.

Jensen finalmente conseguiu olhar diretamente para Jared, só então percebendo os seus olhos vermelhos. Sentiu seu coração partir ao meio ao perceber o que estava fazendo, afastando Jared mais ainda, e talvez jogando fora a última chance de voltarem a se entender, afinal Jared tinha dado o primeiro passo, vindo até ali.

Jared já estava segurando a maçaneta da porta, quando Jensen finalmente resolveu que era a sua vez de tomar uma atitude, e que não podia deixá-lo ir embora da sua vida pra sempre.

- Eu senti sua falta.

- O que? – Jared perguntou num fio de voz, ainda de costas para Jensen.

- Você queria saber o que eu sinto... Na verdade eu não sei definir, eu sou péssimo nisso. - Jensen disse se levantando, e se aprocimando de Jared - Eu só sei dizer que a minha vida não tem mais o menor sentido sem ter você comigo. Só sei dizer que eu sinto um vazio enorme ao acordar todas as manhãs, e ver que você não está do meu lado, e o mesmo todas as noites quando estou sozinho no meu apartamento. E eu só sei que eu me sinto péssimo, pelas coisas que eu te falei. Pela minha falta de compreensão, afinal em tanto tempo de tratamento, você extrapolou apenas uma vez, e me sinto pior ainda por ter afastado você de mim. – Jensen se aproximou mais e virou Jared de frente, o encarando e secando uma lágrima que brincava no canto do seu olho com a ponta do dedo.

- Jen, eu...

- Eu não te vejo como um paciente, Jared. Mas eu me preocupo com você, e eu sei que as vezes eu exagero um pouco. E eu também fiquei morrendo de ciúmes de você com o Chad, você tinha toda razão. E eu sei que esse negócio de guardar segredo da nossa relação talvez seja te pedir demais, mas a verdade é que, eu não quero te perder, Jared! Eu faço qualquer coisa pra você me perdoar...

- Qualquer coisa mesmo? – Jared perguntou sorrindo de lado.

- Você não presta mesmo, não é? Tinha que quebrar o momento. – Jensen se fez de indignado.

- Você sabe ser bom com as palavras, quando quer...

- Que nada! Eu sou péssimo, você não sabe como é difícil pra mim falar o que sinto.

- Eu sei sim, mas se tudo fosse tão fácil, não teria a menor graça, não é?

- É, você tem toda razão.

- Mas não foi só você quem errou Jen. Eu acabei pressionando você demais, e na verdade, eu só tenho feito besteiras ultimamente.

- É, você tem sim, e por falar nisso, você não imagina a aflição que eu passei, quando sua mãe me ligou dizendo que você tinha tentado suicídio novamente. Até eu ver que você estava bem, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

- A minha mãe é louca, Jen. Você não pode dar atenção ao que ela diz. Mas mudando de assunto, já que a Katie já foi embora...

- Você dispensou a minha secretária?

- Você devia me agradecer!

- Eu tenho medo quando você me olha assim.

- Assim como?

- Como um predador...

- Pronto pra devorar a sua presa? - Jared sorriu malicioso.

- Nós estamos no meu consultório, Jared!

- E o que tem isso? Só relaxa, Jen!

- Você é mesmo louco...

- E daí? Eu estou no consultório de um psiquiatra mesmo, qual é a novidade?

- Eu não...

- Cala essa boca e me beija, Jensen!

Jared o agarrou pela cintura, colando seus corpos, desviando o olhar apenas para olhar para aquela boca obscenamente perfeita. Então se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego, suas línguas se tocando, e o calor tomando conta dos seus corpos ao mesmo tempo.

Em pouco tempo, passaram a arrancar as roupas um do outro. Jared simplesmente amava desarrumar Jensen quando ele estava de terno e gravata, todo perfeitinho. Suas mãos exploravam cada centímetro de pele, cada músculo do corpo perfeito de Jensen, como se não tivessem se tocado há muito tempo.

Ao mesmo tempo mordiscava e lambia o seu pescoço, com Jensen jogando a cabeça para trás, para lhe dar melhor acesso. Jensen gemia baixinho, tentando se controlar, ao mesmo tempo que apertava cada vez mais as costas de Jared, se deliciando com seus toques.

Jensen então abriu o botão e o zíper do jeans do moreno, levando sua mão por dentro da boxer, e tocando seu membro, que pedia por atenção. Jared não pode se conter e soltou um gemido alto, fazendo Jensen sorrir entre seus beijos.

O moreno também tratou de abrir a calça de Jensen, a retirando por completo, junto com a boxer, deixando o loiro completamente nu, e o olhando com luxúria. Jared sorriu malicioso e passou a língua pelos lábios, admirando seu corpo perfeito, então virou Jensen, o inclinando sobre a escrivaninha, e passou a beijar cada pedacinho dos seus ombros e de suas costas.

Jensen sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo, e a mão de Jared tocando seu membro, numa leve tortura. Logo em seguida sentiu um dedo lhe penetrando num lugar tão íntimo, que até pouco tempo atrás, jamais imaginou que seria tocado.

Gemeu alto ao sentir-se invadido, mas confiava em Jared, e sabia o que estava por vir. E só em pensar nisso o fazia ficar ainda mais duro, se é que isso ainda era possível.

Quando Jared introduziu seu pênis, Jensen se curvou ainda mais sobre a mesa, suportando a dor inicial, que sabia que logo se transformaria no prazer mais louco que já havia sentido. Jared não esperou muito, e investiu com tudo, estocando mais rápido e mais forte, marcando seu território, possuindo com força aquele corpo que era seu, apenas seu...

Os dois gemiam juntos, enlouquecidos pelo prazer, e Jared se empenhou em manipular o membro de Jensen, no mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Logo Jensen gozou, contraindo ainda mais seu corpo e fazendo Jared o seguir, gozando com força dentro dele.

Jared continuou apoiado em Jensen, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a sanidade, e só então saiu de dentro dele com cuidado, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu sabia que um dia eu ia ter você aqui, em cima desta mesa – Jared disse com um sorriso safado.

- Excelente idéia, agora cada vez que eu atender um cliente aqui, vou me lembrar disso. – Jensen falou rindo.

- É um jeito de você nunca esquecer de mim.

- Até parece que é possível esquecer você. Você está mesmo disposto a continuar com esta loucura?

- E por que não? Eu não desisto fácil, Jen. E você realmente vale a pena...

* * *

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que tem acompanhado até aqui. Beijos!!

**_Respondendo as reviews:_**

_**Maria:**_ Obrigada! É muito bom saber que está gostando da história e que curte o meu jeito de escrever. Beijokas!!

**_Srta Laila: _**Não consigo responder somente a você, acho que você não habilitou. Mas tudo bem, você acha mesmo que os dois devem ficar juntos pra sempre?? Bom, eu também acho, mas adoro colocar impecilhos, aff. Beijos, e obrigada por ler e comentar!


	26. Chapter 26

Recomeço - capítulo 26

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Jared abriu os olhos, e teve uma enorme sensação de felicidade ao ver que Jensen ainda estava dormindo ao seu lado. Escorregou a mão por suas costas nuas, e viu Jensen sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Já são oito horas, você não tem pacientes pra atender hoje, não? – Jared falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Oito horas? - Jensen pulou da cama desesperado. – Cara, eu estou atrasado!

- Relaxa, Jen! Você é muito estressado! São só sete horas, eu estava brincando!

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda tenho que passar em casa pra trocar de roupa.- Jensen falou enquanto se vestia, e então olhou para Jared que sorria, e pulou de volta na cama, quase caindo em cima dele. – Mas sempre dá tempo para mais um beijinho - Então Jensen o beijou com paixão.

- Eu fico feliz por isso. – Jared falou o agarrando pela cintura.

- Mas só para um beijo! – Jensen se afastou rapidamente, antes que acabasse caindo em tentação. – E você, não vai correr hoje?

- Eu ainda estou mancando, esqueceu? Meu joelho dói. - Jared fez cara de coitado.

- Oh, tadinho! E vai passar o dia na cama?

- Não, eu vou trabalhar, só que em casa. Quem sabe depois dessa noite, a minha criatividade volte a funcionar.

- É, pelo menos a minha imaginação está a mil por hora... mas deixa eu ir, porque não quero deixar meus pacientes esperando.

- Ok, doutor Jensen. Tenha um excelente dia de trabalho! - Jared disse zoando.

- x -

Três semanas se passaram, e os dois estavam no sofá, Jared sentado, e Jensen deitado com a cabeça em seu colo, quando a campainha tocou...

- Pra vir assim, sem visar, só pode ser a Meg. – Jared falou e se levantou para atender, enquanto Jensen permaneceu deitado no sofá.

- E aí Jay! Tudo beleza?

- Hey Chad, entra aí.

- Cara, eu só passei rapidinho pra ver se você... Opa! Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava... Eu não sabia que o... – Chad ficou sem graça ao ver que Jensen estava ali, afinal seu último encontro não tinha sido lá muito agradável. – Tudo bem, Jensen?

- Tudo ok, e você?

- Eu... como eu ia dizendo, eu vim te convidar pro futebol de hoje a tarde, mas acho que não é uma boa idéia, não é? Já que da última vez foi um desastre...

Jared deu risadas, lembrando.

- Não foi o futebol que foi um desastre, Chad. – Jensen falou brincando – Mas será que eu posso ir também? Só pra assistir, afinal eu sou um péssimo jogador.

- Claro! Está convidado. – Chad respondeu, estranhando.

- Ok, então nós vamos, a que horas vai ser?

- As três, eu encontro vocês lá então, até mais – Chad falou e já foi saindo.

Jared o acompanhou até a porta, e na volta olhou espantado para Jensen.

- Você tem certeza que quer ir? Eu posso cancelar se você quiser, eu não me importo. – Jared disse apreensivo.

- Eu quero sim, a não ser que você prefira ir sozinho.

- Claro que não, seu idiota! – Jared lhe atirou uma almofada na cabeça.

A tarde, quando chegaram no campo, Jared apresentou Jensen aos seus amigos que estavam próximos, o apresentou apenas como Jensen, sabia que alguns deles até iriam desconfiar de alguma coisa, mas mesmo assim não fariam nenhum comentário. Jared foi se trocar, vestindo o uniforme do time, e Jensen sentou na arquibancada. Assim que Jared saiu do vestiário, foi abordado por Molly, uma garota loira, e muito bonita que trabalhava no jornal.

- Ei Jay, quem é o loiro que veio com você? Seu namorado?

- Claro que não, por que a pergunta?

- Ah, é que ele é um gato, e se fosse seu namorado, eu ia ficar longe, não é? Mas sendo assim, eu vou lá me apresentar pra ele. – Molly saiu e deixou Jared ali parado, puto da vida.

- Acho que isso não foi uma boa idéia! – Jared resmungou sozinho.

- Falando sozinho, brô? – Chad chegou zoando. – Ah, já entendi, a Molly não perde tempo, não é?

- Acho melhor começar esse jogo logo, antes que eu chute a cara dela. – Jared falou brincando.

Molly se apresentou para Jensen e não desgrudou do seu lado um instante, falando sem parar. Jensen por fim já nem lhe dava mais atenção, e sem perceber tinha um sorriso no rosto, observando Jared no campo. Podia ouvir suas risadas dali, gostava de observar o seu jeito brincalhão, sempre divertindo a todos, seu sorriso contagiante, sua expressão de zangado quando algo saía errado, seu jeito de passar a mão pelos cabelos, os jogando para trás o tempo todo. Jared com certeza era uma pessoa encantadora. E Jensen sabia que estava perdido, agora já não imaginava mais a sua vida sem ele.

- O que você acha Jensen?... Jensen?

- Hã? O que?

- Eu estava perguntando... Ah, deixa pra lá – Molly saiu aborrecida, e Jensen suspirou aliviado.

Terminado o jogo, Jensen teve que dar risadas, afinal Jared estava com cara de poucos amigos, pois seu time tinha perdido de 4 a 2.

- Ei, desfaz essa tromba, não sabe perder, não?

- Perder? Isso não faz parte da minha vida. Tudo culpa do Chad, que é um tremendo perna de pau! – Jared falou brincando, para que Chad escutasse.

- Cala a boca, Jay! O Ryan que é um frangueiro, deixou passar quatro gols!

- Meninos, na verdade esse jogo foi uma vergonha! – Jensen disse zoando – Mas até que foi divertido de assistir.

- Deixa a gente chegar em casa que eu vou te mostrar o que é divertido! – Jared falou baixinho, entre os dentes.

- Esta conversa está ficando imprópria para menores. – Chad falou brincando. – Bom, e já que eu posso me embebedar, eu vou com os adultos pra cervejada. Você quer vir, Jensen? Nós podemos deixar o Jay em casa, no caminho. – Chad provocou, recebendo um soco no braço, de um Jared puto da vida.

- O convite é tentador, mas desta vez passa, fica pra uma próxima, Chad!

- Vocês estão muito engraçadinhos hoje, não é? – Jared disse emburrado, fazendo Jensen e Chad rirem.

Ao chegarem em casa, Jared foi tomar um banho, enquanto Jensen se jogou na cama, se espreguiçando.

Virou de lado e notou o porta retratos com a foto de Jason ao lado da cama. Jensen segurou a foto e ficou observando...

- Então você é o cara que ferrou com a minha vida, não é? Todo liberal, era tudo muito fácil pra você, não era? Sendo jornalista! Quem se importa se um jornalista é gay ou não? Agora eu estou ferrado, não sei o que fazer. E eu sei que ele merece muito mais do que eu posso oferecer, as vezes eu tenho vontade de gritar pra todo mundo sobre o nosso relacionamento. Não é fácil manter as coisas assim, e eu sei que pra ele deve ser ainda pior. Bom, a hora que for realmente necessário, eu vou ter que tomar uma decisão, e eu até já sei qual vai ser, mas enquanto der, vamos manter assim. E já que a culpa é sua, eu e ele agora vamos fazer sexo bem gostoso, e você vai ficar aí olhando, e sem reclamar! – Jensen falava baixinho para o retrato de Jason.

- Jen? Você falou comigo? – Jared gritou do banheiro.

- Não, eu estava falando no celular. – Jensen mentiu, afinal Jared iria achar que ele era louco por falar com um porta retratos.

Jared saiu do banho, apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, e Jensen sentiu um arrepio na espinha, com a imagem.

- Acho que eu não preciso me vestir, não é? – Jared falou rindo, sentando na beirada da cama.

- Não, acho que não vai ser necessário. – Jensen o puxou para um beijo. – Mas eu quero falar com você primeiro, porque depois eu perco o foco dos meus pensamentos.

- É mesmo? – Jared riu.

- Sim, Jared, no próximo fim de semana é aniversário da minha irmã e, bom, isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que viajar pra Dallas novamente. Sabe como é, é... irmã mais nova, e ela vai ficar magoada se eu não for.

- Tudo bem Jen, você não precisa ficar se justificando.

- É que eu estava pensando que eu podia reservar um quarto num hotel, tipo uma suíte nupcial, aí você podia ir comigo, e nós só daríamos uma passadinha na casa, para dar um abraço nela, e o restante do tempo nós podíamos ficar juntos por lá. O que você me diz?

- Jen, eu acho que o Texas não é o melhor lugar pra você querer reservar uma suíte nupcial pra dois homens.

- Ok, então eu reservo dois quartos, no mesmo andar, afinal não é o quarto que importa, e sim, que você vai estar lá comigo.

- Ta, eu vou. Já vou aproveitar pra ver se eu encontro um amigo, que eu não vejo há anos.

- x -

Viajaram na sexta, e passaram a noite no hotel. Apenas se registraram em dois quartos, e depois Jared foi até o quarto de Jensen, saíram apenas para jantar em um restaurante próximo, e passaram o restante da noite namorando.

Pela manhã Jensen tomou um banho, se vestiu, e então decidiu que levaria Jared com ele, assim poderiam passar a manhã por lá. Queria ir logo cedo, pois no café da manhã era o horário em que todos se encontravam. Sorriu vendo que Jared dormia tranquilamente, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de chamá-lo.

- Ei! Bela adormecida! Levanta logo, senão eu vou chamar um sapo pra te dar um beijo! – Jensen disse brincando.

- Pôrra Jen! Pelo menos me manda um príncipe bem gostoso, que aí eu passo o dia nessa cama com ele.

- Um príncipe, é? Magoei agora! – Jensen fez bico.

- Tudo bem, então pode ser você mesmo, com esse biquinho, eu não resisto! – Jared o puxou para um beijo.

- Ok, agora vá pro chuveiro, que nós temos que ir.

- Nós? Você ta louco?

- Nós sim, você vai comigo. Não vai ser a primeira vez que eu levo uma amigo na casa dos meus pais, afinal.

- Sim, mas eu vou me sentir péssimo. Eles vão gostar de mim, e se um dia descobrirem sobre nós, vão passar a me odiar.

- Quem disse que eles vão gostar de você? Deixa de ser convencido, cara! – Jensen deu risadas.

- Todo mundo gosta de mim, Jen. É impossível resistir aos meus encantos.

- Bom, quanto a isso eu não posso negar, não é? Agora vai, levanta! – Jensen lhe deu um tapa na bunda.

Jared tomou um banho e se aprontou, então foram até a casa dos pais de Jensen.

Jared estava muito nervoso, mas mesmo assim admirou o local. A casa era uma mansão, com muitas árvores e flores num jardim imenso. Um verdadeiro luxo, mas com um ar de simplicidade, exatamente como gostava.

Como Jensen esperava, Kenzie e Josh estavam na casa de sua mãe, e conseguiu encontrar todos reunidos. Entregou o presente de sua irmãzinha, já que era o seu aniversário, e depois de abraçar a todos, apresentou Jared como um amigo, e sentaram na exagerada mesa do café, que a sua mãe preparava todos os sábados. Era um velho costume, e Jensen pensou que Jared devia estar com as lombrigas atiçadas neste momento, do jeito que era louco por doces, com certeza iria se deliciar com o banquete da sua mãe.

- O que fizeram com você, Jen? – Kenzie perguntou com cara de deboche, enquanto tomavam o café.

- Por que? O que tem de errado comigo? – Jensen não estava entendendo nada.

- Você está diferente, parece mais leve, descontraído, isso sem falar nessas roupas. Cara, desde quando eu não via você usando jeans?

- Ah, eu... só resolvi mudar um pouquinho. – Jensen respondeu sem graça, e olhou para Jared, que sorria debochado.

- Mackenzie, você quer parar de implicar com o seu irmão? – Donna ralhou.

- Tudo bem mãe. Eu já estava mesmo com saudades da minha irmãzinha pentelha. – Jensen respondeu brincando.

- Mas então filho, como ficou a sua história com a Daneel?

- Acabou, mãe. E desta vez é definitivo, só estou esperando ela assinar os papéis para estar livre novamente. – Jensen logo imaginou que o colocariam numa saia justa.

- E você já tem uma nova namorada, irmãozinho? – Josh perguntou curioso.

Jensen corou, realmente não estava pronto para esta situação, então mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Eu vi que você fez umas mudanças no jardim, mãe. Ficou muito bom.

- É, eu gosto de tudo colorido, aquele negócio de tons pastéis que o jardineiro recomendou, tinham ficado uma droga! Mas e você Jared? O que faz da vida? – Donna perguntou curiosa.

- Eu... eu trabalho numa agência de publicidade.

- E vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? O Jen nunca falou de você. – Mackenzie perguntou, sem nenhuma discrição.

- Ah... – Jared foi pego desprevenido.

- Na verdade, o Jared era meu paciente. E nós acabamos ficando amigos depois de algum tempo. - Jensen respondeu por ele.

- Hmm... e você tem namorada, Jared?

- Não, eu não tenho ninguém no momento.

- E você tem parentes aqui no Texas? – Roger perguntou desta vez.

- Eu sou natural de San Antônio, mas meus pais se mudaram quando eu tinha cinco anos. Eu vim pra procurar por um amigo, que eu não vejo há anos. As tarde eu vou ver se o encontro.

Jensen já estava ficando nervoso com a situação, sua família parecia querer fazer um interrogatório com Jared, mas por sorte o moreno levava tudo numa boa, e não fizeram mais nenhuma pergunta constrangedora.

Passaram a manhã por ali, e Jensen agora olhava admirado de como Jared já havia conquistado todos da sua família, em tão pouco tempo. Já tinha jogado basquete com Josh, tinha jogado videogame e ido passear com Mackenzie pelo quintal, que devia o ter enchido de perguntas, ajudou seu pai a concertar algo no motor do carro, e neste momento estava enfiado com sua mãe na cozinha, enquanto esta preparava o almoço. Bom, era mesmo difícil resistir aos encantos de Jared, e Jensen era a maior prova disso.

Depois do almoço, Jensen permaneceu ali, e Jared foi até o centro, para ver se encontrava o tal amigo.

Jensen ficou pensando no que todos diriam se soubessem que ele e Jared estavam namorando. Tinham adorado conhecer Jared, mas isso mudaria um pouco as coisas. Jensen então se sentiu culpado, pensando no quanto estava sendo injusto, tanto com sua família, e principalmente com Jared. Tudo bem que não podia sair de mãos dadas com Jared por aí, mas daí a esconder seu relacionamento da sua própria família, aí já tinha passado dos limites. Jensen olhou para o sofá da sala, onde estavam todos reunidos, e decidiu que era a hora de enfrentar a verdade.

- Então pessoal, eu preciso muito falar com vocês.

- E cadê o Jared? – Mackenzie perguntou.

- Ele foi dar uma volta, pra ver se encontra um amigo. E na verdade é sobre ele mesmo que eu quero falar...

- Ok, pode falar, filho, você está me deixando ansiosa. – Donna falou.

- Bom, eu vou direto ao assunto... Eu e o Jared, nós... não somos apenas amigos.

- Sim, você já nos contou que ele também é seu paciente. – Roger falou desta vez.

- Sim, ele é, mas é muito mais que isso, nós...

- Estão namorando? – Kenzie perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Que é isso, Mackenzie, que absurdo! – Roger falou aborrecido.

- É isso mesmo, pai. Eu sei que isso vai parecer muito estranho, mas é a pura verdade. Eu e o Jared estamos juntos.

De repente um silêncio constrangedor pairou na sala, todos olhavam Jensen boquiabertos, mas não ousaram dizer nada.

- Cara, isso é demais! – Sua irmãzinha parecia empolgada com a notícia. – Logo você, Jen! Isso é muito maneiro!

- Eu não sei o que há de maneiro nisso, sua tapada! – Josh falou secamente.

- Como foi que isso aconteceu, filho? Eu quero dizer, desde quando você... – Donna não sabia como dizer.

- Eu não era gay, se é o que você quer saber. Mas eu conheci o Jared, e... Ele é... ele é uma pessoa muito especial, ele praticamente mudou a minha vida, e para melhor. E eu me apaixonei, é isso. Eu não escolhi, simplesmente aconteceu. E eu estou muito feliz com ele.

- Está feliz? – Josh debochou. – Com um homem?

- Olha Josh, não seja cretino, ok? Eu não estou pedindo pra vocês me darem os parabéns, nem para aceitarem! Eu só achei que seria digno para com vocês, e principalmente com ele, se eu contasse a verdade. Só isso. Agora se quiserem que eu vá embora, eu vou, sem problemas! – Jensen disse magoado.

- Ninguém quer que você vá embora, Jensen! Nós só estamos... espantados, só isso. – Roger falou calmamente.

- Bom, vocês conheceram o Jared, e sem cinismo, ok? Eu sei que todos gostaram muito dele, inclusive você, Josh!

- Isso antes de eu saber que ele anda comendo o meu irmão.

- Você preferia que eu continuasse com a Daneel? Preferia que eu continuasse infeliz? E por que a minha preferência sexual importa pra você? Isso faz de mim uma pessoa diferente?

- Claro que não, Jen! É só que... Nada, faz da sua vida o que você quiser, eu não vou me meter. - Josh respondeu.

- Sabe, eu... nós estamos mantendo esse relacionamento em segredo por enquanto, por conta da minha profissão, mas eu achei que vocês, sendo a minha família, deveriam saber. Me desculpem!

- Não tem do que se desculpar, meu amor! Se você está feliz, isso é tudo o que importa! – Donna o abraçou. – Ele volta aqui?

- Eu acho melhor não. Ele nem sabe que eu ia contar, eu não quero colocá-lo numa situação constrangedora.

- Pode trazer ele sim, mano. Prometo que eu não vou dizer nada, isso é tudo muito estranho, mas... por mim tudo bem.

- Se ele é bem vindo na sua vida, é bem vindo na nossa casa também. – Roger consentiu.

Passaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos, e no final da tarde Jared voltou, sem sequer imaginar o que tinha acontecido ali.

Percebeu um clima estranho logo que entrou, mas pensou que era algum problema de família, então não perguntou nada.

- Jared, vem comigo querido, quero que você experimente um doce que eu fiz. – Donna o chamou, querendo deixá-lo mais a vontade, e longe do olhar reprovador de Josh.

- Se for pra comer doce mãe, você nem precisa pedir duas vezes, o Jared é uma formiga. – Jensen falou zoando.

Jared acompanhou Donna, e quando foi ajudá-la a retirar algo da geladeira, ela percebeu as cicatrizes em seus pulsos.

- Meu Deus! Então você é... Desculpe, mas é que o Jensen comentou algo sobre você na época.

- É, eu andei fazendo muita besteira na minha vida. – Jared sorriu sem graça.

- Eu espero que você tenha superado. - Donna falou, demontrando preocupação.

- Sim, eu... eu já superei. O Jensen me ajudou muito nesse processo todo.

- Eu fico feliz com isso. Sabe filho, por pior que as coisas possam ficar, a vida é preciosa demais para se jogar fora.

- Eu sei disso. Quero dizer, na hora eu pensei estar fazendo a coisa certa, mas depois eu percebi a burrada que eu fiz.

- Eu gostei muito de você rapaz. E fico feliz que o Jensen tenha encontrado alguém assim. Dá pra ver o quanto ele está feliz com você, e eu só posso abençoar esta relação.

- Mas o... o que? – Jared ficou boquiaberto, não sabia o que dizer.

- É, ele contou. Assim que você saiu.

- Meu Deus, mas então... O Jen é louco! Por isso o clima estava tão estranho quando eu cheguei.

- Desculpe querido, mas... isso deve soar um tanto estranho para o Josh e para o Roger, mas hoje pela manhã, eles gostarem muito de você, e eu tenho certeza que logo eles vão aceitar.

- O Jen devia ter me avisado, assim eu não teria voltado aqui. – Jared estava visivelmente nervoso.

- Está tudo bem, garoto. – Roger falou ao entrar na cozinha – O Jensen é adulto, e deve saber o que está fazendo. E não se preocupe, que você vai ser sempre bem vindo na nossa casa.

- Eu... – Jared não sabia o que falar.

- Bom, acho que nós já vamos indo, não é Jared? – Jensen apareceu ao perceber o movimento na cozinha. – Está ficando tarde.

Se despediram da família, e foram a caminho do hotel, no carro que tinham alugado. Jared estava silencioso demais, o que Jensen estranhou.

- Você... encontrou seu amigo? Está tudo bem?

- Encontrei sim. E não, não está tudo bem. Jensen, por que você não me falou?

- Eu decidi tudo de última hora, Jare. Não estava programado. E eles até que receberam a notícia numa boa, acho que só o Josh ficou mais abalado.

- Isso foi péssimo, Jen! Primeiro você me apresenta como amigo, todo mundo me trata bem, e assim que eu saio, você joga a bomba! Cara, que situação!

- Você já passou por isso uma vez, não passou? Eu não pensei que fosse tão ruim pra você.

- Sim, mas o Jason já era gay antes de mim, então não era novidade pra família dele ele aparecer com um namorado. É bem diferente, Jen! – Jared falou chateado.

Jensen estacionou o carro na primeira entrada que viu.

- Por que você parou?

- Me desculpe, Jared! Não era minha intenção deixar você nesta situação. Eu sei que eu errei, e...

- Eu sou mesmo um idiota, não é? - Jared riu nervoso.- Você abriu o jogo pra sua família, e ao invés de eu estar comemorando, estou brigando com você.

- É, pensando assim, você é mesmo um idiota. Mas eu também fui, não te avisando. E depois, você é o idiota que eu mais amo! – Jensen falou e tocou seu rosto com carinho, o beijando em seguida.

- Desculpe a minha crise histérica, Jen. No fundo, você me surpreendeu pra caramba, eu não esperava.

- Estava na hora, não estava? Não tem porque eu esconder você da minha família.

- A sua família é incrível Jen. Principalmente a sua mãe. Eu fiquei feliz em conhecê-los. Eu amo você! - Jared puxou Jensen mais perto, e se atracaram num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos para o hotel, antes que sejamos presos por atentado ao pudor...

* * *

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

Recomeço - capítulo 27

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Era domingo a noite, e Jensen estava no apartamento de Jared, pegando algo para comer, e ao fechar a geladeira, esbarrou no moreno, que tinha um copo com água na mão.

- Caramba, Jen! Eu me molhei todo, olha a minha camisa! – Jared falou dando risadas.

- Oh, me desculpe! - Jensen lhe deu um selinho nos lábios - Pega essa toalha e se seca, que eu vou pegar outra camisa pra você.

Jensen entrou no quarto, e Jared percebeu que ele estava demorando demais, então foi atrás dele, curioso. Mas quando chegou na porta e viu Jensen parado em frente ao closet, com a porta do lado esquerdo aberta, Jared ficou branco, e achou que iria desmaiar.

- O que significa isso, Jare? - Jensen perguntou sério.

Jared não conseguiu responder, então voltou para a sala e sentou no sofá, suas mãos estavam tremendo e a respiração agitada.

- São dele, não são? Jared, porque as coisas do Jason ainda estão aqui?

- Você não tinha nada que mexer naquele lado do closet! – Jared disse nervoso.

- Bom, me desculpe se eu não sabia que ainda tinha duas pessoas dividindo aquele closet! Talvez tenha gente sobrando neste apartamento, não é? – Jensen falou, e se arrependeu em seguida, Jared estava chorando.

- Não é o que você está pensando. – Jared disse entre as lágrimas.

- Então por que você não me explica?

- Talvez você queira me internar depois disso, você não vai entender...

- E por que a gente não esquece um pouco que eu sou um psiquiatra, e você se abre comigo? Com a pessoa que te ama, e que vive com você, e não com o seu médico.

- Eu... eu simplesmente não toquei em nada... só deixei tudo como estava. Eu sei que isso é ridículo, mas... quando as coisas ficavam muito difíceis de aguentar, então eu abria aquela porta, e tinha a sensação de que ele ainda ia voltar. Como se ele estivesse só viajando, sabe?

- Você é uma pessoa incrível, Jared.

- Cala a boca, Jensen! Olha, se você quiser cair fora dessa roubada em que você se meteu, ainda é tempo, você é livre pra ir, eu vou entender.

- Eu disse que você é uma pessoa incrível. E que quanto mais eu te conheço, mais eu me surpreendo.

- Com as minhas loucuras?

- Não, com a sua capacidade de amar intensamente. Você se entrega ao amor de um jeito que... em todos esses anos, conhecendo todo tipo de pessoas, eu nunca presenciei algo assim. E eu me sinto um cara muito sortudo por ser amado por alguém como você.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está?

- Eu não brinco com os sentimentos, Jare. – Jensen se ajoelhou na sua frente, e secou suas lágrimas.

- Me desculpe, Jen! – Eu não preciso mais daquilo, faz tempo. Só é difícil, eu não sei se eu consigo, mas eu vou pedir pra Meg me ajudar com isso, ta legal? Eu prometo.

- Não tem o que desculpar, Jare. Mas eu concordo que já está na hora de você se livrar das coisas dele, vai te fazer bem, e você vai ter mais espaço pras suas tralhas no armário. – Jensen falou brincando.

- Você tem razão.

- As vezes eu me pergunto, o que você viu em mim, Jare? – Jensen sentou ao seu lado no sofá.

- Jen, só não vem me dizer, que você sendo psicólogo, tem problemas com auto estima. – Jared falou brincando.

- Não, não é isso. Mas as vezes eu fico inseguro... pensando se você me compara com ele. Porque á diferença é grande, e...

- Não tem o que comparar, Jen. Vocês são extremamente opostos.

- Então você...

- Eu te amo, do jeito que você é. O engraçado é que depois do que aconteceu com o Jason, eu pensei que nunca mais fosse ser capaz de amar alguém assim. Mas agora eu sei que... eu devo ser muito sortudo, por encontrar uma segunda alma gêmea, e por conseguir voltar a sentir isso, conseguir te amar com tanta intensidade.

- Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, eu queria poder estar a altura, te dar tudo o que você merece, sem ter que esconder nada, nem...

- Você é perfeito pra mim, Jen! Eu não quero que você seja parecido com ele. Foi por esse seu jeito certinho, autêntico, reservado, e ao mesmo tempo doce e gentil, que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é, sem mudar em nada. E o fato de ter que manter segredo, é só um detalhe, Jen. Não é nada com o que nós não podemos lidar.

Agora era Jensen quem estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e os dois se abraçaram, ficando um longo tempo apenas sentindo o calor um do outro, se reconfortando. Tinha momentos em que nada precisava ser dito. O amor podia ser palpável entre os dois.

- x -

Na segunda feira, enquanto Jared estava no trabalho, Meg xingou, mas fez a limpa nas roupas e nos pertences de Jason. Quando Jared chegou no final da tarde, já estava tudo encaixotado, e encontrou com uma Meg cansada e revoltada...

- Ah, finalmente Você apareceu! - Meg disse bufando.

- É bom te ver também, Meg!

- Cara, só você mesmo pra me botar numa fria dessas, eu chorei a tarde inteira!

- Eu falei que a Betty ia te ajudar, foi você quem não quis.

- Eu quis fazer sozinha! Mas parece que cada peça de roupa que eu pegava, trazia uma lembrança diferente dele. Merda! Sabe Jay, eu te entendo perfeitamente.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, mas já estava mesmo na hora de se livrar disso tudo, não é? Agora que você e o Jensen estão numa boa, quem sabe logo ele não trás as coisas dele pra cá?

- Esquece, Meg. Isso não vai acontecer tão cedo.

- Bom, minha missão foi cumprida, a minha mãe vai mandar o motorista buscar, ok? Ela vai doar para uma instituição de caridade. Você vai ficar bem, meu bebê?

- Eu vou sim. Obrigado Meg! – Jared disse sorrindo e a abraçou.

- Jay?

- Hmm?

- Eu preciso de um namorado novo, você não tem nenhum amigo pra me apresentar?

- Não, mas sabe o que eu acho? Você devia namorar o Chad.

- Deus me livre! Aff... Eu prefiro morrer virgem!

- Meg, você não é virgem desde os quinze anos.

- Mas acho que depois de tanto tempo sem, já voltei a ser.

Jared deu risadas...

- Eu já vou indo, meu bebê, até mais!

Mais a noite, a mãe de Jason apareceu com o motorista para buscar as caixas.

- Oh meu filho, como é bom te ver de novo! – Sarah o agarrou num abraço apertado.

- Também é muito bom ver a senhora! – Jared disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Você está tão bonito! Muito melhor do que da última vez que eu te vi. Até recuperou alguns quilinhos, só comendo porcaria, provavelmente...

- É, mais ou menos. – Jared disse sem graça.

- Agora que o Jason não está mais aí para controlar as doçuras, você deve estar se aproveitando, não é? – Sarah falou brincando.

- Ele só me torturava, era pura maldade! – Jared disse rindo.

- Como eu sinto saudades de vocês. Eu só espero que você não se esqueça da gente, e apareça pra nos visitar.

- Eu vou sim, claro. É que... eu ainda estava tentando colocar a minha vida nos eixos.

- E pelo jeito, não estava sendo nada fácil, não é? – Sarah falou olhando para as caixas.

- Não, não estava. – Jared falou com tristeza.

- Para nós também não. Mas cada vez que eu penso nele, eu tento pensar só na sua alegria, e acho que ele não iria querer que nenhum de nós ficasse sofrendo, não é mesmo?

- Não, eu acho que não. - Jared concordou.

- Jared, eu preciso que você passe no cartório qualquer dia desses. Para assinar a escritura do apartamento, ela ficou pronta.

- Mas dona Sarah, eu... Eu não acho isso justo, eu quero dizer, eu vivi com ele quatro anos, mas eu faço questão de pagar pela parte dele.

- Você continua um cabeça dura! Eu não te falei que era a vontade dele, que a parte dele no apartamento ficasse pra você?

- Falou, mas...

- Mas, nada! Sabe, um dia nós estávamos almoçando, a Meg e ele estavam lá em casa. Então começamos a falar sobre netos, e a Meg como sempre, logo se esquivou, dizendo que não esperassem por ela. O Jason também deixou claro que vocês não pretendiam adotar, então o Alfred perguntou pra quem ele pretendia deixar seus bens o dia em que morresse, e ele disse... "_Eu não me importo com nada material, a única coisa que eu quero, se eu morrer antes do Jay, é que a minha parte do apartamento fique pra ele, afinal aquele lugar é a cara dele, e eu não imagino outra pessoa morando lá". _ Então Jared, você ainda quer teimar comigo?

- Não é teimar, é só que... eu... na verdade eu não estou mais sozinho. Eu conheci alguém, e... – Jared disse sem graça, mas foi interrompido.

- E então você acha que não tem o direito?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Jared, já era tempo de você recomeçar a sua vida. E você não deve se culpar por seguir em frente, filho... Eu só sei dizer que, enquanto vocês viveram juntos, você fez o meu filho muito feliz, e eu só posso te agradecer por isso. Ele te amava muito, e eu sei que você também o amava. Mas agora é hora de deixar tudo pra trás e seguir em frente, seja lá quem for, que deve ser alguém muito sortudo, eu só espero que faça por merecer o seu amor, e que te faça muito feliz.

- Ele merece sim, sem dúvida alguma.

- Bom, eu espero que você o leve algum dia pra gente conhecer, eu adoraria! E o Alfred com certeza também!

- Assim que der, eu levo sim. Vocês são muito especiais pra mim, mais do que a minha própria família.

- Você também é especial, e eu fico tão aliviada que você tenha se recuperado. Eu sei que foi uma fase difícil, mas você nos deixou desesperados. Nós já perdemos o Jason, e não aguentaríamos perder você também.

- Eu sei, mas na época eu achei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer. Agora eu vejo a besteira que fiz. – Jared falou envergonhado.

- O importante é que agora você está bem. Bom, eu já vou indo, vou pedir ao motorista para pegar as caixas. Até mais Jared, e cuide-se! – Sarah disse o abraçando novamente.

Naquela noite, quando Jared foi se deitar, voltou a sentir uma certa tristeza, ao ver todo aquele espaço vazio no closet.

- É, eu acho que está na hora de deixar você ir, não é? – Jared pegou o porta retratos na mão – Mas eu nunca vou te esquecer! – O beijou e guardou na gaveta do closet, não fazia mais sentido tê-lo ao lado da cama, já que esta tinha outro ocupante agora, e a sua vida também.

- x -

Jensen viajou no dia seguinte, para fazer uma especialização, e voltaria apenas no sábado. Ficaram a semana toda sem se ver, se falando apenas raras vezes por telefone.

Na sexta a noite, Jared estava perdido em meio a uma bagunça geral na sua sala, tinha espalhado várias fotos, para escolher as que seriam utilizadas em uma campanha para uma revista, mas não conseguia chegar a uma conclusão, definitivamente, sua cabeça não estava ali.

Logo o celular tocou, e Jared sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga, esperando que fosse Jensen. Olhou o número no visor, e bingo! Era ele mesmo.

- Oi Jen!

- Oi Jare, tudo bem? Os seus vizinhos ainda não reclamaram?

- Por causa da música? – Jared riu. – Ainda não, deixa eu abaixar o volume aqui.

- O que você está aprontando? Está sozinho?

- Sim, eu estou. Mas você não vai querer saber o que eu estou fazendo. Eu estou perdido em meio a minha própria bagunça.

- Eu nunca vou entender o seu jeito de trabalhar, mas tudo bem. Por que você não larga essa bagunça aí, e vem até o meu apartamento?

- Mas, espera... Você não deveria voltar só amanhã? – Jared estranhou.

- Sim, mas deu para adiantar algumas coisas, então peguei o primeiro avião que consegui.

- Cara, isso realmente é uma boa notícia! Já estou indo...

- Ok, estou te esperando!

Jared tomou um banho rápido e uma hora depois estava lá. Jensen o recebeu com um sorriso que denunciava alguma coisa.

Assim que entrou, o loiro o agarrou num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

- Uau! Acho que alguém ficou com saudades! – Jared falou zoando.

- Fiquei, e muita. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- É tão bom ouvir isso! Ei também senti sua falta! – Jared o beijou novamente – Agora me conta, o que é que você está aprontando?

- Nada! – Jensen respondeu rápido demais.

Jared gargalhou...

- Você não me engana, Jen! Vai, me conta! – Jared usou seu melhor olhar de filhotinho abandonado.

- Você é um desmancha prazeres, sabia! Calma, você logo vai saber. Primeiro senta aqui, e me conta, como foi sua semana?

- É o "meu Jen", ou é o "Doutor Ackles" falando?

- O "seu Jen"! – Jensen enfatizou.

- Ok. Não fiz nada demais. Na segunda, como eu te falei por telefone, a Meg encaixotou as coisas do Jason, e a mãe dele veio buscar, depois disso eu só trabalhei, fui visitar os meus pais, fui jogar sinuca com o pessoal do trabalho, falei por telefone com o Chad, e fiquei sozinho o resto do tempo, chorando porque você me abandonou. - Jared fez uma carinha triste.

- Oh, que fofo! – Jensen lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

- E você, como foi por lá?

- Ah, uma chatice, nada que eu já não conhecesse. Mas preciso sempre me manter atualizado, não é? Faz parte do meu trabalho.

- Você está...

- O que? – Jensen se fez de inocente.

- Você está com um sorriso muito sacana, ta me deixando curioso!

- Ok, me espera lá no quarto, que eu só vou trancar o apartamento e já vou.

- Ok! Já que você não quer matar a minha curiosidade!

Jared reclamou e foi rindo para o quarto, e assim que abriu a porta, ficou de boca aberta com o que viu... Nos dois lados da cama, havia um arranjo com rosas vermelhas, e velas iluminando o quarto, a cama estava especialmente arrumada, e em frente a ela havia uma mesinha com outro arranjo de rosas, velas, bombons e um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Você pode entrar, sabia? – Jensen puxou Jared pela cintura para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta, já que este parecia petrificado ali.

- Jen, você... – Jared deu seu melhor sorriso – Você é surpreendente!

- Eu não sabia se você ia gostar, mas...

- Eu amei! Eu estou me sentindo uma garota deslumbrada, mas eu amei! – Jared puxou Jensen pela cintura, e o beijou com paixão.

Jensen abriu o champanhe, e serviu as duas taças.

- Hoje, mas só hoje, eu vou abrir uma exceção, mas no máximo duas taças, ok? – Jensen falou estendendo a taça para Jared, que já estava comendo um bombom neste momento.

- Depois eu que sou o desmancha prazeres! – Jared fez uma cara de desagrado.

- Você é uma formiga, isso sim!

- Até que você sabe como me agradar...

- Ah, isso eu sei sim.

Jensen se livrou das taças e foi empurrando Jared em direção a cama, se deitando por cima dele.

- Você disse que se sentiu uma garota? Tudo bem, porque hoje é você quem vai ficar por baixo! – Jensen falou com um sorriso sacana.

- Tudo tem seu preço, não é? - Jared riu - Então você acha que vai me ganhar com umas velas, bombons, e uma garrafa de champanhe?

- Não, eu acho que eu vou ganhar você com os meus beijos, com muito carinho, e com todo meu amor...

Jensen disse olhando dentro de seus olhos, fazendo Jared se derreter, e então não disse mais nada, apenas o beijou com paixão.

Jensen tirou rapidamente a própria camisa e camiseta, então voltou sua atenção para Jared, descendo com seus beijos e mordiscando seu pescoço, deixando o moreno arrepiado.

Abriu sem pressa os botões da camisa de Jared, sem parar os beijos, e então o despiu de sua camiseta também. Percorreu a língua pelo seu peito, parando em seus mamilos e os eriçando com a ponta da língua, vendo Jared fechar os olhos e estremecer.

Continuou a suave tortura por sua barriga, e seu umbigo, enquanto suas mãos tratavam de abrir a calça do moreno, mas não sem antes passear com a mão por cima dela, sentindo sua ereção.

Jensen retirou suavemente sua calça e boxer, sem desviar o olhar um minuto daquele corpo perfeito, fixando o olhar no membro ereto de Jared, e se deliciando com a visão. Ver Jared assim, completamente duro por ele, fazia Jensen se sentir nas alturas. Tomou o membro pulsante em sua mão, e passou a língua suavemente pela extensão, ouvindo Jared soltar um gemido baixinho.

Jared abriu os olhos, e achou que poderia gozar só com a visão de Jensen ali, com aqueles lábios macios e perfeitos em volta do seu membro. Jensen o abocanhou, e passou a sugar e lamber, de uma forma tão sensual, e fazendo movimentos com a língua, que Jared achou que fosse enlouquecer.

- Jen, eu... eu...

Jared tentou avisá-lo quando sentiu que ia gozar, mas Jensen não deu a menor importância, o abocanhou ainda com mais vontade, deixando o moreno despejar todo seu líquido em sua garganta, lambendo cada gota.

Jared arqueou seu corpo e estremeceu, gemendo alto neste momento, e Jensen sorriu, percorrendo o caminho de volta até os seus lábios, o beijando com desejo.

Jared abriu os olhos e sorriu, diante do olhar luxurioso de Jensen.

- Jen, você não... não precisava...

- Eu quis, eu precisava saber o seu gosto, e eu ainda vou ficar bom nisso, você vai ver...

- Você já é bom nisso Jen, mas se você quiser praticar mais, tipo umas duas ou três vezes por dia, eu vou estar sempre a disposição. – Jared disse com um sorriso sacana.

- Você está sempre disposto, não é? Mas vem cá, tem outra coisa que eu quero praticar agora. – Jensen falou, tirando sua própria calça e boxer, e depois esfregando sua ereção na virilha de Jared. – Abre essas pernas pra mim? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Depois do que você fez, você pode me pedir qualquer coisa.- O moreno lambeu os lábios pensando no que ia acontecer.

Jared afastou suas pernas, e Jensen se encaixou entre elas, dobrando um de seus joelhos. Então alcançou o tubo de lubrificante no criado mudo, e despejou em seus dedos, introduzindo um deles na entrada de Jared, que mordeu o próprio lábio e jogou sua cabeça pra trás com a invasão.

Jensen fez leves movimentos, e então introduziu um segundo dedo, Jared ofegou e gemeu baixinho. Assim que Jensen passou a movimentá-los com precisão, Jared começou a relaxar...

- Vem logo, Jen! Eu quero você dentro de mim. – Jared falou entre os gemidos.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, baby! – Jensen sorriu se posicionou, inserindo seu membro na entrada de Jared, que se contorceu em sinal de dor, cravando suas unhas nas costas definidas do loiro.

Entrou com cuidado, mas não muito, tinha pressa, precisava sentir-se dentro de Jared, sentir-se envolvido por aquele corpo quente e apertado, que se encaixava tão perfeitamente ao seu.

Jared gemeu mais e mais alto, conforme Jensen se movimentava, encontrando um ângulo que tocava a sua próstata a cada investida. Definitivamente, Jensen estava ficando muito bom nisso.

Jared movia seu corpo de encontro ao de Jensen, e o puxava pela cintura, querendo cada vez mais sentir o loiro dentro de si. Seu membro já estava desperto novamente, e era pressionado pelo corpo de Jensen a cada nova investida.

- Jen... Jen! – Jared dizia em meio aos gemidos, e agarrava sua cintura com mais força, fazendo Jensen ir mais fundo, perdido em seu mundinho de prazer.

Jared gozou mais uma vez, jogando sua cabeça pra trás, e arqueando seu corpo, e Jensen continuou com seus movimentos, e gozou logo em seguida, se derramando dentro de Jared. Jensen gemeu alto e desabou sobre o moreno, sentindo suas respirações ofegantes, e seus corações acelerados.

- Você ainda acaba comigo desse jeito, Jare...

- Você... é quem acaba comigo... – Jared falou ainda ofegante.

Jensen o beijou e saiu de dentro dele devagar, se deitando ao seu lado e o abraçando.

- Eu quero fazer isso... muitas vezes! – Jensen falou lhe dando um selinho, e rindo da cara que Jared fez.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso. Mas com velas e champanhe, quem sabe! – Jared riu também.

- Não vá se acostumar mal, hein!

- Que nada! Jen, quando você quiser me comer, é só pedir, não precisa preparar esse arsenal todo.

Os dois deram gargalhadas, juntos.

- Puta merda! Eu tentando ser romântico, e você fica me zoando! – Jensen fez cara de zangado.

- Oh, tadinho, na verdade eu amo quando você fica assim romântico, Jen! – Jared o beijou, não resistindo ao bico que Jensen fazia, zangado.

- Então minha tentativa valeu a pena?

- Tudo em você vale a pena! Agora você não se incomoda se eu atacar a caixa de bombons, não é?

* * *

Continua...

Recomeço está chegando ao final, acho que serão mais dois capítulos, ou talvez apenas um, ainda não sei.

Beijokas, e obrigada a quem está acompanhando!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alexia:** Estava mesmo na hora do Jensen assumir, pelo menos para a sua família, não é? Concordo com você... Eta fogo de dar inveja! rsrs. Beijos!!

**AmandA:** Foi mesmo legal a família do Jen ter aceitado. Ah, se toda família fosse assim! Quanto a sociedade, infelizmente, sempre há preconceitos, não é? Beijokas!!

**Srta Laila:** Sim, foi muito bom que a família dele aceitou tudo numa boa, e como eu comentei acima, serão dois capítulos, ou talvez só um, só saberei quando escrevê-los. Ainda tem muita coisa pra contar. Beijos!!

**_Reviews? Eu adoro!!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Recomeço - capítulo 28

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

No sábado pela manhã, Jensen estava sentado no sofá, concentrado em algumas anotações sobre um dos seus pacientes, enquanto Jared estava sentado no chão da sala, em frente a mezinha de centro, configurando algo no notebook de Jensen.

- Isso pelo menos vai funcionar, depois que você mexer? – Jensen provocou.

- Qual é, Jen? Você não confia em mim? - Jared fez carinha de ofendido.

- Pra mexer no meu notebook? Eu não sei... E nada de fuçar nos meus arquivos aí. – Jensen falou brincando.

- Será que o doutor Jensen esconde algum segredinho sujo no seu computador? – Jared deu risadas, e neste momento a campainha tocou. – Você está esperando alguém? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Não, mas pro porteiro ter deixado subir, deve ser o Sebastian.

Jensen abriu a porta, e para sua infelicidade deu de cara com Daneel, que já foi entrando mesmo sem ser convidada.

- Oi amor! Há quanto tempo, não? - Daneel tinha um sorriso forçado no rosto.

- Nem tanto. – Jensen respondeu secamente. – O que você quer aqui?

- Ah, me desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava com... visitas. – Daneel falou olhando Jared de cima em baixo, e Jared sentiu como se tivesse passado por um raio X. – Bom querido, eu só vim te devolver a papelada do divórcio, porque você sabe muito bem que eu não vou assinar. Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende? – Jensen falou com ironia. – Mas o meu advogado volta a te procurar, quem sabe você mude de idéia.

- Você acredita mesmo nisso? Bom, foi um prazer te rever amor, até mais.

Depois que Daneel saiu, Jensen fechou a porta, se encostou nela bufando...

- Fala a verdade, Jen. Você apanhava dela, não apanhava? – Jared disse zoando.

- Cara, eu não sei como me meti nessa furada. E o mais engraçado é que antes a situação era inversa, era ela quem queria que eu assinasse o divórcio, e eu me recusei. Dá pra acreditar?

- Jen, você acha que ela suspeitou de alguma coisa?

- Sobre você? Que nada, ela deve ter achado que você é algum técnico em computadores, ou algo assim.

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estava sentado no chão, e descalço. Eu nunca vi um técnico ficar na casa de alguém desse jeito. E pode ter certeza que pela olhada que ela me deu, não deixou passar nenhum detalhe.

- Eu não quero me preocupar com ela agora, Jare. Vamos esquecer isso.

Meia hora depois, a campainha tocou novamente.

- Mas será possível? Como é que todo mundo entra nesse prédio sem interfonar? – Jensen falou aborrecido, indo abrir a porta.

- Ah, tinha que ser! – Jensen suspirou aliviado ao ver que era Sebastian.

- Puxa, que recepção mais calorosa! - Sebastian reclamou, enquanto entrava – E aí Jared, tudo bem? O que você fez pro meu amigo estar com esse péssimo humor?

- Cara, dessa vez eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Jared se defendeu.

- A Daneel esteve aqui. – Jensen falou de mau humor.

- Ah, então está explicado. E o que essa criatura faz sentado no chão? – Sebastian perguntou se referindo a Jared.

- Não sei, ele deve ter algum problema com os sofás, ou cadeiras, sei lá.

- Pensando bem, pode ser por causa da altura, assim ele se sente mais seguro, estando mais perto do chão. - Sebastian continuou.

- É, acho que você tem toda razão. – Jensen concordou.

Jared olhava para os dois indignado.

- Vocês dois querem parar de me analisar? – Jared ficou sério, e os dois caíram na gargalhada. – Não sei qual é a graça! – Jared disse emburrado.

- Oh, ele é tão fofo quando fica bravinho! – Jensen se abaixou, lhe dando um selinho nos lábios.

- Eca! Vocês dois fazem o meu estômago embrulhar! – Dessa vez foi Sebastian quem reclamou, brincando.

- Bom, eu preciso ir até o hospital, ver uma paciente, mas em uma hora estou de volta, vocês me esperam?

- Eu vou terminar isso aqui e vou embora, tenho uma bagunça enorme pra arrumar lá em casa. – Jared respondeu, e se levantou para sentar no sofá, gemendo e fazendo uma careta de dor quando se levantou.

- É, pelo visto, o Jensen te pegou de jeito ontem, hein! E a noitada deve ter sido boa! – Sebastian falou zoando, ao que Jared rolou os olhos e Jensen saiu gargalhando.

Sebastian resolveu esperar por ali mesmo, afinal não tinha nada de mais interessante pra fazer, e enquanto Jared ainda estava ali, o seu celular tocou.

- Oi Meg!

- Jay? Você está em casa?

- Não, estou no apartamento do Jensen.

- É de um psicólogo mesmo que eu preciso, deixa eu falar com ele?

- Ele saiu, Meg. O que foi que aconteceu?

- Jay, aquele cara que eu estava de rolo esses tempos atrás, ele voltou de viagem e me deu o fora! Dá pra acreditar?

- E o que tem isso?

- O que tem isso? Seu estúpido insensível! Eu mudei pra loira, só porque ele gostava, passei a agir feito uma garota comportada, e tudo pra que? Pra levar um chute no traseiro!

- E por que você ainda insiste em falar sobre isso comigo, Meg? - Jared perguntou sem paciência.

- Porque eu confio em você, seu idiota!

- Mas você nunca ouve o que eu falo, então pra que me liga? Quantas vezes eu já falei que você não tem que mudar o seu jeito de ser, só por causa de um namorado? Ele tem que gostar de você do jeito que você é.

- Fácil falar, sendo a gostosura em pessoa, não é?

- Meg, isso é sério.

- Eu vou até aí, preciso falar com o Jensen, ele vai me entender!

E Meg desligou o telefone.

- Louca! Ela é no mínimo louca! – Jared xingou depois de desligar o celular.

- Quem?

- Minha cunhada, ou ex-cunhada, eu sei lá. Ela está vindo aqui.

Quando Meg chegou na porta, Sebastian estava distraído olhando os CD's na estante de Jensen, e ela o ficou olhando boquiaberta.

- Meu Deus Jay! Quem é esse cara? – Meg falava baixinho, parada na porta.

- É o meu psicólogo, e amigo do Jen.

- E como é que você nunca me apresentou um homem desses?

- Meg, por favor!

- O que? Vai querer ficar com todos os psicólogos pra você agora? Já não basta o Jensen?

- Cala essa boca, Meg! - Jared disse bravo, e a puxou pelo braço, para dentro do apartamento.

- Hey! – Sebastian finalmente percebeu a presença de Meg.

- Sebastian, essa é a Meg. - Jared os apresentou.

- Muito prazer, Meg! Então era você que estava precisando de um psicólogo?

- Eu queria falar com o Jensen, mas... deixa pra lá.

- Eu também sou psicólogo, seu eu puder te ajudar em alguma coisa. – Sebastian sorriu, todo sedutor.

- Ah, é mesmo? Puxa, que sorte a minha! - Meg era toda sorrisos.

Jared olhou incrédulo para Meg, e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Bom, eu preciso ir agora, você vai ficar, Meg? – Jared falou com sarcasmo.

- Eu vou sim, pode ir querido.

- Até mais, Jared! – Sebastian deu uma piscadinha.

Jared bufou e foi embora, mas teve que rir sozinho no elevador, pensando no quanto Meg podia ser cara de pau.

- x -

Alguns dias depois, justamente na noite de quinta, quando Jensen tinha curso, Jared recebeu uma visita um tanto indesejada em seu apartamento.

- Olá Jared! – Daneel apareceu na porta, toda sorridente. – Será que eu posso entrar um pouquinho?

- Claro. – Jared contrariou a vontade que tinha de bater com a porta na cara dela.

- Então, é aqui que você e o Jensen se encontram todos os dias? – Daneel falou olhando ao redor.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- E se ele te largar, o que você vai fazer? Tentar suicídio novamente? – Ela sabia direitinho como cutucar na ferida.

- Eu não sei o que você quer aqui, mas acho que você já pode dar meia volta.

- Não antes de eu te dar um presentinho. – Daneel abriu a bolsa e tirou duas fotos de dentro dela, entregando nas mãos de Jared, que teve que se sentar para não cair.

As fotos haviam sido tiradas no corredor do prédio, na porta do seu apartamento. Em uma delas Jared estava abraçando Jensen pela cintura, um de frente pro outro, sorrindo, e na outra estavam se beijando.

Jared sentiu suas mãos tremendo, mas tentou se controlar, não podia entrar em pânico agora.

- Como você...

- Foi muito fácil, eu desconfiei, e coloquei um detetive atrás do Jensen. Vocês não são muito discretos, sabe?

- E o que você quer com isso? - Jared perguntou nervoso.

- É simples... Eu quero você fora da vida dele!

- E se eu não quiser?

- Então você vai poder ver estas fotos estampadas nos jornais. Vai ser um escândalo, não é? Você já imaginou a repercussão disso? Os pobres pacientes problemáticos do Jensen vendo o tão centrado terapeuta deles aos amassos com outro homem... O que você acha que iria acontecer com a reputação dele? E o grande amor de vocês vai sobreviver a isso?

Jared não conseguia falar, estava com lágrimas nos olhos, não podia evitar.

- Não fica assim, Jared. Basta você sumir da vida dele, e ele vai continuar a ser o profissional respeitado que sempre foi.

- E você acha que ele vai voltar pra você depois disso? – Jared disse num fio de voz.

- Alguém terá que consolá-lo quando você o deixar com o coração partido, não é?

- Você é uma vadia! – Jared disse com raiva.

- E daí? Quem liga? Bom, você pode ficar aí chorando, que eu preciso ir. Eu quero uma atitude sua até terça feira. Caso contrário, você pode comprar os jornais de quarta e apreciar. Só não corta os pulsos novamente, tá! Não ia ter graça...

Daneel saiu batendo a porta com força, e Jared deitou no sofá, desatando a chorar em desespero.

Quando Jensen chegou mais tarde, entrou diretamente, pois tinha a chave do apartamento, e encontrou Jared já deitado na cama.

Sentou ao seu lado, percebendo que este ainda estava acordado.

- Hey, tudo bem com você? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Aham, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – Jared falou baixinho.

- Quer que eu pegue um remédio pra você?

- Não, não precisa.

- Ok.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Deita um pouquinho aqui comigo, e me abraça?

Jensen nada falou, apenas tirou os sapatos, seu terno e a gravata, e deitou ao seu lado, o abraçando por trás. Sabia que tinha algo de errado com Jared, mas não iria forçá-lo a falar. Talvez amanhã ao se sentir melhor, Jared tivesse vontade de falar por si próprio.

Jared apenas se aconchegou em seus braços, e assim acabou adormecendo pelo cansaço.

Quando Jensen acordou pela manhã, estranhou a cama vazia ao seu lado, então levantou e viu que Jared havia lhe deixado um bilhete sobre a mesa.

_"Jen,_

_Tive que começar mais cedo no trabalho hoje._

_Me desculpe,_

_Jare."_

Definitivamente tinha algo de muito errado acontecendo, disso Jensen tinha certeza.

Mas Jared não foi para o trabalho, ao invés disso, foi para a casa dos seus pais. Sua mãe era a pessoa certa para ajudá-lo neste momento, apesar de detestar a forma como ela analisava tudo com frieza, sem drama, era disso que precisava agora.

Chegou lá como quem não quer nada, e sentou na mesa do café com seus pais, que perceberam logo de cara que tinha algo de errado com ele.

- Então, já acabou? – Sharon perguntou, curiosa.

- O que?

- O seu namoro... É por isso que você está com essa cara, não é?

- Não, não acabou, mas... Eu preciso saber uma coisa... Vocês ainda tem aquela filial em Vancouver?

- Temos sim, por que? – Seu pai perguntou desta vez.

- Porque eu vou precisar de um emprego, e pretendo ir pra lá.

- Mas por que isso? E por que o Canadá?

- Eu gosto de lá.

- Mas... Jared, do que você está fugindo, afinal? Pra querer ir embora deste jeito?

- Mãe, a ex mulher do Jensen descobriu sobre nós, e pior, ela tem fotos comprovando. E vai colocar nos jornais, caso eu não sumir da vida dele, é isso.

- E desde quando você cede a chantagem desse jeito?

- Desde que isso seja algo que possa se tornar um escândalo, e destruir a carreira dele.

- Eu entendo, mas... não tem outra forma?

- Do que você está falando?

- Tipo... Oferecer dinheiro a ela?

- Isso não funciona, logo ela vai pedir mais, e mais... e eu vou estar sempre nas mãos dela.

- E você está mesmo disposto a largar tudo por causa dele?

- Sim.

- Sem ele saber?

- Yep!

- Olha filho, eu não vou mais me meter nas suas decisões, mas definitivamente, eu nunca vou entender você. – Sua mãe falou desanimada.

- Se você decidir mesmo, terá um emprego em Vancouver te esperando. Mas pense bem, para não se arrepender depois. – Seu pai falou e saiu para ir trabalhar.

- x -

Jared estava mesmo decidido, nem queria pensar muito no assunto, antes que acabasse se arrependendo. Mas agora, para o seu desespero, viria a pior parte, comunicar isso a Jensen.

Achou que o melhor seria fazer isso no seu consultório, afinal lá Jensen não poderia fazer nada para segurá-lo, teria que ser discreto.

Chegou lá e pediu para Katie deixá-lo entrar entre uma consulta e outra. E logo de cara, Jensen percebeu que tinha algo de errado.

- Oi Jen.

- Jare? Por que você veio aqui no consultório?

- Bom, porque foi aqui que tudo começou, e eu acho que é aqui que deve...

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Sabe um sonho que eu sempre tive, Jen? Eu sempre quis viajar pelo mundo, indo de um lugar para outro, sem destino. Mas isso foi antes de conhecer o Jason, porque depois eu me acomodei, e acabei deixando este sonho de lado, mas agora...

- Agora?

- Eu tenho vontade de fazer isso de novo.

- Você está brincando comigo, não está?

- Não Jen, eu não estou.

- Então... você quer largar tudo e viajar? Simples assim? E então tudo o que aconteceu entre nós até agora, era mentira... Aquele papo de eu não assumir o que sentia, era tudo lorota sua, você ficou me fazendo de idiota o tempo todo? – Jensen alterou a voz.

- Não Jen, eu realmente gostei muito de você, mas... Eu não vejo futuro nesse nosso relacionamento.

- Jared, se você quer que eu assuma, que eu saia gritando pra todo mundo que nós estamos juntos, eu faço, isso não é mais problema pra mim!

- Não Jen, eu não quero que você assuma! É só que... eu preciso fazer isso, eu preciso desse tempo, de um tempo pra mim mesmo.

- E quando você tomou esta decisão?

- Ontem.

- Assim, do nada?

- Não, eu já vinha pensando nisso, mas ontem eu me decidi de vez.

- Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Jared. Eu fiz algo de errado, algo que tenha te magoado? Me diz?

- Não Jen, você não fez nada. – Jared estava fazendo um esforço enorme para manter-se calmo, para continuar com a mentira, que sabia ser necessária. – Só me deixa ir, ok? Não dificulte as coisas, por favor!

Jared saiu do consultório sem dizer mais nada, sabia que estava sendo um cretino, mas não podia colocar tudo a perder. Era o futuro de Jensen que estava em jogo, e estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Não aguentaria ver a sua carreira sendo destruída por sua causa, por seu egoísmo...

Jensen ficou algum tempo apenas olhando para a porta, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo, seu mundo estava desabando...

- x -

Jared já havia comprado a passagem, e estava em casa fazendo sua mala. Tinha decidido não levar muita coisa, pois tinha pressa em sair dali, então levaria apenas uma mala com o necessário para começar.

Logo o seu celular tocou, e Jared xingou, mas acabou atendendo.

- Fala Chad!

- Jay, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, sabe com quem eu vou sair hoje?

- Com quem? – Jared perguntou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Aquele cara novo do jornal. Lembra, o Leo? Então, ele sempre me olhava demais, eu já tinha percebido, e ontem ele me convidou pra sair. - Chad falou, todo empolgado.

- Que bom, Chad.

- Cara, eu to muito nervoso, eu nunca saí com um cara antes, eu... na verdade você foi o único, e... ainda assim foi só uma transa, eu nem sei direito o que fazer.

- Vai dar tudo certo Chad, relaxa! – Jared se amaldiçoou por não poder dar a atenção que o amigo precisava no momento, mas não estava com cabeça pra isso agora.

- Jay, tá tudo certo com você?

- Eu estou indo embora, Chad! Estou fazendo minhas malas. Me desculpe por não ter tempo pra você agora, eu queria muito poder te ajudar, mas...

- Como assim, indo embora? Pra onde?

- Eu não sei ainda, para o primeiro lugar que der na telha, eu só preciso sair daqui.

- Do que você está fugindo?

- Eu posso confiar em você, não posso?

- Claro que sim.

- O Jensen não pode saber, mas a ex dele tem fotos nossas, bem comprometedoras, e ameaçou colocar nos jornais, caso eu não caia fora da vida dele.

- Caralho! Mas que vaca!

- Pois é.

- Mas você não vai contar pra ele? Por que?

- Porque eu sei que se ele souber, vai querer enfrentar, e assumir.

- E isso não seria bom?

- Bom? Pra quem? Chad, assumir é uma coisa, agora um escândalo nos jornais, é bem outra. Isso iria destruir a carreira dele. E com o tempo, ele vai acabar frustrado por isso, e não tem amor que resista a uma coisa dessas, Chad. Eu não quero que acabe desse jeito. Eu quero ser uma boa lembrança na vida dele.

- Jay, não faz isso, cara. Você vai se arrepender.

- Agora é tarde Chad, eu preciso ir. Eu te ligo quando estiver instalado em algum lugar. E boa sorte no seu encontro! Vai fundo, que eu vou ficar torcendo por você!

- Jay...

Mas Jared já havia desligado o celular. Pegou sua mala e chamou um táxi, rumo ao aeroporto. Ligaria para Meg assim que chegasse ao seu destino, afinal sabia que ela também não ia concordar com o que estava fazendo. Mas estava decidido, agora precisava agir com frieza, com a razão, e deixar as emoções de lado.

- x -

Jensen atendeu mais um paciente que estava esperando, sem dar muita atenção, e depois pediu para Katie cancelar as outras consultas.

Pegou seu carro e foi atrás de Jared. Sabia que tinha algo de muito errado, essa história de viagem assim repentina, estava muito mal contada. Entrou no apartamento, e percebeu de cara que Jared não estava ali, foi até o quarto e viu algumas coisas fora do lugar, como se Jared tivesse feito as malas com pressa, e pelo visto não tinha levado muita coisa, pois ainda tinha muitas roupas no closet.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para Meg, mas esta não sabia onde Jared estava, inclusive acabou ficando preocupada depois disso. Tentou várias vezes, mas não conseguiu falar com Chad, que pelo que informaram, estava em uma reunião no trabalho, então Jared também não estaria com ele.

Jensen olhou ao redor, desesperado, tentando encontrar uma pista de para onde Jared poderia ter ido, já que seu celular estava desligado.

Jensen notou alguma coisa caída em baixo da cômoda, e puxou para ver o que era, então sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Era uma foto dos dois, aos beijos em frente a porta do apartamento. Mas por que Jared teria esta foto? E quem a teria tirado? Então Jensen olhou no verso, e a ficha finalmente caiu. Com as letras redondinhas e inconfundíveis de Daneel, estava escrito: _"Para que você não se esqueça do precisa ser feito"._

Jensen sentou na cama, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. O seu mundo tinha desabado de vez. Então pensou em Jared, no que tinha feito, e sabia o quanto Daneel podia ser dura e cruel quando queria, e deveria ter usado os piores argumentos para convencê-lo. Jared provavelmente não viu outra saída, e acabou cedendo as suas chantagens. Jensen passou a odiá-la com todas as suas forças, mas depois daria um jeito nela, agora precisava encontrar Jared.

Pegou seu carro e foi pessoalmente até a casa dos pais dele, eram a sua última opção.

Tocou a campainha e a própria senhora Sharon veio atendê-lo.

- Doutor Jensen? - Sharon estranhou.

- Sra. Sharon, a senhora é a minha última esperança, só me diz que sabe onde o Jared está, por favor? - Jensen falava desesperado.

- Eu não posso ajudá-lo, Jensen. Infelizmente eu não posso.

- Mas ele esteve aqui, não esteve?

- Sim, ele esteve.

- Sra. Sharon, olha... eu sei que ele está indo embora por causa de uma ameaça da Daneel. Mas eu posso solucionar isso, só por favor, eu preciso falar com ele...

- Solucionar como? Pois se justamente ele está indo embora para que ela não faça nenhum escândalo? Ela ameaçou colocar as fotos nos jornais, o senhor imagina a repercussão disso para a sua carreia?

- Nesse momento eu só posso dizer uma coisa: Que se dane a minha carreira! Eu não posso perder o Jared, e eu tenho como impedir ela, só preciso falar com ele primeiro...

- Ele é mesmo tão importante assim pra você?

- Ele é a única coisa que me importa agora, e eu o amo mais do que a minha própria vida. – Jensen falou com toda sinceridade, afinal não tinha mais dúvidas do que sentia.

- Diante disso, eu... Eu já cometi um erro muito grande, quando eu não aceitei que ele e o Jason... Bom, eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Ele está indo para Vancouver, o vôo dele sai as sete da noite, você tem uma hora para alcançá-lo. E boa sorte!

- Obrigado! – Jensen gritou enquanto corria para o seu carro.

Correu o mais que pode até o aeroporto, mas mesmo assim tomando cuidado para não acabar provocando algum acidente. Chegou lá ofegante, ficando ainda mais desesperado ao ver que estava atrasado. Sua única chance de alcançar Jared era se o vôo estivesse atrasado também.

Correu até a primeira atendente que encontrou, perguntando, e para sua decepção, o vôo tinha saído há dez minutos.

Jensen sentiu vontade de gritar e chorar em desespero, seu coração parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento, tamanha a dor. Sentou no banco de espera, tentando se acalmar, em vão. Não conseguia sair dali, não conseguia dar um passo em qualquer direção.

Em Jared tinha encontrado o seu porto seguro, tinha encontrado tudo o que buscou a sua vida toda... amor, amizade, carinho, companheirismo. Longe de Jared Jensen se sentia completamente sem chão.

Com ele ao seu lado, sua vida tinha se tornado mais leve, mais alegre, mais simples. Jared era assim, conseguia transformar qualquer coisa numa diversão. Até os momentos mais simples, mais cotidianos, com ele, se tornavam inesquecíveis. E Jensen sabia que não conseguiria mais viver sem isso. Sem ver seu rosto sonolento todas as manhãs, sem ver o seu sorriso, sem ouvir suas risadas, sua voz, sua presença contagiante.

E iria até o fim do mundo, se fosse preciso, mas no caso, até Vancouver, e nem que precisasse o trazer arrastado de volta, assim o faria...

* * *

Continua...

Povo, eu tive que quebrar o capítulo em dois, senão ficaria gigantesco e cansativo demais para ler. Mas já estou terminando, e prometo postar o capítulo final em dois dias.

Um enorme beijo a quem está acompanhando!

* * *

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Alexia: **Gostou do Top!Jensen? Eu também! hahaha. Câmera no quarto deles? Que idéia mais pervertida é essa, menina? Eles são mesmo lindinhos juntos, e que bom que eu te viciei! Beijos!!

**Srta Laila: **Essa frase do Jared foi o fim, mas eu gosto de colocar um pouquinho de humor, pra deixar a fic mais leve. Pois é, está mesmo acabando, mas fico feliz em saber que você continua gostando. Beijos!!

**_Reviews? Please?_**


	29. Chapter 29

Recomeço - capítulo 29

Fandon: Supernatural

Personagens principais: Jensen / Jared

Sinopse: Jensen tinha um dilema: Como poderia ajudar seu paciente a encontrar um motivo para seguir em frente, quando ele próprio não conseguia encontrar seu caminho? ** Padackles / AU**

Nota: Esta fic é pura ficção, o foco dela é o relacionamento entre o psicólogo e o paciente, eu não entendo nada a respeito de psicologia, psiquiatria, ou qualquer outro tipo de tratamento.

* * *

Quando Jensen finalmente criou forças para levantar e sair dali, olhou ao redor, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida com o que viu. Havia alguém ali perto, sentado com a rosto apoiado entre as mãos... Era alto... tão alto quanto... Não, não podia ser, a não ser que alguém lá em cima estivesse mesmo dando uma forcinha. Mas aquela jaqueta tão conhecida, e aquela boina que ele tanto gostava de usar nos dias frios... Não, não podia estar alucinando, era mesmo ele... Então Jensen se aproximou, sentindo suas pernas tremerem, e sentou ao seu lado, tocando o seu ombro de leve. Quando Jared levantou a cabeça, seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Provavelmente tinha chorado.

- Jen, o que você... – Jared parecia incrédulo.

- Jare, eu não acredito que é você mesmo! – Então Jensen o abraçou... abraçou apertado, como se não quisesse soltá-lo nunca mais. – Eu tive tanto medo de que você já tivesse partido, eu tive medo de não chegar há tempo!

- Na verdade eu... eu não tive coragem de embarcar, Jen! Eu não tive coragem... – Jared falava com a voz trêmula, e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar por sua face. Seu olhar estava tão perdido quanto da primeira vez que Jensen o viu naquela clínica, parecendo tão pequeno, que Jensen teve vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

- Que bom que você não conseguiu Jare, que bom que não conseguiu! – Jensen secou suas lágrimas e tocou seu rosto com carinho.

- Mas o que você faz aqui, afinal? Como você soube que...

- Eu fui até o seu apartamento e não te encontrei, aí eu tentei a Meg e o Chad, e então minha última esperança eram os seus pais. E a sua mãe acabou me falando onde você estava.

- Jen, tem uma coisa que você precisa saber...

- Eu sei Jare, eu encontrei a foto no seu apartamento.

- Mas, como?

- Você deve ter deixado cair, sei lá. Jared, por que você não me falou? Por que não se abriu comigo?

- Porque ela disse que ia colocar nos jornais, Jen. A única forma de fazer ela se calar seria eu saindo da sua vida, e era o que eu estava tentando fazer.

- Que se dane, Jare! Será que você não entende que você é a única coisa que importa na minha vida agora? Você não vê o quanto eu te amo?

- Mas Jen... eu não quero ser o motivo de você ter a sua vida destruída, a sua carreira!

- Eu não quero saber da minha carreira! Eu estou cansado de esconder, eu não quero mais! Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida, quero conhecer seus amigos, quero que você conheça os meus, quero que você participe da minha vida, e não continuar nos escondendo naquele apartamento...

- Eu acho que você não entendeu, Jen. Quanto a isso, tudo bem, mas ela está falando de um escândalo nos jornais, isso com certeza vai destruir a sua reputação como médico!

- Quanto a isso, você pode ficar tranquilo, que eu também tenho uma carta na manga para usar contra ela. Pode ter certeza que ela não vai publicar nada nos jornais.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Tenho, e ela vai ter uma surpresinha, mas depois eu te conto, agora vamos voltar para casa. Eu não acredito que você pretendia mesmo fugir pra longe de mim...

Jensen o abraçou novamente, e não resistindo, o beijou... Quando se separaram Jared finalmente sorriu, se sentia mais calmo agora, Jensen tinha esse poder sobre ele.

- Jen? Não sei se você percebeu, mas... Nós estamos no meio de um aeroporto, e tem um monte de gente olhando.

- Qual é a parte do "que se dane!" que você não entendeu? - Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Mas...

Jensen não disse mais nada, apenas o puxou pela mão e o levou para o carro. Durante o percurso até o apartamento de Jensen foram em silêncio, Jared ainda parecia um pouco assustado, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Logo que entraram no apartamento, Jensen o abraçou e beijou mais uma vez, sentia-se tão aliviado e tão feliz por ter Jared de volta, que tinha vontade de gritar.

- Eu estou tão feliz por você estar de volta, Jare! Tive tanto medo de te perder! – Disse tocando o rosto de Jared com as duas mãos.

- Jen, eu... me desculpe, eu... Mais uma vez eu agi por impulso. Cara, eu só faço besteiras, nem sei como você ainda me suporta depois disso tudo.

- Jared, você inventou aquelas mentiras sobre querer viajar, e estava mesmo disposto a ir embora, só pra não prejudicar a minha carreira? Você ia mesmo me deixar?

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu quero muito ficar com você, mas tudo que eu mais quero é ver você feliz, Jen. E eu não ia aguentar ver você ser destruído por minha causa. Eu sei o quanto você se dedicou pela sua carreira, e o quanto isso é importante pra você.

- Eu me dediquei sim, e eu amo o meu trabalho, mas você é a minha prioridade agora, Jared. É você quem eu amo acima de tudo! Você é o meu vício, e eu iria até Vancouver, ou até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso, pra trazer você de volta.

- Eu também te amo muito, Jen! E eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você. – Jared o abraçou apertado novamente, teve tanto medo de perder Jensen para sempre, que mal podia suportar a idéia.

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava tremendo, e sabia que ele tinha passado por emoções demais num dia só, visto que ainda não estava completamente recuperado.

- Jare, vem comigo... Você vai tomar este remédio, e vai se deitar para descansar um pouquinho.

- Mas Jen, o que... o que é isso?

- É só um calmante leve, pra diminuir a ansiedade, vai fazer você se sentir melhor. – Jensen mentiu.

Jared resolveu não discutir com Jensen, tomou o remédio e se deitou, pegando logo no sono.

- Você vai me odiar por isso depois, mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer por você agora. – Jensen falou para um Jared adormecido.

Jensen ligou para Chad e Meg, informando que Jared estava de volta, e também para a mãe de Jared, inclusive a agradecendo pela ajuda. Agora precisava colocar seu plano em prática, e com o calmante que dera para Jared, não precisaria se preocupar com ele, pois dormiria por pelo menos umas dez horas seguidas.

O celular de Jensen tocou em seguida, era Sebastian.

- E aí Jen? Conseguiu localizar o Jared? – Sebastian estava preocupado.

- Sim, graças a Deus ele desistiu de última hora, e não embarcou.

- Puxa, que alívio! E como ele está?

- Pode ficar frio, Doutor Sebastian, que o seu paciente está sendo muito bem cuidado. – Jensen falou brincando.

- É bom mesmo! Mas o que você fez?

- Eu dei um sossega leão pra ele, e agora ele está dormindo feito um anjinho.

- Jen, isso não se faz! A sua licença médica devia ser caçada! - Sebastian brincou.

- Eu conheço o Jared, e ele estava muito nervoso, amanhã vai acordar bem melhor. E eu tenho agora umas contas pra acertar com a Daneel.

- O que você pretende fazer?

- Outra hora eu te conto, preciso por o meu plano em prática, vou desligar agora, ok?

- Ok, e boa sorte, amigão!

Jensen desligou o celular e ligou o computador do escritório, sabia que aquele vídeo estava ali em algum lugar. O tinha deixado arquivado para... Bom, não sabia para que, mas tinha guardado.

Assim que encontrou, o anexou no e-mail que escreveu, e enviou para Daneel, ligando para ela em seguida.

- Alô, Jensen? É você mesmo? - Daneel atendeu animada.

- Sim, sou eu.

- Ficou com saudades, amor?

- Sim, tanta saudade que eu preparei uma surpresinha pra você.

- É mesmo? E qual é?

- Você gosta de fazer chantagens, Dan? Pois eu também gosto, só que a minha vai ser um pouquinho pior. Dá uma olhadinha no seu e-mail, que você vai saber. Só mais uma coisa: Você pode até colocar as fotos nos jornais, e se quiser eu até posso te mandar uma melhor, afinal aquele ali nem foi um dos nossos melhores beijos, mas se você fizer isso, o vídeo que eu mandei pro seu e-mail vai cair na internet logo em seguida. É você quem decide. Ah, e no seu lugar eu assinaria os papéis do divórcio também, o meu advogado vai te procurar amanhã. Tenha uma boa noite, Dannel.

E Jensen desligou com um sorriso maligno no rosto. Então tomou um banho e se deitou ao lado de Jared, o abraçando. Jared mesmo dormindo resmungou alguma coisa que Jensen não pode entender, e se aconchegou ainda mais em seu corpo.

- Nem dormindo você sossega, não é grandão? – Jensen teve que rir sozinho.

Mal tinha acordado pela manhã, e Jensen recebeu a ligação de Daneel.

- Você é um cretino, Jensen! – Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse, ou gritou, assim que ele atendeu.

- O que foi querida, algum problema com você?

- De onde você conseguiu aquele vídeo? Isso só pode ser uma montagem!

- Dan, esse vídeo estava no seu computador, e eu o encontrei há uns dois anos atrás, e acabei guardando, eu não sei por que. Mas até que teve uma boa utilidade agora.

- Eu odeio você!

- Bom, neste caso, a recíproca é verdadeira. Então você achou mesmo que ia tirar o Jared da minha vida, e que eu iria voltar pra você? Isso é a última coisa que eu faria na minha vida, Dan. Você pode ter certeza. E agora nós estamos quites, enquanto você esquecer as fotos, eu esqueço do vídeo, e além disso eu quero os papéis do divórcio assinados ainda hoje.

- E por que essa presa? Vai me dizer que você pretende se casar com o seu garotão? Tenha dó, Jensen! - Daneel falou debochando.

- Olha, quanto a casar com ele eu não sei, não acho necessário, mas quem sabe algum dia, não é? Mas o que eu quero mesmo é me livrar de você, pra sempre!

- Você sabe que vai ter que me pagar pensão, não é? Isso quer dizer que não vai se livrar completamente.

- Logo você arranja um marido rico para dar o golpe, aí eu me livro disso também. Quem sabe o Chris ainda esteja disponível.

Daneel apenas riu, irônica.

- Tudo bem querido, eu vou fazer o que você quer, mas eu tenho certeza que você não vai ser feliz com ele, isso é só uma fase, logo você vai enjoar e vai voltar correndo para mim, e eu vou estar sempre esperando.

- Acho que você vai se cansar de esperar, meu amor. Mas faça o que você quiser.

Jensen desligou o telefone, suspirando aliviado. Finalmente este problema estava resolvido.

Foi de volta para o quarto e encontrou Jared sentado na cama, ainda meio grogue.

- Me lembre de nunca mais confiar em um psiquiatra! – Jared falou bocejando.

- Teve uma boa noite de sono? – Jensen riu.

- O que você me deu, Jen? Calmante pra cavalos? Eu ainda me sinto meio zonzo...

- Mais ou menos, você precisava de umas horas de sono, estava muito nervoso ontem a noite. E ajudou, não ajudou?

- E agora, Jen? O que nós vamos fazer? – Jared perguntou preocupado.

- Quanto a Daneel? Já está tudo resolvido, Jare.

- O que você fez? Mandou alguém matá-la?

- Não precisou tanto, agora vem cá... Eu vou te dar um banho primeiro, e depois eu te conto o que fiz.

- Hmm. Vai me dar um banho, é? - Jared perguntou animado.

- Aham...

- E depois eu é quem sou o tarado da dupla!

- Cala essa boca e vem logo! – Jensen já estava quase nu, o esperando na porta do banheiro. Jared o seguiu e o prensou contra a parede do Box, o beijando.

- Acho que nem com calmante você sossega, não é? – Jensen falou entre os beijos, tocando o membro de Jared, que já estava bem desperto.

- Eu ainda morro de tesão por você! – Jared falou o agarrando pela cintura.

Depois do "banho" demorado, Jensen o arrastou para a sala, para lhe contar o que tinha feito.

- Você disse que tinha um vídeo dela fazendo o que? – Jared arregalou os olhos, espantado.

- Você entendeu, Jare! Não me faça repetir.

- Eu quero ver.

- O que?

- Me deixa ver!

Jensen acabou cedendo e ligou o vídeo no computador, onde Daneel e mais uma garota loira estavam num tremendo amasso em cima da cama, e então a coisa foi esquentando...

- Oh, meu Deus! – Jared exclamou de boca aberta. – Cara, a sua mulher era bem... dada!

- Cala essa boca, Jare!

- Olha só pra isso... Jen, agora confessa... Você estava filmando isso tudo, e depois entrou na brincadeira? Hein? Eu sempre imaginei que você por trás desse ar sério devia ser um pervertido! – Jared disse brincando.

- Claro que não, seu idiota! Esse vídeo é antigo, eu não namorava com ela na época, eu o encontrei no computador dela por acaso, quando estava procurando um arquivo.

- Ah, que decepção, Jen! Eu tava louco pra ver você entrando na festa...

- Cara, você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? - Jensen falou indignado.

- E você nunca pensou em convidar a amiguinha dela pra uma festinha a três, hein? Confessa Jen! Você não precisa esconder nada de mim. – Jared provocou.

- Agora chega! - Jensen desligou o vídeo.

- Ah Jen, não corta o meu barato! Eu queria ver como a coisa ia terminar!

- Você já está empolgado demais com isso, pro meu gosto. – Jensen falou sério.

- Isso é ciuminho, ou é só impressão minha?

- É impressão sua. E agora tira essas mãos cheias de dedos de cima de mim! – Jensen deu um tapa na mão de Jared, que já estava apalpando o seu traseiro.

- Qual é, Jen? Vai me rejeitar, agora?

- Eu não vou te aliviar só porque você ficou empolgadinho com o vídeo. Sai pra lá! – Jensen disse emburrado.

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você, meu amor! – Jared o abraçou por trás, mordendo seu pescoço, e o deixando arrepiado.

- Não vem com essa conversa fiada, vá abaixar esses ânimos primeiro. – Jensen disse se afastando – E liga pra Meg. Eu falei pra ela que você já estava aqui, mas ela quer falar com você.

- Ok! Você sabe mesmo jogar um balde de água fria, não é?

Jared se sentou no sofá, ainda bufando, e ligou para Meg...

- Oi Meg.

- Jay! Oh, meu Deus! Que bom ouvir sua voz! Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando o Jensen ligou te procurando, que eu quase arranquei meus cabelos! Nunca mais faz isso, seu cretino! Eu odeio você! – Meg falou quase num fôlego só.

- Meg, só não esquece de respirar, ok? – Jared falou zoando.

- Como você está?

- Bem, eu acho.

- E quando você vai parar de fazer besteiras?

- Sei lá, acho que nunca. Isso deve estar no meu sangue. - Jared brincou.

- Que bom que você mudou de idéia, Jay. Eu sinceramente acho que você e o Jensen foram feitos um para o outro.

- Assim eu espero!

- Posso te contar uma coisa?

- Conta...

- O Sebastian me convidou pra sair.

- Quando?

- Ontem.

- Então vocês já saíram?

- Não, né seu idiota! Ontem a noite eu estava desesperada atrás de você.

- Ah, me desculpe.

- Mas nós vamos sair hoje.

- É engraçado, eu não consigo imaginar vocês dois juntos.

- Ah Jay, você quem não quer ver, porque nós formamos um casal perfeito. Aquele dia lá no apartamento do Jensen, ele me beijou...

- Rapidinho, né? – Jared falou de mau humor.

- Cara, ele beija muito bem, e tem um físico, aff... é muita areia pro meu caminhãozinho...

Jared riu.

- Você acha que eu devo dar pra ele no primeiro encontro?

- O que? É claro que não! – Jared praticamente gritou.

- E se eu não resistir?

- Meg, fecha essas pernas, e toma jeito! - Jared já estava furioso agora.

- Deixa de ser careta, Jay. E você não é meu irmão, pra ficar aí de ciuminho pra cima de mim!

- Ok, então não peça mais a minha opinião!

- Ok!

- Ok!

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio...

- Jay, você ainda ta aí? – Meg perguntou com a voz melosa.

- Sim.

- Eu ainda te amo, ta? E você continua sendo o meu irmãozinho querido.

- Também te amo Meg! E se cuida, ta?

- Ta bom, beijo!

Jared desligou o telefone bufando...

- Que papo é esse de mandar ela fechar as pernas? – Jensen perguntou espantado.

Jared caiu na gargalhada...

- Ela é minha irmãzinha, Jen! Alguém tem que cuidar dela!

- E que belo exemplo você é, pra dar conselhos pra ela!

- Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso? - Jared se fez de indignado.

- Você quer dizer que não transa no primeiro encontro?

- Claro que não!

Jensen gargalhou desta vez...

- Você quer enganar quem? Você transou com o Chad no primeiro encontro, comigo também... e isso que eu não sei muito da sua história antes do Jason.

- Caralho, velho! Jogando na minha cara, agora! Eu conhecia o Chad há três anos, e aquilo não foi um encontro, ele se aproveitou de um momento que... bom, que eu andava necessitado. E com você? Quem é que veio aqui no meu apartamento e me agarrou? Esqueceu? Você é muito engraçadinho, Jen!

- Oh, eu adoro quando você fica bravinho. – Jensen apertou suas bochechas.

- Sai! Agora eu que não quero mais saber de você!

- Ah, não? Tudo bem, pode ficar aí bravinho, que eu vou deitar na cama e relaxar um pouquinho. – Jensen disse tirando sua roupa na sala e indo completamente nu até o quarto.

- Ah, seu safado! Até parece que eu vou deixar você relaxar! – Jared falou e correu para o quarto, pulando em cima de Jensen na cama.

- Você tem noção do seu peso? Pra se jogar desse jeito em cima de mim? – Jensen reclamou.

- E você tem noção do quanto é gostoso, quando está assim, peladinho em baixo de mim? – Jared falou, e começou a beijar seu pescoço, e depois foi descendo pelo seu corpo...

Jensen soltou um gemido, e arqueou as costas...

- É por essas e outras que eu amo você! - Falou entre os gemidos.

Jared retirou seu membro da boca para rir alto, por alguns segundos, e depois voltou a abocanhá-lo...

- x -

Na semana seguinte, saíram juntos quase todas as noites, Jensen apresentou Jared a quase todos seus amigos, não dizia diretamente que era seu namorado, apresentava apenas como Jared, mas não disfarçava mais, nem escondia mais nada de ninguém. Não ficavam se agarrando ou se beijando em público, mas pela forma como viviam grudados, pelos sorrisos, olhares e gestos, todos percebiam logo de cara o que estava rolando ali.

Na sexta feira foi a vez de saírem com os amigos de Jared, os da empresa em que trabalhava, que Jensen ainda não conhecia. Chad também foi, mesmo não trabalhando lá, e mais tarde, quando Jensen estava entretido com os outros, Jared aproveitou para matar a curiosidade...

- E então Chad, como foi o seu encontro com o Leo? – Perguntou baixinho.

- Cara, foi demais! Nós estamos meio que... namorando. – Chad ficou vermelho e completamente sem graça ao falar isso.

- E você está gostando dele?

- Eu... acho que sim. E está sendo muito bom porque... Eu já nem acho você mais tão interessante! – Chad falou brincando.

- Magoei agora! – Jared fez bico e deu risadas.

- O que as meninas estão conversando? – Jensen perguntou curioso.

- É que o Chad me trocou por outro. – Jared brincou, deixando Chad sem graça.

- É mesmo? Finalmente uma notícia boa! – Jensen alfinetou.

- Fica frio, Jensen. Afinal se eu quisesse mesmo tirar o Jared de você, eu já teria conseguido. – Chad falou com sarcasmo.

- Você acha mesmo? – Jensen falou, quase querendo pular no pescoço de Chad.

- Claro que não, eu só estava brincando! – Chad ergueu o copo de cerveja, fazendo um brinde.

- O que você acha da gente ir embora, Jen? Você tem que acordar cedo amanhã, não tem? – Jared só queria sair dali, antes que as coisas esquentassem.

- Claro, afinal nós temos coisa melhor pra fazer em casa, não é amor? – Jensen disse olhando com ironia para Chad, e depois dando um selinho em Jared.

Se despediram dos amigos, e quando já estavam no estacionamento, Jared não aguentou...

- O que foi aquilo, Jen?

- O que?

- Então aquele negócio de parecer amiguinho do Chad no outro dia, lá no jogo, era tudo fingimento, não era?

- Olha aqui, eu não tenho nada contra o Chad, desde que ele não fique babando em cima de você.

- Ele não estava fazendo isso, Jen. Ele está até namorando um outro cara.

- Mesmo?

- O que você acha que eu quis dizer, quando falei que ele me trocou por outro, seu idiota? - Jared falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Mas é bom mesmo que ele saiba que você tem dono. – Jensen sorriu sacana.

- Sim, e agora só falta você mijar nos pneus do carro dele, pra marcar o território.

Jensen deu gargalhada.

- Ok, eu me excedi, será que você pode me desculpar? – Jensen falou já dentro do carro.

- Você vai pedir de joelhos? – Jared sorriu malicioso.

- Quantas vezes você quiser.

- Opa! Então está perdoado! Agora vamos logo pra casa, senão você vai ter que fazer isso aqui no carro mesmo...

- x -

Jared agora se consultava com Sebastian somente a cada quinze dias, inclusive a sua medicação já tinha diminuído a dosagem, mas sem previsão para largar de uma vez, seu amado psiquiatra tinha deixado isto bem claro.

Na segunda feira, depois do trabalho, foi ao consultório de Sebastian, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Olá Jared! Tudo bem com você? - Sebastian o cumprimentou.

- Não, nada bem. – Jared se jogou no divã bufando.

- O que está pegando?

- Você nem imagina?

- Não é por... por causa da Meg, é?

- Você sabe que ela é como uma irmã pra mim, não sabe?

- Eu imaginava...

- E o que você está fazendo com ela, então?

- Eu... namorando! Ou quase, sei lá... Jared, eu estou gostando dela, ok? Eu gostei do jeito dela... leve, descontraída, verdadeira...

- Aham. E eu não estou gostando nada dessa idéia.

- Pois é! Eu também não gostei nada de ver o meu melhor amigo literalmente de quatro por você, e no entanto eu aceitei, e até dei força!

- Qual é? Você aconselhou ele a me chutar, e eu ouvi!

- Ok, você tem razão, mas eu não sabia o quanto ele já estava apaixonado por você. Depois que vocês terminaram, que eu vi o quanto ele ficou arrasado, e você também. Me desculpe!

- Você é um cretino!

- Sim, eu sou. Mas mesmo assim eu estou gostando demais da Meg, e você querendo ou não, nós vamos continuar a namorar.

- Bom, pelo menos agora eu senti firmeza, antes pensei que você só estava de enrolação.

- E eu que sou o cretino, não é?

Jared deu risadas...

- Ok, agora vamos voltar para o assunto principal.

- Qual?

- Você.

- Que merda!

- Vamos lá, eu quero saber o por que de você ter fugido do Jensen daquele jeito.

- Foi ele quem mandou você especular isso?

- É claro que não, mas eu fiquei... digamos, confuso com a sua atitude. Eu pensei que ficar com o Jensen era a sua prioridade, e aí você o deixa, e tenta fugir daquele jeito? Por que?

- A minha prioridade não é ficar com o Jensen, mas sim fazer ele feliz.

- Hmm. E aí?

- Você acha que se ela tivesse mesmo colocado as fotos nos jornais, a esta hora ele estaria feliz?

- É, você tem razão. Mas você sabe que ele não ia desistir de você. E foi até bom, porque... essa relação escondida que vocês tinham, não estava sendo saudável pra ninguém.

- Mas mesmo assim, isso vai acabar o afetando de certa forma. As notícias se espalham, e tem muita gente preconceituosa. Com certeza ele vai perder vários clientes.

- Mas talvez ganhe outros... Afinal a população gay é bem grande nesta cidade. - Sebastian falou brincando.

Jared riu.

- É, talvez você tenha razão.

- E você, Jared. Ainda pensa muito no Jason?

- Cada vez menos, mas ainda penso.

- E se sente feliz agora?

- Sim, cada vez mais. Eu já não sinto mais aquele vazio aqui dentro. – Jared colocou a mão no peito – Antes, quando o Jensen não estava comigo, eu ainda sentia, era como se sempre estivesse faltando alguma coisa. Agora não mais, eu me sinto completo novamente.

-x-

Quando Jared voltou para casa naquela noite, ou melhor, quando foi ao apartamento de Jensen, este parecia nervoso, incomodado com alguma coisa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, amor? – Jared perguntou, estranhando.

- Não, está tudo bem. Como foi a sua consulta?

- Ah, tudo bem. Acho que ele gosta mesmo da Meg, eu não preciso me preocupar.

- E você foi lá pra isso? Eu não acredito... ou melhor, eu acredito sim.

- Pra isso e mais uma dúzia de perguntas básicas dele. Dá pra ver que vocês estudaram juntos, não sei quem é o mais curioso dos dois.

- Jared, eu...

- Jen, desembucha! Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, você não me engana!

- Ta, eu... é... Você quer morar comigo?

- O que? – Jared estava bebendo água e se engasgou. Jensen lhe deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

- Jared, é... tudo bem se você não quiser. – Jensen falou sem graça.

- Não, eu... é só que... eu não esperava, eu...

- Eu entendo, Jared, e não quero te pressionar, nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, afinal...

- Eu quero!

- O que?

- É claro que eu quero, Jen! É tudo o que eu sempre quis! – Jared falou emocionado.

- Mesmo? – Jensen também estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu quero muito. – Jared o abraçou apertado, e o beijou em seguida.

- Meu apartamento, ou seu? – Jensen perguntou quando se separaram.

- É... você se incomoda se for no meu?

- Não, por mim tudo bem.

- Se você fizer questão, eu posso vir pra cá, não tem problema.

- Jare, eu sei o quanto você ama aquele lugar. E pra falar a verdade, eu também aprendi a amar. Aquele apartamento é a sua cara, e esse aqui... Bom, esse é a cara da Daneel. Até pensei em deixar pra ela na separação de bens.

- Até que não é uma má idéia – Jared concordou.

- Jare, você acha que consegue tirar umas férias, quem sabe no mês que vem?

- Eu acho que sim, mas por que?

- Porque tem dois anos que eu não tiro férias, eu pensei que está na hora de descansar um pouquinho, e acho que seria legal viajar com você pra algum lugar, só nós dois, o que você me diz?

- Eu vou adorar, mas você já sabe pra onde quer ir?

- Europa? A gente podia passear por alguns países, e ficar mais tempo onde mais gostar.

- Hmm... E Paris e Amsterdã estão inclusos no pacote?

- Pode ser, se você se comportar direitinho...

- Oba! – Jared sorriu feito uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo novo.

- x -

Na semana seguinte, Jensen levou suas coisas para o apartamento de Jared, e a única mudança que precisou ser feita foi na biblioteca, onde tiveram que colocar mais estantes, devido a imensa quantidade de livros de psicologia que Jensen possuía.

Também mudaram a decoração da sala e do quarto do casal, por insistência de Jared, que queria de todo o jeito deixar o apartamento com a cara de Jensen.

Tinha ficado perfeito, e Jensen realmente amava aquele lugar. Acordar todos os dias e poder ver o sol nascendo sobre o mar, era privilégio de poucos. A visão da varanda era espetacular, assim como a brisa que vinha do mar, e poder dormir com o barulho das ondas, era algo muito relaxante.

Saíam todas as noites para caminhar na beira da praia, descalços, deixando as ondas molharem seus pés. Corriam, brincavam na areia, caminhavam abraçados... Cada dia, cada momento ao lado de Jensen era especial. E Jared se sentia especial, por ter encontrado o amor verdadeiro pela segunda vez.

Agora não tinham mais o que esconder, suas famílias já estavam de acordo, seus amigos também, e com muita discrição, Jared inclusive acompanhava Jensen nos eventos, estavam sempre juntos, um completando o outro.

Depois de caminharem na praia, voltaram para casa naquela noite, e entraram no apartamento rindo de alguma bobagem que Jared falou...

- Você fica muito fofo, rindo desse jeito, Jen!

- Cara, isso é mesmo muito gay!

- E você já se deu conta de que nós somos gays?

- Só se você, porque eu sou muito macho, ok? - Jensen disse fazendo pose.

Jared deu risadas...

- Você me lembra o Ja... – Jared não terminou a frase, ficando sem graça de repente. – Me desculpe!

- Por que?

- Eu ia falar nele novamente.

- Você não precisa se desculpar por isso, meu amor. Ele foi parte da sua vida, e eu entendo perfeitamente que você lembre, e que pense, ou fale nele. Isso não me incomoda, de verdade.

- Você é incrível, sabia? As vezes eu nem acredito que você é mesmo real.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando esses dias, enquanto você dormia?

- O que?

- Acho que se não fosse por você, eu ainda estaria casado com a Daneel, levando aquela vidinha mais ou menos, como você mesmo dizia. Depois que eu te conheci, ouvindo você falar do Jason de uma forma tão... profunda, intensa, que dava pra sentir o tamanho do amor que você tinha por ele, foi que eu passei a ficar mais exigente, a questionar se o que eu estava vivendo com ela era mesmo o suficiente pra mim, e se o que eu sentia por ela era mesmo amor.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, e agora ou já há algum tempo atrás, eu vejo que não chegava nem perto de ser amor o que eu sentia, talvez atração, ou então teimosia mesmo, já que eu achava que o casamento devia ser para sempre, sei lá. Eu só sei que você me resgatou de um casamento furado, e de uma vidinha sem graça, e me ensinou o que é amar de verdade.

- Então nós estamos quites, porque foi você quem me fez sentir vontade de viver novamente, e me fez querer recomeçar, me provando que eu poderia amar e ser amado novamente.

- Talvez esse seja o nosso destino, não é? Resgatar um ao outro, e viver felizes para sempre...

- Oh, então você acredita em conto de fadas? – Jared riu... – Será que você é o meu príncipe do cavalo branco?

- Cara, eu estava falando sério, e você vem me zoando?

- Foi mal. Me desculpe!

- Não, não tem desculpas desta vez. Você magoou meus sentimentos. – Jensen fez cara de ofendido, e um biquinho que Jared não resistiu.

- Você sabe o quanto fica beijável, fazendo biquinho desse jeito?

- Eu não estou fazendo biquinho! - Jensen teimou.

- Você não devia me provocar desse jeito...

- E por que não? – Jensen foi se afastando.

- Porque eu posso ser malvado com você. - Jared disse agarrando Jensen pela cintura e o derrubando no tapete da sala, com cuidado, se deitando sobre ele.

Então Jared o beijou de forma extremamente possessiva.

- Malvado? – Jensen perguntou entre os beijos.

- Aham, muito malvado...

* * *

**FIM**

Bom, eu só posso agradecer mais uma vez a todos que leram esta fic, e em especial pelas reviews maravilhosas que me incentivam cada vez mais a continuar escrevendo. Eu simplesmente amo interagir com os leitores, saber o que pensam, inclusive me emociono com algumas reviews, e dou risadas com outras, o que é muito bom, pois torna a coisa toda mais leve e divertida.

Tem alguns leitores que parecem ter bola de cristal, acabam adivinhando certas coisas, outros talvez se decepcionem, esperando algo completamente diferente. Mas este mundo é assim, eu simplesmente crio um universo alternativo e tento dar asas a imaginação, sei que agrado a alguns, e desagrado a outros, mas como dizem, é mesmo impossível agradar a todos.

Esta sem dúvida foi a minha fic mais longa até agora, e o meu suicida doidinho, e o meu terapeuta mais fofo do mundo, foram os personagens que mais amei escrever. Com certeza vou sentir falta, mas por outro lado, como diz a EmptySpaces, dá uma sensação de missão cumprida.

Sei que os dois últimos capítulos ficaram meio clichê, mas eu tinha que dar um final feliz e açucarado para os dois, eles mereciam, afinal.

Em compensação, a próxima fic que vou escrever (que será em parceria com o Thygoo do Nyah), não terá nada de clichê, e será algo completamente diferente do que já escrevi até agora.

Meu muito obrigada a todos pelo carinho e pela força.

Um grande beijo no coração!

Mary.


End file.
